


Book Of Days

by PsychGirl1



Category: Psych
Genre: Action/Adventure, Drama, F/M, Other, Supernatural - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-30
Updated: 2013-07-08
Packaged: 2017-12-10 00:37:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 34
Words: 140,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/779790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PsychGirl1/pseuds/PsychGirl1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A young woman becomes the center of attention for grisly accidents. But there might be more than meets the eye when she starts learning the secrets of her past.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

Book of days

Prologue

Salem, Massachusetts: 1692

A thick fog hovers above the ground and the sky is cloudy and gray. The grass glistens with dew and in the distance, a dog barks. A crowd has gathered around three large, slender wooden poles planted firmly into the ground with pieces of chopped wood at the base. Tied to those poles are three women with ropes around their waist while their hair flutters softly in the early morning fall breeze. A reverend stands in the center, clutching a bible. He is face was frozen in a mask of sympathy and fear as he looked at the three women. The air was thick and heavy with fear, anger and revenge. The reverend clears his throat and begins speaking.

“Young Charity Cromwell,” the reverend addresses the woman in the center with shoulder length blond hair and blue eyes. His eyes shift to the woman on the left, flanking Charity. “Young Mary Beaumont,” his eyes then shift to the woman flanking Charity on the right. “And Young Sara Bolton, you have been found guilty of witchcraft. This is your last chance at repenting.”

All three women just glared at the reverend without speaking. The reverend sighed. He was hoping they would redeem themselves and repent from their sins, but alas they were not speaking. There was nothing much he could do for them. He traced a cross in the air using his index and middle finger and stepped back as three executioners dressed in black with a hood over their faces stepped forward and lowered burning torches to the base of the poles. The three women exchanged looks and an understanding passes between them, along with something else.

“We shall have our revenge!” screams Charity Cromwell. “I curse everyone here, their children, and their children’s children that we will return!”

Flames engulf the wood chunks and begin licking the women’s long black skirts. The women in the crowd turn their faces away against their husband’s shoulders and cradle their children against them. By now the flames ignite the women’s bodies to the point where recognition is nearly impossible. Screams erupt from the three women, but after several moments, they stop.

The crowd watched in horror as the flames briefly shot skyward for a moment before receding. All three women’s bodies have vanished without a trace, as though they hadn't been there in the first place. Panic and hysteria settle throughout everyone’s minds at this point. The air has thickened now with terror and fear. The three women re-appear again behind the crowd, who scream and turn around in terror. Charity’s fists clenched at her sides as she takes a step forward. Her eyes are hard, cold and unfeeling. 

Mary and Sara flank her in the same positions. One by one, the skirts and slacks of everyone present go up in flames spontaneously. Screams are heard throughout the village as women; children and men flee to escape the wrath of the three heathens. One by one, the villagers drop to the ground, aflame. As the three women walk slowly away, behind them, buildings explode and flames ignite them. By now the entire village has gone up in flames and the screaming has silenced. Smirking, they exit the village.


	2. The Accident

Book of Days

Chapter one-The Accident

“Lizzie!”

Hearing her name, Lizzie Cromwell blinked a few times behind the counter of Jo’s Corner, a coffee place that was highly active during the day with the Santa Barbara police department only a block away. Police and detectives usually came in for their morning rush and this morning was no exception as it was extremely busy. Lizzie realized she’d gone into some kind of narcosis and that had frozen in her tracks. Her boss and boyfriend, Adam Greene came up beside her and handed the police officer his cup of coffee. Lizzie shook herself and seemed to snap back into motion.

“Are you alright? You spaced out,” Adam said scrutinizing her face carefully.

Lizzie looked up as a tall, lanky blue-eyed detective entered the shop next. Lizzie turned her eyes on Adam.

“I think I need to sit down for a bit,” she admitted as Adam stepped up to take care of the detective. 

She lifted the gate section of counter up and stepped out from behind it. The detective watched her curiously as she sat down at a nearby table. You could pretty much tell detectives from police officers. They carried themselves differently and she could see his badge clipped to the waist line of his pants. Lizzie pulled off her apron and ran a hand through her shoulder length blond hair. Lately, she has started feeling weird, but she pushed it off as nothing more than stress. Her blue eyes watched Adam as the detective glanced at her, offering a faint smile, which she returned, before he hurried out.

With several more SBPD law enforcement that came and went, it was now quiet time and time to breathe again. Lizzie crossed her arms over the table and let her chin rest on her forearm. Adam came over and sat in front of her. He had short dark brown hair and blue eyes, framed by dark lashes. He smiled and gently placed a hand over hers, giving it an affectionate squeeze.

“Hey,” he said softly. “Why don’t we take a little vacation this weekend? It’ll be just the two of us. It’ll help you unwind.”

Lizzie smiled wanly at his offer and gently put a hand on the side of his face, her palm cupping the side of his jaw.

“That’s sweet,” she said softly and appreciatively and went to respond, when suddenly, the door burst open and a man dressed entirely in black stormed in, holding a gun. He had a ski mask over his face, so only his eyes could be clearly seen.

“Give me your money!” he ordered. “No funny business or I’ll shoot!”

Adam raised his hands in a placating way and slowly rose from his feet. The criminal ushered Adam behind the counter by gunpoint and he opened the register, scooping out the bills that he’d earned this morning. He handed it to the criminal, who snatched it greedily. Lizzie rose in fear. Her heart was hammering wildly in her chest and she was shaking violently. The man moved the gun on her and clicked back the hammer. Adam took that opportunity to slide over the counter top and lunge at the man. The man turned, and pulled the trigger.

Adam went down as a large red stain formed on the front of his shirt. He began gasping for air. Lizzie cried out and dropped to her knees beside him. She placed her hands on his chest as the blood stain spread and she could feel the warm liquid beneath her palms. Lizzie’s eyes had filled with tears. Grief and agony filled her chest and it was almost like she’d lost all feeling at this point. She felt numb and disaffiliated from the situation. Adam raised a hand to the side of her face, accidentally smearing some blood on her cheek. He kept his eyes on hers as his breathing got shallower and shallower until Lizzie saw the light diminish from his eyes and they were now dull and lifeless.

She remained kneeling, shaking as tears spilled over and streamed down her cheeks. A fog seemed to snake over her brain, clouding everything followed by anger and rage flooded her veins. Her blond hair had fallen around her face as she slowly rose to her feet and clenched her fists at her sides. The criminal aimed the gun at her, preparing to shoot her but when her head snapped up an invisible breeze whisked her hair back over her shoulder. Her eyes locked on the criminal and intense loathing and anger radiated off her. The criminal froze for a moment, and that’s when two large flames licked the cuff of his pants and shot up both limbs. He screamed and frantically tried to put them out, but they only rose up to his back now. 

He began flailing around, trying to put out the flames. He fell to the floor and didn’t move.

At this point, the flames have now moved to the curtains hanging over the windows. Lizzie began slowly walking toward the front door, as behind her the flames licked the walls and ran the ceiling, igniting everything and anything in its path. Lizzie grew closer to the door, which snapped open and as soon as her foot touched the ground outside the coffee place, the doors snapped shut behind her. She suddenly felt like a cloud had lifted from her mind and she could hear fire engine sirens wailing in the distance.

She walked to the curb, completely in a daze and dropped to her knees and that’s when the world went silent, then faded into blackness.

**********************************************************************************

Lizzie was sitting on the curb, with a gray wool blanket wrapped around her. The world had come into focus again and she could hear and see everything going on. That ominous cloud had seemed to lift from her mind. Red and blue dome lights of police cars rotated, their reflection bouncing off the buildings nearby. An ambulance had come for her, while a coroner van was loading two bodies into the back of it in black bags. 

She hugged the blanket tighter around her and she could still feel Adam’s hand on the side of her face. On instinct, she reached up to touch her cheek and when her eyes landed on her hands, sticky and dried with blood she remembered everything that had happened in the coffee place and a scream tore from her throat as she began frantically wiping at her cheek to remove any blood that might’ve gotten on her. She didn’t notice Detective Carlton Lassiter and Detective Juliet O’Hara, start to approach her from their place near the coroner van from her peripheral vision.

She sensed two people in front of her. It was a man and a woman. They crouched down and when Lizzie’s eyes met a tall, lanky blue eyed detective, she recognized him from earlier. He was wearing an expression of sympathy mixed with firmness. The blond-haired woman was matching his posture next to him. She had a kind and sympathetic expression on her face.

“Hi,” she said warmly. “I’m Detective O’Hara and this is my partner, Detective Lassiter. What exactly happened in there?”

Lizzie registered her question, but returned to frantically wiping at her cheek, trying to remove Adam’s blood. The minute Lassiter and O’Hara saw her hands, O’Hara understood immediately.

“Oh,” she said softly.

Lizzie saw Lassiter glance at his partner, confused.

O’Hara returned his gaze and responded softly and quietly.

“I think she saw the young man get shot,” she responded returning her eyes back to Lizzie. “That’s his blood on her hands.” (An unspoken understanding sigh escaped both O’Hara and Lassiter. They could only imagine what the girl saw)

Realization dawned on Lassiter as O’Hara watched Lizzie frantically wiping at her cheek. There had been blood there earlier, but it was gone now but Lizzie didn't know it yet. O’Hara gently reached into her pocket and pulled out a tissue and gently reached out to grab Lizzie’s wrist. She began carefully wiping at the blood that had dried on her palms. Lizzie allowed her to clean her hands and by now, any remains of the blood were now wiped clean. She quickly pulled her hands back underneath the wool blanket and Lassiter tried speaking to her now, hoping he would be able to get through to her.

“Miss Cromwell? What exactly happened?” he asked in a calm, collective tone. Both detectives could see she was totally rattled and shaken (then again, who wouldn’t be after something like that?)

“I killed that man,” Lizzie croaked out thickly. “I burned him alive.”

Lassiter and O’Hara looked at one another. Lassiter gently grabbed Lizzie’s elbow and helped her to her feet. O’Hara remained beside her as they put her in the back of the Crown Victoria. They climbed in the front and peeled away from the scene. Lizzie just stared out the window, watching the scenery whiz by.

*****************************************************************************

At the precinct, Lizzie sat in a chair behind a table in one of the interrogation rooms. Detective Lassiter paced back and forth, while O’Hara sat in the chair across from her. He leaned over the table, placing both palms face down and his tie dangled above the surface.

“What happened in there, Miss Cromwell?” he asked.

His cold blue eyes held Lizzie’s as she shakily reached for a cup of coffee that O’Hara had gotten for her. Her hands wrapped around the warm Styrofoam and slowly raised it to her lips. The warm liquid felt soothing to her throat and it warmed her insides. She lifted her gaze to the detectives and responded.

“Adam, my boyfriend and I were sitting at the table,” Lizzie said slowly and thickly. She kept her eyes locked on Lassiter as she spoke (the pain, agony and despair was clear beneath her words). Lizzie ignored the blanket as it slid down off one shoulder as she continued.

“We were talking about taking a vacation this weekend,” she went on. “Adam’s father owns a small place near the lake. We go there often.” Lizzie said shutting her eyes momentarily and shaking her head as though she was getting off tract. “Anyway, this guy charges in with a ski mask and demanded money so Adam gets it and gives it to him. The man in the mask turns the gun on me and Adam lunges at him. He shoots him….” Lizzie’s voice trailed off as it got unsteady and wobbly. Her eyes snapped open as fresh tears formed in her eyes. “I-I collapsed near Adam and I got angry. The next thing I knew the criminal was on fire and everything ignited after that. I don’t remember anything after that. My mind’s a blank. I woke up outside sitting on the curb and remember meeting you two.”

“Sweetie, the fire chief didn’t find any evidence that you started the fire,” O’Hara said softly leaning forward. “Why on earth would you think you did?”

“Because I think there’s something seriously wrong with me,” Lizzie said as tears streamed down her cheeks. “Strange things happen around me!”

She watched O’Hara and Lassiter share looks again and Lizzie could tell they didn't believe her. She didn't blame them one bit.

Lassiter gently grabbed O’Hara’s elbow and pulled her aside out of ear shot of Lizzie. She took another sip of her coffee and swallowed thickly. Now, Lizzie had no one. Her parents had died several years ago in a freak fire. What unnerved Lizzie right now was that the criminal died in a similar fashion.

She could hear the two detectives whispering frantically to one another until Lassiter turned his eyes onto hers.

“Are you taking any medication?” he inquired.

O’Hara threw Lassiter a pointed look, which caused him to mumble something incoherent. O’Hara turned to Lizzie.

“We’re just trying to understand what happened. You’ve been through an incredible ordeal now. You saw your boyfriend’s death. I think all you need is a good rest,” she said warmly gently squeezing Lizzie’s hand.

Hearing the words from O’Hara, Lizzie burst into fresh tears. She crossed her arms over the table surface and buried her face in them. Sobs ransacked her shoulders and O’Hara got up and came around the table to put her arm around the girl’s shoulders. At that moment, the door to the room burst open and she could hear two young men step inside.

“Lassie! Jules, I just got a ‘vision’…” a young man’s voice trailed off. There was a pause, then: “Lassie oh my god what did you do to this poor girl? Did you try to kiss her? No wonder she’s traumatized!”

If Lizzie hadn’t been so despoiled, she would’ve found that statement hilarious, but she kept her face buried in her arms as she cried. The one person she loved more than life itself was gone. It felt like someone had ripped Lizzie’s heart out and stomped on it numerous times, then sent it through a meat grinder.

“Four your information, dimwit,” she heard Lassiter growl through clenched teeth. “The girl saw her boyfriend die in front of her and she’s convinced she set the fire. Anymore wise cracks?”

There was an uncomfortable silence that followed that statement and the air seemed heavy and thick.

“Oh bummer,” she heard the young man say and he plopped into the seat where O’Hara had been. 

Lizzie raised her head and saw a man with scruffy wheat brown hair and a trimmed beard that gave him a cute unkempt look. The second man was darker skinned and slightly bald, but he dressed nearly impeccable. She looked from one man to the other.

“Lizzie, this is Shawn Spencer. He’s our resident psychic. If anyone can prove to you that you didn’t start the fire, he can,” O’Hara said softly.

Shawn flashed Lizzie a 40 watt smile, but she didn’t return any facial expressions. A few moments later, she watched as Lassiter came over and stood next to her left side and placed one hand on his hip. He scowled at Shawn, and she wondered if this was some kind of routine thing that went on between them daily. 

Shawn suddenly cried out and raised the heel of his palm to the top of his eye.

“What is it Shawn?” O’Hara asked.

“I-I don’t know,” Shawn said shaking his head, as though trying to clear it of something. “I-I can’t seem to get a reading on her. It’s like I slam into a brick wall.”

“There is a shock,” Lassiter muttered.

Lizzie looked up at him and they held one another’s gaze for a moment. She could see the wheels turning in his head. He had this calculating expression on his face which led her to believe he didn’t think she was a suspect to begin with, nor that he believed this Shawn person was a psychic. Lizzie lowered her gaze to her lap and twisted the hem of her shirt in her hands. There was still some blood stains there that she knew she would never be able to get out…let alone be able to wear this outfit again seeing Adam’s blood. She would have to burn it (again fire? what was wrong with her?)

“Spencer, here I thought you were the big psychic who could read everyone,” Lassiter said smirking at him. “Well well.”

“Lassie my divine gift doesn’t work like a light switch,” Shawn said. “But wouldn’t that be awesome if it did? Gus could flip my Shawnawesome switch on and off like a light buddy!”

Gus just rolled his eyes in discontent.

Lassiter turned his attention to Lizzie. “Right now I think it’s best if Miss Cromwell returns home for the night. We’ll be in contact with you,” Lizzie just nodded and solemnly rose to her feet. She knew the detectives believed she didn’t start the fire, but she knew she did. She remembered doing it. She just couldn’t explain how.

***************************************************************** 

Lizzie pulled into her driveway and put the car in park. She just gripped the steering wheel, staring at the Chevy logo in the center of it, completely lost in her own thoughts and emotions. She burst into tears and angrily pounded the heel of her hand on the edge of the steering wheel. She really didn’t know why she hadn't burned in the fire (She caused it right? So why hadn't she burned? And what was going on?) She shut her eyes and sobbed harder. 

Suddenly, there was a knock on her window. She looked up and saw a man holding an axe, which was poised as though ready to strike her window. She screamed and grabbed the gear lever, shoving the car into reverse. The tires screeched as the car lurched backwards and bumped down the driveway curb. She heard a slight ‘whoosh’ of air, and screamed again when the axe blade broke through the back windshield, shattering it into pieces. Little shards of glass littered the back seat, and floor of the car. She began heading down the block and when she looked up into the rear view mirror to glance at the man, he had vanished. 

*************************************************************************** 

Lizzie’s tire bumped up on the curb in front of the SBPD twenty minutes later. She was aware she had parked half on half off, but at this point she didn’t care. This was the only place she truly felt safe so it was the only place that came to mind to go to for help. She put the car in park and shoved open her door, launching herself up the front steps. She stumbled into the precinct, searching for the two detectives. Her eyes finally landed on Detective Lassiter, sitting at his desk, typing on the computer. He had a pencil clenched between his teeth as he typed. 

Lizzie headed over to him and practically fell against his desk. He looked up at her startled and quickly yanked the pencil out of his mouth and stood up in alarm (she was sure he could see her terrified and panicked expression. It was clearly written on her face like an opened book) 

“Miss Cromwell? What’s wrong? I thought you’d gone home for the evening?” he asked worriedly.

“Someone just tried to kill me,” Lizzie sobbed. “I pulled into my driveway and this guy was holding an axe! I got out of there as fast as I could and I came here.” 

“Jesus,” Detective Lassiter said and gently grabbed her shoulders, guiding her to one of the chairs near his desk. She sat down and hugged herself as Detective Lassiter yelled for someone named McNabb. He turned and crouched down beside her. 

“Did you get a good look at him?” he asked her. 

Lizzie shook her head and raised a hand to her forehead.

“No,” she said miserably. “I just wanted to get away.”

“It’s alright. I’ll send someone out to your house see if he returns,” Lassiter said and turned to a burly looking officer. He threw the officer a look and he nodded and hurried off. The detective turned to Lizzie next. 

“I’m also going to call O’Hara. I don’t think it’s safe for you to return to your home just yet especially since we don’t know what’s going on,” he said as he sat back down behind his desk and grabbed his phone. He quickly dialed his partners number as Lizzie hugged herself. Her boyfriend dies and someone wants to kill her all in one night. Could this get any worse?


	3. Pieces

BOOK OF DAYS

CHAPTER TWO-PIECES

Lizzie sat in the chair, practically comatose. She was leaning ahead slightly with her arms wrapped around her waist. She reached up and tucked a few strands of her hair behind her ear and watched Detective Lassiter speaking to his partner on the phone. She couldn't seem to stop shaking violently no matter what she tried. Her whole world was coming apart now and she had no clue as to how to stop it. O’Hara had seemed had left earlier and the activity in the precinct seemed to have abated for this time of evening. Lassiter appeared to work late.

She saw him hang up the phone and turn, his eyes moving to her hands shaking uncontrollably in her lap. She watched him slowly reach out across the desk and he gently grasped her hand, giving it a gentle squeeze. The moment she felt his touch, it felt like a flow of power run through her veins. At the same instant, a glass snow globe that someone had placed on his desk shattered. Lassiter quickly released her hand and quickly grabbed some tissues to mop up the liquid.

“I-I’m so sorry,” Lizzie faltered looking astonished and abashed; her eyes wide.

Lassiter looked at her and shook his head.

“Why are you apologizing? You had nothing to do with it,” he responded and dumped the soaking wet tissues into the waste bin. “I hated that snow globe anyway. The glue was probably weak. I should have known Spencer would buy me a defective thing like this.” His words had turned haughty and coarse.

He looked at Lizzie and she wondered if he had felt the strange flow of energy as well.

“Should we contact your parents?” Lassiter asked, folding his arms over the surface of the desk, his tone changing quickly, like a flip of a switch.

“Um,” Lizzie said lowering her gaze to her lap. “No. They died several years ago in a boat fire.”

There was a silence that followed that statement. Lizzie was almost afraid to look at him, but she eventually lifted her gaze to his and saw the bewilderment and distress on his face, but that mask quickly changed to being perceptive.

“The ferry fire,” he said slowly and quietly as she saw acknowledgement flash across his face with an unseen memory. “I had worked on that case. How old were you then?”

“I had just turned 18 then,” Lizzie answered him.  
“So,” Lassiter said frowning as he calculated the math in his mind. “You’re 28 now right?”

Lizzie felt herself nodding.

At that moment, the female detective came hurrying over to the desk. She looked winded and some of the strands of her hair had come undone from a hastily done ponytail. She was wearing a jacket over a shirt and she had changed into jeans and sneakers.

“I had just gotten home Carlton when you called,” she said breathlessly, turning her attention on Lizzie, who saw distress and anxiety on her face. “Are you all right Lizzie?”

Lizzie began relaying to O’Hara what happened when she’d returned home. O’Hara’s eyes widened as she told each detail until she raised a hand to her mouth as Lizzie concluded telling her how the man had vanished.

“I don’t think it’s a good idea for her to be alone. We don’t know what’s going on, or what that criminal was planning,” Lassiter said to O’Hara gravely and boorishly.

“Carlton, I think it’s painfully clear what he was planning,” O’Hara said arching an eyebrow at him but she sighed, understanding what her partner meant. “But I know what you mean. We don’t know why he’s after her. Do you have a place to stay? Parents perhaps?”

Lizzie shook her head.

“Her parents passed away in the fire ferry eleven years ago,” Lassiter supplied.

“I’m sorry,” O’Hara said softly and kindly, placing a hand on Lizzie’s arm. At O’Hara’s touch, Lizzie didn't feel the same flow she had with the crabby detective, so maybe it was nothing more than her imagination.

“Listen, I know someone who would be glad to have you stay with them,” O’Hara said. “He’s Shawn Spencer’s father and he lives nearby. I’ll go give him a call and explain everything.”

O’Hara pulled out her cell phone and began dialing Henry Spencer. Lizzie watched her retreating back and felt her heart hammering in her chest. She had no idea who this Henry Spencer was, if he was anything like his son, Lizzie was a little apprehensive.

“We know him, Miss Cromwell,” Lassiter’s voice broke into her thoughts as though he could read them perfectly. “He’s exceptionally trustworthy and nothing like his ignoramus son.”

Lizzie felt herself relaxing. She had no idea why this detective had become someone she looked forward to seeing a lot of. O’Hara came back a few moments later and she placed her phone back into her purse.

“Henry would love to have you,” she said softly. “He’s waiting up for you.”

Lizzie felt appreciative tears forming in her eyes.

“Thank you guys so much,” she said emotionally. “I don’t know what would happen had I not met you. I probably might not be here.”

O’Hara just gently squeezed Lizzie’s elbow and turned to lead her out of the precinct to drive her to Henry’s. Just as Lizzie took one step forward to follow O’Hara, Lassiter’s hand gently clutched her wrist again, and for a second time, a flow of strange power ran through her veins.

“I am sorry about your parents,” he said quietly.  
Lizzie flashed him a smile, and she felt him release her wrist. She continued to head after O’Hara.

***************************************************************************

She watched out the window as scenery whizzed by along the beach. O’Hara pulled up to a two story blue and white home with a fence around the perimeter. It looked cozy, inviting and alluring. A light was on above the door, illuminating a moderate section of a wooden porch. The sky was almost midnight blue, and several stars twinkled merrily beside a full moon. The air smelled of brine and spring weather. Lizzie closed her eyes and briefly inhaled. O’Hara had used her personal car, a yellow Volkswagen Beetle to drive her there. When she pulled up in front of the house, they pushed open their doors and climbed out. O’Hara handed her a bag.

“I figured you’d probably need a change of clothes. These were my old ones and they should fit you,” she said softly before leading her up the front steps. She reached out and rang the doorbell.

A light went on inside, which Lizzie suspected to be the living room. She could hear footsteps approaching the door and she heard the door knob rattling. It swung open to reveal a slightly balding man with pale golden brown hair and blue eyes. He had a weathered face, which came from outdoor activities. He was wearing a pair of shorts and a Hawaiian print shirt (Lizzie seemed to feel right at home automatically, which was something she hadn't felt in a long time)

“Hello Juliet. This must be Miss Cromwell,” he said in a coarse voice and extended his hand out to Lizzie. She gently grasped her hand around his and he gave it a fatherly squeeze. “Come on in.”

He opened the door for them and they stepped inside. Lizzie was immediately hit with the sensation of comfort and relaxation. Mr. Spencer waited till O’Hara stepped in completely before leaning around to close the door behind her. He then stood in front of them.

“Juliet explained everything to me,” he said warmly. “I remember that fire. It was tragic. I’m so sorry.” His expression fell and Lizzie offered him a faint smile. 

“You’re welcome to stay here. I’m sure you already know my son, Shawn.”

“Yes,” Lizzie said. “We met at the station.”

Henry winked at her.

“Ah then you know I dropped him on his head a few times when he was a baby,” Henry said in a deadpan tone, which caused Lizzie to stifle a chuckle.

“Thank you Henry. Lassiter and I will be over in the morning,” O’Hara said grinning at Henry and gently put a hand on Lizzie’s shoulder before she turned and headed out. Once Lizzie was alone with Henry, Henry turned to her.

“There’s a guest bedroom upstairs,” he said softly. “If you need anything, don’t hesitate to ask. If you’d like to freshen up there’s a bathroom, first door on the left at the top of the stairs. I’ll make you something to eat.”

Lizzie felt a rush of warmth toward the man and decided she would take up that offer and headed up the stairs. She pushed open the bathroom door and stepped in. It was modern and well-functioning and she closed the door behind her. She stared at her reflection in the mirror above the porcelain sink. Her blue eyes were red and puffy and she looked pale. She turned on the faucet and let cool water pool on her palms. 

She splashed the water on her face and enjoyed the freshness of the water. Her eyes looked a bit better but she still looked like she’d been shattered into a million pieces. She shut her eyes briefly and then turned her attention on the bag of clothes O’Hara had supplied her with. She pawed through it and found a pair of soft gray sweatpants and a white tank top, as well as some brand new undergarments that O’Hara must have went out and bought with her own money. Lizzie smiled affectionately and quickly changed.

The top fit her fine, but the sweatpants were slightly bigger so she tied the waist string tightly and that worked. Her heart started to break thinking of Adam and she saw the tears swelling in her eyes but she yanked open the bathroom door and headed back down stairs.

Henry was in the kitchen. He’d prepared a burger and fries for her and placed the plate down on a square kitchen table. He looked up when she entered and he broke into a grin.

“Hey. Have a seat. These are my signature burgers,” he said cheerfully and proudly.

Lizzie took a seat at the table and dove into the burger. It was delicious and she devoured it in record time. She hadn’t realized just how hungry she was at that point. Henry sat down across from her watching her attentively.

“I’m sorry about your boyfriend too,” he said quietly, his clear blue eyes filled with tenderness and compassion. 

Lizzie nodded in gratitude and took a sip of her soda.

“I miss him badly,” she said as tears formed in her eyes. “We were going to go on vacation this weekend too.” 

She felt Henry’s eyes on her and just then, the doorbell rang. Henry got up gently patting Lizzie’s hands before heading into the living room to the front door. She heard him open the door.

“Detective Lassiter, what can I do for you?” Henry’s voice echoed sounding perplexed and confused.

Lizzie heard footsteps coming toward her and turned around in the seat. Detective Lassiter stood in the doorway. He had a black rain coat over his suit and tie. It must have started raining because there were water droplets clinging on the shoulders of the coat and his hair looked damp. Lizzie looked at him with surprise but she was secretly pleased to see him again.

“Um,” Lassiter cleared his throat as Lizzie got up from the chair and let the small of her back rest against the back of it. She wound her arms around herself, watching him conspicuously. 

“Being your means of communication was destroyed, you can use this one to call either me or O’Hara in case you need anything,” he said extending his hand out to Lizzie. He was holding a cell phone.

She reached out and gently took it from his palm. She smiled at him gratefully and nodded. She looked at Henry, who was watching the transaction with a look of amusement and skepticism.

Henry cleared his throat.

“You came all this way just to drop a cell phone off?” he asked, his tone incredulous and there was a faint distinguishing baritone beneath it. 

Lassiter turned to face Henry.

“Yes Henry,” he said firmly. “If something happens and Miss Cromwell needs to call us, she now has a phone.”

Henry shrugged placating and winked at Lizzie. Lassiter rolled his eyes and turned his attention back on Lizzie.

“Good night Miss Cromwell,” he said nodding and turned to leave. Henry showed him out and closed the door behind him, locking it. Lizzie looked at the phone Lassiter had given her. It looked expensive. Henry looked down at it and a grin slowly spread across his face. Lizzie looked at him questioningly. 

“That is one of Lassiter’s personal phones,” Henry said folding his arms over his chest with a conspiratorial look. “He must like you.”

Lizzie carefully placed it on the table, fearful of damaging it somehow and raised her hands up in a preventive position, palms facing the table.

“I-I can’t take it. It looks expensive and I am terrified I’ll damage it or break it somehow,” she said shaking her head adamantly.

Henry chuckled.

“Lizzie, I don’t think Lassiter would’ve given you the phone if he was worried about it being damaged. It’s fine honey,” he said calmly.

She eventually gave in and gently took it.

“I-I’m tired,” she faltered. “I think I’m going to bed now.”

Henry nodded.

“Of course,” he said softly. “Have a good night okay? Remember, I’m just downstairs.”

She nodded and smiled quickly at him before heading upstairs. She entered the guest bedroom. There was plus carpeting in a maroon color that lined wall to wall, and a rich mahogany full bed was against the wall, covered in a soft mauve comforter. There was a chest on chest dresser on the east side of the room. A window over looked the beach and she could see the full moon hanging in the sky; silver blue light broke in through the curtains creating a triangle on the floor. A night stand was on the left side of the bed where a lamp and alarm clock illuminating in digital red numbers that it was 10:00 PM.

She curled up on the bed, not even bothering to turn down the covers and burst into tears. She ended up crying herself to sleep.


	4. Buried Alive

Book of Days

Chapter three-Buried Alive

When Lizzie woke up the following morning, a feeling of ice cold dread over took her almost right away. She slowly roused herself and swung her legs over the side of the bed. She carefully padded into the hallway, pausing for a moment listening. It was dead quiet in the house, which caused alarm to raise a flag in her. She expected to hear Henry making breakfast, moving around etcetera. She carefully made her way down the stairs and into the living room. She began cautiously approaching the kitchen now, her heart hammering in her chest. Her eyes roamed over to where the couch was, and then she froze. There was a dark form lying face down on the carpet as she drew nearer, she got a clear picture; Henry and he had a bloody gash on his temple.

Lizzie let out a startled cry and raised a hand to her mouth. She whirled around and went to grab the phone tucked into the pocket of her sweatpants, when an arm shot out of nowhere and caught her across the face, but mainly she felt sharp pain shoot up the front of her forehead and nose. She fell backwards, slipping in and out of consciousness. She could feel blood trickling down her nose and upper lip. She saw a blurry dark figure looming over her before blackness overcame her completely. 

***********************************************************************   
Lizzie moaned and blinked a few times as she emerged from murky darkness. Quiet pressed in on her ears painfully. She felt she was lying in a confined space on her back. She reached up and felt her palms slap against wood. Then, she felt all around her. There was wood on all sides of her. Dread and despair began settling into her chest, causing her breathing to hitch and feel as though a weight settled on her sternum.

After several moments of sheer panic, she remembered the phone Lassiter had given her the night before. She carefully reached into her pocket and felt her fingers close around the phone. She hit a button and using the blue light from the screen, and from the minimal blue light she knew she was in a coffin. 

A scream bubbled up in her throat and she belted it out, pounding against the lid of the coffin. She began thrashing, but it was no use. Her screams went unanswered and unheard. She began sobbing and with a brief flash of clarity, she remembered she was still gripping the phone. She froze. She didn’t know Detective Lassiter’s number. On instinct, she hit the contacts and sure enough, she saw his number. She hit the call button and put it to her ear. The rings were like music to her ears and when his voice came over the line, it felt like pure joy. 

“Detective Lassiter,” 

“Detective! I woke up buried in a coffin somewhere!” Lizzie sobbed hysterically. 

“What? Where are you?” his tone dripped with urgency and anxiety. 

“I have no idea!” she sobbed and pounded on the lid again. “Please get me out of here!” 

“Crap,” He breathed. “Okay. Listen. Do you remember anything before you woke up in the coffin?” 

“No,” Lizzie wailed as tears streamed down the corners of her eyes. She heard his voice pull away from the phone, probably alerting O’Hara as to what was going on. She heard O’Hara’s startled cry in the background and she said she was going to call Shawn and Gus to come down. Lassiter’s voice came back over the line. It was a tone she’d never heard before. It was calm, mixed with set determination and affirmation. 

“We will find you,” 

He stayed on the line with her the entire time, keeping her talking. On occasion the hysteria would settle in and she’d scream and pound, but hearing Lassiter’s voice seemed to ground her again and she settled into a calm state once again. Her heart was hammering wildly in her chest and against her ribs. The claustrophobia began settling in and her breathing became harder and shallower. She felt like the walls were closing in on all sides.

“Miss Cromwell stay with me,” Lassiter said in her ear frantically. He was able to hear her gasping over the phone line and heard him barking orders to Shawn about something several moments later. Lizzie could see darkness starting to encroach in her line of vision and her hand holding the phone began slipping away from her ear. Her hearing rolled in and out simultaneously. She could hear Lassiter’s voice shouting over the phone line and her eyes stared blankly up at the paneled lid. 

Suddenly, there was a deafening silence; the lid of the coffin blew open, shattering the wood planks into pieces. Sucking in air greedily, Lizzie pulled herself out of the coffin, sitting up momentarily to get her bearings. After a millisecond, she grabbed the edges of the coffin and hoisted herself out. She was standing in an opened grave that someone had dug and paced the coffin there with obvious plans of burying her alive. The fact that it rained was probably a bonus because the mud would’ve caved in covering the coffin. She would’ve never gotten out alive then. She grabbed at the four walls, trying to hoist herself out but her fingers slid in the mud, causing her to slide back down into the hole. 

By now, dark streaks had formed on her clothes and her bare feet crusted over in mud up to her ankles and some splashes had gotten on her calves. 

Streaks had now covered her cheeks, hands and top of her tank top. She tried again and a hand shot down, gripping her wrist. She screamed in momentary fear and looked up. Relief spread through her like a tidal wave. It was Lassiter. O’Hara had also reached down and grabbed her other wrist. Working as a team, they pulled her out. Lizzie could see Lassiter checking her over, probably for any signs of trauma or injuries. She saw his eyes land and freeze on her nose where the blood had crusted and mixed with the mud. She watched him raise a hand to bring her attention to her nose, when they were interrupted.  
Shawn and Gus came running next to them, panting and out of breath.

“Whoa are you alright Lizzie?” Gus asked looking alarmed.

Lizzie nodded quickly, her arms still wrapped around her midsection. O’Hara stepped closer and put her arms around the girl, hugging her. Lizzie returned the embrace. She was surprised by the affection from the female detective, but welcomed it.

“Oh thank goodness! Shawn was the one who was able to find you,” O’Hara said warmly squeezing the girl. As Lizzie looked around she realized she was in the middle of a forest. A faint fog had hovered above the ground as Lizzie looked around. Dead leaves cluttered the ground, along with twigs and large above ground roots from trees. 

“Where am I?” Lizzie asked looking from the detectives to Shawn and Gus. “And how did you find me Shawn?” 

Lassiter put a hand on her shoulder. 

“We’ll tell you in a moment. O’Hara, can you go to the car please and get my jacket?” he asked. 

O’Hara nodded and hurried off to the car. Gus nudged Shawn. 

“We have some wipes in the car. We’ll get them for you Liz,” Gus said as he grabbed Shawn by the arm and dragged him protesting off after Juliet. 

Lassiter’s hand had remained on Lizzie’s shoulder. He was watching her closely looking for any signs of shock or anything like that. It came just as quickly as the blink of an eye. Lizzie burst into tears and stepped right up to him, pressing her face into his chest. She felt him standing awkward as she cried into his white shirt. Lizzie felt his arms slowly lift up to return the embrace, but they froze in mid-circle around her and slowly fell back down against his sides. Perhaps he wasn’t used to showing affection toward people, which would explain his action.  
Feeling he was out of his comfort zone, Lizzie quickly stepped back embarrassed and ashamed. 

She felt ridiculous for just stepping up to him like that and the fact that she broke down, made her feel even more mortified. Her cheeks were damp and shiny from tears.

“I’m sorry,” she apologized, avoiding eye contact with him. He probably thought she was some kind of nutcase and clearly there was something wrong with her. She sniffled and quickly wiped the tears from her cheeks with the palm of her hand. She saw Lassiter go to reply but they soon became interrupted by Shawn and Gus coming back, followed by O’Hara, who took one look at Lizzie and knew she’d cracked. O’Hara helped Lizzie on with the jacket and then Gus handed her several sanitary wipes he’d kept in the car. 

Lizzie cleaned off the mud from her cheeks, hands, and feet, though she could see O’Hara felt bad there was nothing they could do for her bare feet being they didn’t have a change of sneakers or shoes in the car. She saw O’Hara analyze Lassiter and a frown creased her expression. Shawn seemed to sense something too, because he playfully reached over to pinch Lassiter’s cheek.

Lassiter scowled and caught Shawn’s hand mid-air. Lizzie wondered what they could see that she couldn't or didn't.

“Spencer, if you enjoy having the use of your legs, I suggest you drop that arm,” Lassiter said coldly.

“Lassie, come on buddy,” Shawn antagonized him. “What happened when we were gone hmm?” Shawn’s voice went into a higher octave and he was certainly trying to prod Lassiter for information. 

Lizzie was watching their interaction and she could see that Lassiter disliked Shawn whole heartedly. She admitted that she liked all four of them, but again, Lassiter seemed to rise above the others in her favorites’ book; plus, she had no idea why each time they seemed to touch, an overwhelming sense of power hit her. It was a complete mystery to her.

“Nothing Spencer,” Lassiter retorted curtly.

O’Hara began explaining how Shawn had led them here, as well as the fact they knew something was wrong when Henry wasn’t answering the phone. Anxious and distressed, he’d called Lassiter and O’Hara right away. When they got there, they found Henry unconscious, but he was alright (hearing this Lizzie exhaled a breath of relief). Henry told them that someone snuck into the house and he was hit over the head with something heavy and solid. They were frightened for Lizzie when comprehension overtook them she wasn't in the house anywhere.

Shawn had found some foot prints that led up to the house and to a pair of skid marks that were fresh. Following that, they got a make and model. A 2012 Dodge Charger, black. They found some witnesses that saw the same car heading toward this park. It was a large recreational park called Faraday Gate’s. People come here for camping, hiking etcetera. Once they got here however, things got extremely tense and tricky. They had no visuals to go by, but Shawn had found footprints that led them to the spot. When they got here, Lizzie had naturally already gotten out of the coffin and they’d hoisted her out of the opened grave. It was then they had seen anything.

When O’Hara was finished explaining everything, Shawn was still alienating Lassiter, who eventually seemed to have had enough because he lashed out and grabbed Spencer around the throat.

“Enough!” he spat.

“Okay,” Shawn wheezed out and Lassiter released his throat.

Lassiter stormed past O’Hara and Lizzie, without even a backward glance at any of them. 

“Wow is it me or is he crabbier than usual?” Shawn commented. He noticed Lizzie and a sly and wolfish look spread across his face. “Lizzie…” he said in a condescending tone. “Care to tell us what made Lassie face so crabby?”

Lizzie felt guilty that perhaps she caused some kind of a problem, let alone caused the stoic detective to be in a bad mood. 

“Um,” she said swallowing. “I-I guess everything hit me at once and I kinda hugged him. I’m sorry if I caused any problems or put him in a bad mood.” She looked aghast and disturbed.

Shawn burst into laughter and Gus joined in. Even O’Hara was chuckling. She looked between them like they were crazy. Why did they think that was funny?  
If she caused an issue she wanted to apologize to him right away. Somehow the idea of him being angry with her didn’t sit well and it bothered her.

“Oh no it’s alright Lizzie,” O’Hara giggled. “Lassiter isn't used to one on one contact. He has a small comfort zone. I think you kinda shook him up a little bit.”

“Why?” Lizzie asked as they finally reached the area where the cars were parked in a large parking lot where there were a few campers, and cars with cargo hitches attached to them. The path that led from the parking lot to where she had been was at least a good 15 minute walk. Shawn and Gus winked at her and gently touched her arm before heading over to a blue Toyota Echo sedan.  
O’Hara paused and leaned in.

“Because I think he’s starting to like you and it’s making him nervous,” she explained grinning. 

Lizzie saw Lassiter roll down the window of a dark blue Ford Crown Victoria and lean out slightly. He was wearing a scowl. Lizzie realized that look fit his features, yet she felt it took away from his handsome features. She mentally smacked herself numerous times for thinking that. what is wrong with you? she thought to herself.

“Let’s go O’Hara,” he barked out gruffly and then pulled his head back inside; the window rolled up shortly after that. He was sitting, gripping the steering wheel and staring out the windshield.

O’Hara led Lizzie over to the car and she opened the back door for her. She slid onto the bench seat and O’Hara closed the door. She pulled Lassiter’s jacket around her tighter. Feeling the residing heat of his body in it, Lizzie sank into it and snuggled into the back seat. Lassiter put the car in drive and peeled out of the parking lot.

Lizzie gripped the door handle as Lassiter made a sharp left turn to get on the highway. She noted he was either A-afraid of the brake, or B-they didn’t get along well enough. She wondered how many times O’Hara had warned him about the dangers of speeding, but clearly he preferred his own driving style.

“Carlton, you should drive the Indy cars,” O’Hara said glibly. “I think you’d be right at home!”

Lizzie actually heard herself let out a giggle at that. Lassiter just narrowed his eyes, but Lizzie saw him briefly glance up again before the light turned green.

“Can we please ride the rest of the way in silence?” Lassiter asked her shortly.

Lizzie saw O’Hara shake her head with amusement. Clearly, that was a normal routine for them when they were in the car. She looked out at the window at the scenery flooding by in a whir. Someone out there must really hate her, but she had no idea who. All these strange things seem to happen around her. People burn up spontaneously; the lid of a coffin explodes; she had no explanation for any of those things. Was there something seriously wrong with her? 

She felt a single tear streak down her cheek and she sniffled and quickly wiped at it with her hand. At the same time she caught Lassiter steal a glance at her in the rear-view mirror.

They pulled up in front of Henry’s house. Lizzie felt relief flooding through her when she saw it. She liked Henry. He reminded her of her father and she felt drawn to him. He certainly treated her like a daughter and he barely knew her. They all climbed out and Shawn led them in.

Henry was sitting on the couch waiting for them. He had gauze on his temple which was held in place by a white bandage wrapped around his head like a bandanna, fastened with two little metal clips. Lizzie figured they’d called the EMT’s to come and check on him. Obviously it was nothing serious otherwise he would've been at the hospital right now. He saw Lizzie and his face lit up like a Christmas tree. He got to his feet and came over to her, throwing his arms around her and hugging her tightly. She was taken by surprise, but she allowed him to hug her and she leaned into his embrace. It felt like a father would hug his daughter after he found out she was missing for hours and finally came home. She welcomed that feeling. She felt safe.

“Oh thank God,” Henry breathed in pure relief. “We thought something awful had happened to you.”

“See Lassie? That’s what you’re missing,” Shawn said smugly, pointing to Henry embracing Lizzie. He released her and looked her over, taking in her disheveled and filthy mud ridden appearance. 

“Good lord you’re covered in muck!” he exclaimed. “Go shower then come back down stairs so we can all figure out what the hell is going on here.”

Lizzie nodded and carefully shrugged off Lassiter’s jacket. She gently reached out to hand it back to him, but he shook his head.

“Keep it for now,” he responded.

Eight pairs of eyes looked at him alarmed and he cleared his throat, throwing each of them a warning look that if any of them started, they’d wish they were never born. Lizzie flashed him a quick smile and then headed upstairs.  
After a nice hot shower, Lizzie came back down dressed in a pair of shorts and a tee shirt. Her blond hair was pulled into a ponytail. Some of the shorter strands hung down against her cheeks. She passed between Lassiter and O’Hara and took a seat on the couch next to Henry. She felt so much better after the hot water relaxed some of her muscles and she felt cleaner and able to think more clearly now.

“Do you have any idea who that person that knocked me out could’ve been?” Henry asked her watching her. “And what happened to you?”

Lizzie shook her head at the first part of his question, and then turned her attention onto the latter. 

“Someone knocked me out too. I woke up in a coffin somewhere in a recreational park,” She explained. “This is the second time someone’s attacked me.”

“It was probably the same person. And you have no idea why?”

Lizzie shook her head miserably.

“No. I wish I knew though,” she added. “I didn't do anything to anyone.”

“Alright,” Henry said slowly. “Lassiter, Jules, I think going forward she doesn’t go anywhere without someone with her.”

“I agree,” Lassiter said nodding in accord. 

Henry looked up at Shawn, Gus and Jules.

“Can I speak to you three in the kitchen please?” Henry asked them as he slowly rose to his feet.

“Sure dad,” Shawn said making a funny face at Lizzie, who broke into a wan smile. She liked Shawn’s attempts to cheer her up. She appreciated it. These people were strangers to her, but much to her pleasant surprise they cared about her. O'Hara excused herself and she followed Gus and Shawn into the kitchen. Lizzie was left alone with Lassiter who took a seat across from her on a chair. He was leaning forward slightly, with his hands clasped between his knees and his elbows rested on his thighs. She turned and met his gaze. 

“I’ll have Henry wash the jacket for you. I probably got mud on it,” she said gently draping the jacket across the arm of the couch. 

“There’s no rush,” he said shaking his head.

Then, startling her, Lassiter got up and came to sit by her. Her heart hammered in her chest and she froze. She wasn’t afraid of his intentions, she trusted him completely which was odd. Lizzie usually took a while to trust someone. He turned to her.

“Did your parents leave photo albums behind? Anything on your family perhaps?” he asked her suddenly.

Lizzie thought for a moment. She remembered seeing some old boxes up in the attic. Perhaps there was something up there that would shed some light on what was going on.

“I think so,” she said nodding feeling a glimmer of hope at the thought of uncovering something about her family. “I think there are some boxes in my attic at home.”

“Tomorrow, we’ll go through them,” Lassiter said. “Perhaps there’s something in there that might help us.”

Exhaustion slammed into her like car hitting a brick wall at 40 miles an hour. Her whole body felt drained and her arms and legs felt like rubber. Her eye lids drooped and she was briefly aware of Lassiter asking her something but she felt her body slide sideways towards him. Her cheek was pressing against the upper part of his arm and she could feel the cool material of his shirt against her skin. Before long, she was out cold.


	5. Family History

Book of Days

Chapter four-Family History

Lizzie blinked a few times, feeling warm sunshine on her face. She winced and slowly emerged from the grogginess of sleep. She stretched her arms above her head and sat up. She looked around, momentarily panicked as to where she was. It was a strange bedroom and a strange bed. Then, her memory clarified and she remembered where she was. 

But, the thing that confused her was how she got up here. The last thing she remembered was dozing off on the couch next to Lassiter. The thought jarred her alert. Oh god. Did he carry me up here? she wondered, stunned to feel heat creeping into her cheeks at the implication that he had.

She quickly threw off the covers and got to her feet. She hurried out of the bedroom and into the hallway and padded down stairs. Fear tugged at her memory of the last time she came down here what had happened. But no. Everything was normal. She could hear Henry, Shawn and Gus talking animatedly in the kitchen. Her nose detected eggs, bacon and sausage and her stomach grumbled hungrily.

She stepped into the kitchen and the three men looked up at her, breaking into identical grins. Shawn’s of course, was more impish.

“Morning Lizzie! Care for some grub?” Henry asked using a spatula on a frying pan to move around some eggs.

“Yes please,” She said pulling out a chair and taking a seat next to Gus. Shawn was still grinning at her in that sly knowing way. She glanced to Gus, who also had a similar look.

“Why are you two staring at me like that?” she asked feeling rather self-conscious about herself and quickly looked down at her shirt, perhaps thinking that something was showing that shouldn't have been. But everything was in order.

“Did you sleep well?” Gus asked her, his tone light.

“Yes,” she said frowning and looking at the both of them.

“Lizzie, don’t pay attention to these two knuckle heads,” Henry said placing a plate full of scrambled eggs, bacon and sausage down in front of her. “Remember I said I dropped Shawn on his head as baby numerous times. Gus I can’t account for, but maybe he inhaled some of those toxic medical fumes…or he forgot his medications.” Henry’s expression was deadpan.

Lizzie actually managed a laugh. The sound caused the three of them to have elated and astonished looks on their faces.

“You have a nice laugh Lizzie,” Gus commented appreciatively.

“Thanks, but seriously guys why the impish looks?” Lizzie asked confused taking a bite of eggs.

“Well, I’m sure you remember falling asleep against Lassiter right?” Shawn said, his grin growing wider. “Well he helped you up upstairs.”

Lizzie’s hand holding the fork froze midair to her mouth, the little bit of eggs shaking as her whole hand trembled, mouth frozen open.

“What exactly do you mean…helped?”

“Lassiter carried you upstairs,” Henry clarified throwing Shawn and Gus exasperated looks, mixed with annoyance. “You were practically comatose. You looked like you were awake for almost 72 hours. I was busy talking with Shawn, O’Hara and Gus. Lassiter didn't yell for us for fear of waking you up when the sleep you had was much needed. So he carried you up and put you to bed.” (Shawn and Gus made snickering sounds and began whispering to one another about Lassie’s dream date being a comatose woman) when Henry reached over and slapped Shawn up the back of the head stopping the whispering debate going on.

All the color drained from Lizzie’s face. Now more than ever, she had reason to be mortified and shy around him. Shawn and Gus were quietly snickering amongst themselves but stopped when they saw Henry’s warning look.

“It’s fine Lizzie,” Henry said softly. “He wasn’t about to leave you downstairs. You don’t have to worry about him.” He added with a meaningful tone.

Basically, he was telling her that Lassiter wouldn’t endanger her virtue, which made the color rush right back into her face. Lizzie finished off her breakfast in record time, just to have her mind occupied.

About an hour later, the doorbell rang. Shawn ran to answer it.

“Hi Lassie and Jules!” Shawn said loudly knowing full well Lizzie would hear him.

Lizzie’s heart began hammering loudly in her chest. Gus was watching her with amusement, while Henry was shaking his head, stifling a laugh.

“Hi Shawn,” Lizzie heard O’Hara’s voice say softly. “Is Lizzie awake yet?”

“Yep,” Shawn said cheerfully. “Follow me.”

Oh dear Lord Lizzie thought gripping the edge of the table. 

Lizzie looked up as O’Hara and Lassiter stepped into the kitchen. Lassiter seemed completely fine, showing no signs of embarrassment or being uncomfortable yet Lizzie found herself imagining slipping through the floor cracks and disappearing altogether. She noted he was dressed in a silver gray suit and matching striped tie and that only made her want to disappear even more.

“Would you two like some coffee?” Henry asked, clearing his throat.

“It’s fine thank you Henry but I’m set,” Lassiter declined politely.

O’Hara shook her head, offering Henry a smile. Gus by now, watching Lizzie’s reactions and facial expressions, was certainly being entertained. He turned his head and turned a laugh into a cough.

“What are you two doing here so early?” Henry asked, as concern crept into his voice, looking from both O’Hara to Lassiter.

“We’re actually here for Lizzie. I think it’s best if we go to her house and see if there are any clues that might help us understand what's going on. She said that there are some boxes up in the attic that her parents left her. Right?” Lassiter said turning his gaze onto Lizzie.

Eeep Lizzie thought and as she swallowed hard. Ten pairs of eyes shifted onto her now and she nodded meekly. Say something, stupid or they’re going to think you’re some kind of weirdo!

“R-Right. I’m just gonna get dressed,” Lizzie fumbled as she got up from her seat and began edging toward the kitchen doorway. She carefully passed by Lassiter, who was watching her with suspicious eyes. Once she got passed him, she bolted up the stairs to the sound of laughter following her up from the kitchen.

She pulled on a white eyelet skirt and a teal tee shirt. She made a mental note to thank O’Hara for the clothes. She had good taste. She found a belt and quickly put it around her waist. She quickly used a brush O’Hara had gotten her (the detective clearly thought of everything for her. She was extremely grateful) she let her blond hair fall around her shoulders in soft barrel curls. She looked at herself in the mirror. Her cheeks were flushed and rosy and her blue eyes seemed to sparkle. This was wrong. She shouldn’t be looking like that. Her boyfriend died not even 24 hours ago. What the heck was wrong with her?

Basically she felt drained emotionally, like someone had sucked all of her emotions out with a gigantic vacuum cleaner. Something about that thought set her off laughing. Either she was cracking up or she was seriously disturbed right now after two near death experiences in a matter of hours apart from one another. She heard footsteps coming up the stairs and a few seconds later there was a knock on the door.

“Lizzie? Are you okay?” O’Hara’s voice called through the door.

Inhaling deeply, Lizzie gathered herself and opened the door. O’Hara was standing on the other side looking concerned.

“Yes I’m fine,” she answered softly.

“Ready?”

Lizzie nodded and followed O’Hara downstairs. They met Lassiter, Shawn and Gus in the living room. Shawn was still wearing a smug grin on his face as though he knew something no one else did. Lizzie arched an eyebrow at him and he quickly wiped it off.

“Gus and I have a taco date so we won’t be joining you,” Shawn said. “But Lassie promised to text me every moment!”

“I did not Spencer,” Lassiter growled, narrowing his eyes at the pseudo-psychic. 

“Kay well you kids play nice! Jules, if Lassie gets out of hand, spank him okay?” Shawn said and waved at them before heading out of the house. Gus threw them an apologetic look before following him out. Lassiter just rolled his eyes.

“Henry, sometimes I wish you gave me permission to dump Spencer’s body somewhere where they would never find him,” he commented.

“Lassiter, I think I might actually do that myself,” Henry retorted. 

Lizzie felt a smile creeping onto her face. Henry turned his attention onto her and winked at her. He gently touched her arm affectionately and reassuringly.

“Let me know what you find,” he said.

O’Hara led her and Lassiter out of the house and to the car. En Route to her house, Lizzie began wondering what they were going to uncover. She hadn’t been up in the attic in years and she doubted anything was really up there to begin with. She told Lassiter her address and about 30 minutes later, he pulled into her driveway. She owned a cute two story colonial house that was white with blue shutters. Rose bushes hugged the front of the house and swept around the sides. A pathway led up to the 4 steps leading to the front door. There was a circular drive way in front as well. 

She had hoped her cat, Artemis, was alright and began feeling guilty for not coming home sooner. Lassiter pulled up in front and put the car in park, shutting off the ignition. They climbed out and closed their doors. Lassiter peered over the roof at Lizzie.

“Your cars in the impound lot,” he said. “Being you had parked half on the curb.” Seeing Lizzie’s expression he continued hastily. “But I took care of it for you. You can pick it up later.”

Lizzie noted the surprised expression on O’Hara’s face. She looked taken aback but pleased on some level. Perhaps she’d never heard her partner do something like that? Lizzie wasn’t sure but she looked at Lassiter gratefully.

“Thank you,” Lizzie said softly and reached into her purse, pulling out her keys. “Come on in.”

She opened the front door and led them into the hallway. Off to the right, was a large dining room with a mahogany dining set. To the left was a living room. Directly ahead and just around the corner from the dining room was a staircase that led up to the second floor. In the back were the kitchen and the first bathroom. She heard a soft mewl from around her ankles and when she glanced down, it was Artemis, her black cat.

“Oh hey,” Lizzie cooed, bending down to scoop up the cat in her arms. She hugged the cat, who began purring like crazy. “I missed you.”

The cat only purred louder in response and rubbed her head against Lizzie’s chin. O’Hara broke into a grin and reached over to scratch the cat’s ear. The cat seemed to be in her glory getting all this attention. Lizzie saw Lassiter watching the cat warily, so she gently nuzzled the cat again and placed her on her feet again. The cat wound around O’Hara’s ankles, and much to Lizzie’s delight and surprise, Lassiter’s.

“Wow. She likes you,” Lizzie said laughing.

“I take it that’s odd?” O’Hara asked curiously.

“Yeah. Artemis doesn’t really take to men much but she tolerated Adam. I’m surprised she likes Lassiter. That’s okay though,” Lizzie said chuckling, but then the sadness crept into her eyes at the mention of Adam. “Come this way. The attic has a pull down ladder.”

She led them up stairs and reached up to pull down the ladder which was cut out in the ceiling. A small chain dangled down. The ladder slid down and they carefully made their way up to the attic. It was large and big enough to stand normally. Lizzie hated tight spaces, so at least this attic wasn’t that bad and people could move around and function properly.

“Here are some of the boxes,” Lizzie said heading over to one of the corners. Lassiter and O’Hara followed her faithfully and they found two chairs so they could sit down. Lassiter pulled one of the boxes over between his knees and began sifting through it. O’Hara did the same. Lizzie dragged a medium sized box over and reached in. It was a photo album with the words written in a silver color.

“I found a photo album,” Lizzie commented as O’Hara and Lassiter looked up. Lizzie got up and dusted off her legs. She handed the album to O’Hara and O’Hara opened it.  
There were pictures of her parents smiling happily for the camera on their wedding day. Lassiter leaned over and watched O’Hara flip the pages one by one.

“My parents,” Lizzie said quietly. “They look so happy there don’t they?”

When O’Hara turned the next page, a photo of a woman Lizzie didn’t recognize stared up at her. She was standing in front of a colonial style house, dressed in what looked like 17th century clothing. She had a white bonnet tied under her chin and was standing next to a young man. Lizzie gently removed the photo and turned it over. She could feel Lassiter and O’Hara’s eyes on her.  
On the back was a written date and name.

“Charity Cromwell and Samuel Hoyt, July 12th 1776,” Lizzie read aloud.

Lassiter and O’Hara looked at one another as all of a sudden the house seemed to shake violently. Lizzie looked around wildly in fear. It felt like an earthquake. It got worse. 

Things began falling over, and Lizzie reached in the box to grab what appeared to be a book, hoping that she could save at least one thing of her family’s.

“Let’s go!” Lassiter cried as they hurried back downstairs. 

Pictures slid off the wall and shattered; The book shelf in the living room fell forward spilling all the books so they landed splayed; Dishes fell out of the cabinet in the kitchen, breaking into a million pieces; she heard other things shattering from other rooms but had no idea what they were. Lassiter saw the cat sitting by the small table in the hallway and he leaned down to scoop it up as he ran out the door. The staircase began wobbling as though it was on a moving conveyor belt and Lizzie just managed to get down and out of the house without incident. When they hit the driveway and turned around to look, the whole house imploded.

Gasping, they leaned against the car.

“What the hell just happened?” Lassiter panted.

Lizzie saw Artemis in his arms and he gently passed the cat off to her. She snuggled the animal, burying her face into the soft ebony fur.

None of them could find a logical answer to what they just witnessed. Lizzie was at a loss for words. They all were at this point. They climbed back into the car and headed to Henry’s. Lizzie was now officially homeless…and an orphan on top of that.

*****************************************************************

Henry listened to what happened with wide eyes when they explained what happened, but reassured Lizzie that she could most certainly stay with him. Artemis the cat was no problem either. The cat seemed to take a shine to Henry too, and proved that by curling up on his lap. Shawn immediately made a fuss over Artemis. Lizzie stood watching Shawn. Gus just shook his head and began talking to Juliet. Lizzie excused herself to get some air.

She stepped out onto the porch and was hit with the cool Santa Barbara night air. She inhaled deeply and could smell the brine coming off the ocean. She leaned against the railing, crossing her arms over it and watching people stroll along the beach. The sun would be setting soon, and already the sky was tinged orange and purple. She clutched the book in her hands. It was a leather bound book with a five pointed star on the cover inside a circle. She traced the star with her finger and felt a surge of energy pass through her.

Lizzie sensed someone coming up beside her. She glanced to her right and saw that it was Lassiter. He matched her position effortlessly. There was a short silence that passed before Lizzie spoke. She could feel Lassiter’s eyes on her intently.

“I’m homeless, my boyfriend is killed, and I think I actually killed someone, and then someone wants me dead, nearly burying me alive,” Lizzie said thickly gripping the book tightly in her hands. “Why is this happening to me?”

There was a moment before Lassiter responded.

“We don’t think you killed anyone,” he said. “How could you? We will find out who this lunatic is trying to hurt you and we’ll put him away behind bars for good. Trust me. We will find him,” he said emphatically.

Lizzie shook her head. She believed he would find this guy, but she didn’t believe she was as innocent as they thought.

“I know I killed that man! I burned him alive! There’s something wrong with me,” She said adamantly. “I thought about him bursting into flames and he did!”

Lassiter straightened up and gently placed both hands on her shoulders, forcing her to face him. Lizzie avoided looking directly at him, and instead looked into the space off to the side of him.

“Lizzie,” he said quietly. “We don’t know what happened to him but rest assure you had nothing to do with it. There’s nothing wrong with you.”

Lizzie finally looked up into his face. He had a firm and determined look on his face, but beneath it she was shocked to see compassion. It seemed as though he doesn't use that look often but she had to admit she liked knowing she had new friends now that cared about her. She wasn't alone anymore.

“We are here for you just remember that,” he said and gave one shoulder an affectionate squeeze. Lassiter released her shoulders and nodded to her in affirmation of what he said. He entered the house again and called for O’Hara. They had to go. 

O’Hara hugged Lizzie before following her partner to the car. Lizzie headed back inside and told Henry that she wanted to head up to bed. Artemis jumped down off Henry’s lap and followed Lizzie upstairs. 

With Lizzie in bed, she stared at the book for a moment and then decided that she had enough surprises for one night. She would read it in the morning. She carefully placed the book into the drawer of the nightstand and slid it closed. She reached up and shut off the light, snuggling down beneath the covers. Artemis curled up against her back and she soon dozed off.


	6. A Second Incident

Book of Days

Chapter Five-A Second Incident

As promised, Lizzie’s car was ready for her at the impound lot the following morning. She had Henry drop her off at the lot. When she arrived and said her name, the officer gave her a funny look.

“Is there a problem?” Lizzie asked nervously. “Detective Lassiter said it was all taken care of.”

“Oh there’s no problem miss,” he said. “It’s just that I’ve known Detective Lassiter a while now. He’s never done something like this before.”

“Oh,” Lizzie said taken aback.

The officer handed her the keys to her 2012 Chevrolet Malibu, silver. She slipped behind the wheel and closed her door. She carefully pulled out of the lot and decided that she would probably need a new job at this rate. If she was going to stay with Henry for the time being, she at least wanted to help him out with the necessities. She passed by the boarded up coffee shop and immediately flashes of what happened rolled through her mind. She shut her eyes and avoided looking at it.

She spied a bistro looking for a waitress. Lizzie had done some waitressing back in high school and decided to check it out. She parked at a meter and made sure she had enough quarters for the time allotted. She entered the bistro and met with the manager. The manager liked her right away and told her she could start tomorrow about 9 am. Happily, she turned and left. She saw she had about 30 minutes still left on the meter, so she spied a book store across the street specializing in Occult and other things. Her mind shifted to the book back at Henry’s. Perhaps they could shed some light on what the book was. She made up her mind to head back, grab it and come back out here.

Suddenly when she looked up, she saw a man arguing with a woman dangerously near the curb. He was shoving her and she seemed afraid to fight back. Lizzie watched in horror as he grabbed a lock of her hair and yanked her into the street. A strange hum settled into Lizzie’s ears as she stared at him. The woman was screaming and pleading for someone to help. Lizzie’s eyes were locked on the man as his hand suddenly released the lock of the woman’s hair and his eyes glazed over in a fog. He began walking into the street, stiff and robotic. A large white delivery truck began barreling up the street. The man seemed completely oblivious and stepped right out in front of it.

Screams of horror erupted as the brakes of the truck screeched to a halt. Blood covered the front grill of the truck. The woman was screaming hysterically and onlookers were rooted to their places. Lizzie blinked and felt her stomach lurch. She quickly slid behind the wheel and peeled away from the curb, her hands shaking violently as she gripped the steering wheel.

**************************************************************************

Lizzie sat nervously in front of O’Hara’s desk. This was the second ‘incident’ that she knew she caused. She had crossed her legs, and she bounced her foot. She propped one arm up on the arm of the chair, and chewed on her thumbnail. She just stared off into space and it wasn’t until a hand appeared in front of her line of vision holding a Styrofoam cup of coffee that she showed a reaction.

The hand belonged to Detective Lassiter. She looked up and gingerly took the cup from him; her finger’s gently brushed over his. Again, that surge passed through her and she saw him shiver for a moment but said nothing. He slid his hip half on half off O’Hara’s desk and crossed his arms over his chest. His blue eyes were locked on hers and he wore an expression of doubt.

“Now,” he said slowly. “How could you possibly blame yourself for this accident? Witnesses say he simply walked out on his own.”

Lizzie took a sip of the coffee and swallowed.

“I willed it,” she said staring into the space beside Lassiter. “He was treating that woman so horribly that I wished he would get hit by a truck…and he did.”

Lassiter shook his head.

“That’s impossible. No one can make anyone do anything by the mere power of will,” he said. “What if I willed Spencer to drop off the face of the planet? Granted it would be doing humanity a justice, but nothing would happen. Watch.”

He paused for a moment, and then at that split second Shawn and Gus entered the station arguing over which horror movie they’d love to be in.

“See?” Lassiter said disgustedly scowling.

O’Hara had come over at that moment too. Lizzie jumped to her feet and went over to Shawn.

“Shawn,” she said urgently. “You’re a psychic right? Can’t you see what’s wrong with me?”

That broke the argument up in a blink of an eye. Shawn and Gus shared a look before Shawn turned his attention onto Lizzie.

She saw him raise an index finger to his temple and narrow his eyes at her ‘reading’ her. After a moment, he lowered his hand.

“I can’t get a reading on you I don’t know why,” Shawn said shaking his head.

She heard Lassiter inhale and come up beside her.

“Really Spencer? That’s interesting why you can’t read her?” Lassiter’s tone was smug and condescending. Lizzie had a feeling that Lassiter wasn't buying this ‘psychic’ stuff and it was an ongoing debate between them.

“Lassie, you know the divine gift works in mysterious ways,” Shawn answered glibly.

“I found a book in my attic,” Lizzie continued and grabbed a pen and paper and drew the star. She handed it to Shawn. Gus leaned in over Shawn’s arm and looked up at her.

“That’s a pentacle,” he responded slowly, his eyes slowly widening.

“What’s a pentacle?” O’Hara asked looking from Lizzie, to Gus.

“A pentacle is a symbol that witches have,” Gus said. “It evokes magic and it symbolizes protection. It’s similar to a pentagram, but different.”

“A witch?” O’Hara asked dubiously. “I don’t believe it.”

She shook her head. Gus cleared his throat and Lizzie was left speechless. A witch! That would explain the accidents she caused! But really? Was she really a witch? she wondered as Gus began speaking again.

“I’m not buying this malarkey either,” Lassiter said shaking his head. “Witches don’t exist. They’re right up there with werewolves, and Bigfoot.”

“Lassie what makes you so certain Bigfoot doesn’t exist buddy?” Shawn interjected. “We just haven’t found him. Gus wouldn’t that be so cool to have a Bigfoot for a best bud? I mean like imagine going skiing.” Shawn raised a fist and Gus bumped his fist with his own.

“Witches do exist Lassie, just a modern form and not what you imagine them to be,” Gus said. “A lot of them are into healing and protection using herbs.”

“She is not a witch, Spencer!” Lassiter rounded on him. “It’s impossible!”

“Lassie, she’s been ‘involved’ in 2 ‘accidents’ so far. Don’t you think that’s a little weird?” Shawn said slowly, using air quotes around the words involved and accidents.

“First of all,” Lassiter began coldly jabbing a finger in Spencer’s chest. “The second accident was that. There were witnesses that all saw the young man step out into the middle of the road on his own. Miss Cromwell just happened to witness that. As for the first incident you insensitive scruffy looking hobbit, she witnessed her boyfriend’s murder. How could you possibly blame her for that?”

Everyone was silent at this point. Shawn and Gus looked guilty and O’Hara cleared her throat.

“I have to agree with Lassiter on this one boy’s,” she said shaking her head. “There’s no way Lizzie had anything to do with either of those incidents.” O’Hara turned to Lizzie and flashed her a warm smile before heading over to an office with the name CHIEF KAREN VICK written in gold letters on the glass pane of the door.

Lizzie could see Lassiter was still infuriated so he stormed past Shawn and Gus, heading off what looked to be the holding area. Shawn and Gus came over to Lizzie.

“We believe you,” Shawn said putting a hand on Lizzie’s shoulder. “We just have to prove it to Lassie and Jules.”

“How?” Lizzie asked bemused. She had no idea how to prove that there was something wrong with her for real, whether she was a witch or not.

“We will figure something out,”

***********************************************************************

Lizzie shifted her weight in the chair by O’Hara’s desk. Lassiter and O’Hara offered to drop her off at Henry’s being Lassiter needed to speak to Henry about something. Lizzie suspected it was Shawn and how he was blaming her for two horrible accidents. Lassiter still hadn’t come back from where ever he’d gone off to. O’Hara had emerged from Chief Vick’s office and checked her watch.

“Lizzie, would you mind grabbing Carlton? We need to get going,” O’Hara asked her softly. “He’s probably down by the firing range. If any officers ask what you’re doing down there, just have them come to me.”

Lizzie nodded and got up from her seat. She headed down a small flight of stairs to the basement level of the precinct. The temperature was slightly cooler down there so she pulled on her white cardigan sweater and hugged the halves around her tightly.

“Detective Lassiter?” she called as she turned around a corner.

She could see the holding area behind a pane of glass and a door dividing the area into another section. Her shoes clicked softly on the floor as she eventually spied him in a room. He was sifting through evidence. She leaned her shoulder against the doorframe.

“Um Detective Lassiter? O’Hara says we need to go,” she said timidly.

He raised his head and spied her.

“Miss Cromwell, what are you doing down here?” he asked, sounding more surprised than anything else. She thought perhaps he’d be annoyed with her coming down here when clearly it was restricted to non-personnel.

“Um, O’Hara says it’s time to go,” she said.

She saw him check his watch.

“Oh, right,” he said but he seemed distracted by something. He had a haunted, far-away look in his blue eyes that caused a red flag to rise in Lizzie. Something was bothering him. It looked like he was having some kind of inner turmoil.

“Detective, are you alright?” Lizzie asked him concerned.

“Hmm? Oh yes I’m alright,” he said dismissively. “Let’s go.”

He gently went to shoulder past her, when Lizzie put a hand on his arm. He stopped and craned his head around to look at her. She sucked in a breath of air, realizing what she’d done and kept her eyes on her hand. She was aware of just how close they were. Her forehead reached his shoulder as he was at least six foot. Lizzie was about five feet, six inches. She pulled her hand away slowly. She felt embarrassment and shame at herself. She lowered her hands and cleared her throat.

She figured he could see her mortification written all over her face and she wanted to die at this point. He stooped in a little.

“Thank you,” he said quietly before he moved again and headed back upstairs. Lizzie let out her breath in a ‘whoosh’ and felt her heart racing in her chest. She turned and headed after Lassiter wondering why she made a complete fool of herself.

*****************************************************************

Lassiter and O’Hara dropped her back at Henry’s. She entered the house hearing voices in the kitchen. They sounded irritated and one of them, Henry’s, sounded angry and disgusted. The other one she recognized as Shawn’s.

“Shawn, how much more insensitive could you be blaming that sweet young woman of having something to do with two horrible accidents?” Henry’s chastising voice echoed through the living room. Lizzie froze unsure if she should be hearing this.

“Dad, there’s something going on, don’t you think?” Shawn protested.

“No,” Henry snapped at Shawn. “She’s been through hell Shawn. She lost her home, and her boyfriend in a matter of hours! Now you go and blame her for causing two people’s deaths? Are you insane?”

“Dad, Gus and I feel there’s something more to her!” Shawn argued back. “Did you see the image on the book she had? It was a pentacle, something associated with witches!”

“Now you’re calling her a witch? Shawn, I am extremely disappointed in you,” Henry said in a sad, depressed tone.

“Lassie doesn’t believe me either,” Shawn grumbled.

“Good! He’s smart,” Henry said crisply. “You should take a page out of his book.”

“Dad, we think he’s being biased because he’s starting to like her,” Shawn added frustrated.

Lizzie’s breath hitched in her throat. Detective Lassiter is starting to like me? she wondered. Then realized that was probably not true. Her heart was damaged over Adam. There was no way she would be able to care about someone else now it was way too soon. Besides, she didn’t think she was his type, let alone pretty enough for him. He deserved someone exotic and preferably not a nutcase like she was.

“Shawn enough. You are going to apologize to that girl for calling her a witch and accusing her of homicide,” Henry growled.

Lizzie flopped onto the couch and pretended to be reading one of the magazines on Henry’s table. She didn't want them to know she'd overheard their argument. Shawn and Henry emerged and their expressions faltered when they spied her.

“Hey Lizzie,” Henry said clearing his throat. Clearly they seemed embarrassed that she probably overheard their argument.

“Hi,” she said casually. “If it’s okay with you Henry I’m going to take a little walk.”

“Of course,” Henry said watching her anxiously and with concern. Lizzie got up. She found herself feeling restless at this point and wanted to take a walk to try and clear her mind.

By now, the sun had completely gone down, and darkness rolled in. Streetlamps were on every few feet, creating little circles of light along the path. There weren’t many people out at this hour. She walked along, hugging the sweater around her as the temperature had dropped significantly at night. She walked along, deep in thought.  
If was Shawn was saying was true, and Lassiter was starting to like her, it would explain why he had taken care of her car when it got impounded and just some subtle things that everyone else seemed to notice but her. Adam left a large hole in her heart and she wasn’t ready to fill it up just yet.

She certainly cared about the four of them though. They definitely seemed to return the feelings of friendship and compassion. But what was that surge of power she got when she touched Lassiter? Was there something to that?  
She wished her parents were here now. She had so many questions and little answers at this point.  
She turned around and began heading back to Henry’s.

*********************************************************************

That night she pulled the book out of the night stand and sat cross legged underneath the covers. Artemis was curled up next to her, gazing up at her with her round amber eyes. Her tail was twitching on occasion as Lizzie slowly peeled open the book gently. A gust of invisible wind blew her hair back for an instant, and then it was gone. She opened the first few pages. Symbols, incantations and words in Latin that Lizzie had no idea what they meant stared up at her. Her eyes landed on an image towards the bottom of the page. It depicted a candle with a flame and a hand facing palm outward toward the candle.

Lizzie raised her eyes and spied a candle on the dresser. Perhaps Henry had gone out and bought some, figuring she liked some of those scented candles. There were two words written in Latin beside the images. From what she gathered, it was supposed to light the candle. She had no idea what she was doing or what to expect, but she was tired of not knowing things. It was time to find out once and for all. She took a deep breath and raised her right hand, palm facing the candle and said the words clearly.

“Candela, lux lucis” she said clearly.

The wick of the candle let out a small ‘pop’ and a flame appeared, flickering softly, and omitted a soft orange glow over the entire room. Lizzie gasped and dropped her hand. Shawn’s right…I am a witch


	7. Bring the Fire

Book of Days

Chapter six-Bring The Fire

Lizzie could hear everyone talking in the meeting room. She’d asked them all to gather this morning at the precinct in one of the meeting rooms for privacy. She'd stepped out to the ladies room, trying to gather courage. Now she was ready to face them. Being in the meeting room would be best and more private. She didn’t want to reveal what she was out in the open like that. She didn’t know how they would take this new found information. She hoped they would still be friends with her after she proved to them that Shawn was right and she came from a family of witches but she didn’t blame them if they wanted nothing to do with her anymore. This new found knowledge left her feeling scared, confused and a little relieved knowing that she knew where she’d came from. It also proved she did kill those two men. Shaking off that thought, and taking a deep breath, preparing herself for the confrontation, Lizzie paused outside the door and gripped the knob. She turned it and pushed it open. Ten pairs of eyes landed on her.

“Hey Lizzie,” O’Hara said smiling at her, but she picked up on Lizzie’s body language, fell silent, the smile faded from her face.

Lassiter leaned his shoulder against the wall, his arms folded over his chest. He was watching Lizzie calmly but there was concern and uncertainty beneath his expression. Shawn and Gus watched expectantly, while Henry sat patiently. Shawn and Gus were standing, while Henry and O’Hara sat at the table. Lizzie stood at the head of it, palms flat against the surface. She stared at the surface of the table for a moment, gathering her thoughts.

They all kept their eyes on Lizzie. She raised her eyes and looked at each one of their faces.

“Shawn’s right,” she said, her voice wavering. “I am a witch.”

“Oh no honey you’re not,” O’Hara said shaking her head reassuringly.

“See what you did Shawn?” Henry said disapprovingly. “You got her believing that she’s responsible for some horrible things.”

“Nice going Spencer,” Lassiter chimed in sarcastically and all of them got into an argument. Lizzie closed her eyes, hearing defensive voices and angry all rolled into one. She slammed her fist down on the table. There was a sonic boom that shook the room, and everyone fell silent. Lizzie slowly opened her eyes and saw everyone looking at her perplexed and a little spooked.

Lizzie had spent the entire night reading the book and learning what everything meant. There were spells, incantations and elixir’s derived from plant extracts to whatever ailments would plague a person.

“Shawn is right,” she repeated shakily. “I come from a family of witches and I am one.”

Lizzie took a deep breath. No one breathed or spoke for several moments. Lizzie lifted her hand, palm facing upward. She concentrated and soon, a small orb of blue fire formed in the center of her palm, then quickly spread to ignite her entire hand. Gasps went around as Lizzie closed her eyes and the blue flames extinguished. Lassiter quickly grabbed her hand, checking it over for any burns. There weren't any.

“You see?” Lizzie said thickly, aware that Lassiter was still holding her hand in his, gently running his thumb over her skin, still dumbfounded why there were no 3rd degree burns. Her skin was flawless and unmarked. “I am a witch and I caused those two people to die horrible deaths.”

She gently pulled her hand from his and slumped into a chair, crossing her arms over the table surface and let her chin rest on top of them. Tears formed in her eyes and streamed down her cheeks.

“You’ll probably want to arrest me now,” she said turning to Lassiter and offering him her wrists. “I killed two innocent people.”

Lassiter’s face went through various emotions but he shook his head.

“Lizzie,” O’Hara said carefully as she got up and approached her. “We can’t arrest you. How would we explain everything? Plus, we aren’t sure what to think at this point ourselves.”

Henry was the next person to speak.

“O’Hara’s right honey,” he said. “Right now we need to wrap our minds around this whole thing. I’m not sure I believe what I saw myself.”

“What else can I do to make you all believe?” Lizzie asked emotionally. 

“We believe you Lizzie,” Shawn said earnestly and Gus nodded in affirmation to his statement.

“You two started this whole thing,” Lassiter said narrowing his eyes at Shawn and Gus and went to take a menacing step towards them, causing them to shrink back, but Lizzie stepped between him and the two men. She gently placed a hand on Lassiter’s chest. It seemed at her touch, Lassiter hesitated and settled.

“They were right the whole time,” Lizzie said quietly. “They believed me when no one else would.”

She looked up into Lassiter’s face. His expression ranged from disbelief to various other emotions including anguish and guilt.

“I’m not saying I believe you’re a witch,” he said to her. “But I will support whatever you believe you are.”

Suddenly, there was a ‘pop’ noise, and the glass window where they were standing by shattered and the blinds fluttered. Lassiter grabbed her and they all dove to the floor. Lizzie felt a sting on her side, but didn’t think anything of it at the time. Another ‘pop’ went off, shattering the other window. Glass shards showered them and there were cries out on the precinct floor. Lassiter and O’Hara pulled out their guns and crouched down, the barrel of their guns peeking through the blinds, which they used for cover, looking for a clear shot to take out the perpetrator. Lizzie suddenly felt wetness on her side, warm and sticky. She put a hand there, and when she lifted it to her line of vision, blood covered it.  
Her hand froze in mid-air, shaking violently as she stared at in shock, disbelief and fear. Her breathing sped up in tempo and a scream hitched in her throat. She’d been shot.

“Crap,” Lassiter muttered turning away from the now shattered window. He glanced over at Shawn, Gus, Henry and Lizzie, who was still staring at her hand, as though what she was seeing was merely paint, and not her life force painted on her palm

“Whoever did this just bolted from the precinct.”

Shawn and Gus crawled on their hands and knees over to Lizzie.

“Uh Lassie? We have a bigger problem,” Shawn said, as Lizzie picked up his grave tone. He was staring at Lizzie’s left side.

O’Hara and Lassiter followed Shawn’s gaze. Their eyes slid onto Lizzie’s left side as Shawn gently pulled aside the half of Lizzie’s denim jacket, where a red stain had formed and soaked the material. All the color drained from their faces. There was a stain on her white tank top which glistened with fresh blood.

Lizzie looked down and immediately felt a ringing in her ears and the room went silent and muffled. The floor tilted violently and the pain slammed into her like a brick wall. Shawn kept a hand on her shoulder and his face looked sick and upset. Gus was subdued as well. Henry came up on her right side. Lizzie’s vision began blurring slightly and she felt her heart hammering in her chest, but with each beat, the stain on her side grew bigger and the material stuck to her body.

“Oh no,” O’Hara said weakly. “I’m going to call 911.”

Lizzie watched O’Hara reach into her pocket with a shaky hand and pulled out her cell phone. Lassiter crouched down in front of Lizzie.

“I’m going to die aren’t I?” Lizzie asked panicked and terrified.

“No,” Lassiter said firmly as he undid his tie and scrunched it up, and pressed it against Lizzie’s side. She let out a sharp yelp and whimper of pain, earning a wince of regret and guilt from Lassiter. Clearly he hated that he was hurting her, but with pressure on the wound, the bleeding should slow down. Some of her blood got onto Lassiter’s hands but he didn’t seem to care. He just kept his hands on the bullet wound. He had his right hand over his left and was pressing down on her ribcage. The pain was like someone had lit her side on fire and then poked it with a branding iron. Her breathing felt rapid and shallow, like a pressure had settled on her sternum and refused to budge. 

Thoughts of her life seemed to move before her eyes; when she met Adam and going to high school; finding out about her parents death on the ferry. She hoped this wouldn't be the end of her now.

“You’re going to be fine honey,” Henry said quietly into her ear, but she could see everyone’s worried faces and that only made her more anxious and nervous that it was worse than what they were letting on.

“You’re going to ruin that tie you know,” Lizzie said trying to lighten the mood. Shawn squeezed her hand and kept his eyes downcast but Lassiter refused to even budge or take his eyes off her. Gus avoided looking at her and seemed paler than usual. Perhaps it was the sight of blood that made him seem a little sick and sallow.

“That doesn’t matter right now,” he responded swiftly.

“Shawn, Gus? Come with me. Let’s see if we can’t track that bastard down that did this,” O’Hara said as she beckoned Shawn and Gus. They got up. O’Hara turned to Lassiter and Henry.

“The ambulance is on it’s way. They should be here any moment,” she said throwing Lizzie a anguished look before she yanked open the door and rushed out into the commotion. Lizzie could hear a buzz of activity out there. Whatever happened clearly stirred up a lot of emotions in the place. For one, they probably were dazed and bewildered how a man could step into a police station and open fire with over a dozen officer’s right there? And how did he know where to shoot exactly? Lizzie started getting lightheaded and darkness encroached on her vision.

“Miss Cromwell, Stay awake,” she heard Lassiter’s urgent plea.   
She was aware of feeling his hand on the side of her face, but the blackness won and she slumped against Henry unconscious.

****************************************************************************

Lizzie blinked and began slowly emerging from a thick, murky darkness. She could hear machine’s beeping from somewhere beyond the dark, as well as voices. Her hearing faded in and out for a bit and she caught patches of a conversation.

“The doctor says she’ll be fine…”

“…you should give her a kiss Lassie…”

The heavy blackness over took her again and she fell under in a dreamless sleep.

Warn sunshine fell across her face after what seemed like hours and she blinked a few times clearing her eyes of the grogginess of sleep. Her vision was cleared and she saw white overhead panels. The beeping she realized was a heart monitor. She turned her head to the right and saw her new friends gathered around her bed. They all had alert and alleviated expressions on their faces. Lizzie blinked a few times and they all approached her bed side. Shawn gently reached over the railing and squeezed her hand.

“Hey,” Shawn said breaking into a huge grin that lit up his face, causing crinkles to appear in the corners. “Sleeping beauty awakens.”

Lizzie could see just how relieved they were. They looked like they’d all slept there overnight. Their clothes were wrinkled, disheveled and askew. When she saw Lassiter, she knew that’s what they’d done right away. He was still wearing the same suit with red blood stains on the shirt…her blood stains His tie was missing and the top button of the shirt was undone beneath the jacket. She could see a few dark stains on the hem of it as well. 

She raised a hand to point at him to ask him something, but she couldn’t talk. A heart monitor was clipped to her index finger and her pulse was reflected in a small monitor above the bed.

“Your throat’s going to be sore honey,” O’Hara explained kindly. “They had to insert a breathing tube into you. The doctors say you’re going to be just fine.”

Relief and contentment passed over Lizzie, who still had her hand raised and motioned to Lassiter. She wanted to say how he had saved her life and now she can’t thank him yet until her voice returns to normal. She owed him big time. 

Shawn seemed to sense what Lizzie was trying to say. He winked at her and leaned over the railing slightly.

“Yep. Lassie face here saved your life,” Shawn said. “They said had he not put pressure on it when he had you wouldn’t be here right now.”

“Spencer,” Lassiter grumbled. “It’s no big deal.”

Lizzie saw that he seemed a little uncomfortable with anyone making a fuss over what he had done. She watched him, gauging his reactions and she saw that secretly he was pleased but there was something else underneath his mask of firmness and callousness. 

O’Hara swiped at his arm, which earned her a scowl from him.

“It is too a big deal!” she said sounding aghast. “It’s because of you Lizzie’s alive. Honestly, sometimes you disturb me, Carlton.” She said shaking her head in disbelief. Henry had been quiet the entire time and gently placed a hand on Lizzie’s knee. She looked at him and smiled.

“You just relax,” Henry said to her kindly. “The good news is that they caught the guy that opened fired.”

Lizzie could see there was something they weren’t telling her and she looked at them questioningly and imploringly, but Henry just shook his head and patted her shin.

“Shawn, Gus and I are going to head back to the precinct to question the suspect. Carlton, you have to stay with Lizzie,” O’Hara said leaning down to give Lizzie a gentle hug. She returned the embrace eagerly.

“Why can’t one of you stay? You know how much I want to question that bastard,” Lassiter growled protesting the whole idea.

“Because,” O’Hara said arching an eyebrow at him. “We need him in one piece, not to mention perhaps without distractions Shawn can get a proper reading on him.”

Shawn gently grabbed Lassiter’s shoulders and eased him down into a chair. Shawn ducked out of the line of fire from Lassiter’s swipe. Lizzie noted that Lassiter looked like he wanted to physically maim Shawn at this point. If looks could kill, the grumpy detective would’ve been indicted of 1st degree manslaughter.

“She doesn’t bite, Lassie,” Shawn said in a light tone and winked.

Lizzie forced a smile on her face at that and Shawn gave her double thumbs up, causing a painful giggle to escape. Henry winked at her before O’Hara threw her a big grin and they headed out. Gus gently grabbed her foot affectionately, giving it a squeeze before he too, headed out after the others. She was now left alone with Lassiter. She lifted her hand and motioned to her hospital gown making a stripe from the hollow of her throat, to her sternum, indicating a tie. Lassiter looked at her like she was from another planet.

“Cromwell, you’ve been shot and you’re worried about my tie?” he asked her incredulously lifting an eyebrow at her in disbelief. 

Lizzie nodded firmly, watching him. She felt bad that he ruined his tie. It had looked expensive. She made a mental note to buy him a new one. My job! Great. I got fired already and I didn’t even start she thought forlornly. What a way to start a new job. But perhaps getting shot will give her some kind of pass. She hoped.

“It’s in the garbage,” he said finally. “It couldn’t be saved.”

Lizzie felt guilt creep into her face. He went to reply when a nurse came into the room pushing a medicine cart. Lizzie saw her take an empty syringe and a small glass bottle and she slid the needle into the bottle cap upside down, drawing out a clear liquid. She flashed Lizzie a big grin.

“Okay sweetie time for your medicine,” she said warmly and noticed Lassiter watching her precariously. She smiled at him.

“It’s just a pain medication…morphine,” she explained and Lizzie saw him still remain tense. She wondered if he thought she was going to be finished off by death by nurse. She turned to Lizzie.

“He your boyfriend?” the nurse asked coming around to the side of the bed.

“No, I’m a detective,” he responded huffily. “I’m helping her right now.”

“Okay, no need to get your knickers in a twist. Can you help me? I need her to lean forward so I can give her the injection,” The nurse responded defensively. 

Lizzie watched as the nurse lowered the railing so Lassiter could lean in. The nurse gently took her shoulders while Lassiter had one arm wrapped around her chest by sitting on the bed. They gently moved her forward. Lizzie was secretly grateful that they’d placed two gowns on her. One the normal way and one reversed. She didn't want anything exposed. She wouldn't have far to go to the psychiatric ward because that would clearly disturb her knowing Lassiter saw things that he shouldn't have.   
Lizzie’s cheek rested against the crook of his arm. She closed her eyes. She felt incredibly safe with him. It was a sensation that she couldn't explain. Her right ear could pick up his heartbeat. It was rapid for some reason. 

Lizzie concentrated on listening to it and after a moment, the whole room went silent and she felt his heart slow down to a normal pace. What she soon realized was that it was beating in sync with hers. She felt the initial prick of the needle and then the noise in the room returned to normal.

“Okay. There you go,” The nurse said and applied a little pressure to the spot on her back with gauze where she had injected the medicine. She left the room, the noisy cart rattling in the hallway now. Lassiter seemed to have frozen in that position. Taking the opportunity before the drug kicked in, Lizzie slowly wound her arms around his midsection under his suit jacket. She kept her cheek pressed against the crook of his arm and gently pulled him toward her. She felt him stiffen at her embrace but he didn’t move or push her away. His heart rate sped up again as she gave him a light squeeze and he sucked in a breath. She owed him her life and there were no words to repay him or anything in the world she could do to make it up to him, though she wanted to try. Much to her pleasure and amazement, she felt Lassiter raise his left arm and place it lightly across the back of her shoulders, his hand gently gripping her upper arm. He seemed to know what she was trying to say.

“You’re welcome, Cromwell,” he said quietly.

“Kodak moment!” Shawn’s voice called jubilantly from the doorway. 

Lassiter gently disentangled himself from Lizzie’s embrace and she watched the surprisingly timid expression that had been on his face disappear like a light switch and it was replaced with his typical sneer. Shawn, Henry and Gus stood there, but not O’Hara.

“Shut it Spencer,” he said narrowing his eyes. “Where is O’Hara?”

“Back at the precinct,” Henry said. “She sent us to retrieve you and relieve you of your duty.”

“Ha duty,” Shawn snickered and he and Gus shared a chortle. 

Lizzie watched with amusement as Lassiter glared at them before heading out. The morphine had now kicked in and she fell back against the bed softly, dozing off into a peaceful sleep.


	8. A Distant Relative

Book of Days

Chapter seven- a distant relative

Lizzie yawned and opened her eyes. It was morning and when she looked out the window, dark storm clouds had rolled in. Rain splattered and drummed against the window. Lightning lit up the sky momentarily causing her to flinch. She looked at the round clock hanging up on the wall. It was about 9 am. Breakfast had come and she hungrily dove into it. She remembered what happened last night and immediately felt color rushing to her cheeks. Lassiter had returned her embrace. It was something she didn’t think he would do considering the first time she tried to hug him. It was like hugging the Tin Man from the Wizard of Oz. She wondered what had made him so…abrasive and indifferent most of the time. Could something have happened to him that he built up walls to protect his heart? That made sense logically. But, the odd thing was, around her, he seemed to relax a bit. The look on Shawn’s face when he caught Lassiter hugging her definitely proved they all saw something…but what? 

The nurse from last night poked her head in and flashed Lizzie a grin. Something settled a little wrong with her and she wanted to clear the air. She didn’t think about it last night, but now she wanted to find out. 

“Um, Nurse? Why was I given morphine directly in the syringe? Wouldn’t you have administered it through IV?” Lizzie asked frowning. 

“Oh,” the nurse said softly. “Yes that’s true. We normally do it that way through intravenous, but the doctor ordered it via syringe. He felt it would work better after what happened to you during surgery.” Lizzie felt her heart nearly stop as she stared at the nurse. 

“W-What happened to me during surgery?” she faltered keeping her eyes transfixed on the brown-haired nurse, whose expression fell and that cold feeling of dread fell over her. Something bad must’ve happened. 

“Oh,” the nurse said, all the color drained from her face.   
“You don’t know do you?” (Lizzie shook her head at this, her heart hammering wildly in her chest. She began wondering if she wanted to hear this) “You almost died. You stopped breathing for a bit, that’s why they put the breathing tube down your throat. I’m surprised your friends didn’t tell you, but perhaps they didn’t want to concern you any more than what you were. But don’t worry. You’re fine now and you’re set to go home in several days. That’s all you need to be concerned about.” 

Lizzie froze. so that’s why they all had funny expressions she thought. Then the cold hard truth smacked her in the face like wet towel. So now the only reason Lassiter probably hugged you was because you almost died Angry tears formed in her eyes. The nurse vanished and several moments later, Shawn, Gus, Lassiter and O’Hara stepped in with cheerful looks, but when they saw Lizzie’s face, their faces fell. 

“Uh oh,” O’Hara said quietly. “She knows.” 

Lizzie glared at them accusingly, as tears streamed down her cheeks. They were her friends. Why hadn’t they told her? What was worse, they pitied her. She turned her face away from them. 

“Why didn’t you tell me I almost died on the table?” She asked, her voice wavering with anger and hurt. 

“Oh honey we didn’t want to upset you any more than what you were,” O’Hara pleaded as she went to take a step forward, but appeared to hit an invisible wall. Lizzie had concentrated and put up an invisible barrier. She didn’t want any of them approaching her right now. Her eyes moved between all four of them.

“You all don’t care about me,” Lizzie said shutting her eyes as more tears poured down her cheeks.

“Of course we do!” Shawn said sounding aghast and shocked. “We just didn’t want you alarm you right after coming out of surgery alive and well!” 

Lizzie’s eyes snapped open. She could see Lassiter watching her and a muscle twitched in his jaw. He looked torn for some reason Lizzie couldn't quite pinpoint yet. He cleared his throat and began speaking. 

“Cromwell, please. We did what we felt was best for you at the time and not knowing was the best thing for you. It would’ve compromised your recovery. That doesn’t matter now. You’re alive and well. What does matter now is…you.”   
Shawn, Gus and O’Hara slowly turned their heads toward him with looks of astonishment and pleasure at hearing those words from him. He glanced from his left to his partner, and then at the two men standing on his right before his eyes returned to Lizzie’s. She saw him roll them out of annoyance. 

“You all know what I mean,” he grumbled. “Let’s not get over mushy and read into things.” 

“Aw Lassie! That’s so sweet!” Lizzie heard Shawn squeal. “You actually care about something other than your guns and car!” 

“Of course I care you nitwit,” Lassiter snapped at him smacking him up the back of the head. 

Lizzie could see they were telling the truth and sighed. O’Hara took a step towards her again and could now reach her. She’d lowered the invisible barrier by now, realizing she was a fool to think they hadn’t cared. They’d been there for her all along since they’d first met. She gently threw her arms around her and hugged her. Lizzie returned it. 

“I’m sorry,” Lizzie apologized quietly. “I actually have a hard time trusting people.” 

“It’s fine!” Shawn said dismissively. “We love ya Lizzie. You have three best friends now.” 

O’Hara released Lizzie, so Gus and Shawn could hug her next. She felt so stupid for believing they would intentionally hurt her. She felt bad but clearly they weren’t angry with her. Lizzie didn’t deserve to know these kind people. When Gus released her, Lassiter raised an eyebrow at Shawn. 

“Three best friends? What am I Spencer? Chopped Liver?” he demanded dejectedly and irritably. 

“Oh I’m sorry Lassie,” Shawn said winking at Lizzie. “What I meant to say is this: Lizzie, you have three best friends and a new boyfriend.” 

Lizzie saw O’Hara, Shawn and Gus burst into quiet laughter as Lassiter’s sneer returned. 

“You’ll pay for that Spencer. Mark my words,” Lassiter threatened. 

Lizzie managed a laugh, but winced as a short burst of pain shot up her abdomen. Shawn pointed at Lassiter and had a look of smugness and superiority on his face. 

“Lassie, you didn’t even try to deny it!” Shawn rolled with laughter. “Oh my God Gus this is awesome. Lassifras has a thing for Lizzie!” 

Gus caught Lassiter’s expression as did everyone in the room. Lizzie raised a hand to her mouth and giggled. Lassiter looked murderous at this point. Gus had been in the middle of a laugh but she quickly saw him recover and caught himself when she saw the burn of Lassiter’s glare eating at him. O’Hara had turned her face away from the scene, giggling silently. Shawn was raucous and still laughing hysterically. Lizzie watched the scene, highly entertained. She watched as Lassiter stepped in front of Gus and threw his arm around Shawn’s neck, pinning him in a headlock. They exchanged words and suddenly, there was a knock on the door. Everyone froze and looked up. Shawn looked up in mid head lock and Lassiter froze too. Lizzie saw an awfully familiar woman standing there. 

It was someone who can't alive at this point. It was impossible. There was no logical explanation and Lizzie felt dumfounded and awestruck. She stared at the woman in disbelief. 

“Charity Cromwell?” The blond-haired woman nodded and smiled at Lizzie. 

“Hello, Lizzie dear,” 

******************************************************************* 

Lizzie saw Lassiter release Shawn from the headlock and inch closer to her protectively. Lizzie felt a smile creeping on her face as she thought how he was being so protective. She gently reached out and touched his hand reassuringly. Lassiter had his gaze locked on this woman and he hadn’t moved, like a wolf eyeing its prey. His hand jerked momentarily before his fingers gently closed around her hand, giving it a brief squeeze before releasing it. Charity stepped into the room and saw the brief interaction between her and Lassiter and smiled knowingly.

“Let me guess,” she said softly. “Whenever you two touch, you feel a surge of power right Lizzie?” 

Lizzie found herself nodding. How did she know that? she wondered but then shook herself for getting off track. She wanted to know what was going on, why was a woman who lived during the 1700’s alive and in her hospital room, who was it that was trying to kill her, everything. 

“What’s going on here?” Lassiter demanded taking the words out of Lizzie’s mouth; his gruff nature switching on. “Who are you? What are you doing here?” He’d narrowed his eyes at Charity and stood between her and Lizzie like a bodyguard. Lizzie could see O’Hara’s face drain of color, which meant she recognized the woman from the photo as well. 

Shawn and Gus seemed confused, but nothing more. As Lizzie watched Lassiter more, she saw his face bleed of color too. Now he must’ve registered this woman’s face. Charity closed her eyes and the door to the hospital room slammed shut. Everyone jumped from the loud noise it made. When Charity’s eyes opened again, they were looking at Lizzie urgently. 

“I’m Charity Cromwell,” she responded. “I’m one of Lizzie’s relatives.” 

“B-But that’s impossible,” Lassiter faltered quietly.

“Dude, it’s not that far-fetched that Lizzie would have a relative,” Shawn said frowning, probably wondering why everyone was acting weird. Lizzie tossed the covers off her and swung her legs over the edge. In the morning, a few doctors had come in to get her to walk. They had wanted her up and walking already. Pain throbbed in her abdomen and she placed a hand on her stomach. Charity had taken a step forward to help her, but Lizzie saw Lassiter take a step backwards, gently bumping into Lizzie. 

He quickly whirled around and saw she was on her feet. He had a surprised expression, but he quickly snapped into action, gently grabbing her elbow for support. 

“I think they’re more surprised at that I’m actually alive,” Charity said slowly as comprehension filled her face. Lizzie felt a whole mess of emotions rushing through her. Where was this woman when she was growing up? Why did she suddenly appear now? How is she even alive now? 

“Where were you when I was growing up?” Lizzie demanded as anger shook her voice. She was grateful Lassiter was supporting her because she felt like she would've fallen on her face at this point. “I want the truth. About everything. Why did mom and dad really die? If I was a witch all along, why did my powers suddenly just appear now? Why are people trying to kill me?” 

This woman claims she's a relative, so she would have to know the family. Lizzie let her weight lean against Lassiter, who didn’t seem to mind. He was eyeing Charity warily like she was a time bomb about to go off. The others were watching curiously and expectantly. 

Charity sighed and nodded. 

“Your parents refused to expose you to magic,” Charity began leaning against the wall and folding her arms across her chest. “They kept every single aspect of it away from you. They wanted you as normal as possible.” Charity took a deep breath and continued. “So, that meant keeping me away as well, but I watched you from a distance. You grew up into a lovely, beautiful young woman.”(Lizzie felt herself blushing at this) “When I was sure you were normal and had no knowledge of your abilities, it was safe to just stay away. Your parents that night had gotten on the ferry to meet with someone to strike a deal to keep you safe and hidden from the Hunters. Someone found out about what they were up to, and decided to make sure they never got where they were going. The fire had been set and your parents’ fates were as well. As for your powers,” Charity said rubbing the bridge of her nose. “When you saw your boyfriend die, it triggered your magic. Deep emotion usually triggers your abilities, but now you’re able to control it at will.” Silence fell across the room as Lizzie let all this news sink in. It made sense though. All the times she was in peril, frightened or angry, magic happened. But she was able to show her new friends what she was at will, so Charity was telling the truth so far.   
“As for people trying to kill you,” Charity’s expression turned solemn and grave now. “Those are the Hunters. They want to kill witches. You are in constant danger.” 

“We can most certainly protect her,” Lassiter interjected firmly and adamantly. Charity looked at him. 

“You are the only one who can,” Charity explained and Lizzie saw O’Hara, Shawn and Gus share identical stunned and dumfounded expressions. Even Lassiter looked taken aback by this sudden information. 

“When you two touch, I’m guessing you’ve felt a surge of power…am I right?” Lizzie felt herself nodding. She had felt it each time she touched Lassiter. “That means that you two are destined to meet,” Charity said softly. “You two will help balance one another.” Lizzie felt heat creeping into her cheeks and she purposely avoided looking at Lassiter but eventually she did. 

He was starting at Charity and a muscle twitched in his jaw. She wondered what he was thinking now, what he thought about hearing that she was a witch from a relative. Did it make things much more realistic now? O’Hara raised a hand to her mouth and Shawn and Gus seemed to take everything in stride. 

“I don’t believe in all this bull,” Lassiter retorted shaking his head. “So what are you saying that Lizzie and I were ‘meant’ to find one another and be together? Like fate matched us up?”

Charity nodded slowly to his statement. 

“I don’t buy it,” he said. 

“You must’ve felt energy pass each time you touched right?” Charity insisted and Lizzie saw Lassiter nod. Lizzie felt surprised that he had. so I wasn’t just imagining things she thought. 

“Well, that’s fate’s way,” Charity said with finality in her tone. “And you therefore are the only one who can protect her.” 

“Fine,” Lassiter said throwing up his hands. “I’ll bite. But I promise you I will not let anything happen to her.”

Lizzie looked up at him at the same time he lowered his gaze to hers. She saw cold honesty and determination reflected in his blue eyes. Lizzie tore her eyes from his and moved then on Charity again. She still wanted to know how she was here now and alive. 

“How are you here now?” she asked meaningfully.

“A spell,” Charity responded. “I take a potion every month to keep me young and looking the way I do.” 

“Um,” Shawn interjected cautiously. “I know asking a woman what her age is taboo, but I have to know for clarity’s sake.” 

Charity smiled at Shawn. “It’s fine. I was born 1675. I was eighteen years old in 1692,” Charity explained. “The village of Salem, Massachusetts burned me and two of my best friends at the stake. We found guilty of witchcraft. Granted, they were right, but we devised a plan and escaped. We burned the village down to escape. We had no choice. So basically I’m over 300 years old.” 

O’Hara let out a low gasp and even Lassiter, Lizzie could see, couldn’t deny that Charity was standing right before him, alive. She could see none of them could deny it. 

“We formulated an elixir and lived for centuries. We had children and you, Lizzie…are a descendent from my family line. You are one of the most powerful witches but with that comes harsh responsibility and danger.” Charity smiled. “I think now it’s best for all this to sink in. I will get in contact again,” she blinked and the door opened. 

She stepped out of the hospital room and then vanished. Lizzie was left speechless and she could see the others were in a similar predicament. O’Hara tapped Lassiter on the shoulder. 

“Um, Carlton, why don’t you help Lizzie back in bed while Shawn, Gus and I head down to the cafeteria. Do you want something to drink?” she asked. Lizzie saw that she looked a little shaken and rattled by what they just heard. 

“Coffee,” Lassiter grumbled. O’Hara gently touched Lizzie’s hand and she watched the three of them leave the room. Lassiter turned to face Lizzie. Her eyes were chest level with him and he gently wound one arm around her back while he held her hand in the other, helping her into bed. Lizzie sat on the edge of the bed and swung her legs up on the mattress. She winced as a jolt of pain shot up her belly. When she glanced up at Lassiter, she saw the familiar flash of remorse flutter across his face. Lizzie wrung her hands and stared at her lap. 

“Detective, can I ask you a personal question?” she asked him tentatively, keeping her eyes downcast. Lassiter pulled the chair up to the side of the bed and sat down. He leaned forward, elbows resting on his thighs as he clasped his hands between his knees. His gray tie dangled gently against his blue shirt. She sneaked a peek at him. He was watching her and she could see him contemplating. He finally exhaled and nodded. 

“You don’t seem to believe that fate could pair up two people,” Lizzie began carefully. “Can I ask why?” 

She watched him for signs of maybe she was poking into his personal business a little too much or maybe that was a question she really shouldn’t be asking. But he just watched her, and a muscle twitched on his cheek before he responded. Perhaps there was a reason behind who Lassiter was. He seemed to be hiding behind a few masks and she just wanted to get to know the real Lassiter…if he’d let her. He took a deep breath and cleared his throat. 

“You can say I thought that once before, but I was wrong,” he responded flatly. 

“What happened?” Lizzie prompted him curiously, but she hoped he wouldn’t think she was prying a little too much.

“Divorce happened,” he said sourly. Lizzie felt sadness creeping into her chest. he’d been divorced! How horrible! Lizzie’s eyes dropped to her lap again. “I’m so sorry,” she said quietly. “But just because you didn’t find someone you connect with the first time, doesn't mean you shouldn't try again.” 

He was watching her contemplatively but said nothing more. Lizzie felt bad and wondered what had led and caused the divorce, but she decided that might be a little too personal right now and she didn’t want to upset him. Some of her hair fell forward, shielding her peripheral vision from him. A few minutes later, O’Hara, Shawn and Gus came back laughing and joking around about something but froze when they saw Lassiter and Lizzie. She offered them a smile. 

“Okay. Lassie, what did you do to the girl?” Shawn asked grinning broadly, seeing Lassiter’s expression. 

“Nothing Spencer,” Lassiter snapped as he stood up abruptly and roughly shoulder brushed past him, jostling him. He stepped into the hallway and turned left, disappearing. Lizzie looked at them guiltily. 

“I asked him about his divorce,” she responded meekly.

“Ouch,” was the simultaneous response and then Shawn stepped over to her. 

“Don’t worry Lizzie,” he said warmly. “He'll be okay.” 

Lizzie hoped so. She hated the idea of her favorite person hating her.


	9. The Flashback

BOOK OF DAYS

CHAPTER EIGHT-The flashback

September, 1692 “Charity, we need to leave Massachusetts all together!” cried a young woman. “The Hunters know we’re here. If you have any children in the future, they vow to kill them.” 

“Relax, Beth,” Charity said easily and calmly. “I’ve come up with something that I think both the Hunters and I can agree to. We will be fine. I have a plan.” 

Several days later, Lizzie had been released from the hospital and was ready to go home. Shawn and Gus picked her up from the hospital and drove her to the precinct. There, they’d met up with Charity standing beside Lassiter’s desk. He had his arms folded over his chest and was watching her. Lizzie could see he didn’t trust her or like her one bit. O’Hara’s face lit up when she spied Lizzie sort of hobbling up the stairs and immediately rushed over to help her. She grinned at O’Hara. 

“Hey how are you feeling?” Charity asked her softly.

“Better,” Lizzie answered softly. Charity nodded agreement her prognosis. Lizzie still felt a bit weak, but better considering. She was alive to see another day.

Lassiter glanced up at Lizzie briefly and she saw a flash of relief move across his face before that cold, calculating expression slithered back on. Lizzie went to stand next to him, but he shifted away from her a bit. She tried not to let the surprise or flash of hurt register on her face. Shawn saw right through her and excused himself for a moment, gently grabbing Lizzie by the elbow and pulling her off to the side out of ear shot of the others.

“Hey,” he said to her softly. “Don’t fret. This is Lassie’s dealing mechanism.” 

“Dealing mechanism?” she asked him glancing back at the others. “For what?” 

“We’ve known Lassie a long time,” Shawn said softly. “He’s dealing with a whole plethora of emotions. See, he likes you…a lot. But he’s also afraid and nervous to let you get close to him. Try not to worry though.” 

Lizzie nodded and looked at Shawn curiously. 

“But if you’re psychic, why can’t you get a ‘reading’ on me?” she asked curiously, thinking back to the times when Shawn said he was unable to read her. 

Shawn smiled. 

“Perhaps your magic blocks any spiritual signals,” he shrugged and winked and they joined the others. Lizzie decided that if Lassiter needed ‘space’ to sort out his feelings towards her, she wouldn’t bother him. She stood between O’Hara and Gus as Charity began speaking but she could feel Lassiter’s eyes on her the entire time. 

Salem, Massachusetts, 1692 January 

“So, Abraham Jones, do we have a deal?” Charity asked smirking as she lounged in a plush wingback chair in front of a thick, mahogany desk. A burly man dressed in black period clothing nodded and smirked maliciously back at Charity. 

“Yes we do, Charity Cromwell. You shall deliver her to me. We will kill her. In return, we will leave you alone. This witch shall not be allowed to live if she is as powerful as you say she will be.” 

Charity had finished talking about the Hunters. She explained that back in the 1600’s, a fellow witch made a deal with the head Hunter to bring them a powerful one that was set in a prophecy written decades before. In return, they would be allowed to kill her, as long as they left the remaining witches alone in peace. The Hunters were out there, hunting down every witch until they find the one that was the center of the bargain. That’s why they were hunted to this day. They couldn't let this witch live because she is going to bring about the end of the world if she wasn't stopped. Lizzie raised a hand to her mouth in horror. 

The idea of a witch so powerful to destroy the entire world scared Lizzie clear out of her mind. She didn’t understand her powers fully yet, but to use them for destructive abilities didn’t sit well with her at all. The witch was said to surface tonight so the hunters were out with a vengeance now. A tingle of fear ran up her spine. She hated the thought of everyone possibly being in some kind of danger, let alone herself. Charity requested that they all meet at an old house tonight to do a special spell that would protect Lizzie from any harm. Everyone agreed. She gave them the address where it was. After Charity left, Lizzie began talking to O’Hara and Gus. She noticed out of the corner of her eye, Lassiter pulling Shawn aside. She could hear them whispering feverishly and both Shawn and Lassiter looked angry and frustrated for some reason. Lassiter broke away from the argument first and stormed off. Lizzie felt confused as everyone else looked and felt. Whatever it was, clearly Lassiter was upset and torn over it.

“Shawn? What was that about?” O’Hara asked him curiously and worriedly, looking in the direction that her partner had stormed off to. Lizzie followed O’Hara’s gaze too, wondering if Lassiter went down to the evidence room, or the firing range to let off some steam or to clear his mind of whatever plagued him.

“Oh it’s nothing Jules don’t worry,” Shawn answered quickly, but Lizzie could see something beneath his expression. She made a mental note to find out what was going on later. But right now she was nervous about the spell and decided to ready herself for the following evening. 

***************************************************************************** 

They’d all met at the house around nine pm that night. The house, Lizzie noted, was old and decrepit when they’d pulled up in front of it. There were wooden planks covering the windows and the paint was peeling off or in some places had already peeled off completely. 

Vines hugged the face of the house and the front lawn was overgrown with years of being unkempt. It gave her an ominous feeling as the five of them climbed up the short stoop. She shivered and just wanted to get this over with as quickly as possible. Lassiter was first in line, leading them in and pushed open the front door, which opened with a loud groan. They stepped into the hallway and the door slammed behind them with a loud ‘bam’, causing everyone to jump from being startled. Lizzie’s nerves were already frayed as it was and her heart hammered loudly in her chest, so hearing that loud door slam only magnified it. The air inside the house smelled moldy and, dank and like mothballs. 

Years and years of dust collected on the wooden floors thick and clumpy and the remaining furniture was draped with white sheets. There were old lighting fixtures hanging on the walls with cobwebs clinging to the iron arms. A chandelier hung in what used to be the dining room area. To the left of them was another small hallway, which led to the kitchen. Her nose burned but she picked up the scent of incense and candles burning from somewhere upstairs.

“Charity?” O’Hara called.

“I’m upstairs,” Charity’s voice floated down the staircase. Swallowing, Lizzie followed everyone carefully up the stair case. It felt firm and secure, but the stairs let out loud complaints every few steps. They found Charity in one of the bedrooms. There were candles lit and a circle was painted on the wood floor in what Lizzie thought was blood, but she couldn’t be sure. Lizzie could see Lassiter was uneasy and glanced up at her anxiously. Tension filled his eyes and every corner of his face.

“Okay guys. I’ll need all of you to stand in the circle,” Charity explained motioning to it. “The spell will protect all of you from unnecessary harm. The hunter’s tend not be choosy if they feel anyone will stand in the way of killing the witch.” 

They obliged and stood in the circle. Lizzie’s hands were clammy and she stood between Lassiter and O’Hara, and Shawn and Gus. She wiped her palms on the thighs of her jeans and took a deep breath. Charity closed her eyes and began doing the spell, in Latin. Some of the words Lizzie recognized, while the others she didn’t know. A sudden breeze filled the room, snuffing out the candles in a soft ‘sssh’ noise, engulfing them in darkness. 

“Good Luck, Lizzie,” Charity’s voice suddenly sounded strange. It was Malicious and mocking. 

“Something’s not right here,” Lassiter said, silently cursing before anyone could respond, there was a flash of light that surrounded them. When the light diminished, they found themselves standing in the middle of a plush field during the day. Women in period clothing looked up in alarm and stopped what they were doing. It was warm and slightly humid there and Lizzie felt her heart racing in her chest. This is impossible! There’s no way! Lizzie looked around in horror. They were in Salem, Massachusetts…1692. 

“Um, we’re not in Santa Barbara anymore,” Shawn said slowly as a group of men came running up to them carrying firearms, which were now aimed directly at them. Lassiter and O’Hara pulled out their own guns, standing in identical isosceles firing positions. A man sauntered up between the group of men and clapped. 

“Welcome my friends,” he cooed, his voice dripping with mock warmth. He had black hair and dark eyes, which landed on Lizzie. 

Lizzie froze and her breath hitched in her throat.

“I see Charity kept her end of the bargain, but the rest of you were just an added bonus!” 

“Who are you? Where are we?” Lassiter demanded gruffly. 

“I’m Abraham Jones,” the man responded easily. “You are in Salem, Massachusetts in the year 1692. Charity has delivered the witch to me as expected. Take her away. She’s is to be burned at the stake.” 

The man clapped and four of the men came toward Lizzie, who stood frozen in horror. They grabbed her and began dragging her away. She screamed for help, but it seemed to no avail. Lassiter let out a low growl and went to go after her, when Abraham snapped his fingers and Lizzie watched in horror as Lassiter, O’Hara, Shawn and Gus were restrained and knocked over the head with shovels. 

When Lizzie awoke, she blinked out of the darkness and felt her body slump forward, pulling at restraints that were around her midsection. Her back was pressing against a hard, rounded object and her wrists were pulled behind her and tied behind the object. As she came too more, she realized she was tied to a wooden pole. At her feet, were large chunks of chopped wood. Lizzie jerked up her head and saw a large crowd of men, women and children gathered around. She saw Lassiter, O’Hara and Gus restrained and on their knees in front of the crowd, as though they had a front row seat. Thick ribbons of blood trickled down each of their temples.

Where’s Shawn? she thought frantically and turned her head to the left. He was also tied to a stake, restrained the same way. He had a cut lip which had bled and a cut above his eye. He was unconscious. Lizzie turned her attention on O’Hara, Gus and Lassiter. O’Hara was silently sobbing; Gus looked pale and sick, while Lassiter looked murderous. Lizzie saw the man called Abraham call attention to the crowd. 

“Wonderful people of Salem,” he called. “I have brought forth the evil who threatens our very existence! (boos went around) and a male witch, who claims to see the future! Their fate has already been decided. Both shall burn and return to hell from which they came!” 

Lizzie heard loud cheering coming from the crowd. Lassiter’s murderous expression faltered greatly when he saw two men carrying torches toward Lizzie and Shawn. She could see him trying to get out of his restraints, but it was no use. When his eyes met hers, fear filled his expression. Lizzie decided that if she was going to die, she’d rather have Lassiter’s face as the last thing she saw. She and Lassiter locked gazes and when the two men lowered the torches to the chunks of chopped wood, and the flames ignited them, 

Lizzie heard Lassiter let out an anguished “No!” the flames licked the wood chunks, then started towards her shoes. The heat was unbearable, and sweat clung to her face, causing her hair to stick to her. The thick, acrid smoke seeped into Lizzie’s lungs, causing her to cough violently. Lizzie glanced up at Lassiter, who looked beside himself with torture. He was breathing heavily from struggling to get free of his bindings. Pain filled his eyes as he saw the flames now lick up Lizzie’s jean covered legs. Lizzie shut her eyes and concentrated. She had to get out of this…alive and help Shawn and her new friends. By now, the flames had completely covered Lizzie, and she knew the others surely thought she was dead. She could hear O’Hara sobbing through the flames. 

The heat was intense, but she didn’t feel any pain at all at this point. There was a quick flash of light, then, the world went black. 

***************************************************************************** 

When Lizzie opened her eyes, she was standing off to the side of the pole, completely free and unharmed. She checked over herself to make sure she had no marks on her. When she knew what she’d done, she felt a victorious smirk form on her face and stared at the flames surrounding her pole and they snuffed out. Startled cries escaped the lips of the village as they gasped and looked up at her, huddling together. She stepped forward and addressed the crowd, including Abraham. Lizzie saw relief etched on Lassiter’s face, but she turned to Shawn, and stared at the ropes. His bindings unwound on their own, releasing him from his stake prison. He fell forward, unconscious still, landing face down on the ground. Lizzie rounded on Abraham. 

“What exactly did Charity promise you?” she demanded angrily narrowing her eyes. Abraham looked genuinely terrified and opened his mouth to respond. 

*********************************************************  
They crowded around Lizzie in the field. The villagers dispersed leaving Lassiter, Shawn, Gus and O’Hara alone. O’Hara burst into tears and threw her arms around Lizzie, hugging her tightly. 

“God Lizzie we thought you’d burned,” O’Hara sobbed clutching on the girl. Lizzie felt immense warmth spread through her and squeezed the female detective back. After O’Hara released her, Shawn and Gus took turns hugging her. When she turned to Lassiter, emotions sifted across his face and he stepped closer to her. Her heart rate sped up as she kept her gaze chest level as he drew closer. 

“Welcome back, Cromwell,” he said quietly and slowly lifted his hand to touch Lizzie’s cheek. “You got a nasty bruise.” 

Lizzie’s heart fluttered and she gently lifted a hand to her cheek at the same time Lassiter lowered his. She gently pressed against her left cheek and winced as pain hit her below her eye socket. She sucked in a sharp intake of air. 

“Must’ve happened when Abraham hit you,” Shawn said swallowing. “I don’t remember much myself. Only someone hitting me with a heavy solid object.” 

Lizzie faintly remembered Abraham hitting her hard enough to render her unconscious. Hatred burned at the memory toward him.

“So what’s going on?” Gus asked. “We’re stuck in the 1600’s. How do we get back?” 

“I’m still having a hard time even believing it but it’s true,” O’Hara said hugging herself. 

“Apparently,” Lizzie said angrily. “Charity made a deal with Abraham to bring me here to kill me in replace, Abraham would leave the other witches alone, especially being I’m so powerful. It’s Charity that’s the evil and powerful one. I think my parents knew what Charity had done. That’s why they wanted to shield me from the magic.”

Comprehension dawned on Lizzie at this point. Everything seemed to make sense now and click into place. 

“I think they were trying to shield me from the bargain but when I did magic for the first time, Charity was able to find me.” 

“We can deal with Charity later,” Lassiter said clearing his throat. “Right now we need to find a way to get…out of here.” 

“I don’t think clicking our heels will work,” Shawn said dryly. Suddenly, they heard a ‘pssst’ from behind one of the trees. They looked up. A young woman with curly brown hair and brown eyes urgently beckoned them. They exchanged looks and Lizzie felt herself drawn to this woman. 

“I think we can trust her,” she said slowly.

“Like we trusted Charity?” Lassiter said incredulously and skeptically staring directly into her eyes, and then shook his head. “Sorry Cromwell I don’t think so.” 

“Well, I’m trusting my guts,” Lizzie responded and stepped toward the young woman. She heard the others hesitate for only a fraction of a moment, before they followed after her. 

****************************************************************** 

The young woman brought them into a house and ushered them in frantically. She closed the door behind them and then turned to them. 

“Who are you?” Lassiter demanded. 

“My names Sara Bolton,” the young woman whispered, as though fearing being overheard. “I was one of the witches they burned along with Charity and Mary Beaumont.” 

Hearing this, Lassiter and O’Hara tensed immediately. Sara noted their apprehensive posture and shook her head. 

“I do not share Charity’s beliefs, nor do I wish harm on anyone,” she said earnestly. “When we escaped the burning, Charity seemed to become…unstable. She craved power and the magic and went to extreme lengths to get it. Mary and I backed away from her as she’d become too crazed by everything. Then she came up with this plan to hand over one of her future blood lines to the hunters to kill and in return the hunters would leave her alone. She claimed the future blood line would eventually produce an evil witch…one set on destroying the world. At the time, we didn’t know that it was actually her that was the evil one. Had they succeeded in killing you, the world’s magic would’ve been out of sync.” 

“How did I escape the fire?” Lizzie asked, completely shocked to hear this young woman talk about her ancestor, but Lizzie knew she was telling the truth. 

“Your magic is stronger than any witches I’ve seen,” Sara said slowly. “While you derive from Charity’s bloodline, your magic is white. Charity’s is black that much is clear. You used a spell called the Flash Spell. You’re able to flash yourself from one point to the next.” 

“Sort of like…teleportation?” Gus offered and Sara looked confused at that but shook it off. Lizzie felt anger at Charity. So much for family she thought bitterly and listened as Sara continued. 

“I have a way for you to get back,” She said and looked at her gravely. “When you get back, you must stop Charity. This is the only way. You must bind her magic.” She pressed a box into Lizzie’s hands. She stared at Sara.

“When you are near her, you must say these words. I bind thee and let no more harm come to anyone. After you say this spell 3 times, bury the box and her magic will be bound. Her true age will appear and she will be mortal. I didn’t mix the potion the right way before she left for your time so she will begin aging in a matter of hours.” 

Lizzie nodded and inhaled deeply. This was all too much to take in, but she had to stop Charity. Charity was evil and she couldn’t be allowed to live. It saddened Lizzie that she’d be losing the only person left in her family line, but she had no choice. Sara turned to Lassiter and Lizzie and took Lassiter’s hand, and Lizzie’s and put them together. Lizzie thought for sure that Lassiter would release her hand right away or pull away, but he didn’t.

His grasp around her hands was gentle but firm. She saw Lassiter glance at her out of the corner of her eye, but she kept her eyes on Sara. 

“You two are in balance now,” Sara said softly. “Lizzie, your magic is ground by him. Your fates are chosen already. But be careful, Charity is just as powerful as Lizzie and she can possess you. Now go. You need to stop her.” 

Sara blew a white powder at them and a flash of light erupted, surrounding them. When the light vanished, they were back in Santa Barbara, in the old abandoned house in the same spot and room. Lizzie’s knees felt weak and she sank to them in the center of the circle, which was now smudged and broken. Everyone crowded around her and Lassiter sank to a crouch in front of her. 

“I can’t do this,” Lizzie said thickly swallowing. “I can’t kill one of my family members.” Lizzie felt Lassiter put his hands on her shoulders and he leaned in close. His blue eyes seemed to stare right through her into her soul.

She raised her eyes to meet his. This was a painful decision and that meant she would truly be alone in this world, but then she had new friends that really cared about her, so that wasn’t exactly true. 

“Lizzie,” Lassiter said quietly, using her first name, which she thought was sweet (and clearly the others thought so too because they all had this strange look on their faces like someone showed them a cute puppy) “You must do this. I know it’s hard, but if you don’t everything will go to hell…literally. We are here for you and we will help you.” 

Lizzie looked up at the others, who nodded feverishly with his revelation and she began feeling a little stronger knowing they were on her side and would stick with her through this whole bizarre situation. She felt tears forming and nodded, a courageous smile forming on her face. Lassiter nodded and leaned in, tilting his head slightly and gave her a soft kiss on the cheek. He pulled back and gave her hand a squeeze before standing up and facing the others. Lizzie got to her feet and saw the others staring at Lassiter and her, with these mushy and loopy expressions on their faces. Lizzie knew her cheeks were flushed and she felt a sensation of joy and elation as well.

“Aww Lassie!” Shawn cried fanning himself like a fan girl meeting her ultimate celebrity crush. “You gave Lizzie a kiss!” 

“Shut up Spencer,” Lassiter snapped, his detached demeanor taking over again. O’Hara threw her arm around Lizzie as they began leaving the house. 

“Admit it Lassie…you like her,” Shawn teased. Lassiter ignored him. Lizzie had to giggle as they headed down the stairs. Shawn kept at him, with the same statement, like someone asking ‘are we there yet?’ in a long car ride. 

Finally Lassiter snapped and reached under his suit jacket and pulled out his gun. He showed it to Shawn, who let out a girlish scream and bolted from the house. Gus tore after him. For now, Lizzie could laugh in this moment. She didn’t want to think about what she was about to do.


	10. Charity's Mask

Book of days

Chapter Nine-charity’s mask

Back at the precinct, everyone was still trying to pull themselves together after everything. Lizzie sat by Lassiter’s desk with her legs crossed. She smelled like smoke, though no particle of her clothing showed signs of charring or burnt material. Lassiter, O’Hara, and Gus got their superficial head wounds patched up and were good as new. They simply told everyone that they had been ambushed on their recent case with no further explanation. 

Thankfully, everyone bought it. Lassiter had brought Lizzie a cup of coffee, which she nursed slowly, enjoying the warmth the liquid filled her with. Her hands had stopped shaking a few moments ago. O’Hara had pulled up a chair and sat down next to her. Across from them, Shawn and Gus had grabbed chairs and sat down. Lassiter leaned back in his chair, with his ankles crossed and propped up on his desk. He had his arms folded over his chest and wore a thoughtful, contemplative look. He exhaled loudly. 

“Alright. So what do we do now?” he asked, looking at each of their faces. Lizzie felt the hand holding her coffee begin shaking lightly, making the brown liquid roll around. She finally placed the cup on the desk, for fear of spilling it all over herself. 

“We’re going to have to find Charity,” Lizzie said raising her eyes to meet everyone’s gazes. “I have to do this binding spell. Once she’s mortal, we would be able to stop her.”   
“How? By shooting her?” O’Hara asked incredulously. 

Lizzie shrugged. “I honestly have no idea,” Lizzie snapped, throwing her hands up. “I’ve never had to battle an evil family member who is a witch. This is all new to me.” 

O’Hara looked at her sympathetically. Lizzie felt bad if she came across as sarcastic or rude so she sighed. She hadn’t meant to snap at her. 

“I’m sorry Juliet,” she apologized. “I’m just lost.” 

“It’s fine sweetie,” O’Hara said softly. Just then, Lizzie spied a burly looking officer approach them. His name tag read MCNABB. 

He looked at Lassiter. 

“I’m sorry, boss, but can I speak to you a moment?” he faltered nervously. 

“What for McNabb?” Lassiter asked in a bored and irritated tone. 

“Um, sorry but it’s about the paper work you filled out the other day,” McNabb said. Lassiter sighed and heaved his feet off his desk and stood up. Lizzie noted how handsome he looked even now with the blue shirt, dark slacks, silver tie and the leather gun holster around each shoulder. The gun was snug under his left arm just resting lightly against his ribs. Lassiter threw McNabb an irritated look signaling that clearly he didn’t like being interrupted at this moment. When Lassiter’s eyes landed on Lizzie, his expression became timid before the irritated mask appeared back. He followed McNabb to the filing cabinets. Something tugged at Lizzie’s gut. It was a foreboding feeling, as though she wasn’t going to see him again, which she knew that was foolish and stupid. They were safe inside the precinct. She didn’t think Charity knew they were back in their normal time. About 10 minutes later, Lassiter returned. 

“Was everything alright with the paperwork?” O’Hara questioned him. 

“Hmm? Oh yes,” Lassiter said, but for some reason he seemed off. He took his seat behind the desk and looked at everyone. 

“Where were we?” 

“We were discussing what our next move was to stop Charity,” Shawn said narrowing his eyes at the usually boorish detective. “Are you alright Lassifras? You seem a little off.” 

“Oh I’m fine Spencer,” he replied waving a hand dismissively. “I think we all earned a right to feel a little off after what we went through.” 

Shawn hesitated for a moment, as though thinking through what he said before he nodded slowly. Lizzie could see Shawn wasn’t entirely convinced. They knew him better than she did and she was going to trust their feeling if they felt something was wrong with him. Lizzie got up.

“I’m gonna use the restroom. I’ll be back shortly,” she announced and turned and headed toward the ladies room. 

************************************************************************************** 

Lizzie stood in front of the porcelain sink, gripping the edge of it until her knuckles were white. Her blue eyes stared back at her from beneath soft bangs that were barrel curled along with the rest of her hair. Her face was pale and there were dark circles beneath her eyes from lack of sleep. God she didn’t remember when the last time she had good night’s sleep. Henry was probably worried about them, especially if he hadn’t heard from them in a while. Deciding to call him, Lizzie turned to face the door leading into the bathroom and let her hip rest against the edge of the sink. She went to dial Henry’s number, when the door opened and a shadow fell across the screen. She looked up and jumped back in fright. 

“Detective Lassiter, what are you doing in the women’s bathroom?” she chastised feeling her heart hammering against her ribs and clutching the phone he’d given her against her chest. 

During this whole thing she’d forgotten she had it in her pocket. If it had gone off when she was in 1692, they really would’ve thought she was an evil being. Bringing her thoughts back to the present moment, Lassiter’s expression held malice, which didn’t fit right on his features. While he wore a sneer and disdainful look when he looked at Shawn, this expression was something frightening and it didn’t suit him. He slapped the phone from her hand. It shattered the moment it hit the floor. Lizzie took a step back in fear as she realized his blue eyes, which normally she could see her own reflection, were now dull and blank. She thought back to Sara, saying how Charity could possess someone. Fear and understanding registered on her face. She didn’t think it was possible, but here was living proof that Charity’s soul was now in Detective Lassiter. 

“Charity,” she whispered. 

“Bingo,” he sneered. It was Charity’s words, just Lassiter’s voice. He lashed out with his right hand, fingers curling around Lizzie’s throat, just under her jaw. He banged her up against the wall and pressed up against her. “You’re a cunning little bitch. You’re a lot smarter than I thought.” 

“Why do you want to kill me?” Lizzie choked out as Charity used Lassiter’s strength and squeezed her throat, constricting it. 

“Because you are a powerful witch,” Lassiter said sneering at her as Lizzie tried to frantically suck in air, but with Lassiter’s fingers tightened around her airway, all the noise she could make was little gasps. “I hated your family because they were so self-righteous and good. It sickened me. With you out of the picture, well that left me as the more powerful one. Who do you think started the ferry fire?” 

Lizzie’s eyes filled with tears from both the lack of oxygen getting to her brain, and the confession. Plus, someone she really cared about was in the bathroom, choking her with the intent to kill her. She decided to try something. It was a long shot but she prayed it would work. 

“And I see this disgusting fool has feelings for you,” Lassiter said disgustedly but then a light bulb seemed to go off above his head and a cruel smirk moved over his face. 

“I think I might play with him a little longer.” 

“Carlton,” Lizzie wheezed out. “I know you’re in there. Please. Fight her.” 

“Shut up,” Lassiter snapped and roughly banged her against the wall again so the back of her head hit the tiles. Lizzie cried out in pain and when she looked back into Lassiter’s eyes, something seemed to momentarily lift, like fog clearing, but then it returned and the sinister sneer returned. 

“Isn’t this ironic and poetic?” Lassiter smirked. “You’re going to die by the hand of someone who loves you.” With that, he flung Lizzie against the stalls. 

She felt her back slam into the door, breaking it off the hinges. The stall collapsed all around her as she covered her head protectively. He stormed over to her and grabbed her by her arm, yanking her to her feet. He grabbed a handful of her hair and rammed her forehead against the mirror, shattering it to pieces and then threw her against the other stall. Her spine slammed violently against the edge of the door, causing a painful scream to tear from her throat. Something in her broke, but she wasn’t going to fight back. It was still Lassiter’s body and she didn’t want to hurt him. She’d rather let him kill her then turn around and harm him. Lizzie was sitting with her back pressed against the door, legs stretched out. She had a cut on her forehead from when the glass cut her and blood trickled down her nose. 

“Imagine how your boyfriend will feel when I release him and he learns he’s the cause of your death?” Lassiter smirked crouching down in front of her. She coughed and winced. Her insides felt like boiling lava and the pain shot up her back. She had a fear that she was going end up rendered paralyzed or worse. Lassiter grabbed Lizzie and yanked her up. At this point, Lizzie just wanted the pain to end. 

“Finish me off please,” Lizzie croaked out. 

“With pleasure,” He flung her into the porcelain sinks. Her body crashed through them, shattering them into pieces. A piece of the porcelain cut through her hand and she bellowed out anguished scream. The fog over Lassiter’s eyes lifted completely and she could see herself in them now. She was lying on her side, one arm draped over her ribs, the other stretched out and her head rested on it. Lassiter blinked a few times and when he caught site of her and the bathroom, his face bled of all color and he rushed over to her. He hovered above her, gently cupping her face in his hands. He looked anguished, sallow, and tormented all rolled into one. Lizzie could hear the door opening to the bathroom and O’Hara’s startled cry, along with Shawn and Gus. Lizzie kept her eyes on Lassiter’s. The pain and guilt in his eyes were beyond words. Lizzie weakly raised a hand and placed it over Lassiter’s heart. Then, darkness began encroaching on her vision and her hand fell limply at her side as blackness swallowed her. 

************************************************************************************** 

Lizzie’s eyes opened and she stared up at the ceiling of a home. She registered that she was in a bed. Something soft and furry curled up next to her on the pillow. Artemis. She blinked a few times and saw that she was in Henry’s spare bedroom. It was the bedroom she had used. She turned her head and spied Henry, sitting in a chair next to her bed, with his arms crossed on the mattress beside her thigh and his head buried in them. He was sound asleep. Artemis woke up and mewed, rubbing her face against Lizzie’s. The cat rubbed her body against Henry’s head and face and he woke up abruptly. He turned to look at Lizzie, and a broad smile formed on his face.

“Hey there,” he said warmly. “How are you feeling?” 

“Like Godzilla stepped on me,” Lizzie moaned and tentatively pulled herself up into a sitting position, expecting pain, but nothing came. Odd. Perhaps I am deadshe thought. “What happened? I remember blacking out,” Lizzie questioned Henry. 

Henry swallowed thickly and took a deep breath. 

“Well, you were pretty badly banged up. You had a broken wrist, several fractured ribs, a dislocated shoulder, a bruised spine and a concussion. Lassiter had wanted to bring you to the hospital but O’Hara refused because that would mean that Lassiter would be arrested and be put in serious trouble. Lassiter hadn’t cared; he just wanted to make sure you were alright. But we managed to coax him into bringing you here. We could try and find a spell that would help heal you. Thankfully we found one. That spell book you had the remedy to heal any injury so,” Henry said shifting in his chair. “We got the ingredients and mixed them together and administered you the liquid. Gus was able to decipher the Latin. You were asleep for 3 days straight. An old friend of mine is a doctor, so she had come over to check you out, that’s how we knew your injuries. Anyway, the liquid worked because your injuries have healed.” 

“Where’s Lassiter?” Lizzie demanded anxiously. Henry swallowed again, causing his Adams apple to bob. He looked uncomfortable and that made Lizzie extremely nervous. 

“Henry? Where is Lassiter?” Lizzie repeated a note of panic seeping into her tone. 

“Detective Lassiter is currently undergoing therapy. He’s speaking to a therapist at the department, which just so happens is my ex-wife,” Henry said slowly. “He’s also going to be re-evaluated on whether he’s suited for the job. There is talk about a hearing, but we don’t think that’s going to happen.” 

Lizzie felt tears forming in her eyes and they spilled over. Henry got up and sat down on the edge of the bed, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her close in a fatherly embrace. Lizzie pressed her face into Henry’s chest and bawled. Lizzie felt his arms tighten around her. 

“It wasn’t his fault!” Lizzie sobbed uncontrollably. “He was possessed by Charity! She made him hurt me!” 

“I know,” Henry said quietly, “Shawn filled me in on everything that happened. I wouldn’t have believed it had it been just Shawn and Gus, but Juliet and Lassiter… are two of the most rational people on the planet. I’m sorry sweetie.” 

“Where is he now?” Lizzie said pulling back from the embrace and looking at Henry. She wiped at her eyes with the backs of her hands. She hoped she hadn’t gotten tears and snot on Henry’s shirt. 

“At the precinct in a session with my ex-wife Madeleine,” Henry said looking at her carefully. “Why?” 

Lizzie didn’t answer and threw off her covers. Henry stood up slowly and watched as Lizzie went over to the dresser and grabbed a white and gold bohemian skirt and a white tee-shirt.

“Lizzie, where are you going?” Henry asked now alarmed as he rose to his feet. “I have to go down there,” she said thickly. “He’s not crazy or a danger to anyone!” 

“Honey…” Henry began but Lizzie backed out of the room. Henry went to take a step forward, but she stared at the door. The door wavered slightly, and then slammed shut, the lock clicking on its own. She could hear Henry pounding on the door but she headed into the bathroom and quickly got dressed. She pulled on a pair of white wedge sandals. Her curly blond hair fell around her shoulders and her eyes held determination. She quickly tore her eyes away from the mirror. She could hear Henry’s protests and the door rattling as he tried to get out. Lizzie headed off to the precinct. 

*******************************************************************************   
She stepped up the stairs. The precinct seemed to be working as usual. Shawn and Gus looked up as they crowded around O’Hara’s desk. She had been on the phone and just put down the receiver when she glanced up and spied her. She quickly got to her feet and came rushing toward Lizzie. But Lizzie was in one frame of mind now and she turned to look at Juliet, gently pushing her into a chair and locking her there. 

“Shawn, Gus, she’s holding me to the chair,” O’Hara cried struggling to get up. Shawn and Gus took steps toward her, but with one look from Lizzie, Gus went flying back on his backside and skidded a few inches till his back bumped against a filing cabinet. Shawn decided not to attempt anything and he remained where he was, holding his hands up placating. Lizzie nodded her thanks and heard voices coming from one of the meeting rooms, she recognized Lassiter’s voice, but not the woman’s. That must be Madeline she thought and glanced back, seeing both O’Hara and Gus struggling to move, but she was holding them in place. She heard Lassiter’s voice next. 

“It was like I was conscious of what my body was doing, but I couldn’t stop it. I knew I was hurting her and it was making me sick, especially when she cried out in pain” Lassiter’s voice wavered. 

“I don’t think you were doing it on purpose, Detective.” the female said in a soft, compassionate tone.

Lizzie’s heart was hammering loudly in her chest as she heard Lassiter speak again.

“Plus, I-I’m having these feelings toward her,” he faltered a bit. 

“Is she attractive?” 

“Yes very much. She’s beautiful. But I don’t see how she would go for someone like me” 

There was a pause, in which Lizzie’s heart nearly stopped. Lassiter likes you! He thinks you’re beautiful! she thought elated She knew she should just step in, but something was rooting her to her place. The therapist spoke again. Lizzie could tell the woman was just as sweet and kind as Henry. 

“Detective Lassiter, don’t sell yourself short. You need to tell her your feelings. I know my son Shawn told you the same thing. As for your attack on Lizzie…I’m going to recommend some time off, not a suspension because I don’t think you are a danger to anyone. Shawn told me everything that happened and I believe him. Right now you need a break from work, I think the stress added to it”   
She heard Lassiter’s trademark growl. 

“Mrs. Spencer, I flung her around like a rag dog! I nearly choked her to death!” he cried exasperated. “I should've been suspended or sent to jail!” 

“No!” Lizzie cried and the door swung open on its own, startling both Lassiter and an older blond-haired woman. The door closed behind her with a loud ‘bang’. Lassiter’s face went through a copious amount of emotions before settling on anger. 

“Lizzie! You are supposed to be at Henry’s resting! What are you doing here?” he demanded getting up and he stood in front of her. 

“I came here for you! I am worried! You didn’t know what you were doing!” Lizzie protested and she turned to the woman. “Please. Really. He didn’t know what he was doing! He’s not crazy!” 

“You shouldn’t worry about me!” Lassiter retorted irritated. 

“Wait, Detective,” the woman said holding up a hand. “Sit down. You must be Lizzie. I’m Madeline Spencer, Shawn’s mother.” Her tone was soft and Lizzie nodded. The woman motioned to sit back on a big plush leather couch and Lizzie obliged, sitting next to Lassiter, who had crossed one ankle over his thigh and crossed his arms, looking sour. 

“Detective, did you hear what she said?” Mrs. Spencer asked him turning her blue eyes on Lassiter. Lizzie turned her head, watching Lassiter also. Lassiter grumbled something incoherent and Mrs. Spencer continued. Lizzie liked this woman right away. 

“She said she is worried about you,” Mrs. Spencer said warmly. “Remember what we were talking about earlier? Well, clearly this young woman cares about you.” 

“Well she shouldn’t,” Lassiter mumbled. 

“Why?” Lizzie asked him astonished turning to face him directly. “Why shouldn’t I care about you?” She had no idea why Lassiter would want her to stop caring about him. It was something that wasn’t in her vocabulary or nature. 

“Because I don’t deserve your affection. I don’t know what you see in me. You need to find someone else your own age, not an old fart like me,”

“Detective, is that the reason? You feel that Lizzie needs to be with someone close to her age?” Mrs. Spencer asked him imploringly. “That she wouldn’t find you attractive?” 

Lassiter stood up abruptly and leaned against the wall. He folded his arms over his chest and looked out one of the windows. Lizzie slowly rose to her feet. so that’s why he’s so boorish sometimes. He’s feels that I’d reject him  
“It doesn’t matter,” he retorted. “Mrs. Spencer, if our session is finished, I’ll take you up on your offer for a break from work.” 

Mrs. Spencer nodded slowly and Lizzie stepped up to him wordlessly and threw her arms around him, pulling him against her. Her cheek pressed against his chest and she closed her eyes. She felt Lassiter stiffen in her arms. But she only snuggled up against him more. The top of her head was resting beneath his throat. She cared about him a lot. Her mind went back to when he was possessed. Charity was probably able to see his emotions and feelings and she’d said that she was about to die by the hands of someone who loved her. Did that mean Lassiter loved her? 

“Detective, I think she’s letting you know otherwise,” Mrs. Spencer said kindly. “You can’t be afraid to show your real feelings here. It’s not healthy to hide them or keep them bottled up. Show her how you really feel. Go on. It’ll stay between us.” 

Lizzie felt Lassiter hesitate, then ever so slowly he lifted his arms and she felt them encircle her. At first, his embrace was light, and then his arms tightened around her. He lifted one of his hands and gently let his fingers tangle themselves in her hair. His chin rested on the crown of her head. Lizzie felt elation and a smile forming on her face. 

“I thought I’d killed you,” Lassiter said quietly. “I knew Charity possessed me but I couldn’t do anything about it.” 

Lassiter only hugged Lizzie tighter. After a moment Lizzie stepped back and looked up at him. He gently raised a hand and swept some of her hair behind her ear, letting his hand pause on her jaw. Lizzie’s heart was going a mile a minute at this point and she just shook her head. 

“Detective, I think upon my request you’re stable to return to your job,” Mrs. Spencer said softly as she got up. Lizzie grinned at her and she gently squeezed Lizzie’s arm before leaving the room. She could feel Lassiter’s gaze never faltered or moved from her. Once Mrs. Spencer had left, leaving Lassiter and Lizzie alone in the room, Lizzie returned her gaze on Lassiter. 

“I’m going to make you some protection…” her voice trailed off as Lassiter stepped closer, closing the gap between them. He gently put a hand on the side of her face and pulled her near him. 

Lizzie’s pulse sped up and she closed her eyes. He stooped in and pressed his forehead against hers. She detected a faint trace of his cologne and kept her eyes closed, enjoying Lassiter’s closeness. Perhaps he didn’t like expressing his true feelings in front of others, but she didn’t care. Then she felt him gently kiss her on the lips. He kissed her softly and lightly. Lizzie returned the kiss the same way and after they pulled apart and were breathless, Lizzie slung her arms around his neck. She let her chin rest on his shoulder and his arms encircled her, drawing her close to him. He leaned into her embrace. 

“You’re not an old fart,” she whispered in his ear. 

“Why are you stuck in the chair and why is Guster on the floor?” Mrs. Spencer cried. Lizzie pulled back from Lassiter and chuckled. 

“Whoops. I forgot to release them,” Lassiter gently grabbed her elbow and spun her around to face him. She could see his face had filled with relief, elation and still guilt. 

“I really hated knowing Charity was using my body to hurt you,” he said quietly. “It sickened me. I deserve to go to jail.” 

“Stop,” Lizzie said putting a hand on his chest. “It wasn’t you. Stop blaming yourself. It’s Charity’s fault okay? No one else’s. I’m going to make everyone protection charms. They’ll protect against possession so this won’t happen again. But how’d Charity get into the precinct in the first place?” 

Lassiter and Lizzie held one another’s gaze before they rushed out on the floor to find Buzz. O’Hara and Gus were standing up on their feet now, watching as Lassiter bolted down the flight of stairs that led to the evidence room. Everyone crowded around Lizzie. 

“What’s going on?” O’Hara asked. 

“We have to find Buzz McNabb. I think he’s Charity,” Lizzie said thickly.


	11. The Sleepover

Book of days

Chapter ten-The sleepover

They found Buzz in the records room. Lassiter said he recalled Buzz leading him here, and that’s when things went south. Buzz explained he’d gone out for a walk when a pretty blond-haired woman approached him. She put the palm of her hand to his forehead and said some words in Latin and that’s when he drew a blank. He said he knew he was walking back to the precinct and what he was doing; he just had no control over it. He had no way to warn Lassiter. Now, Charity could be anywhere, in anyone and they had no way of knowing. They went the route Buzz had taken earlier, but they couldn't find Charity’s body. Lizzie felt scared. She felt that everything was spiraling out of control and there was no way to reel in the reins. Everyone gathered in Henry’s living room at this point. Shawn and Gus sprawled out on the couch; Lassiter was sitting in a chair and O’Hara was sitting on the loveseat. Lizzie was sitting on a hearth-rug in front of a fireplace. Henry was standing up against the door frame, with his arms folded over his chest. Artemis had come down stairs to greet everyone. 

She wound around Lassiter’s legs, purring loudly. Lassiter reached down and scratched the cat’s ears. Feeling satisfied from the attention he gave, Artemis went to Shawn and Gus, Henry and finally jumped up on O’Hara’s lap. She curled up and fell asleep, her motor still going. O’Hara absentmindedly stroked Artemis’ head. Lizzie turned her back to the fireplace and sat cross-legged, with her spell book opened in her lap. She’d bought five quartz crystal necklaces and held her hand out over each one, whispering the protection spell over the pendants. Once they were all done, she handed everyone one of them. They put them on and tucked them beneath their clothing. 

“These will now protect you,” Lizzie explained. “You’ll probably feel a warm sensation if danger’s near. You must wear them and never take them off.” 

“I don’t think it’s safe for anyone to stay by themselves now,” Lassiter said leaning forward, clasping his hands between his knees. 

“What are you thinking Lassie? A sleepover?” Shawn projected. Slowly his face lit up with a conspiratorial look and Lassiter froze, letting out a grunt of protest and disgust. 

“Spencer, no,” Lassiter said shortly probably knowing full well what was going through Shawn’s head at this point. Lizzie watched, entertained and she knew immediately what Shawn was suggesting. She got to her feet and headed over to him. She grinned. 

“That’s an fantastic idea! If everyone stays in the one place, we have even a better chance of protecting one another!” Lizzie said eagerly. She turned to Henry. She wanted to make sure that would be alright with him, considering this was still his house. It was up to him. 

“Would that be alright with you, Mr. Spencer?” Lizzie asked hopefully. 

“Call me Henry Lizzie,” he said kindly. “And sure. We have plenty of room. If this will help protect everyone then I say it’s a good idea. There are three extra guest bedrooms. Shawn and Gus will have to share. O’Hara you’ll have to bunk with Lizzie and Lassiter you can have the last one.” 

“Why does Lassie get his own room?” Shawn complained then turned his eyes on Lassiter grinning wickedly. “Is it because he has night-time gas?” 

Lassiter jumped up from his seat, taking a threatening step toward Shawn, but Lizzie gently guided him back to his seat. He was glaring at Shawn menacingly and motioned to Shawn using the universal sign for “I’m watching you”.

Lizzie found herself giggling at that. She saw Henry check his watch.   
“It’s late guys. I’m sure you’re all tired. You two have overnight bags in the car right?” he said addressing Lassiter and O’Hara, who nodded. 

“I’ll go get them,” O’Hara offered and got up. Shawn and Gus yawned and stretched. Lizzie could see everyone was just exhausted. She herself felt like she’d hit a wall at this point. She couldn't wait to snuggle up beneath the covers and just sleep. Shawn said he was going to bed and Gus chimed in too that he also really needed to get some sleep. Lizzie watched Shawn and Gus head upstairs. Henry said he had a sleeping bag for O’Hara, which he had to get out of the garage. O’Hara had come back with the two overnight bags, which she handed one to Lassiter. Henry came back a few moments later with a sleeping bag. He handed it to O’Hara. 

“Sorry about the sleeping bag, Juliet,” he apologized but she shrugged and grinned taking it from him. “Lizzie will show you which room she has.” 

“Good night guys,” Lizzie said and as she passed Lassiter, he gently reached out to touch her hand. They shared a private smile before O’Hara followed Lizzie upstairs.

************************************************************************* 

O’Hara knew right away what was going on between them. Lizzie blushed and she assured her that it was fine. Lassiter needed someone like her in his life now. Lizzie admitted to her that she loved how chivalrous he was. O’Hara told her that she didn’t have to worry with Lassiter. He would never take advantage of her, or anything. He had a good heart, he was just a bit of a hard-ass, which she noted, Lizzie was starting to melt some of that hard nature but not entirely. He was still the same just gentler around her. O’Hara was the one who told her about the divorce, explaining that his ex-wife divorced him on the grounds she didn't think he’d wanted children, but it turned out he had. Lizzie felt horrible after hearing this. His ex-wife didn't even give him any sort of chance to explain. Lizzie sighed and shook her head at the news. Some people were just vicious. 

After an hour of talking, which Lizzie enjoyed immensely, they fell asleep. Around 2 am, Lizzie woke up from having a horrible nightmare. She felt her pajamas sticking to her like glue from sweating. Lizzie sat up in bed, running a hand over her face. Her heart was pounding in her chest. She’d pulled on a pair of gray pajama pants and the matching gray tank top with pink lace around the V-necked neckline before she went to bed. Deciding she needed some water, Lizzie tossed the covers off of her and swung her feet over the side. The matching pajama long-sleeved jacket was gently lying across the foot of the bed. She pulled it on, leaving it opened. A soft pink crocheted cap gently sat on her head, letting her curly bangs fall softly against her forehead, and her hair fall gently over her shoulders. Some of the shorter strands had hung down against her cheeks, escaping the cap. She’d slept with it on, liking how it kept her hair in place. O’Hara was out cold in the sleeping bag with a peaceful expression on her face. Lizzie silently wished she could sleep so peacefully, but she didn’t think those days were going to come back to her. Carefully stepping over O’Hara, Lizzie padded barefoot to the door and she gently pulled it open. In the hallway, she noticed a light on beneath Lassiter’s door. She glanced down at her front. The tank top was short, exposing a bit of her midriff. She hugged the two halves of the jacket around her consciously and gently knocked on the door. 

“Who is it?” She heard Lassiter call. 

“Me,” Lizzie said glancing up and down the hallway in case anyone else woke up, but so far it was just her in the hall. She felt like a girl sneaking out to meet the boyfriend her parents didn’t approve of, but that was ridiculous. She heard Lassiter pad up to the door and it opened softly. He wasn't expecting to see her and his eyes quickly roamed over her, taking in her appearance. Lassiter wore a pair of plaid lounge pants and a plain white tee-shirt. 

“What are you doing up?” he asked her, sounding confused and a little worried. 

“Had a horrible nightmare,” Lizzie admitted. “And I couldn’t sleep.” 

Comprehension dawned on Lassiter’s face and he held the door open for her to his room. Lizzie hesitated for only a second, and then stepped in. He closed the door behind her. Lizzie sat in one of the plush chairs cross-legged. Lassiter sat on the edge of the bed, leaning forward. His blue eyes fixated on her as she took a deep breath and launched into the nightmare that had plagued her. He listened intently to her, not interrupting, which she was thankful for. When she finished explaining, Lassiter gently reached out and touched her knee. 

“It’s just a dream,” he said softly. “It’s nothing to worry about. Come on why don’t we head downstairs for some hot coffee?” 

Lizzie nodded. That actually sounded great now. Perhaps the hot coffee would help her sleep better too. Lassiter patted her knee and got up. Lizzie followed him out into the hall and down the stairs. The house was dark, except the light coming in from the beach and the silver moonlight pouring through the bay window in the living room. Shadows caused some of the furniture to elongate and stretch. As Lizzie’s barefoot touched the floor between the living room and kitchen, something wet and sticky covered the bottom of her foot. She went to take a step, when she slid forward landing almost face down in it. Lassiter had switched on the kitchen light and Lizzie shakily pulled herself on her hands and knees to see what it was that she’d landed in. Blood. There was a trail leading from the living room to the kitchen. The front of her pajamas were soaked in it, and some of had gotten on her throat and chest. The knees of her bottoms and a bit down on the shin had red on the material. She got to her feet, and felt her whole body shaking violently as her eyes landed on the reason behind the blood. 

Artemis. She was dead. Someone or something had attacked her and torn out her throat. Lassiter tracked bloody paw prints that led to an opened window. He looked out and he must’ve seen something running away because he cursed. Lizzie stood there, panting as she felt a scream build up in her throat, which ripped from her throat in anguish and horror. 

Henry ordered O’Hara to take her upstairs. Lizzie allowed O’Hara to lead her upstairs, but refused to let anyone touch her or remove the bloody pajamas. Shawn and Gus relayed confusion about what was going on. They’d heard Lizzie scream and when O’Hara relayed what happened, they looked sullen. Lizzie was standing in the hall, just simply narcotic at this point staring off into space. She could feel her entire body trembling from head to toe. Lizzie could see everyone’s grief and sympathetic expressions. Lassiter leaned in to whisper to Henry and he nodded, beckoning Shawn and Gus to follow him. They headed down stairs, leaving O’Hara alone with Lizzie and Lassiter. Lizzie saw Lassiter slowly reach out to grasp her hand, which she allowed. He gently led her into his room, and sat her down on one of the chairs. He lowered himself into a crouch in front of her and placed his hands on either side of her thighs on the cushion. 

“O’Hara, reach into my overnight bag. I have an extra shirt she can use for now,” He said looking up at his partner. Lizzie watched as O’Hara nodded and obliged. Lassiter turned his eyes on her. Some of the fog that settled over her brain began clearing little by little and she was able to think rationally as the first shock of what happened began wearing off, but her body wouldn’t stop shaking and trembling no matter how hard she tried to settle down. 

“Cromwell, we have to clean you up okay?” he said in a calm tone, slowly reaching up to pull apart the jacket halves. Lizzie just nodded robotically and he gently began easing the bloodied pajama jacket off of her, leaving her in the tank top now. He dropped the jacket into a waste bin. 

Lizzie felt a little exposed around him, but she just let her arms lay at her sides and she remained unmoving. She heard Lassiter ask O’Hara to get a damp wash cloth from the bathroom. A few seconds later, Lizzie felt Lassiter gently moving the cool washcloth over her face, throat and chest. It felt a little weird but exhilarating to feel Lassiter touching her like that, but she didn’t utter one word, letting him clean off the blood. 

Once he completely cleaned the blood off, he gently put a hand on the side of Lizzie’s face and she blinked several times. 

“Please let O’Hara change you. I’m going to step outside for a moment, but I’ll be right back,” Lassiter got up stepped outside into the hallway momentarily to them some privacy. Lizzie let O’Hara pull the tank top off and the bottoms. Lassiter’s shirt was long and it reached Lizzie’s knees, but it was clean. Lizzie could pick up the faint scent of his cologne on it and snuggled into it deeply; she began enjoying the comfort it was strangely bringing her. Lassiter knocked on the door and O’Hara called to him that it was okay to come back in. He stepped in and closed the door behind him. Lizzie burst into tears and buried her face into her hands, sobbing uncontrollably. O’Hara threw her arms around the girl and hugged her tightly. Lizzie’s chin rested on O’Hara’s shoulder as tears streamed down her cheeks. 

“I’m so sorry Lizzie,” O’Hara said quietly and emotionally. After several moments, O’Hara released her and said she wanted to check on Henry. Lizzie heard Lassiter relay to O’Hara that it was a dog that he’d seen running off and that she was to tell Henry. Lizzie remained sitting in the chair with her hands covering her face as sobs ransacked her shoulders. She heard O’Hara leave the room and the soft ‘click’ of the door closing behind her. She sensed someone crouching down in front of her and her hands were slowly being pulled away from her face gently. She and Lassiter held one another’s gaze for a moment before he wound his arms around her and pulled her against him. She pressed her face into his chest and bawled. Artemis had been her best friend for years. Now she wasn’t here anymore. Why had the dog done this? Dogs just don’t jump through random opened windows and kill people’s pets. She felt Lassiter’s fingers gently entangle themselves in her curls and his chin was resting on the top of her head. 

“I’m so sorry,” he said, his voice rumbled softly in his chest. Lizzie just shut her eyes against the front of his white shirt. He held her for several more moments until her stomach suddenly and violently wrenched and she gently but quickly pulled away from him and bolted into the bathroom where her stomach emptied of the dinner she’d had hours before. Once she stopped, she flushed and wiped her mouth, she caught her reflection in the mirror. Her eyes were puffy and red and she realized that she was questionably naked now. True she had Lassiter’s long shirt on, but beneath that was her underwear. Other than that, nada. Her cheeks turned scarlet when she realized what that had meant. She quickly composed herself to a point and then stepped out of the bathroom. Lassiter was standing in the center of the room watching her worriedly. She leaned against the door frame, with her arms wrapped around herself, staring at the carpet. 

“I-I don’t really want be alone right now,” Lizzie stammered. 

“Should I get O’Hara…?” Lassiter started but broke off when he saw Lizzie shaking her head ‘no’. There was a slight pause before he spoke. “Oh” he said quietly as comprehension dawned on him. She could see him approaching her over the tops of her eyes. He stopped in front of her and gently cupped her face in his hands, tilting her face up. A few tears leaked down her cheeks and he swept them away with his thumbs. He gently leaned forward and kissed her on the top of her forehead. Lizzie closed her eyes. 

“Come on. You need sleep,” he said quietly. Lizzie allowed him to lead her out of the bedroom and into hers. He helped her into bed and pulled the covers up over her. She turned on her side facing him as he gently leaned over her. “I’ll stay with you until you fall asleep…okay?”

Lizzie nodded and snuggled under the covers. She momentarily felt like a little kid who thought monsters were under her bed and needed someone to ward them off, but she knew his presence soothed her. Lassiter took a seat in one of the plush chairs and she watched him. Knowing he was there, eventually she dozed off. 

******************************************************************** 

She woke up the following morning and stretched lazily. She heard the soft pattering of rain against the glass. She pushed the covers off of her and got up. Lassiter was gone from the chair. She peered out the window. Sure enough, it was pouring out and the sun had retreated. She grabbed a pair of sweat pants and a pink tank top and headed into her bathroom. She pulled off the pink crocheted cap and placed it on the sink. She showered, washing any remains of blood that might still be on her, even though Lassiter had cleaned her up the night before. She saw the water swirling around the drain turn pink and burst into tears again. She washed her hair and stepped out of the shower. She dried off and quickly pulled on the clothes. Her hair fell around her shoulders in damp curls. Lizzie grabbed a dryer and dried her hair before pulling the cap back on. She left the bathroom and pulled on a pair of soft white ankle socks and padded down stairs. As she reached the top landing, she heard the others talking to Lassiter. Lassiter must’ve told them what happened last night. 

“Aw she wanted to stay with you, Carlton, ” O’Hara said warmly. 

“Dude, you were totally given a chance to comfort Lizzie. Why didn’t you take it Lassie” 

Shawn’s voice asked sounding impish. There was a loud, ‘bam’ as though Lassiter had slammed his fist down on the table.

“Because, Spencer, unlike you, I wouldn’t have taken advantage of her,” Lassiter growled in disgust. Lizzie felt warmth fill her chest after hearing him say that. She went to take another step, when Shawn’s next question stopped her dead in her tracks. 

“Lassifras, at some point you want to be intimate with her right? Otherwise I think we might have you figured all wrong” Shawn said in light joking tone, but Lizzie knew he was probably provoking Lassiter and pushing his buttons. There was the sound of a chair scraping and Lizzie knew right away Shawn had indeed, pushed the right button, or wrong depending on how you saw it. She heard Shawn let out a high-pitched scream and then saw him run past the staircase, waving his arms like a drama queen. Lizzie smothered a snort of laughter. Shawn looked up and saw her. Grinning, he threw himself up the stairs and hid behind her. 

“Lassiter, (cough), although Shawn chose a rather poor phrasing of words, poses a valuable thought,” Lizzie heard Gus offer tentatively. 

“Yes I want to,” she heard Lassiter growl then he paused as though realizing what he was saying and who he was talking to. “But…wait…why am discussing my love life with you three?” 

“Carlton, it’s wonderful!” O’Hara cried. “Clearly she trusts you and adores you! Plus, we see how you are around her.” she added the last part warmly and softly. 

“What did Lassiter do to threaten you?” Lizzie whispered over her shoulder at Shawn, who was still huddled behind her with his hands on her shoulders. 

“Ssh, I want to hear the rest so I have something to hold over Lassie face,” Shawn whispered back and Lizzie shook her head in amusement and disbelief. 

“She’s an attractive young woman. I still can’t imagine why she’d chosen me. If the fates hadn’t chosen us to be together…would we?” 

“Lassiter,” Lizzie heard Henry’s voice next. It sounded warm and compassionate, but pleading at the same time. “That girl is crazy about you. I can see she loves and adores you we all can. So you need to stop second guessing yourself and being so insecure. Relax. She isn’t going anywhere.” he added the past part meaningfully and Lizzie understood immediately why Lassiter was being so insecure. He was afraid she’d probably leave him for someone else. The divorce probably had him fearful. It all seemed to center on that. 

“She loves me?” Lassiter asked, sounding amazed and thoughtful. 

“Yes Carlton. We can see it plain as day,” O’Hara said kindly. 

“Oh this is too much,” Shawn snickered behind her and Lizzie elbowed him in the gut glaring at him reprovingly. She thought it was so sweet that Lassiter felt amazed that she loved him back. Perhaps it was a while since someone had. 

“Ow!” he laughed. “Watch this.” Shawn snuck downstairs and hid half behind the wall. “Oh Lassie!” Shawn called cajoling. “Come and give me a smooch. I love you too!” 

Lizzie burst out laughing as she heard Lassiter storm from the kitchen and Shawn let out a little ‘eep’ noise before bolting back up the steps, hiding behind her. Lassiter appeared at the bottom of the stairs and folded his arms over his chest, glaring up at them with a smug expression.

“That’s cowardly of you Spencer, hiding behind Miss Cromwell. You have to come down at some point. She, however is free to go,” he said smirking at Shawn. Lizzie giggled and rose to her feet, preparing to continue down. Shawn looked at her with mock disgust. 

“Oh that’s cold, Lizzie,” he said. “You’re abandoning me and leaving me to the wolves.” 

Lizzie reached the bottom and turned to face Shawn, her back to Lassiter and did a mock bow. She stared at his sweat pants and suddenly they fell down pooling around his ankles and leaving him in his boxer shorts. 

“Oh Sweet Justice,” Lassiter complained turning his back on Shawn and pinched the bridge of his nose with his index finger and thumb. He placed one hand on his hip and tried very hard, not to laugh. Shawn just stood there nonchalantly as though he was posing for a modeling ad. Lizzie winked at him and went to step into the kitchen, but she froze in the doorway. While the blood had been completely cleaned up, and Artemis’ body was removed, all traces of what happened had been removed. But that didn’t stop a flash from going off before her eyes, and seeing the scene again. She stood frozen, rooted the spot, staring at the floor. Six pairs of eyes landed on her and O’Hara immediately got up and came over to her, sensing what might have plagued her. She guided Lizzie to a seat at the kitchen table and Henry got up and fixed her a plate of food, gently placing it down in front of her. 

“Here honey. You need to eat,” he said kindly. Lizzie just picked up her fork and began eating slowly. Gus gently squeezed her hand affectionately and she offered him a wan smile. Lassiter stepped into the kitchen and grabbed a cup and then headed over to the coffee maker. He poured himself some of the hot liquid and leaned against the counter as Shawn penguin walked into the kitchen. O’Hara turned her face away, laughing silently. Gus spit out the sip of orange juice he had just taken in surprise. 

“Jesus Shawn!” Henry scolded. “What the hell were you thinking?”

“It wasn’t me! It was Lizzie!” Shawn protested. 

“Yeah right Shawn,” Gus said frowning. “Can’t you see the girl’s in distress over her cat? What’s wrong with you?”

His tone was reprimanding and reproving. Shawn looked helpless as he finally reached down and hoisted up his sweatpants. 

“Uh guys I did do that to him,” Lizzie admitted looking up at everyone. 

“See?” Shawn said smugly. 

“Oh, well nice work then,” Henry said approvingly as he handed Lizzie a glass of orange juice. Shawn stood opened mouthed and Henry rolled his eyes at his son. 

“Shawn, you humiliate other people on a daily basis. Exhibit A-Lassiter,” Henry reprimanded. Lassiter had taken a sip of his coffee and turned to Henry. 

“Oh no it’s fine Henry. I’m just biding my time when I can bury Spencer somewhere where they’d never find him,” 

Lassiter said coolly and calmly. Lizzie was only half listening to what was going on. She’d realized she’d hardly eaten anything but her appetite wasn’t there. She glanced down and saw Artemis, sitting there, looking up at her with the wound in her neck. She screamed and jumped to her feet so abruptly causing the silverware to quiver. 

Lassiter quickly put his coffee cup down and went to go to her, anxiety etched into his face, but O’Hara stood up beating him to it and gently put her arm around Lizzie’s shoulders. 

“What’s wrong?” O’Hara asked worriedly.

“I see Artemis,” Lizzie sobbed pointing to the floor. 

“Okay,” Henry said standing up. “Take her upstairs.” 

O’Hara put her arms around Lizzie and led her upstairs, sobbing and put her back into bed. Lizzie turned on her side, facing away from O’Hara. She gathered up one of the pillows and clutched it to her and sobbed into it. 

**************************************************************************** 

Over the next few days, everyone noticed Lizzie had dropped into a depression. Lizzie felt like a piece of herself had died and had no hopes of regenerating. She was staring at the wall, her back to O’Hara, who’d been ordered by Henry to stay with her. They were deeply concerned about her welfare at this point. She heard Lassiter enter the room and he began speaking to O’Hara in a quiet, anxious voice. 

“How is she?” Lassiter asked quietly and Lizzie could feel his eyes on her back. 

“Same,” O’Hara said sadly. There was a faint pause before Lassiter responded to her statement. 

“Dammit!” Lassiter swore and angrily pounded on the wall in frustration. “O’Hara, I can’t stand seeing her like this. I don’t like feeling helpless. I just wish there was something I could do.” 

Lizzie’s eyelids began getting heavy and she dozed off. 

A soft mewing sound carried to her ear the following morning. Lizzie’s eyes slowly opened and when she turned over, a black kitten hopped over to her and immediately began purring loudly. Lizzie sat up abruptly and the kitten hopped into her lap. She looked up and Lassiter sitting in the chair. He was watching her, guarded. Lizzie gently scooped up the kitten in her arms and snuggled it. The kitten was purring loudly and rubbed its head under Lizzie’s throat and chin. Lassiter got up and approached the bed, sitting on the edge. He put one arm down to brace himself as he leaned in. Lizzie looked up at him with surprise, and amazement. 

“Did you go out and get me a kitten?” Lizzie asked quietly. 

“Tell anyone and I will deny it,” he said seriously.   
Lizzie felt a smile tugging at the corners of her lips. She pressed her face into the kitten’s soft fur and then threw an arm around Lassiter. She had carefully placed the kitten on her lap so it wouldn’t get squished when she hugged him. She brought her other arm around his neck and gathered a bit of his suit jacket in her hands. She closed her eyes and pressed her face into the hollow of his shoulder. She felt Lassiter’s arms slowly encircle her and she felt him gently wind his fingers through her hair and press his face into her neck. 

“I hated seeing you like that,” he whispered quietly. He gently pulled back and held Lizzie’s face in his hands. He gently pressed his forehead against hers. Lizzie kept her eyes closed as she felt him lightly kissed the bridge of her nose and then gave her a kiss on the lips. Lizzie returned the kiss just as gently and softly. She noted he was extremely gentle with her and no one would ever think he could be that way, especially since they were familiar to seeing him so gruff and cantankerous. 

“Awww!” a chorus echoed simultaneously from the doorway. Lassiter slowly pulled away from Lizzie and turned to glare at Shawn, Gus and O’Hara standing with expressions of elation mixed with something like watching a kitten playing with a ball of string. Lassiter fixated his glare on Shawn who was making kissing faces at Gus, who was pretending to be Lizzie. Lizzie gently picked up the kitten and snuggled her face into the kittens fur, hiding a smile. Lassiter turned to her and pointed a finger at her. 

“Stay here. This won’t take long,” he said scowling as he leapt to his feet and charged straight for Shawn and Gus, who screamed and tore down the stairs. O’Hara quickly jumped out-of-the-way as Lizzie heard high-pitched screams floating up the staircase. She saw O’Hara laughing hysterically. She spied the kitten and came over. 

“Let me guess. Carlton got you the kitten,” She grinned, as she sat down on the edge of the bed and gently took the kitten from Lizzie, who nodded. O’Hara gently snuggled the animal, who purred loudly. 

“He won’t admit it,” O’Hara said grinning, but then her expression shifted to concern. “We were all extremely concerned about you, especially Carlton.” Lizzie offered O’Hara a wan smile. 

“I was worried about myself too,” she admitted. “I just hope we can beat Charity.”


	12. Bad Romance

Book of Days

Chapter eleven-bad romance

Lassiter had given Henry the description of the dog that had attacked Artemis and jumped through the window. He’d managed to get a good glimpse of it and pin point a breed. It had been a pit bull, very large and fast. They put out a warning for the community to keep eye out for the dog as it had invaded a home and attacked a pet and it was extremely dangerous and vicious and is not to be cornered in any shape or form. Lizzie had slowly started feeling like herself over the next few days and with the new kitten, whom she dubbed Luna, another female cat, helped her immensely. She still missed Artemis greatly, but with the new kitten she was able to devote her love and affection towards it. She still couldn’t get over how sweet Lassiter had been to go out and get her the kitten to begin with. Clearly that had surprised the others too, but they thought it was adorable. Shawn appeared at the dinner table that night looking sour, but what set everyone off laughing was that Lassiter had made him wear women’s lipstick. Shawn explained that Lassiter had made him do it otherwise when he’d caught him for the snarky kissing remark, he was going to pop a few clips into his knees. And Lassiter was good on his word, so Shawn decided it was best to just do it and get it over. Lizzie found herself laughing and it felt good to laugh like that. She caught Lassiter watching her sporadically throughout dinner as she talked with O’Hara and Gus. O’Hara had caught it and gently nudged her. When she turned to look at him, flashing him a warm, affectionate smile, he looked at her with wonder and amazement. O’Hara explained to Lizzie that he was still amazed that she actually chose him. He still almost had a hard time believing it. Lizzie thought that was so sweet even though she’d made it clear that she felt the same way about him . 

After dinner, they lounged around the living room, trying to come up with a game plan to find Charity and destroy her. They knew they had to bind her using the spell and box, but they weren’t sure where she was. They had a general idea, that they would get Charity alone and have Lizzie do the spell, but they would also be right by incase anything went wrong or Charity tried to hurt her or anyone else. Lassiter was sitting on the couch, and Lizzie was sitting next to him, relaxing. He’d taken off his jacket and it was lying across the arm of the chair. Lizzie still had intentions of buying him a new tie, which he repeatedly refused but she wouldn’t take no for an answer. Shawn was playing with Luna on the floor. The kitten playfully pounced on his hand as he dragged it across the carpet. Lassiter leaned back against the couch and folded his arms over his chest. 

“You went out and got her the kitten didn’t you?” Henry asked Lassiter smugly and knowingly. Lassiter cleared his throat and adjusted his tie, which they all knew was a ruse he used when he was either embarrassed or didn’t want to continue on the topic that might be brought up.   
“That’s irrelevant now. We need to focus on finding Charity,” he said huffily. They all shared knowing smirks with one another. They knew full well he had. Lizzie grinned and leaned against him, letting her cheek press against the upper part of his arm. She wound her arm around his and snuggled up against him. She felt him glance down at her and clear his throat. The others had impish grins at the scene before them. Lizzie saw Shawn throw a wink at her while Luna turned and began playing with Gus. 

“What are you four smirking at?” Lassiter asked narrowing his eyes suspiciously at them. 

“Nothing Lassie,” Shawn said quickly and began wiping off the woman’s lipstick now. Apparently the deal was for 3 hours. Lizzie’s cheek pressed against the cool material of his silver shirt. They talked for a while longer, wondering where Charity was now and what she was doing. They all agreed though that they would help Lizzie no matter what. They would stick by her side and that’s when Lassiter promised her that he would do anything to protect her. Lizzie only looked at him and smiled. She didn’t want anything to happen to him either. 

It would kill her if anything happened to him, or any of her friends. Shadows began forming as evening time rolled around. Outside, the sun had gone down over the horizon and darkness settled in. Crickets hummed noisily and the usual sounds of nighttime floated in through the window. Lizzie was beginning to wonder if they’d ever be able to stop Charity. 

Perhaps she was just too powerful that there was no hope. Lizzie yawned and rubbed her cheek against Lassiter’s shirt. Everyone had fallen asleep at this point where they were sitting. O’Hara had dozed off in on the love seat; Henry had his head propped up with his hand and his eyes slowly closed. Shawn and Gus had their backs pressed up against the love seat and were out cold. Shawn’s head had turned to the right and Gus’ chin had dropped to his chest. Luna curled up on Shawn’s lap. Lizzie curled up on the couch in a fetal position and let her cheek rest on Lassiter’s thigh. She felt him gently brush some her hair away from her cheek. She felt a smile forming on her face before she dozed off. 

 

**************************************************************************** 

About midnight, the sound of glass breaking startled everyone awake. Lassiter quickly jumped up and Lizzie sat bolt upright. 

“What was that?” Henry asked alarmed. 

“Not sure,” Shawn said looking concerned. “Let’s go check it out.” 

Henry and Shawn slowly slinked into the kitchen. Lassiter grabbed Lizzie and gently but urgently pulled her to her feet and ushered her behind him protectively. Lizzie felt frightened. She hoped it was something simple. Lassiter and O’Hara drew out their guns and stood in an isosceles firing position; the gun barrel aimed towards the kitchen. Lizzie quickly scooped up Luna and stayed behind Lassiter who raised the gun up eye level now, using the long barrel as a sight notch. There were cries and then Shawn stumbled into the living room, half limping. He had blood running down his arm from what looked like a bite wound. Lizzie gasped in horror. What the hell was going on in there?

“Run!” he cried. 

“Where’s Henry?” O’Hara cried. 

“RUN!” Shawn shouted as he scrambled up the stairs to the second floor. Lassiter and O’Hara looked at one another as they saw three large dogs slowly slink into the living room. Their ears were flat against their skulls, snarling viciously. Their white canines and incisors were ruby stained as they stalked O’Hara, Lassiter and Lizzie, who cradled Luna against her chest tightly. Lassiter and O’Hara opened fired on the dogs. One of them had been hit but the other two kept coming. Gus had retreated up the stairs after Shawn. Lassiter turned, grabbed Lizzie’s hand and pulled her up the stairs. 

O’Hara fired again before following close behind. The dogs snarled and chased after them, close on their heels. Lizzie’s panic level was way off the charts. These were certainly not normal dogs. Normal dogs didn’t behave this way unless they were rabid, and from what Lizzie could see, they didn’t appear that way; so that left one option open. Someone or something was controlling them and she had a pretty good idea who. They ran down the hall and into the bedrooms. O’Hara, Shawn and Gus went into one, and Lassiter and Lizzie went into the other. Lizzie’s heart was going 90 miles an hour in her chest. 

She clutched Luna to her chest. The idea she formulated earlier had now become full-blown and she had to tell Lassiter about it. She couldn’t keep it bottled up in her anymore. Even if he thought she was crazy, which Lizzie hoped he wouldn’t. But after the things he’d seen, she highly doubted it. 

“Carlton, what if it’s Charity and she’s able to possess animals now?” she asked, her voice quaking violently. Lassiter turned to her and from the expression on his face she knew he’d wondered the same thing. They could hear the dogs snarling in the hallway, using their front paws to claw and dig at the door. The door rattled and vibrated on its hinges. Lassiter walked right up to her and gently cupped her jaw with both hands. He gently tilted her face up towards his. Lizzie’s knew it showed fear and dread. 

“I’m not going to let anything happen to you. I promise,” He said quietly. 

“I don’t want anything to happen to you either,” Lizzie argued fearfully staring up into his ice blue eyes. Lizzie saw a faint smile tug at the corners of his lips but he looked at her gravely. 

“You aren’t going to worry about me,” he said and before Lizzie could argue, he stooped in and kissed her. Lizzie kissed him back, but noted this kiss was different from the earlier ones. While it was still gentle, there was a sense of urgency, adoration, and dedication, mixed with passion behind it. She returned it the same way and with the same amount of emotion behind it. After he finished kissing her and they were both breathless, they could still hear the dog outside the door, but by now, some of the wood began splintering and flaking. Without another word, Lassiter grabbed Lizzie’s hand and pulled her toward the closet door. He yanked it open. 

“Get in and hide,” he ordered. 

“What?” She cried wide-eyed not sure she heard what she thought she heard, or at least hoping that she hadn’t thought that was what he had said. 

“Get in and hide!” He barked and gently but firmly pushed Lizzie into the closet, closing the door on her, locking her in the darkness. “Stay in there, Lizzie!” he growled and Lizzie could hear him cocking back the hammer on his gun. 

“Carlton!” Lizzie sobbed and screamed at the same time, pounding on the door. She just slumped against the door a few moments later; her attempts to get him to open the door were feeble and futile. She held Luna against her. This was it. Charity won. Game over. Now, she’d killed Lassiter, someone whom she’d cared about after Adam. She never thought her heart would mend or feel whole again, but when she met Lassiter, it slowly started to mend. Now, Charity ripped it to shreds again. She heard a thud and the dog snarling. She heard a struggle and then a ‘pop’ go off. There was nothing but silence that pressed in on her ears now. She knew the awful truth. Lassiter was dead. 

Just then, the door yanked open and Lizzie screamed in surprise. Lassiter stood holding the door open. He was panting heavily and he had blood on his suit jacket and bottom of his shirt. He had one hand propped up against the closet door frame, while the other gripped the opened door knob. The dog had bitten him on his hand, but he was alive. Lizzie stepped forward and pressed herself against him, careful not to squish Luna. Lassiter’s arms fell around her holding her. 

“Guys! Are you alright? Jules shot the second dog,” Shawn’s voice hit Lizzie’s ears. He was out of breath and anxious but unharmed as well. 

“Carlton are you and Lizzie alright?” O’Hara’s voice came next and she paused a moment. “Oh good you got the last dog.” She said relieved. 

Lassiter released Lizzie and she could see what had happened. The dog had broken in and charged right at Lassiter. He’d been knocked down and fought the animal, but he managed to get the gun positioned under the dog’s throat and he’d pulled the trigger. The blood that was on his clothing was the dogs. She pressed her face into Luna’s fur. 

“Where’s Henry?” Lassiter demanded reaching into his pocket and pulling out a handkerchief, wrapping it around his hand. He winced in pain but kept his eyes on Shawn and O’Hara. Gus appeared next and they all headed downstairs to the kitchen. Lizzie prayed he was alright. They found Henry lying on the floor on his back with a large bite wound to his neck. He was still breathing and alive... miraculously. O’Hara got on the phone and called 911 as well as Animal Control to pick up the bodies of the three dogs. One of them, they noted was the same dog that had attacked Artemis. Shawn and Gus dropped to their knees beside Henry and Shawn grabbed a dish towel, gently pressing it against Henry’s neck. Lizzie stood sobbing. This was her fault. Charity wanted her dead. Now, people she loved were becoming targets and one of them could die. She gently passed Luna off to Lassiter and approached Henry. She sank to her knees beside Gus. 

“Lizzie, what are you doing?” Lassiter’s voice was gentle and curious. 

“This is all my fault,” Lizzie said thickly and emotionally. “Because of me Charity is hurting you guys. I love you all and I can’t stand to see her hurting you.” 

“Honey no this isn’t your fault!” O’Hara said shocked and astonished. 

“It is,” Lizzie insisted miserably. “Now let me fix Henry.”

Everyone was silent and watched as Lizzie placed her palms on Henry’s chest. She concentrated and closed her eyes. She could feel warmth omitting from her palms and she gently moved one hand over Henry’s throat. She whispered some of the words she remembered from the book and after a moment, she heard startled gasps going around. She opened her eyes and looked down at Henry. His throat had been completely healed, as though nothing had happened to him whatsoever. 

“Dad?” Shawn asked tentatively and placed a hand on his shoulder.

“Shawn?” Henry asked as he slowly sat up. “Where are the dogs?” he looked around frantically for them. 

“It’s fine dad, they’re dead,” Shawn said as relief etched through his face. They helped Henry to his feet and he looked at Lizzie. She could see gratefulness and compassion on Henry’s face.

“You saved me,” he said and gently stepped forward, hugging her. She returned the hug and then went to take a step, but felt the floor tilt and she slumped against the table weakly. Lassiter gave O’Hara Luna and came over to her. Gus had caught her too before she’d fallen. Lizzie realized that each time she did magic, it drained her. The larger the spell, the more it drained her. Lassiter helped her to the couch. She flopped down on it. 

“Let me heal your hand,” Lizzie offered, placing her hand over his injured one. 

“No,” Lassiter said, shaking his head firmly. “You’re weak as it is.” 

Lizzie, of course ignored him and concentrated. Within a few moments, the warmth burned and she heard him silently curse under his breath. He yanked off the handkerchief and scowled. 

“I told you not to heal me,” He growled at her. She slumped sideways on the couch, letting her head rest on one of the pillows. Lassiter gently grabbed her legs and placed them up in a fetal position. 

“You were injured, I had to,” She protested. 

“No,” Lassiter said angrily. “You were weak after healing Henry. My injuries weren’t life threatening.” 

“But…” Lizzie protested but Lassiter’s expression made her falter. She didn’t think he’d be angry with her for healing him but apparently for some reason he was. “You could’ve died on me, Cromwell!” Lassiter cried and Lizzie heard silence in the house as the others were probably watching what was unfolding. Lizzie pulled herself up into a sitting position and flinched when Lassiter continued. 

“Apparently each time you use magic you get weak right? The larger the spell the more it drains you, am I right? I don’t want you using magic on me at all! You are not to die for me…got it?” 

Lassiter growled. Lizzie just sat, completely speechless. 

“Carlton,” O’Hara began tentatively. “She was only healing you because she cares about you.” 

“Dammit O’Hara, I know,” Lassiter snapped rounding on her. “That’s all the more reason why I don’t want her using magic to save me or to heal me. I don’t want her to die on account of me.” 

Lizzie lowered her gaze to her lap and stared at her hands. Tears formed in her eyes and her hair fell forward, shielding her eyes. She felt the tears streaming down her cheeks. She heard Lassiter let out an exhale and storm outside the house. O’Hara sat down next to her and handed her Luna. Lizzie snuggled the kitten. 

“He’ll be okay,” O’Hara reassured her quietly. “He just cares about you too much that he doesn’t want you dying on him for any reason.” O’Hara’s arms encircled Lizzie in an embrace. She realized O’Hara was right, although it disturbed and hurt her to think of Lassiter dying when she could simply heal him. Lizzie remained on the couch with Luna the entire time as the Animal Control came to take the bodies of the dogs. An ambulance came to check on everyone. They felt relieved and surprised that no one was badly hurt, but questioned the blood on Henry’s shirt. Henry just passed it off as one of the dogs. The paramedics left, and Shawn, Gus and O’Hara got busy cleaning up the house, mopping up the blood. Lizzie pressed her face into Luna’s fur. 

The kitten purred noisily and gently wormed her head under Lizzie’s throat. The dogs had gotten in by means of the kitchen door as they soon pieced together the evidence. Henry grabbed a wooden plank and hammered it into place, covering the hole that the dogs created. He had suggested in the morning they would go out and get some fresh glass and fix it. Everyone was dead tired and by now it was 3 am. Shawn came over to Lizzie and hugged her tightly. He was extremely grateful beyond words that she’d saved his father’s life. Lizzie smiled and returned the embrace. Gus hugged her next, followed by Henry himself. He said he’d owed her big time. Lizzie just said she did it because she loves everyone here and wasn’t about to let any of them die on her watch. Everyone headed off to bed at this point as exhaustion settled in. When Lizzie entered her room, she realized that O’Hara wasn’t there. 

She’s probably talking with Shawn and Gus Lizzie realized and entered her room. She gently placed Luna down on the foot of the bed and decided to pull on a purple nightgown with spaghetti shoulder straps. Her hair fell around her shoulders and she climbed into bed. She was a little wound up just yet to sleep, so she grabbed one of the books and began reading. Her mind was extremely noisy now. There was no way she would ever stand by and let Lassiter die. He could hate her and be angry all he wanted, but she wasn’t going to let anything happen to him…or any of them for that matter. About 5 minutes later, there was a knock on her door. Lizzie closed the book and placed it on the nightstand. She padded barefoot over to the door and opened it. 

Lassiter stood there with one arm bent against the door frame. He’d pulled off his tie and unbuttoned the top buttons of his silver shirt. He had an expression of urgency and something else mixed on his face that Lizzie knew was unmistakable. It was a look that Adam had given her many times. But somehow on Lassiter’s features, it was much more intense. Lizzie’s pulse sped up slightly. 

“Carlton, what are you…?” Lizzie began shocked but her voice trailed off as he stepped forward and gently cupped her face, kissing her. Lizzie returned the kisses wondering what was going through his mind. Not that she minded, but she wanted to know. He gently began guiding her toward the bed. Her back hit the edge of the bed and she carefully clambered up on it, without even breaking the kiss, lying across it. Her blond hair fanned out on the comforter. By now Lassiter had shed his jacket and was hovering above her. They broke apart, breathing heavily. Lizzie looked up at him and placed her hands on his chest. She could feel heart racing wildly, just as she could feel her own beating frantically. 

“I can stop if you want me to,” he said. “I-If you don't want to. There's no one else home.”

Lizzie smiled up at him and shook her head. Now that he mentioned it, the house was relatively quiet now. 

“No, I want to. Are you worried you’re going to take advantage of me? Cause I think that’s the general idea,” she said lightly. Lizzie saw a first genuine grin form on his face. She tilted her head to the side a little and looked at him curiously. 

“Um, not that I’m complaining, but why the sudden change in mood? I thought you were angry with me.” 

“Because I realized something,” he said as he propped himself up using his arms on either side of her. “I hate being angry at you. Spencer, I could care less being angry with. But you, it’s different. Plus, I realized that I could lose you at any moment and I hate knowing that.” 

Lizzie’s face showed warmth and she absolutely adored him for that. 

“Well, then,” she grinned placing her hands on the buttons of his shirt. “Show me already.” Lizzie noted that he was being extremely gentle with her, which she didn’t mind one bit. 

***************************************************************************** 

Lizzie was sleeping on her side, facing the window. She could feel the familiar warmth of Lassiter’s back pressing against hers. A smile formed on her face as she groggily opened her eyes. The digital alarm clock on the nightstand read 8 am. She laid there awake, thinking of the night before. He’d been so gentle with her and she remembered how incredible it was. The feeling left her feeling elated and giddy. She felt Lassiter turning over next to her and his chest pressed against her back now. 

“Morning,” he said, his voice rumbling against her back. 

“Morning,” she said smiling as she rolled on her back. She stretched her arms over her head and let one wrist fall against her ear on the pillow. She beamed up at him. He gently swept some of her curls away from her face. 

“Are you alright?” He asked meaningfully and worriedly. Lizzie knew what he was asking and smiled up at him. She gently put a hand on the side of his face. 

“I’m fine,” she assured him softly. “It was amazing.” 

Lassiter smiled but then he looked up at the clock and the smile faded. Lizzie followed his gaze. She let out a disappointed groan. 

“Eew, come on we need to get up otherwise the others might get worried and send a search party after us,” Both Lizzie and Lassiter tossed off the covers. They took turns showering and Lizzie pulled on a pair of jeans and a white tank top with a multicolored duster cardigan over it. She pulled on a white crocheted cap and they hurried down stairs. The house was still silent, so they figured that Spencer, Henry and Gus were still out. She wondered what made them leave in the middle of the night.

About a half hour later, they returned and Henry began cooking breakfast. Immediately, the house smelled of bacon, eggs and sausage. Lizzie's stomach grumbled hungrily.

“Morning you two,” Henry said scrutinizing them closely, but a grin slowly spread across his face as he placed a plate full of pancakes sausage down in front of Lizzie. Lassiter just opted to pour himself coffee. He leaned against the counter with one arm draped across his stomach while he bent the arm up holding the coffee cup, sipping it slowly. O’Hara glanced from Lizzie to her partner and when she caught Lizzie’s eye, gave her a wink and grin before helping herself to some more pancakes. Gus had his head buried in a newspaper. Lizzie’s blood ran cold. Could they know? she wondered anxiously. Shawn yawned and stretched and he looked up at Lassie. 

“Lassie!” he cried jovially. “Um buddy you do know that’s the same suit you had on last night right? It still has some of the blood stains from the dogs.” Lassiter looked down at the suit and muttered a curse. 

“Crap, I’ll be right back,” he said and headed back upstairs. Once he’d vanished, all eyes shifted to Lizzie with cheeky grins. 

“What?” she asked innocently, looking from Shawn, to Gus, to O’Hara and Henry. 

“Let me guess,” Shawn said propping his elbows up on the table and putting his fingers into steeples. “You and Lassie spent the night together.” 

Lizzie’s heart sped up and she looked at them with a mixture of shyness and embarrassment. 

“How do you know?” she asked blushing furiously. 

“You both have a look that is easily recognized,” Henry said softly and chuckled over Lizzie’s embarrassment. “Don’t feel embarrassed Lizzie. It’s alright.” 

Lizzie smiled and turned to Shawn, who had a look of horror on his face. He let his fork clatter on the plate and everyone looked up at him. Henry had a look of concern on his face. “Shawn?” Henry prompted. 

“Lizzie…you and Lassie…but that means…” Shawn’s voice trailed off as the full ramification hit him what that meant. Clearly he'd had a mental image of what that entailed. He began trembling and slowly rose to his feet. At that moment, Lassiter entered the kitchen pulling on a dark suit jacket over a white long-sleeved shirt, and dark blue tie. His holster was around his shoulders and the gun hung gently beneath his arm. He looked up as he stepped into the kitchen. Shawn took a look at Lassiter, and then glanced at Lizzie, who was watching curiously and then let out his girlish scream and headed over to the kitchen sink. He began rummaging around beneath it for something. He came out with a bottle of Clorox. 

“Quick! Gus help me burn my eyes out!” Shawn cried and Gus irritably grabbed the bottle from Shawn and placed it on the counter. Lassiter looked at him smugly and leaned over whispering something to him, which caused Shawn to completely bolt from the kitchen. Everyone burst out laughing. 

“What did you say to him?” O’Hara asked him. Lassiter shrugged one shoulder nonchalantly and picked up his coffee cup again, taking a slow, leisurely sip.

“Nothing much, just that I might take a picture next time just to torture him,” O’Hara burst into giggles, and Henry and Gus shook their heads. Lizzie grinned, shaking her head. Lassiter met Lizzie’s gaze and they shared a private wink. Lizzie hoped that going forward, things would get easier, but she didn’t think so. They still had to find Charity.


	13. We Belong

Book of days

Chapter twelve-We Belong

When they finished breakfast, they headed outside to head to the precinct, hoping to find some information on Lizzie’s relatives that might be still around to see if she had anymore ancestors or family that might still be alive. Lizzie looked up at the sky and when she turned to face the house, she stopped and gasped, raising a hand to her mouth. 

“What is it?” O’Hara asked anxiously following her gaze. O’Hara too, froze and stared in shock. Shawn was next, followed by Gus and then Lassiter. Circling the top of the Spencer home were a flock of crows completely in the form of a halo. 

***************************************************************** 

Lizzie had taken the book with her to the precinct, to see if there was an explanation as to why the crows had been circling the roof like that in halo formation. She flipped through the book, and spied something on the crows. Everyone gathered around her. 

“What does the book say, Liz?” Shawn asked leaning over her shoulder. Lizzie swallowed as she read it. Her hands shook violently as she gripped the book in her hands. She stared at the page, unwilling to believe the words that were written on the parchment type paper. Her heart pounded in her chest. She prayed that it wasn’t true. Now, could this mean she was just as unstable as Charity? 

“Liz,” Lassiter prompted nervously and she felt his hand on her shoulder. “It means my powers have strengthened,” she said slowly. 

“That’s good though, right?” Gus asked her. Lizzie looked up into their faces. They were watching her expectantly and with a bit of tension in their expressions. Lizzie took a shaky breath, but feeling Lassiter’s hand on her shoulder, she managed to explain. 

“Yes and no,” Lizzie exhaled. “It says here that when an Anchor and a witch get involved, the witch’s power can sometimes destabilize.” 

“What is an Anchor? And what does that mean?” O’Hara asked. 

“An Anchor is someone who grounds a witch’s power and the witch herself. Basically it means that if I use my magic too much my power can’t be controlled and I could lose myself and cause people around me to become injured.” 

An unseen memory registered on Lassiter’s face. 

“I’m your anchor,” he said quietly, as he probably remembered the numerous times that he was told that he grounded Lizzie’s power and herself. Lizzie turned around and nodded slowly. 

“Wait, does it say how ‘involved’ they have to get?” O’Hara asked curiously gently pulling the book toward her.

“Yes it does,” Lizzie said clearing her throat. Lizzie watched O’Hara’s face flush with color and the others picked up the gist right away. Lizzie felt a lump in her throat. After Adam, Lassiter was the only one who started mending the gap that Adam had left, and she had allowed herself love again. Now, because of some stupid book, if Lizzie used her magic too much, she could, in all simple terms, go crazy and harm the people around her. 

“Wait!” O’Hara said suddenly sounding excited. “It says here that it doesn’t happen often, only a small percent of witches have an adverse reaction to it. So it might not even happen!” 

Lizzie saw their hopeful expressions, and offered a wan smile. She had a feeling it would and she didn’t want to take that chance. If nothing happened and she was wrong, then no harm done…but if she was right, she couldn’t live with herself knowing she hurt Lassiter, or any of them. Something must’ve registered on her face because Lassiter suddenly swallowed hard causing his Adams apple to bob and he shook his head as though he knew what she was going to suggest. 

“No,” he said firmly. Lizzie could feel the others watching worriedly. She stood in front of Lassiter and looked up at him. 

“Carlton, I can’t take the chance,” she said thickly. “If I become unstable and hurt you, or them I could never live with myself.” 

“It might not even happen,” Lassiter argued, his blue eyes locked on hers. 

“But what if it does?” Lizzie retorted softly. “I cannot live with myself if I hurt you.” 

Lizzie stepped closer to him and he just watched her. She knew what she was suggesting was hard and painful, but it would be the only way to save them. She swallowed and gently placed a hand on his heart. She kept her eyes on his chest. 

“You have to forget how you feel about me,” she said quietly. Saying those words felt like thorns pricking her heart in a million places. 

“No,” Lassiter snapped. “Not going to happen. I could never forget my feelings for you. Dammit, Lizzie you’re the first woman I’ve cared for in a long time! I’m not about to just forget you at the drop of a hat!” 

“There’s a memory spell I could do…” Lizzie’s voice trailed off as something in Lassiter must’ve broke because he looked livid. 

“You are not to do magic on me at all!” Lassiter snarled. “I do not care if I get hurt! I am not going to forget about you or my feelings towards you! I am in love with you!” 

Silence followed this outburst from Lassiter. No body moved an inch. Lizzie stood frozen, her eyes wide with surprise. Her heart raced madly in her chest. No man has ever said they were in love with her, not even Adam. While Adam said that he’d loved her on numerous occasions, it just never felt like he actually admitted he was in love with her. When Lizzie spoke again, her voice trembled violently with emotion. This was the hardest thing she ever had to do. It would haunt her for the rest of her life. She realized the only possible way to save him, was to hurt him. 

“I-I’m not in love with you,” she choked out. 

Lassiter looked like he was punched in the stomach. All the color drained from his face. “You don’t mean that,” he said quietly. 

“I’m sorry,” Lizzie choked out as she broke. “I do.” 

With that, Lizzie turned ran down the stairs, her hair blowing softly back; the tears blurring her vision. 

******************************************************************* 

Lizzie walked through the streets sobbing uncontrollably. She found a bench and collapsed into it, with her arms pressed against her stomach and she was doubled over. She let out a few frustrated screams as the tears streamed down her cheeks. It seemed that no matter what, some sort of speed bump got in her way. She just wanted to be happy. Was that so hard? She never wanted this magic to begin with, but she was born into a family, who came from a long line of witches, and what was worse, one of those family members were evil and they were trying to kill her. Her hair fell forward over her face, shielding it from view. She was bent over, with her head nearly between her knees sobbing. 

After several minutes of venting, Lizzie got up and began walking. She had no idea where she was going to go but she just knew that she had to get away from everything right now. She kept her arms pressed against her stomach as she crossed the street. She was in such a fog, that she hadn’t realized she was crossing against the light. She heard a horn blaring and then tires screeching from her left. She turned and glared at an oncoming Hyundai Sonata. The front of the car was inches from her when the whole back end of the car flipped into the air, causing the car to rise several feet off the ground and flip over on its roof, with all four tires still spinning. She turned her head and continued walking, completely oblivious to what was going on around her. One car, to avoid hitting her, jerked violently to the right and ended up careening over another car’s roof and landed nose down. 

The sound of metal crunching, glass surrounded her. A bus coming from the opposite lane swerved his wheel quickly to avoid hitting her, but from the force the bus slowly turned on its side, skidding a few feet scraping metal against asphalt and it caused some sparks to fly. It eventually stopped with a groan and she could hear screams of people and the wailing of police sirens. She didn’t even realize she was heading to the remains of her house before it had imploded for some reason. She stopped on the lawn and the fog had lifted from her mind. She collapsed to her knees and sat back on the heels of her feet. She burst into fresh tears.

“Mom, Dad I wish you were here,” Lizzie sobbed. Suddenly, her eyes landed on something fluttering beneath rubble. It looked like a paper. Lizzie got up and went over to it, gently removing it. It was a letter from her mother. The edges were charred and burned, but she was still able to make out the wording. 

Dearest Lizzie, my daughter, If you are reading this, that means your father and I have passed on. I wish so much to see you now all grown up and lovely. As I’m sure you’re aware, you are a witch, and a powerful one at that. Your ancestor, Charity, is not what she appears to be. She wishes to remove our future family bloodline and become the most powerful witch herself, leaving no potential traces of us. That means, she will try to come after you. Your powers are immensely strong and there is only one way to stop her. I know you’ll probably try binding her, but that will not work. 

We have tried that and we have failed. You must burn her. That is the only way to destroy her and ensure that she is gone. There is an evil inside her that cannot escape her. Burning her will ensure that evil dies with her. She has the ability to possess humans, as well as animals, so be warned. 

Also, I’m sure during the course of your life you have fallen in love with someone and perhaps he has become your Anchor. The book says that the witch should she become intimately involved might go crazy and become unstable--my dear, this is not so. Your father was my Anchor and I never once felt unstable. Do not listen to the book m’dear. Our bloodline is strong and not susceptible to that. One thing I must note…you probably know how we perished by now, but let me assure you…I am still alive. Your father and I made a pact that if Charity managed to destroy us both, one of us should fake our death to throw her off. I will come and find you after you’ve become involved with an Anchor, because then that magic is stronger and I have put a special charm on the house that when you find Charity’s image and read the date behind the photo, the house will implode. That is my way of knowing you’re ready. I hope to see you soon my love. 

\--your mother, Anna Cromwell.

Lizzie just sat there, in complete shock. Her mother was alive? she wondered and felt a flood gate of emotions pour out, some of which she didn’t think still existed in her at this point. She sensed someone behind her and quickly got to her feet and spun around. She stood, in shock at the appearance of the person in front of her. Her mother. 

“Mom?” Lizzie choked out. Her mother nodded and Lizzie hesitated for only a moment before she stepped forward and threw her arms around her mother. She felt her mother’s arms encircle her and hug her tightly. Lizzie burst into fresh tears. After years of thinking she was dead, now to find out she was alive, Lizzie felt as though her emotions were fracturing little by little. But feeling the comforting sensation of her mother’s arms around her seemed to pull the pieces of her emotions back like glue.

“Oh mom. I made a horrible mistake!” Lizzie sobbed. “I hurt someone I am in love with for probably no reason!” 

“It’s okay honey,” her mom said quietly. “Let’s talk.” Her mother whispered some words in Latin and the house magically repaired itself as though it had never imploded. Lizzie allowed her mother to lead her into her home. 

*******************************************************************************

A few days later, Lizzie and her mother had caught up on everything. Her mother elaborated more on the letter and Lizzie explained what she’d gone through starting with Adam. Her mother had seen Detective Lassiter on the case and she had gotten the feeling off of him that he was strong and good. Her mother had explained that the police never checked DNA on the bodies and just assumed that the body lying next to her father was indeed hers. But she had to fake her death because she was hunting Charity and wanted to destroy her also. Charity had done some terrible and evil things in the course of her life. She had to be killed. Her mother had stayed hidden until Lizzie’s magic had become stronger, and the night she’d spent with Lassiter, sealed that. Lizzie decided it was time to go back to the precinct and fill everyone in on what was going on. 

****************************************************************************** 

When they entered the precinct, O’Hara, Shawn and Gus were crowded around O’Hara’s desk. They looked up and spied her. O’Hara got up and came rushing toward her, throwing her arms around her neck. She hugged Lizzie tightly. Shawn and Gus came running over too. They took turns hugging her. 

“Oh God Lizzie we thought the worst,” O’Hara said looking close to tears. “There were horrible car accidents a few blocks from us! We thought you’d been killed or hurt.” 

“It’s okay,” Lizzie said softly. “I’m sorry about the car accidents I guess I was just so distraught over what happened.” Lizzie’s expression turned grave.   
“Where’s Carlton?” 

“We don’t know dudette,” Shawn said looking glum. “He’d gone home after you dropped the bomb on him and he hasn’t been in to work nor is he answering his phone.” 

“Shawn,” Gus said reprovingly to his best friend, “That was excruciating for Lizzie to do.” He turned to Lizzie. “We’re worried about Lassie. We should really go check on him.” He then noticed Lizzie’s mother behind her.   
“Who is this?” 

Lizzie smiled. 

“Come on let’s go check on Lassiter and I’ll explain on the way,” 

**************************************************************************** 

They arrived at Lassiter’s condo and now stood outside his front door. Lizzie felt her heart fluttering in her chest. She wouldn’t blame him if he hated her and never wanted to see her again. The thought made her sick knowing she probably ruined their relationship for good now. O’Hara knocked on the door. 

“Carlton? It’s me. Open up,” she called. O’Hara tried the door and it opened up easily. O’Hara carefully stepped into Lassiter’s apartment. Lizzie followed behind, along with Shawn, Gus and her mother. They stepped into the living room and found Lassiter sitting on the couch, dressed in a pair of plaid lounge pants, a gray tee shirt and a plaid robe. He was just staring at a blank TV screen and clutching a beer bottle. O’Hara slowly approached him, as though approaching a feral animal. 

“Carlton? It’s Juliet,” O’Hara said as she finally came into his line of vision. Shawn turned Lizzie. 

“Wow you really did a number on Lassie huh?” Gus angrily elbowed him in the gut, earning a wince and flinch from Shawn. Lizzie’s heart was pounding loudly in her chest. Lizzie felt her mother lean forward and whisper into her ear. 

“Is this the man you’re in love with?” 

Lizzie nodded and felt tears forming in her eyes. Perhaps Carlton wanted nothing to do with her. She wasn’t going to blame him. Carlton raised his eyes to O’Hara’s. 

“What do you want, O’Hara?” he asked in a flat monotone. Collective relief filled sighs escaped everyone. O’Hara gently sat on the coffee table in front of him. 

“Lizzie is here. Her mother is still alive,” O’Hara explained patiently. That seemed to spark some life in Lassiter and he raised his head up to glance at Lizzie, then move on her mother flanking her. Realizing he was in his pajamas he silently cursed and stood up. 

“Why didn’t you tell me you were bringing the whole brigade?” he growled and hurried into the bedroom to change. O’Hara shook her head, chuckling. A few minutes later, he came out dressed in a pair of dark gray slacks and a white shirt with the top button undone with a dark gray tie. He’d tucked the hem of his shirt into the slacks and had a black belt fastened around it. They sat around the living room. 

Lizzie was sitting next to Shawn; Gus and O’Hara shared the love-seat. Lizzie’s mother remained standing. Lassiter stood, with his arms folded over his chest with a cool expression on his face. 

“Alright. Explain,” He said gruffly. 

Lizzie went to open her mouth to speak, but her mother jumped in and launched into everything. Lizzie sat, staring at her hands in her lap. He didn’t appear to be happy to see her. She wouldn’t be happy to see her either after hearing someone you slept with and loved turn around and tell you they weren’t in love with you, when they were even if it was to protect them from harm. When Lizzie’s mother reached the part where the book talked about the powers destabilizing and how the anchor could cause the witch to go ‘crazy’, she said that it wasn’t true. Lizzie saw her mother glance at her, then at Lassiter. 

“I can see Lizzie is very much in love with you,” Anna said quietly. “I know it killed her to tell you that she isn’t in love with you, when she is. But she did it because it was my fault and it was to protect you. I failed to provide her the proper information. If you want to hate or blame anyone, blame me, not Lizzie.” 

Lizzie was holding her breath, but she kept her eyes on her lap. She couldn’t bring herself to look up at Lassiter now. The others were dead silent. It was like waiting to see if an old bomb was still active by kicking it. Over the tops of her eyes she saw Lassiter approaching her. Her pulse sped up. He crouched down in front of her. Lizzie couldn’t raise her eyes to meet his just yet. The others, she could sense were watching curiously and expectantly.

“Is that true?” he asked her quietly. “You did that to protect me?” 

Lizzie nodded slowly. 

“I told you not to protect me,” he said his tone becoming gruff and cool. Lizzie’s head snapped up and she got up, getting right into his face. 

“Well I’m sorry! I am in love with you also and whether you like it or not I’m going to do things to protect you!” she shouted. “It’s fine if you hate me or whatever, but I’m not going to apologize for protecting you.” 

Lassiter’s expression faltered and then softened. 

“I don’t hate you,” he said quietly. “I could never hate you. You’re in love with me?” 

Lizzie nodded. Everyone seemed to hold their breath as Lassiter stepped closer, closing the gap between him and Lizzie. He gently drew her close, wrapping his arms around her tightly and letting his fingers bury into her curls. His chin rested on top of her head and he closed his eyes. Lizzie felt elation filling her chest as she pressed her cheek against his chest, her arms wrapped around his midsection. 

“I’m so sorry I hurt you,” Lizzie whispered closing her eyes also. 

“Lassie what about me? You hate me?” Shawn’s voice called.

“Yes Spencer I do,” Lassiter snapped. 

“Carlton, we were worried. You didn’t answer your phone or come into work,” O’Hara asked. Lizzie felt him gently kiss the top of her head and gently step back away from her. He turned and addressed O’Hara. 

“I was extremely depressed,” he admitted. “I really thought she…” his voice faded off and Lizzie could see an anguished expression fall across his face following that statement. Lassiter gently lifted a hand and touched Lizzie on the cheek. Lizzie felt guilt seeping into her face for causing him to go into a depression. 

“You really thought I meant it?” Lizzie asked sounding incredulous. 

Lassiter nodded slowly. Lizzie’s heart wrenched and she gently grabbed his tie and pulled it down, causing him to stoop slightly. She leaned up and kissed him softly on the lips. He returned the kiss the same way. A soft chorus of ‘aww’s floated around behind them. Blushing furiously for kissing a man in front of her mother, Lizzie turned around and froze. Standing in Lassiter’s doorway, was Charity. Everyone twirled around and gasped. 

“Aw isn’t this touching,” Charity said mockingly as she slow clapped stepping into Lassiter’s apartment. Lizzie and Anne stepped in front of the others protectively.

“Anna,” Charity’s voice dripped with venom. “It’s so nice to see you again! I thought you’d died in the fire.” 

“Sorry to disappoint you,” Anna said coldly. 

Charity smirked and raised her hand, pointing at Lassiter. “Aw, it’s so sweet to see your boyfriend defending you” She asked in a mock sweet tone. 

“I remember it was fun to play with him.” 

Lassiter let out a growl and went to take a step toward her in malice, but he bumped into Lizzie, stopping him from moving any further. Lizzie knew had she not been there, he would’ve lunged at her. She looked up at him and he was wearing a livid expression and he was clenching his fists at his sides. 

“I think I still might,” Charity said nonchalantly and suddenly, Lassiter doubled over, grunting in pain. He had an arm pressed against his midsection. Lizzie whirled around and sank to her knees beside him, with a hand on his shoulder. He sank to his knees, with one arm stretched down with the palm of his hand flat against the floor bracing himself. O’Hara sank beside him on his right side, along with Shawn and Gus. His face showed pain and agony etched into every line and crevice. 

He grunted again and when Lizzie saw blood flowing from his nose and down his upper lip, she slowly rose to her feet and whirled around, facing Charity. She lifted her hand, palm facing towards Charity, and narrowed her eyes. Charity flew backwards several feet, her back slamming into the wall at the end of the hallway. Strangely, Lizzie didn’t feel weak and when she glanced to her left, she saw why. Her mother was in the same position she was. Anna turned to Lizzie. 

“This is my fight, not yours,” Anna said to her seriously. “You need to protect your friends…and those you love.” She added, her eyes sliding on Lassiter. 

“Mom?” Lizzie asked uncertainly as Anna stepped forward and hugged her. Lizzie hugged her back tightly. 

“I’m so sorry for everything Lizzie,” she apologized and gently cupped Lizzie’s face in her hands before hustling into the hallway after Charity. Lizzie turned around and saw Lassiter slowly able to move and the pain vanished from his face as he slowly stood upright. He wiped the blood off his upper lip. 

“I’ll be right back guys,” Lizzie said as she hurried after her mother. She could hear their startled cries behind her, but she had to go after her mother. She caught up with Anna and Charity in the parking lot of Lassiter’s condo. There were now dark storm clouds rolling in. Lightning lit up the sky and heavy rain drops began pouring down, drenching Lizzie as she stood watching Charity and Anna face to face, hatred poured off each of them. They were locked in some kind of magical war. Charity had locked gazes with Anna, who clearly didn’t see a pointed beam lying behind her left over from construction float up behind her, and launch itself forward. Lizzie screamed as the beam sliced through her back, the front protruding from the front of her blouse.

Charity turned and winked at her before running off.   
Anna dropped to her knees as blood began forming on her chest. She glanced down at her chest before falling forward face down on the ground. Lizzie screamed again. She heard footsteps running up behind her. Shawn, Gus, O’Hara and Lassiter crowded around her and as soon as they realized what happened, O’Hara rushed over to Anna, and Lassiter gently brushed past Lizzie to head over to Anne. Lizzie went to lunge forward, but Shawn wound his arms around her, restraining her. She screamed and was doubled over in agony and grief. Shawn’s arms pinned Lizzie’s arms at her sides. Her mother was gone. 

Now she really had lost both parents. She was back to being an orphan now. She had only known her mother for not even several hours and Charity managed to take her away from her in seconds. O’Hara crouched down beside Anna’s body and Lassiter headed back to where Shawn, Gus and Lizzie were. Rain water rolled off of Lassiter’s face as he stood in front of Lizzie. Shawn released her and she immediately went to go to her mother’s body, but Lassiter gently grabbed her and spun her around. 

He put his arms around her and drew her close to him. Lizzie protested and struggled, but after a few moments, she gave up and slumped against Lassiter’s chest and bawled. His shirt was soaked and sticking to his body like armor. Her legs felt wobbly and soon gave out causing her to slowly sink knees. Lassiter had sunk with her, without ever removing his arms from around her. He pressed his face into her damp hair and held her while she cried.

****************************************************************************** 

O’Hara had called the ambulance for Anna and Shawn and Gus headed back to their office to do some research. They’d volunteered to look up some information on possible ways to destroy a witch. Lizzie was too distraught to tell them she had to be burned.

Back in Lassiter’s apartment, Lassiter grabbed a pair of his sweatpants and old college sweatshirt and gave it to Lizzie. In the bathroom, Lizzie peeled off her soaking wet clothes and dropped them into the tub. Her bra was soaked as well and she peeled it off. Lizzie pulled on his sweatshirt which she picked up the scent of fabric softener and a faint trace of the cologne he always wore.

She then pulled on the sweatpants and she realized the sweatshirt was slightly big on her and hung off one shoulder a bit, but it was warm and dry. 

She left the bathroom and entered the bedroom. She sat on the edge of the bed and buried her face into her hands. Her hair fell around her shoulders as she leaned forward slightly. Lizzie heard a knock on the door, but she didn’t respond. The door slowly opened and she heard Lassiter enter. Lizzie kept her face buried in her hands as she sensed him crouching down in front of her. She heard him let out a soft sigh and her knees gently rested against his chest. He placed his hands on the sides of her hip. He leaned forward and pressed his forehead against hers. 

“Lizzie,” he began quietly. “I want to get Charity just as much as you and we will make her pay for all the pain and anguish she put you through.” 

Lizzie let out a sob and lowered her hands, looking into his livid and determined face. Lizzie closed her eyes and kept her forehead pressed against his, her eyes closed as tears flowed constantly down her cheeks. She knew he was good on his word and couldn’t wait for the moment Charity had been destroyed.


	14. Spirit Wars

Book of days

Chapter thirteen-Spirit Wars

Lizzie just curled up on Lassiter’s bed in a fetal position with one hand beneath her cheek on the pillow. She felt so empty at this point and drained. She just wanted to sleep in hopes of forgetting what just happened, but she knew that the memory wasn’t going away.

Lassiter asked her if she wanted him to stay with her and she immediately nodded. It seemed that all Lizzie was doing was crying and she was starting to get extremely frustrated, but now depression hit her. Lassiter was probably anxious because of the last time she lost someone she loved, she had become depressed for days. Now, her mother had died. Lizzie knew Lassiter had every right to feel anxious and worried about her.

Lassiter swung his legs up on the bed next to her and leaned his back up against the headboard. He had changed into a pair of blue plaid lounge pants and a plain white tee-shirt. He lightly folded his arms over his chest and Lizzie could feel his anxious and worried eyes on her back. 

She was grateful that he didn’t hate her for hurting him for no reason. She wouldn’t have blamed him if he’d had. Lizzie turned over on her right side so that she faced Lassiter. He gently reached over and swept some of her hair behind her ear.

“Get some sleep,” he said quietly. “I’ll stay here.”

Lizzie closed her eyes and soon dozed off into a deep sleep after crying herself out.

******************************************************************************

The next morning, Lizzie wanted to fight fire with fire with renewed energy and determination. It was time to stop being the victim and fight back with all she had. O’Hara was trying to figure out how to rule Anna’s death considering it was a tricky situation. There was no logical explanation about how the beam ended up where it had. They all met up at the precinct that after noon. Lizzie began pouring over the book and found the same possession spell Charity used. Lassiter was apprehensive about her using it, but Lizzie assured him that she would be just fine. She told them that if anything happens, they were to say this word, “reverto which was “return” in Latin. 

They’d gone into one of the empty interrogation rooms, figuring it was a little more peaceful and no one would bother them. Lizzie sat on a chair behind the table and said the words. Within a few moments, a warm sensation fell over her and when she opened her eyes, she was no longer in the precinct, staring at the faces of her friends, but she was a crow, perched on the roof of the abandoned house that they’d been to earlier when they flashed back to 1692.

The crow cocked its head, and Lizzie could see below. Charity was holding a little girls hand and was dragging her screaming and sobbing toward the house. The crow spread its wings and took flight, diving straight for Charity, its talons extended. Charity looked up and glared at the crow. Suddenly, Lizzie felt immense pain and heat and realized the crow was on fire. It dropped to the ground and before blackness overtook Lizzie’s vision, she saw Charity dragging the little girl into the house and the door slammed shut to the house.

Lizzie’s eyes snapped open and she sucked in a breath of air, clutching the edge of the table in front of her. She gasped frantically sucking in air. O’Hara came over and gently leaned over, cupping Lizzie’s face in her hands and turning her so she faced her.

“Lizzie?” O’Hara said worriedly and anxiously. “Are you alright?”

After a moment, Lizzie finally caught her breath and nodded. Her heart rate returned to normal and she looked up at everyone’s anxious and tension filled faces. She explained what happened with the crow catching on fire and how Charity knew it was her in the body. Lassiter came over and gently stooped over the table, placing both of his palms face down on the surface. He leaned over, putting his face close to Lizzie’s. His tie dangled over the table and he wore an intense expression. She could see him carefully scrutinizing her.

“What happened? What did you see?” he asked quietly.

Lizzie relayed what she’d seen and their faces drained of all color. Lassiter slammed his palm down on the table causing everyone to jump in surprise. She only hoped that little girl wasn’t a pawn Charity’s recent game…but she knew otherwise.

“We need to get that little girl,” he growled.

“Carlton, we can’t just storm up to the house,” O’Hara said. “We know Charity’s dangerous. We have to be careful how we do this.”

“We can’t let that innocent girl die,” Lassiter retorted sharply.

Lizzie knew she would probably have to attempt the possession spell again being the first time failed. She also alerted them that more than likely, Charity put a spell around the house so she’d know she would be coming. The trick was to get around that spell, to ‘fool’ it in other words. There were a few spells in the book she’d come across that she could try using, but she wanted to make sure they were alright with it first before attempting it. She took a deep breath.

“I could do the spell again, this time aiming for something bigger,” she offered.

“Like what?” Shawn prompted.

“Like a dog, or wolf,” Lizzie answered.

“Absolutely not,” Lassiter protested adamantly. “This spell is dangerous. What happens if the animal you’re possessing gets killed again?”

“I’ll be more careful next time,” she replied.

Lassiter shook his head, looking sour and angry. Clearly he was not thrilled with this. Lizzie didn’t blame him but she didn’t see any other way. She didn’t want to upset him anymore than what he already was so she pulled the book toward her and began flipping through the spells until she came upon something that might work to appease him. She found the Spirit Spell.

“What about this?” Lizzie suggested turning the book around so everyone could read it.

“The spirit spell?” Shawn asked curiously.

Lizzie nodded and began explaining what it did and…what it entailed.

“Basically it’s a potion I’ll drink,” she said. “It will basically slow down my body so I seem dead (Lizzie heard Lassiter protest violently at this point) but it awakens my spirit, so it will be able to get into the house to see where Charity is holding that little girl and why. She would never see me.”

“No way,” Lassiter said shaking his head. She knew he would protest and would’ve done the same thing had she been in his shoes. “I’d rather have you perform the possession spell again then appear dead.” 

Lizzie saw the brief flash of anguish that came across his face at that thought.

Lizzie sighed. They were running out of options here. They couldn’t just waltz up to the house because Charity was too smart for that. She probably booby-trapped the house with a spell or something. So the only way was to use magic against magic. But she understood Lassiter’s reservations. Then, another idea hit her. She eagerly flipped through the book until she came across one last possibility. The Switching Spell. She pointed it out to the others.

“This is basically like a body switching spell and is completely safe,” She said. “I could switch bodies with one of you and she’d never know. It’s hard to detect.”

“Who would you switch with?” Gus asked her.

“It would have to be of the same gender…so O’Hara,” Lizzie responded as all eyes suddenly turned on O’Hara. She looked spooked. Lizzie decided to try to reassure her.

“Juliet, really. It’s safe. Don’t worry. You won’t feel anything at all,” Lizzie said calmly. “It’ll only be temporary until we can get out to the house. She won’t expect me to be in another body and I can past the spell she put around the house. It’ll be fine. You trust me right?”

O’Hara took a deep breath and nodded. Lizzie nodded back in response and instructed O’Hara to close her eyes. Lizzie quickly memorized the spell and closed her eyes too. She said the spell aloud and there was a crackle of what sounded like lightning, but when she opened her eyes, she was staring at herself. She quickly glanced down at her body. She was in a light gray women’s pants suit. She turned around and looked into the one way mirror reflection. Juliet’s face and reflection stared back at her. Lassiter looked at her uncertainly.

“Okay, this is extremely weird guys,” O’Hara said in Lizzie’s voice. O’Hara was looking herself over in her new temporary body. 

“Uh, hey Jules? You do know you’re in Lizzie’s body right? And what that means?” Shawn asked as an impish smirk and grin formed on his face. Lassiter slowly approached Lizzie in O’Hara’s body.

“Lizzie?” he asked cautiously.

“Yep,” Lizzie said softly in O’Hara’s voice. “It worked.”

Lassiter raised a hand and gently touched O’Hara’s cheek. His expression was soft and warm and Lizzie saw O’Hara walk up to him and swat at his arm. O’Hara had twisted Lizzie’s face into a mask of amusement and she was deadpan.

“Carlton, I’m serious. If you do anything to Lizzie, it will come back to bite you later. Do not kiss her or anything else because that is still technically my body and it’s extremely creepy and disturbing for that matter,”

Lassiter seemed to have caught himself because he cleared his throat. Lizzie pulled O’Hara’s features into a grin. She could understand Juliet’s point of view. It would be rather creepy and strange…well…beyond strange really.

“So, Jules if I kiss you, would that be like Lizzie’s cheating on Lassie?” Shawn asked in a thoughtful tone. Lizzie watched O’Hara turn around in her body and just arch an eyebrow at him. Lassiter peeled an upper lip up and sneered at Shawn.

“Try it Spencer and find out what happens,” he said coldly. “Let’s get going out to that house and save that little girl.”

******************************************************************************

They reached the house. It was the same as it had been before. A cold sensation of dread filled Lizzie’s chest. this was it. It's the moment of truth Lizzie thought and they climbed out of the car. Shawn and Gus pulled up beside the Crown Victoria, but opted to stay here. Lizzie glanced at Lassiter. A muscle twitched his jaw, a sure sign he was tense and nervous. Lizzie turned to O’Hara and they shared a nod. They took deep breath and stepped on the property. Lassiter remained behind as Lizzie told him that Charity knew him already and would try to harm him again and she didn’t want to chance that again but she could feel his anxious gaze on her back as she and O’Hara approached the house. 

When they reached the porch, Lizzie closed her eyes and said the reversal spell. The familiar sound of lightning cracking erupted and when Lizzie opened her eyes, she was back in her own body. She turned and grinned at O’Hara, who looked relieved to be back as well. O’Hara pulled out her gun, clicking back the hammer. Lizzie glanced back at Lassiter, Shawn and Gus. They appeared antsy and uneasy and she didn’t blame them. O’Hara counted to three and they busted open the door. 

Lizzie’s adrenaline was rushing through her veins and she could tell O’Hara was having the same effect. She and Lizzie began scouring the entire house. Eventually they made their way to the basement. The little girl had been tied to a chair with chains and she had a black blindfold over her eyes. Tears streamed down her cheeks. A long laceration ran up her arm and blood still flowed freely. O’Hara went to approach the little girl, but Lizzie threw her arm out, stopping her.

“We need to make sure this isn’t a trick,” Lizzie said and whispered a spell. Nothing happened so she nodded. O’Hara yanked off the blind fold and the little girl burst into relieved tears.

“Please help me!” she sobbed. “That girl is trying to kill me!” 

“It’s okay sweetie,” O’Hara said quickly helping the little girl out of her bindings. Lizzie whispered another spell, and felt satisfied that the little girl wasn’t possessed. O’Hara pulled out a handkerchief and pressed it over the laceration. O’Hara grabbed the little girl’s hand and they quickly hurried out of the house. As they passed one of the opened closets, Lizzie just happened to glance in there. She saw a mud encrusted shovel, and a blood stained mallet. Visions flashed before her eyes and she remembered the coffin, when she was almost buried alive; then, Henry saying how someone hit him over the head with a solid heavy object. O’Hara shouted to Lizzie and they bolted back toward Lassiter, Shawn and Gus.

“Look out!” Shawn cried pointing behind them.

Lizzie and O’Hara whirled around to see a flock of ravens screeching toward them. O’Hara quickly pulled the little girl against her and protectively covered her head with her arms as she stooped over a bit trying to shield the girl. The Ravens cawed and flapped their wings, scratching at O’Hara’s face and hands. Lizzie stood behind O’Hara and concentrated. A small blue sphere encircled them like a shield. The ravens bounced off it and Lizzie angrily raised an arm with her palm facing outwards. She narrowed her eyes and a ball of fire erupted, catching several of the ravens and setting them on fire. The remaining ravens began dissipating and dispersing, flying away cawing angrily. The burning bodies of the other ravens fell to the ground and didn’t move anymore.

“This war is over, Charity. You’re going to lose,” Lizzie hissed aloud.

“Oh no dear Lizzie,” Charity’s voice boomed in her head and she cried out, dropping to her knees and pressing the heels of her palms into her temples. The pain was near crippling at this point.

“It’s just starting and you’re going to die.”

Lizzie was aware of footsteps running up behind her and Lassiter crouched down in front of her, gently placing his hand around the back of her neck, while the other hand he placed on the side of her face. Her hearing faded in and out for a moment before it settled and returned to normal.  
She stared into his ice blue eyes.

“Are you alright?” he demanded anxiously searching her face.

Lizzie nodded and relayed what Charity’s voice said in her head.

“I won’t let that happen,” he said fiercely and she knew he wouldn’t but sadly he had no control over things, especially with Charity so powerful and evil.

Right now, they had to get the little girl back to the station. Lizzie was sitting in the back of the Crown Victoria with the little girl next to her. She let her cheek press against the cool window pane and let the spring breeze blow her hair back away from her face.

*********************************************************************

Lizzie sat in a chair next to Lassiter’s desk. She told everyone what she’d seen in the closet. It had been Charity who’d tried to bury her alive, and who’d attacked Henry. The little girl got checked out by paramedics and given a clean bill of health. Charity had killed her parents and they were waiting for her grandparents to come and get her now. The little girl named Addison said that Charity needed her blood for a magic spell that was going to be big. Had they not gotten there when they had, Charity was going to kill her. That brought on a fresh bout of tears and O’Hara gently put her arm around the girl. She’d lost her parents and was almost killed. 

I can relate, Lizzie thought dryly and bitterly but she kept it to herself. Addison couldn’t be no more than nine or ten years old and she seemed to have taken a shine to Lizzie. She came over to Lizzie and tilted her head.

“Are you a good witch?” she asked her. 

Silence fell on Lizzie’s ears as she knew the others were watching her cautiously.

Lizzie looked up at everyone’s faces and nodded before returning her eyes on to Addison's.

“Yep. We’re going to stop the bad witch,” She said and Addison broke into a grin and hugged Lizzie. Lizzie felt startled, but she hugged the girl back. She could feel Lassiter’s eyes on her watching the interaction. Lizzie raised her eyes to meet Lassiter’s, and was surprised to see warmth there as he watched Addison. Of course, she knew that that look would probably be wiped clean, as he wouldn't want the others to see him showing that kind of emotion. Which, Lizzie didn't understand why. There was nothing wrong with it. She was immediately reminded of what O’Hara told her about the divorce. Addison released Lizzie and at that moment, her grandparents came to pick her up. They were grief-stricken, but relieved that Addison had been rescued.  
After they left, Lizzie was hit with a nagging sense of foreboding. She began pacing back and forth, biting her thumbnail. All eyes fell on her, watching her conspicuously. 

“Something’s not right,” she said wringing her hands.

“What do you mean?” O’Hara asked slowly.

“Addison,” Lizzie continued. “It was too easy to get her.”

She looked up and saw the others exchange looks of uncertainty and confusion. She figured they probably didn’t see any kind of problem with the rescue being that easy, but she knew otherwise.

“Lizzie,” Lassiter said quietly, clearing his throat. “That’s a good thing. It means we were able to rescue her safe and sound without complications. All rescue attempts should go that easily.”

Lizzie shook her head in disagreement.

“Not when it comes to Charity,” she said adamantly. “She’s cooking up something very bad I can feel it.”

Lassiter saw how shaken she was and sighed. He came over to her and wound his arms around her, pulling her against him. Lizzie pressed herself against him and let her cheek press against his chest. She could hear his heartbeat beneath his blue shirt. He let his cheek press against the top of her head. She wished she could stay in his arms forever, but she knew that wasn’t practical. It was just a daydream and nothing more.

“We’ll be here regardless and we won’t stop fighting,” he said quietly.

Lizzie knew that with wars, there were also casualties. That was a reality she wasn’t looking forward to.

*****************************************************************************

2 WEEKS LATER

Lizzie managed to keep the waitressing job she’d interviewed for before at the bistro. She wiped her hands on the brown apron and prepared to pick up the next tables order. She went back to the kitchen and picked up the plate and then headed to table 4. When she approached the table, she nearly froze in her tracks. Charity

Looking around, she saw there were a lot of innocent people here, and she had to be careful about what she did in front of them. Lassiter, Shawn, Gus and O’Hara were a different story, but these people had no idea witches existed in the sense of real magic. Lizzie cleared her throat and approached the table, placing down the plate of food in front of Charity.

“What are you doing here?” Lizzie hissed under her breath. “I ought to kill you right here and now.”

Charity looked up at her sweetly. Lizzie’s stomach churned violently with sickness. She couldn’t stand the sight of her, let alone the horrible games she played. She was forced to be civil here in front of the innocent people, but she had no intention of being civil afterwards. She’d beat the living snot out of her. Both magically and physically and she knew Lassiter wanted a piece of her too. 

“I just thought I’d come to see you at work,” Charity said sweetly. “Is that so wrong that your dear family member wants to do that?”

“Cut the bull,” Lizzie snapped, leaning over slightly and slapping her palm down on the table, causing the silverware to rattle. People sitting nearby looked up in alarm. They were watching warily. “What are you really doing here?”

“Tsk, tsk,” Charity clucked shaking her head. “I am surprised your lovely boyfriend let you come to work, away from safety.” She smirked cruelly.

“You stay the hell away from Carlton,” Lizzie snarled, her eyes flashing menacingly. “I will kill you…mark my words.”

Charity laughed coldly and the sound passed through Lizzie like knives. Lizzie was shaking from anger, and she didn’t want to do magic subconsciously, which had a tendency to happen when her emotions ran high.

“I just wanted to tell you I loved your attempt at possession,” Charity said in a mock congratulatory tone and clapped slowly. “Bravo.It was brilliant really.”

Lizzie’s temper was starting to reach the boiling point and she gently picked up the bowl of soup and dumped it on Charity’s lap. Scalding hot liquid splashed on Charity’s lap, causing her to jump up in alarm. The soup had drenched Charity’s jeans and top, but she felt satisfied anyway in knowing she caused her some form of harm and pain. Lizzie stood there smiling in triumph. 

“Lizzie!” a voice boomed reprovingly and Lizzie jumped from being momentarily startled. “What on earth happened here?”

Her boss, Dave Wellington, came over looking livid. He had his arms folded over his chest.

“Oh sorry Dave,” Lizzie said sweetly. “It was an accident. The soup slid off my tray.”

He frowned, but seemed to believe her and he nodded and walked away. Lizzie turned around to face Charity again, but she had vanished.

It was near closing time when the door opened to the bistro. Lizzie was wiping down a table and she looked up. Lassiter stepped in and she broke into a grin at the sight of him.

“Hey,” she said warmly, dropping the rag into the plastic dish bin and approached him. She leaned up to kiss him on the cheek.

“I-I know we haven’t been on a proper date yet and I was thinking,” he said softly standing in front of her. “Is there any place you’ve wanted to try?”

Lizzie thought that was so sweet. He was being romantic and she loved him even more for that. She paused for a moment, thinking. There was one place she’d wanted to try ever since she’d moved to Santa Barbara with her parents. For some reason, she’d never been able to go. Adam promise to take her, but whether it had been too expensive, she didn’t know because he’d never taken her.

“There is one place,” she said warmly. “There’s an Italian restaurant just outside Santa Barbara. I hear they have great food. I think it’s called La Bella Restaurant.”

“Done,” Lassiter said softly. “I’ll make reservations for us tomorrow. How does that sound?”

“Perfect,” she said quietly as her nerves from the earlier confrontation with Charity still left her feeling rattled and she knew Lassiter picked up on it right away.

“What’s wrong?” he demanded stepping closer, closing the gap between them even more. He stooped in a little, peering into her face anxiously. “We don’t have to go tomorrow if you don’t want.” He added hastily.

Lizzie shook her head.

“No, it’s not that. That’s perfect. Charity was in the bistro earlier,” she said bluntly.

“What?” Lassiter said as his blue eyes widened. “What did she do to you?” anger replaced the momentary shock.

“Nothing physically,” Lizzie said. “But she taunted me…the usual.”

Comprehension dawned on Lassiter’s face and he gently leaned in and kissed Lizzie on the lips softly. Lizzie returned the kiss the same way. He pulled back and tilted her face up to meet his.

“We’ll get her,” he said firmly and there was cold determination in his eyes. “Don’t worry.”

Lizzie smiled at his enthusiasm. She just wished she could have the same amount of positive feelings toward this whole situation, but she didn’t. She knew he’d do everything in his power to protect her; Lizzie just didn’t want him getting himself killed in the interim.

“Come on,” Lassiter said softly. “Let’s go.”

Lizzie locked up the bistro and Lassiter dropped her off at Henry’s. 

Henry was relieved to see her after they’d explained what had gone on. He was relieved she was alright, but quickly offered his condolences when they’d explained about Lizzie’s mom being killed by Charity. It seemed no matter where she went death followed her…and that bothered her greatly but she was tired of being scared.


	15. A Romantic Evening

Book of days Chapter fourteen-a romantic evening

Lizzie snuggled Luna against her and the kitten purred loudly in her bedroom at Henry’s. She had gone through her spell book, hoping to find a spell that might give a clue about what Charity was up to. The blood of an innocent child would be used in some major, complicated spell. It was also used for dark magic. There was nothing in the book that gave an inkling about what that spell might be and that caused her to feel even more unnerved and anxious. Lizzie glanced at the clock on the nightstand. Lassiter would be picking her up shortly for their date and she had to get ready. She felt excited and nervous all rolled into one. 

She kissed Luna and placed her on the foot of her bed. The kitten yawned and curled up into a ball of fluff. Lizzie went through the clothes that O’Hara had brought her. She was pleasantly surprised to find a cute paisley print dress with spaghetti shoulder straps and a matching black cardigan sweater. Grinning, she took it and hopped into the shower. She washed her hair and then began getting ready. She used a curling iron to define her barrel curls and used some on her bangs. She pulled on the dress and cardigan and gently fluffed her hair around her shoulders.

O’Hara had even thought of some makeup, which Lizzie silently thanked the woman for her generosity. She made a mental note to thank her in person too. She applied light blue eye shadow and soft pink blush, along with lip-gloss. Her necklace glittered softly and she put in the matching earrings. She took a deep breath and had to smile at her reflection that stared back at her. She had to admit, she looked nice

As a last-minute touch, she pulled on a pair of white wedge sandals and headed downstairs. She sat on the couch, waiting for Lassiter to arrive. Henry saw her and winked, but went back to playing cards with Shawn at the kitchen table. About seven pm, the doorbell rang; excitement and anxiety briefly filled Lizzie’s chest. This was the real deal now. She didn’t want to mess anything up. Henry answered the door. 

“Hello Lassiter,” Henry Lizzie heard Henry say warmly. “Come on in.” 

Lizzie stood up and looked up as Lassiter entered. He was wearing a gray suit and silver tie, which showed off his blue eyes. He looked very handsome. When he spied Lizzie, his whole face lit up. Henry was watching with amusement and gently nudged Lassiter forward. Lassiter threw him a brief scowl before he stepped closer to Lizzie. He cleared his throat and adjusted his tie. 

“You look nice,” he said softly and Lizzie beamed. 

“Alright you two have fun,” Henry said chuckling softly behind Lassiter’s back. Lassiter offered her his arm and she wound hers through it and they headed out. He’d driven his personal car, a black Ford Fusion. Lassiter held the passenger side door open for her and she flashed him a grin as she slid on the seat and he closed the door once her legs were safely tucked inside. Lassiter got into the car and closed his door. He started the car and pulled away. They arrived at the restaurant and they were led to their seats The restaurant was busy with couples and when they found their chairs, the waitress took their order. While they waited for their food to come, Lassiter cleared his throat again and looked at Lizzie. 

“You really do look lovely,” he said softly and quietly. 

“Thank you Carlton,” Lizzie said warmly. “You look very handsome.” 

He looked pleased at the compliment. Their food came and they ate in a companionable volume. They talked easily about different things and Lassiter told some stories about some of his more interesting cases that Lizzie had to admit, were morbid, but funny at the same time. She laughed at one particular case involving a clown. It felt good to just relax and laugh. She hadn’t felt this happy in a long time. Once dinner was over and finished, Lassiter and Lizzie walked along side by side a boardwalk parallel to the ocean. Occasionally, their shoulders bumped and they stopped midway along the boardwalk and Lizzie leaned against the railing, letting her arms cross on top of it. Lassiter stood next to her, matching her position effortlessly. By now, the sun had gone down, and the nightlife slowly came out. The temperature had dropped too and even though she had the cardigan sweater on, she shivered slightly. Immediately, Lassiter picked up on it and shrugged out of his jacket, wrapping it around her shoulders, without even asking her if she was cold. She smiled up at him and pulled the jacket on over the cardigan. Finally, Lizzie felt warm. She stared out at the water, which reflected the full moon light like glittering candles. 

“I’m scared,” Lizzie admitted quietly. 

“Scared?” Lassiter asked sounding gentle and warm. “Of what?” She sensed him move closer to her, his head tilted slightly. Lizzie stared at the water for a moment before raising her eyes to meet his. He was wearing an expression of tenderness and compassion, which made her feel all warm and fuzzy inside. Her heart squeezed and she stepped closer to him even more, placing a hand on his shirt. She closed her eyes for a moment and she could feel his heart beating beneath her palm. It was steady and strong. Lassiter remained quiet and patient, waiting for her to go ahead. She opened her eyes and looked up at him before slowly winding her arms around him and letting her cheek press against his chest. She heard him exhale softly at her embrace and he raised his arms to encircle her, leaning into her. His chin rested on top of her head. 

“That this war with Charity…what I mean is…I’m scared something’s going to happen to you,” Lizzie finished quietly. Lassiter was quiet for a moment before he responded. 

“I’m not going anywhere,” he said his voice rumbling softly in his chest. “Nothing’s going to happen to me…I promise.” 

“Charity’s….” Lizzie’s voice trailed off as Lassiter gently pulled back and placed his hands on either side of her face. 

“Stop,” he ordered firmly. “No. Tonight is about us and no one else.” 

Lizzie felt a few tears leak out and streak down her cheeks. Lassiter gently wiped them with his thumbs and leaned in to give her a soft and tender kiss. She returned the kiss the same way. He was right. Tonight, it was about her and him, no one else. They pulled apart and they stood for a few more minutes, watching the water. Lizzie wound her arm through Lassiter’s and rested her cheek against his upper arm enjoying his company. 

******************************************************************* 

After their date, Lassiter was driving Lizzie back to Henry’s. He stopped for a red light and glanced over at her. He gently raised his right hand and touched Lizzie’s cheek. She turned and looked at him. 

“I’m still amazed that you actually want to be with me,” he admitted tucking a strand of curly hair behind her ear. Lizzie smiled. She thought it was so cute that he was still insecure around her, as though any moment she’d leave him, but that was never, ever going to happen. She was in love with him, and nothing was going to change that.

“I do,” Lizzie said warmly. “I’m very much in love with you. But I'm just as amazed that you want to be with me.” 

Lassiter seemed to have trouble saying “I love you” again. Perhaps he was still adjusting to being in a relationship again where the woman actually was in love with him back but Lizzie knew he loved her. She snuggled up against him and the light turned green and Lassiter pressed the accelerator. Lizzie realized he wasn’t driving her back to Henry’s, but to his apartment. She looked at him coyly, but said nothing more. 

****************************************************************************** 

The following morning, Lizzie yawned and stretched lazily. She rolled over on her back in Lassiter’s bed and blinked a few times, clearing the sleep from her eyes. He wasn’t beside her, but she spied a note on the pillow saying that he’d been called to the precinct early and didn’t want to wake her; she was to make herself at home or she could head to Henry’s. Lassiter had left a spare set of apartment keys on the kitchen counter for her. She smiled and threw off the covers, padding into the living room. Last night had been just as amazing as the first time. He took care to make sure he didn’t hurt her and Lizzie figured he was afraid she would break. The thought warmed her heart and she quickly showered. She pulled on Lassiter’s old college sweatshirt she’d worn before and the sweatpants. She kinda didn’t want to leave the building wearing the same dress, although really it wasn’t anyone’s business, but she felt more comfortable wearing the sweatshirt and pants. 

She realized she had no way of getting to the precinct or to Henry’s for that matter. He’d left another cell phone for her as he knew he’d destroyed the other phone when he had been possessed. She found another note on the counter, along with the Ford Fusion keys. The note read she was to take the car to the precinct, that he trusted her with it. She smiled and got the sense that the car was like his baby. The car sat in the underground parking lot in lot C3. Lizzie put her dress in a bag and grabbed her purse and the keys and headed down to the basement parking lot. She walked through the parking lot. It was quiet and rather creepy even though it was daylight out. Her shoes clicked on the ground as she searched the parking spaces for C3. She eventually spied the car and began walking toward it, when all of a sudden just as she hit the rear bumper a sense that somone was following her overwhelmed her. She hesitated and turned around, but the parking lot was empty. She turned around and came face to face with Charity. 

“Hello, Lizzie” Charity sneered as she grabbed a handful of Lizzie’s blond hair and banged her forehead against the taillight of the Fusion, shattering it. Lizzie felt warm blood trickling down her temple. She had dropped the keys and they skidded behind the rear tire. Lizzie stood up angrily facing Charity who smirked. 

“Well Lizzie, it’s time you learned your place in the family tree,” she said coldly and clapped her hand once. A bright flash of light went off before Lizzie’s eyes and she felt wind blowing her hair back away from her face. She looked around and realized that they were no longer in the parking lot beneath Lassiter’s condo…but on a cliff overlooking jagged rocks and a roaring ocean below. She could feel the blood drying on her skin and in the split second she was trying to adjust to the new surroundings, Charity snapped her fingers and a bolt of lightning shot out from the sky, striking the cliff at Lizzie’s feet. Lizzie jumped back in alarm not realizing that her feet were inches from the edge. She felt herself sliding backwards, but she managed to grab ahold of a jagged rock. She felt it slicing into her palm and winced. Her feet dangled several hundred feet above the roaring ocean. If she fell, no one would ever find her again. Her mind shifted to Lassiter and with renewed strength and determination to fight this bitch once and for all, Lizzie jumped back up on the cliff, landing in a crouch with one arm that shot down, bracing herself. She threw her head back and narrowed her eyes at Charity, who had laughed, but now, the laughter died from her face and malice overtook it. 

“It’s on bitch,” Lizzie snarled. 

************************************************************** 

Lassiter felt himself smiling as he leaned against his desk, holding a coffee mug. He sipped the hot liquid gingerly and let him mind wander to the night before. It had been simply amazing, just as it had been the first time, but he was extremely mindful about not hurting Lizzie. 

“Lassie! Whatcha smiling about buddy?” Spencer’s annoying voice grated through him like fingernails on a chalkboard. He glared at the pseudo-psychic over the coffee mug and wiped the smile off. 

“None of your business, Spencer,” he retorted coldly. He had tried calling Lizzie earlier, but there was no answer. Perhaps she was on the way he thought. 

“I bet I know,” Spencer said knowingly flashing an impish grin at him. “You and Lizzie spent the night together again didn’t you? Aw that’s so sweet that she’s willing to see you in your birthday suit! I’m surprised the girl hasn’t needed therapy or Valium.” 

Lassiter slammed the mug down and went to lash out to grab Spencer by the throat when O’Hara came up looking troubled and upset. 

“O’Hara? What’s wrong?” he demanded. 

“Um, Carlton,” she said taking a shaky deep breath. “I don’t know how to tell you this but…” 

Her voice trailed off as she looked at Shawn and Gus for reassurance or guidance, but Lassiter couldn’t tell. He looked at her irritated and impatient. 

“Spit it out, O’Hara,” he said growing more and more impatient.

“Lizzie is missing,” She said shakily. “A witness says she was heading to her car in the parking lot when she saw Lizzie and a blond-haired woman by your car. The woman grabbed Lizzie’s head and slammed it into the taillight. Then, they were both gone.” Lassiter’s impatience quickly changed gears to fear and anxiety. He had to go. 

“Let’s go,” he growled. 

********************************************************************** 

He found his car in the same spot as it had been the night before. There were police officers gathered around a middle-aged woman, taking her statement. Yellow and black crime scene tape had been wrapped around the perimeter of his car. He flashed his badge to one of the officers and ducked underneath the tape. As he approached the rear of his car, one taillight had been smashed, the red shards littering the ground. But what he saw on the remaining parts were blood and a few strands of Lizzie’s blond hair sticking to those bloody patches. O’Hara, Spencer and Guster came hurrying up beside him as he stood there, staring at the taillight, transfixed in a narcoleptic state. He felt O’Hara standing next to him and she raised a hand to her mouth, clearly seeing what he was seeing. Even Spencer and Guster were solemn; no wise cracks came from Spencer’s mouth for once. Anger overwhelmed him and he angrily punched one of the concrete pillars. He felt the skin of his knuckles scrape and cause abrasions that bled, but he didn’t care. 

“Carlton,” O’Hara began quietly. “We’ll find her don’t worry. We know Charity has her.” 

Mixed with the anger, fear reared its head. He swallowed hard, causing his Adams apple to bob as he turned to look at the others. They knew exactly what was going through his head. Lassiter didn’t want to lose Lizzie. It would destroy him if something happened to her. 

******************************************************************************** 

Lizzie flicked her hand and Charity flew into the air, her back slamming into the cliff wall, causing a few loose rocks to crumble to the ground. Charity landed on her stomach with a painful thud causing a smirk to form on Lizzie’s face. While Charity was down for the count, Lizzie placed her hands together and a blue ball of fire formed in the space between her palms. She pulled one hand away and the ball of fire remained by her right palm. She thrusted her hand forward and it shot towards Charity. The ball of fire hit Charity, dispersing, but she double over in pain. Lizzie was breathing heavily and Charity slowly got up and curled her fingers into a claw. Lizzie screamed out in pain and she doubled over. Charity slowly approached Lizzie, almost taking her time enjoying seeing Lizzie in agony. She glared up at Charity with hatred. 

“See dear Lizzie,” Charity began slowly. “I was the one who buried you; I was the one who knocked out your friends. The imbecile who tried to kill you when you returned home? Yeah that was my boyfriend. Too bad you didn’t recognize him from the family photo afterwards.” 

Lizzie felt horror creeping into her chest. Samuel Hoyt! 

“That’s right sweetie!” Charity said in mock cheerfulness, playing off the recognition that passed over Lizzie’s face. “You see how things always end up back to me?” she laughed and Lizzie just glared at her. “Oh and don’t get me started on your choice of boyfriends. Really? A detective? I must say I saw all his feelings and guess what? They were all for you! It was disgusting really. Eeech,” Charity said shaking herself in disgust. “But with you out of the picture, he became much more interesting.” She said getting a musing look on her face and Lizzie let out a growl. Lizzie found strength and slowly stood upright and snapped her fingers. The flash of light appeared and they were no longer on the cliff, but in a cemetery. Charity burst out laughing. 

“Oh how fitting,” she laughed. “You should feel right at home.” She pointed to a headstone, which lifted on its own, and it flew at Lizzie. 

********************************************************************************* 

Lassiter was going crazy at this point. He had no idea where she could be. Henry had even come down to the precinct, with Lizzie’s spell book. They began flipping through it, trying to find a spell that would work, but there was nothing in there. He was angry and frustrated and pounded on the desk. He was worried about Lizzie, because he knew what Charity’s capabilities were and that terrified him beyond words. No one just vanishes into thin air, but he learned quite the opposite when he met Lizzie. He had officers searching every nook and cranny of the city looking for her. He would not rest until she was safe and sound…but more importantly, alive. The others could see just how shaken and upset he was. For once Spencer didn’t irritate him with his usual antics and he was silently grateful, though he’d never actually admit it to the nitwit. Just when he was feeling grateful toward Spencer, as usual, the moment had been ruined when he voiced one of his theories. “Dudes, what if Charity and Lizzie are Time Hopping?” he said suddenly looking up. 

“Time Hopping? Really Spencer?” Lassiter said coldly. “We need to find Lizzie!” 

“No hear me out Lassie,” Shawn continued. “It’s like when you can hop to one place to another, just in different times.” 

“Shawn,” Gus reprimanded. “That’s crazy!” but then Guster’s expression slowly faltered. “Though, I didn’t believe I’d meet a witch with real magic, so there you have it.” 

Lassiter just let out a snarl and stormed past them. If they weren’t going to help, he’d find Lizzie on his own. 

********************************************************************** 

Lizzie protectively threw up her hands in front of her face and the stone smashed to pieces and fell harmlessly to the ground. Lizzie felt her body flying backwards and slam into a tree. She felt sharp pain pierce her shoulder and when she looked down, a thin branch had impaled her left shoulder and blood began spreading. She screamed out in pain as she fell forward, the branch slowly pulling out as her body fell. She landed on her stomach and cried out, grabbing a fistful of dirt. 

“Give up,” Charity said. “You can die in peace.” Lizzie slowly and shakily pulled herself up on her hands and knees and coughed. She remembered the binding spell and began slowly whispering it. Once her powers were bound, she could destroy Charity once and for all. She hadn’t needed the box after all. The spell would be enough. 

“What are you doing?” Charity asked, as Lizzie heard the first note of panic and anxiety in her voice. Sensing what she was trying to do, Lizzie felt a magical kick in her stomach, causing her to fall over on her side, recoiling. Her insides were burning at this point, but Lizzie kept going with the spell. Charity made every attempt to stop her, but she refused to quit. Once the spell was over, Charity dropped to her hand and knees as Lizzie slowly pulled herself to her feet. She had dried blood caked on her temple; a bloody nose, bruises all over her face and body and the shoulder wound where the branch had impaled her. Blood caked and soaked Lassiter’s sweatshirt as Lizzie dragged her badly beaten body toward Charity. She mustered whatever energy she had left and conjured a fire-ball in the palm of her hand. Charity looked at her. 

“No. Please. We’re family,” Charity pleaded weakly shaking her head, as she fully realized she had been defeated at last. Lizzie stared at the woman. 

“No,” Lizzie croaked out. “We’re not.” With that, Lizzie shoved her hand forward and Charity’s body ignited. Charity screamed and thrashed trying to extinguish the flames, but it was no use. She fell forward dead. Lizzie dropped to her knees, broken and exhausted and touched Charity’s charred body, and whispered the ‘return’ spell. They appeared in a field and Lizzie slumped forward unconscious in the grass. 

************************************************************************* 

Lassiter had been out looking for Lizzie when his cell phone rang. He pulled the Crown Victoria over to the curb and pulled out the phone. It was O’Hara. 

“Lassiter,” he said into the phone. 

“Carlton!” her excited and anxious tone came across the line. “We found Lizzie! She’s in a field about 2 miles away. We’ll meet you there!” 

Lassiter turned on the siren and the police lights and peeled away from the curb, his heart racing. He had no idea what to expect or what kind of condition Lizzie was in. 

*************************************************************************** 

Lizzie’s consciousness faded in and out. She heard the sound of a police car siren approaching, the sound of squealing tires and a door slamming. She heard footsteps approaching her. Someone crouched down and gently turned her over on her back. A young female police officer got on her radio and called for an ambulance. She winced against the bright sunlight that cascaded down. Her eyes seemed sensitive and she quickly turned her face away. Everything from then on was a blur and Lizzie realized she was now lying on a gurney with an oxygen mask over her nose and mouth. She breathed deeply as an EMT inserted an IV into her hand and started the saline drip. She heard two other cars pulling up and then Lassiter’s panicked and urgent voice. 

“Where is she?” he demanded sharply. Lizzie turned her head and saw him running toward her, his tie flapping over his shoulder. O’Hara, Shawn and Gus were right behind him. The minute his eyes landed on her, and took in her appearance, his face bled of all color. He came over to the gurney and O’Hara raised a hand to her mouth, looking close to tears. Wow I must be bad Lizzie thought as O’Hara turned her face away into Shawn’s shoulder. Gus looked sullen and Shawn gently put an arm around O’Hara’s shoulders. Lassiter leaned over the gurney and put his face close to hers. His hand shook violently as he lifted it to touch Lizzie’s cheek, but then tilted his head and let his head rest against her chest, his ear picking up her heartbeat. She raised a hand and gently ran her fingers through his hair. The EMT’s gently hoisted her into the back of the ambulance. Lassiter hesitated for a fraction and then climbed up into the ambulance.

“Who are you?” the EMT asked softly. “Are you related to her?” Lassiter swallowed as he took a seat on the side benches and the back doors to the ambulance quickly closed. Lizzie kept her eyes on his as she heard his response, which would’ve caused her immense happiness had she not been in a world of hurt now. 

“I’m her boyfriend,” he responded glibly. The ambulance’s siren switched on and Lassiter reached over and gently clasped her hand in his, fingers intertwining with hers. She clutched his hand. The war was over, and Charity was dead. It was finally time to be able to be normal person…well, as normal could get. 

********************************************************************************* 

1 YEAR LATER

“O’Hara?” Lassiter called as he came over to her desk. Lizzie was sitting with O’Hara, talking about her one year anniversary. O’Hara looked up at Lassiter stopped and looked between O’Hara and Lizzie, looking wary and guarded. He raised an eyebrow at them suspiciously. 

“What are you two up to?” he asked apprehensively like he found O’Hara and Lizzie playing in the mud for fun. 

“Nothing,” Lizzie said nonchalantly. “I’m just talking with Juliet.” 

He looked at her as if he didn’t believe her but he turned his attention on O’Hara. He produced a tan manila folder and O’Hara took it, flipping it open. 

“There was another body found in the park this morning. Same as the others,” he said leaning his hip half on half off of her desk. Lizzie caught a glimpse of the photo and raised a hand to her mouth. The throat was ripped out of the young woman. Lizzie swallowed, feeling bile rise in the back of her mouth. 

“It’s definitely the work of the same animal,” O’Hara observed flipping through some of the crime scene photos. “The only question is what?” 

They seemed to have a loss for words and Lizzie couldn’t blame them but she began getting the feeling that her short-lived normal life was about to shatter and the weird and horrible stuff would come back into it. After the incident with Charity, whose body now lay buried in the cemetery where she had fought Lizzie the second and final time, Lizzie spent the next six months recuperating from a broken clavicle; some minor internal damage; a concussion; a broken wrist and just the obvious abrasions and bruises. Lassiter had been wonderful and helped her through physical therapy, picking her up and dropping her off 3 times a week. 

Charity’s death had been ruled as ‘accidental’ and an explanation about an underground gas leak spread around. Lizzie didn’t know just how feasible that was, but it seemed to satisfy people. Lizzie had told Lassiter about Samuel Hoyt and an APB was put out for him, but so far, he hasn’t been found. She knew that he would appear when drama came sniffing around. It was only a matter of time. The spell Charity had needed the innocent blood, was in deed the ‘Time hopping’ spell which Shawn had figured. It required a great deal of magic, but Lizzie had found the same spell in her book and had taken the necessary precautions to return home safe and sound. Now, she knew she was going to have to help them find this new animal attacking women. She hoped it was nothing more than a regular human being, but she knew with her life, nothing was ever simple.


	16. Bad Dog

Book of Days

Chapter Fifteen-Bad Dog

Lizzie woke up the next morning at Henry’s and quickly got dressed. She had decided to go jogging along one of the well-known hiking paths near Henry’s house. It was a rather large wooded section, but it was well-known and used often. It was a part of one of the recreational parks nearby. She pulled on a pair of red jogging pants and a white tee-shirt. She’d pulled her hair up into a ponytail, but several shorter strands had come loose and hung down against her cheeks in soft curls. Thankfully it was the weekend and she had a few days to relax and unwind before she had to go back to work at the bistro. She’d purchased a new computer and iPod and began slowly rebuilding her normal possessions. Henry was up making breakfast and broke into a grin when he spied her coming down the stairs. Shawn and Gus were already sitting at the table, helping themselves to pancakes. Lizzie watched Shawn with amusement as he helped himself to two pancakes placing them on his plate and smothering them with syrup. 

Shawn looked up and caught her watching him. He grinned at her. 

“Mawning Wizzie,” he said through a mouthful of pancakes.

“Morning,” Lizzie chuckled as she began helping herself to some but Shawn reached over and stabbed a few flapjacks before she could even lift a fork to take one. 

“Shawn,” Gus said reprovingly glaring at him. “Save some for Lizzie. Here Lizzie I’m sorry.” Gus said shaking his head as he gently slid one of his pancakes on Lizzie’s plate. Lizzie grinned. 

“Thank you Gus,” she said warmly and took a sip of Orange juice. “So what are you two up to today? And why are you here?” she frowned. Lizzie hadn’t realized Shawn and Gus had stayed over, unless they’d come over early in the morning knowing Henry was cooking breakfast, which was probably the correct answer. 

“I ask myself the same question every day Lizzie,” Henry said dryly sitting down at the table and wound his hand around a steaming mug of coffee. He shook his head at his son in bewilderment. Shawn stuck his tongue out at Henry and swallowed. 

“Lassie’s supposed to meet us here,” Shawn said taking a sip of juice. “Jules coaxed him to let me check out the recent cases involving women being killed by an animal.” 

“Oh yeah,” Lizzie mused. “They think it’s some kind of wild animal right?” 

“Yeah,” Gus said nodding and she turned to look at him. “But, they aren’t sure what kind. I mean Santa Barbara really isn’t in the melting pot for wild animals, except maybe coyotes, but the murders look like they were done by something over 300 pounds. There’s nothing here that would fit that description.” 

Lizzie listened to them pass ideas back and forth, and naturally, Shawn was coming up with the most wildest theories. The doorbell rang and Henry got up to answer it. While Gus and Shawn argued about what type of animal it could be, Lizzie slid her white ear buds into her ears and switched on her iPod. David Guetta’s She Wolf blasted into her ears and she began moving softly with the music as she ate. Henry, Lassiter and O’Hara appeared at the doorway and Lizzie gently pulled one ear bud out and motioned to Shawn and Gus with her hand sweeping from side to side. 

“I had to tune those two out,” she explained deadpan to Lassiter and O’Hara indicating her earphones. 

“I wish I could do the same thing,” Lassiter said smirking dryly. Lizzie chuckled and stood up. 

“Okay guys. I’m going for a jog. I’ll be back,” Lizzie said as she headed toward the front door, but Lassiter reached out and gently grabbed her elbow. She stopped and looked at him. 

“Where are you going?” he asked. 

“For a jog,” Lizzie said. “In the trails near the house.”

“Be careful okay?” he said looking grave and solemn. “We still don’t know what that animal is or where.” 

“I will don’t worry,” Lizzie promised and smiled. She slid the ear buds into her ears again and left the house. The trails were pretty empty but there were a few people riding their bikes along the park trails. She set out a slow pace, just enjoying the weather and the warm sunshine on her face. Her sneakers crunched over dried leaves and twigs as she rounded a corner. Shadows became more prominent now but she kept the volume down low enough to hear anyone that might try to sneak up on her. As she hit one spot, she heard a twig snap from somewhere in front of her. Lizzie stopped and listened, but there was nothing. A creepy feeling began crawling over skin. She was prepared to use magic if she felt her life was in danger without a second thought. 

She just didn’t want to stun some poor old woman or kid for that matter. She began jogging again and about 3 feet away, the noise happened again. 

“Hello?” Lizzie called peering into the bushes. No one responded. 

“Hello?” Lizzie repeated again, but still there was no answer. By this time, alarm flags had risen in the back of her mind, and her pulse sped up in fear and anticipation. If it was a person, they would’ve surely answered her by now. As she squinted into the bushes, she saw a dark shape slowly begin creeping toward her. As the shape stepped into the light, Lizzie froze in horror. It was a huge animal, almost like a dog or wolf. Its jaundice colored eyes were now locked on her and it peeled back the lips of its snout, exposing white canines and incisors. The animal pinned back its ears and took a few steps toward her. Lizzie quickly raised a hand palm out and shot a bolt of blue fire at it. The animal was hit but it didn’t appear to do anything, if anything it made it angrier and it still kept coming. 

Lizzie hesitated, and then bolted back up the path. The animal was chasing her, galloping and she could hear the heavy paws thudding as they struck the ground. She glanced over her shoulder. It was still coming; it’s sleek but muscular body dodging in and out of the shadows easily. Lizzie broke out of the park and was now on the boardwalk, which ran past Henry’s house. The paths were not even 10 minutes from Henry’s home, which was a blessing. She glanced back expecting to see the beast, but it had vanished. Suddenly, while she was looking over her shoulder and not paying attention, she felt her body slam into something solid and she screamed, expecting it to be the animal. She felt someone gently take her elbows and her arms were gently pinned against a chest. 

“Whoa! Lizzie!” she heard Shawn’s startled cry. “What’s wrong? You look like you’ve seen Lassie naked.” 

“She has Shawn,” Gus’s said deadpan and the two burst out laughing.

“Shawn!” Lizzie cried frantically. “I saw the animal! It chased me!” Shawn’s joking demeanor was quickly wiped off and he looked grave and serious now. He studied her. 

“Whoa. Are you sure? What did it look like?” he asked concerned. Lizzie relayed to him what she’d seen and she felt her body shaking badly. Shawn gently put a hand on the side of her face reassuringly. It had been the most frightening thing she’d ever seen in her life…even more terrifying than battling Charity. 

“Ok. Calm down,” he said. “Gus, take Lizzie. I’m going to call Lassie at the precinct.” 

“They went back? I thought he and Jules were staying here,” Lizzie said shakily as Gus gently put his arm around her shoulders. Shawn pulled out his iPhone with a bright green cover on it that read PSYCH. Lizzie watched as Shawn dialed. 

“He was but they got a call about another body,” Shawn explained and then began talking to presumably O’Hara on the phone. Gus gently rubbed his hand up and down her arm, trying to get her to settle down. Lizzie leaned into Gus and pressed her face against his shoulder. Much to her astonishment, Gus seemed to tense up a bit but she didn’t think much of it at the time. A few minutes later, Shawn hung up the phone and Lizzie quickly threw her arms around him, hugging him tightly. 

“Oh thank you Shawn, I was so scared,” she said gratefully. Lizzie felt Shawn’s awkwardness but he slowly put his arms around her, leaning into her embrace. At that moment, a car door slammed and Lizzie heard a throat being cleared, then: 

“Spencer, what exactly are you doing with your arms around my girlfriend?” Lassiter’s voice demanded stiffly and coldly. Shawn gently but quickly disentangled himself from Lizzie’s embrace and she turned around to glare at him. 

“I was just thanking Shawn for helping me, Carlton.” She said defensively arching an eyebrow at him. “Why were you so rude to him just now?” she added irritated. Lizzie folded her arms over her chest and glared at him. She loved Carlton’s chivalrous nature, as well as sometimes he could be macho and extremely protective over her, which she didn’t mind at times, but this was just nuts. Gus and Shawn looked at each other and out of the corner of her eye, she saw them fist bump for some reason. 

Lassiter’s facial expressions went through his known copious emotions before he sighed and exhaled. Lizzie heard Shawn mutter under his breath, 

“Ha Lassie got burned,” 

“I’m sorry Spencer,” Lassiter grumbled. “It’s just the recent victim was a girl and…well…” Lizzie understood immediately. It had gotten to him, though he didn’t like showing it. It just came out in him as crankiness toward Shawn…but she was beginning to wonder if that was the case all the time. Shawn just waved nonchalantly as though it was no big deal. She noted he still looked upset for making her irritated with him but he continued. 

“Are you alright? What happened?” he demanded coming over to her. 

“This large dog or wolf chased me off the paths,” Lizzie explained. “It was incredibly huge. But yeah I’m fine. Odd thing is, I hit with magic, and it didn’t do anything. ”

Everyone shared confused and startled expressions. That was odd, even for Lizzie. If it had been a regular animal, it would’ve simply been stunned. But there was no effect on it what so ever. 

“Odd,” O’Hara mused, voicing what everyone was thinking. “It should’ve had some effect right?” 

“Oh yes,” Lizzie said nodding in accordance. “It would’ve been stunned. I don’t understand it.” 

“Well,” Lassiter said slowly. “Let’s head to the spot. Perhaps we can find some evidence about what it could be.”

*********************************************************

Lizzie led them directly to the spot where she’d seen the animal. She stood with Shawn and Gus as O’Hara and Lassiter crouched down looking at the ground. They were hoping to see a print left behind. They found what they were looking for. Lizzie, Shawn and Gus crowded around the print. It was definitely canine, but it was nearly the side of her hand. 

“That has to be about a 250 pound animal,” Gus depicted. “Coyotes don’t even get that big. What the heck is this thing?” 

Lassiter looked up at Lizzie, who met his gaze curiously. She could see the wheels turning and knew he was coming up with a plan or action. 

“Lizzie, do you think you can describe what you saw in detail? I can probably get one of the police sketch artists to aid us. We could put out the image and warn people that if they see this animal it’s considered highly dangerous…and perhaps we can get someone to identify it.”

“Sure,” Lizzie said shrugging. “I’ve got a pretty good memory.” 

Lassiter nodded and took out his cell phone, snapping a picture of the print. They headed to the precinct. Once there, Lizzie relayed what she saw exactly to the sketch artist and he drew it exactly as she had seen it. When the artist completed it, Lassiter took the piece of paper and studied it. Lizzie got up and stood next to him, peering over his arm at the sketch. O’Hara was on the right side of him. 

“Wow. That’s what you saw?” O’Hara asked her softly and looked stunned. “My God. You were lucky Lizzie that it could've killed you.” 

Lassiter handed the sketch to McNabb and told him to put that out into circulation. Hopefully someone will know and people will be aware of what it looks like. Lassiter turned to Lizzie. 

“From now on, you don’t go anywhere alone. No more jogging until this thing is found and killed,” he ordered firmly.

“Oh, so now I need a babysitter,” Lizzie said frowning. “Does that include be going to the bathroom too? Cause I have to admit I draw the line at that.” 

Lassiter exhaled loudly and looked impatient and frustrated. He stepped closer to Lizzie and she looked up at him expectantly but there was a bit of defiance and anger mixed in with her expression. 

“Dammit, Cromwell,” he growled, using her last name only when he was really angry or exasperated with her. “This thing almost killed you! It could’ve very easily ripped your throat out like this girl.” 

Lassiter shoved a crime scene photo at Lizzie, who glanced down at it and felt bile rising up in the back of her throat. The girl looked about twelve years old. She was lying on her back, with a wrist up by her ear. Her throat was torn out out completely. Lizzie clamped a hand over her mouth and pushed the photo back toward Lassiter. 

“So, sure. Go ahead and go where ever you want without someone with you,” Lassiter growled. “And I would more than likely get a call that you’re in the same fashion. You don’t understand how violent and vicious this thing is! You will have someone with you if you go anywhere…no arguments.” 

Lizzie kept swallowing, pushing the bile back down. After a few moments, she felt her stomach settle and she knew that this had him extremely shaken and worried and he didn’t want anything happening to her. She nodded and turned to avoid looking at him, focusing her gaze on the mosaic tiles on one of the archways of the precinct. She was furious at him for scolding her like that in front of O’Hara, Shawn and Gus. Lizzie didn’t like being treated like a child, even though she knew why he was doing it. Satisfied, Lassiter shoved the photo back into the case file and turned to the others. 

“O’Hara, can you call the local shelters and even the zoo to see if perhaps they might know what this thing is?”

Lassiter prompted turning to his partner. 

“On it, chief,” she said nodding affirmatively, throwing Lizzie an apologetic look before taking the sketch with her and heading over to her desk. 

“You two,” Lassiter said turning to Shawn and Gus and they watched him eagerly, as though they were hoping he would give them a job to do to help out. “Go away.” He said smirking in satisfaction when he saw Shawn’s hopeful expression fall. Shawn stuck his tongue out at Lassiter and patted Gus on the shoulder. 

“Come on Gus,” Shawn said in mock dejection. “Let’s go play in the ball pit at the Chunky Cheese.” 

“Ew Shawn I’m not getting into that thing,” Gus said looking appalled. “God knows what kids do in there! Do you know what they find in there or what’s actually in there?” 

Lizzie heard them discussing the ball pit back and forth as they headed down the stairs. Gus and Shawn got into a shoving match and Shawn’s legs suddenly locked and Lizzie heard Gus grunt irritably, 

“Shawn do not go boneless on me!” Gus struggled to drag Shawn down the stairs, grunting as he had all of Shawn’s weight against him. Lizzie felt a grin cracking her face as their voices became muffled as they headed out.

Lassiter came over and gently grasped Lizzie’s wrist, pulling her over to his desk. She allowed him to lead her over to one of the chairs next to the side of his desk, facing him. 

“Sit,” he instructed. Lizzie sat and crossed her legs and then her arms over her chest. She felt like a little kid who just got scolded and embarrassed in front of others. She hated that feeling. 

“Lizzie,” he said quietly, leaning toward her and crossing his arms on his desk. “I didn’t mean to embarrass you or show you such a graphic picture like that but I wanted to make sure you understood what we’re dealing with. This animal is dangerous and I just don’t want anything to happen to you.” 

“I thought the animal was quite cuddly,” Lizzie said mocking and cool. “I was going to bring it home and name it Mr. Cuddles.” She said but then angrily grabbed his tie and yanked it down on the desk. He had to lean over and he looked extremely uncomfortable. She grabbed the stapler and slammed her palm down on it, forcing a staple to embed itself into the tie and the desk. She leaned in and put her face close to his. “I understand Carlton. I do, and I love you for trying to protect me. But, in case you’ve forgotten, I defeated Charity. I can handle myself just fine. I am embarrassed and I feel like a child being scolded. Please, do not make me feel like that again.”

Lassiter seemed to be at a loss for words as he swallowed, trying to free the tie from the desk. Eventually he yanked it free and pulled the staple from the material. 

“I’ll be at Henry’s,” she said coolly and headed down the stairs. She could feel Lassiter’s gaze on her back, but she didn’t glance back. 

******************************************************************* 

“God Henry it was like I was a 5-year-old who refused to take their medication!” Lizzie said as she paced back and forth in the living room. “He can be so frustrating at times!” 

Henry was sitting on the couch, in a pair of shorts and a red Hawaiian shirt. He was sipping a beer bottle and his arms had been draped over the back of the couch. 

“It’s just because Lassiter loves you so much,” he explained. “He can be a bit…eccentric at times I agree and sometimes he goes overboard, and he’s a little gruff and abrasive…(Lizzie snorted in acknowledgement and agreement at that statement) but honey, I’ve never seen that man so happy as he is with you. The divorce left him burned and depressed. When you came along, a light seemed to have switched on in him that we all thought had burned out a long time ago.” 

Lizzie stopped pacing and faced Henry, contemplating what he had just said. He made sense of course. Hearing that, Lizzie began feeling rather guilty for what she had done to his tie. Seeing her expression, Henry placed the beer bottle down on the end table. She had realized she’d acted rather harshly toward him. 

“What did you do Lizzie? Nothing rash I hope,” he said guarded and warily. 

“Not exactly,” Lizzie said wringing her hands. “I stapled his tie to the desk.” 

Henry paused for a moment then burst out laughing. At that moment, Shawn and Gus entered the house and with one look at Henry’s shirt, Shawn moaned. 

“Oh God Dad,” he complained flopping into the large chair. “Even the vision impaired would weep at the sight of that shirt!” 

Lizzie burst into giggles at that. Henry looked affronted and exhaled. At that moment, Lizzie heard Luna’s paws thudding softly as she galloped down the stairs and wound her body around Lizzie’s ankles, purring loudly. She grinned and scooped up the cat. Luna had grown up into an adult cat now and she was exactly like Artemis had been. Lizzie scratched Luna’s ears and the cat tilted her head in bliss. After Lizzie had given her affection, she went to Henry. Lizzie laughed. 

“Geeze, she certainly is a ham,” Luna curled up on Henry’s lap and yawned, dozing off as he stroked her back and head. Shawn reached over and gently rubbed her nose. Lizzie grinned as Luna playfully swatted at Shawn’s hand. She turned to Henry. 

“I’m gonna head upstairs and take a hot bath to relax,” she announced. “I’ll be right back.” 

Lizzie got up and headed up the stairs. She went into her bedroom and grabbed a fresh change of clothes and then headed into the bathroom. She filled the tub up with water and put the stopper in. She peeled off her clothes and slipped into the hot water, sighing in content as the water rolled over her. She had pinned her hair up into a messy bun. The shorter curly strands hung down against the nape of her neck, getting wet from the water. She leaned back against the porcelain tub and closed her eyes. She hoped Lassiter wasn’t too angry with her for stapling his tie to the desk, but she had been furious. 

She understood where he was coming from but at the same time, she was a witch and could most certainly handle herself. She had defeated Charity all on her own. She let her arm drape over the edge and just enjoyed the solitude. A sudden chill in the bathroom caused her eyes to snap open and she sat up right in the tub, and turned her head to look. The door was still closed and there was no one in the room. Just then, she felt someone grab her head and push her beneath the water, which churned violently and splashed over the edge of the tub. She thrashed and slapped the tiled wall. Whatever had her, released her for a moment, giving her a chance to scream before it ducked her head under water again. Her feet kicked angrily at the tiles at the foot of the tub, causing sharp pain to shoot up her ankles. She began choking on the water. 

Lizzie didn’t hear the pounding of footsteps coming up the stairs, or the door being broken down. She heard someone mutter a curse, and then, everything stopped. She pulled herself up and began sucking in air greedily. She saw Henry holding a white large body towel for her and Shawn and Gus had hurried in and helped her out of the tub, quickly wrapping the towel around her. They pulled her out of the tub and into the bedroom. Henry sat Lizzie down on the bed and she hugged the towel around her tightly. Her whole body shook violently. 

“Lizzie! What happened?” Henry demanded. 

“I don’t know. Someone was holding me down!” Lizzie cried shivering. 

“I know,” Shawn said looking pale and shaken. “When we stepped into the bathroom, we saw a dude standing over you, holding your head down. He vanished into thin air.”

Lizzie looked at Shawn with wide eyes. 

“I’m calling Lassiter,” Henry decided. “Shawn, Gus? Stay with her.” 

Henry got up and headed back downstairs. Lizzie could hear his footsteps on the stairs, causing them to creak slightly. Her heart was racing in her chest and she felt genuinely spooked. 

“Guys, I’m going to get dressed,” Lizzie said. “Can you just step outside for a sec?” 

Shawn and Gus looked apprehensive about leaving her alone, but she reassured them that she wouldn’t be long changing and they eventually gave in. Once the door closed, Lizzie quickly pulled on a pair of blue pajama pants and the matching camisole top. She felt her throat aching and she held her arms against her stomach and leaned forward slightly bursting into tears. Shawn knocked on the door and when she didn’t answer, he and Gus stepped in. They found her sobbing and immediately came over to her. Shawn sat down beside her, and she slumped against him, pressing her face into his chest. He gently wound an arm around her holding her while she cried. 

She heard the door slam downstairs about twenty minutes later and heard Lassiter’s voice downstairs. 

“What on earth happened Henry?” he scolded him angrily. “How the hell did this guy get into the house?”

“Lassiter,” Henry said in a surprisingly calm and collective tone. “No one got in. Shawn, Guster and I were downstairs the whole time.” 

“Then who was it?” Lassiter argued back. “Where is she?”

“The bedroom. Shawn and Gus are with her,” 

Lizzie heard Lassiter stomping up the stairs and when she pulled her face away from Shawn’s chest, he was standing in the doorway. He registered her face and she saw his expression soften greatly. He stepped into the room and behind him Henry had appeared, and was leaning his shoulder against the door frame, with his arms crossed over his chest. He was watching her carefully. He looked spooked and pale as well. Shawn quickly went to disentangle himself from Lizzie’s embrace, she guessed remembering the last time he had tried to hug her back. Lassiter had gotten all defensive and macho on them but Lassiter shook his head, causing Shawn to pause. 

“Lizzie, are you alright?” Lassiter asked, locking his eyes on hers. Lizzie sniffled and nodded, gently pulling away from Shawn. She got up and approached Lassiter. He watched her draw nearer to him. She felt there was awkwardness between them now, probably because she’d stapled his tie to a piece of furniture. 

“Guys? Can I talk to Lassiter alone please?” Lizzie asked raising her eyes to Henry and then turned around to look at Shawn and Gus. 

“Sure Lizzie,” Gus said softly as he got up, but Shawn remained sitting, as though he’d wanted to overhear them. Gus grabbed Shawn by the earlobe and pulled him to his feet. Shawn winced every so often as Gus dragged him out of the room. 

“We’ll be downstairs,” Henry said softly as he turned and left too. Once they were alone, Lizzie took a deep breath. She was going to apologize to him for doing what she’d done. She admitted to herself that after she’d done it, she had felt immensely guilty, but Lizzie could be stubborn sometimes. Her relationship with Lassiter was much more important to her than anything in the world.

“I’m sorry,” Lizzie said slowly. “I shouldn’t have acted that way toward you and stapled your tie to the desk. I know you were just trying to protect me and you care about me. I should’ve been more grateful.” 

Lassiter was silent for a moment and Lizzie was afraid that he wouldn’t forgive her but then he responded. 

“No, I’m sorry,” he said quietly. “I sometimes get a little carried away. I know you can handle yourself, but it still scares me that there are going to be people who want to kill you and hurt you and I just want to protect you.” He said as he stepped closer to her and she looked up at him. His face held a mixture of emotions ranging from anguish, guilt and regret. 

“I’m still getting used to the fact that you’re…” his voice trailed off. 

“A witch?” Lizzie supplied for him and he nodded and continued. 

“I mean it’s been a whole year but I don’t care that you’re…a witch,” he said hastily. “It’s just getting used to the fact that there are things out there that want to harm you. That’s what I’m having trouble with. I’m afraid that one day those things will succeed and you won’t be here anymore.” 

Lizzie saw him swallow hard and she gently snaked her arms around him, pressing up against him; her cheek rested against his chest. She closed her eyes, enjoying his body against hers. She heard Lassiter exhale softly and his arms wound around her, embracing her tightly. He buried his fingers into her curly blond hair and his chin rested on top of her head. The fright from earlier bubbled up and she began sobbing again. Lassiter held her while she cried. Lizzie hoped she wasn’t getting snot and tears on his shirt. 

“I want you to stay with me,” he said, his voice rumbling softly in his chest against her ear. “If that’s okay.” 

He added. Lizzie felt him gently running his fingers through her hair, which had now come undone from its bun. She nodded against his chest. After she’d collected herself, Lassiter called Henry, Shawn and Gus back up. Lassiter asked them what the guy looked like and they described him. When they finished, Lizzie felt her blood turn cold and ice settle into her stomach. She went over to the nightstand and pulled open the drawer. She rummaged around until she found the picture of Charity and Samuel Hoyt. She showed them the picture. 

“Is that him?” she asked, shakily. When they nodded, Lizzie sank on the bed in despair. 

“He used the Spirit Spell,” she whispered. “He was trying to drown me.”


	17. Speed Trap

Everyone exchanged looks and Lassiter slowly lowered himself into a crouch in front of Lizzie.

“Henry,” Lassiter began not taking his eyes off of her. “I think it’s best if she comes to stay with me. This person knows where she is and where she is residing. It’s dangerous for her here.”

“I agree Lassiter,” Henry said nodding in accordance.   
Lizzie looked up at Henry feeling bad that she was just going to up and leave, but Lassiter was right. If this was Samuel’s attempt to try to harm her, it was best if she stayed with someone else. It would also potentially put Henry in jeopardy and he could get hurt too and Lizzie didn’t want that.

Henry picked up Lizzie’s expression and smiled at her reassuringly.

“It’s alright Lizzie,” he said patiently. “You need to be safe. Don’t worry about me.”

Lassiter patted Lizzie on her knee and got up. He turned and addressed the others. 

“I need to stop by the precinct for a moment,” he said. “In the meantime, if you could pack her things up. I won’t be long.”

“Sure,” Henry said nodding and Lizzie watched Lassiter leave, suddenly getting an overwhelming sense of dread. She went to voice her concern, but Lassiter had already left.

Shawn, Gus and Henry began helping Lizzie pack up her things and pack up Luna’s belongings as well. Lizzie was still on edge the entire time and she was extremely antsy and jittery. She couldn’t explain why but it felt like something terrible was going to happen to Lassiter.

****************************************************************

About an hour later, Lassiter still hadn’t returned and now Lizzie was in full-blown panic mode.

At that moment, there was a knock on the front door. They’d headed downstairs to the main floor so it would be easy moving Lizzie’s stuff back and forth to Lassiter’s car. Henry got up to answer the door. O’Hara stood there looking pale and upset. Lizzie’s sense of dread intensified and she knew that something had indeed, happened to Lassiter.

“Jules? What’s wrong?” Shawn asked worriedly getting to his feet.

“It’s Carlton…he’s been in an accident,”

***********************************************************************

“What exactly happened Jules?” Shawn demanded as he, O’Hara, Gus, Henry and Lizzie hurried down the hospital corridor. 

Lizzie’s heart was hammering loudly in her chest. She hoped it was nothing serious. She had a feeling something was going to happen and she didn’t say anything. Perhaps if she had it would’ve spared Lassiter being in an accident.

“Not sure exactly,” O’Hara said leading them now through the ER until she stopped in front of a gurney that had been tucked into one of the private rooms. “But all I got from the police was that Carlton hit another car and his car flipped over on its roof, skidding a few feet. The people in the other car were badly injured but nothing life threatening thank God. The police claim the slap mark on the speedometer read 65.”

Lizzie’s heart nearly stopped when she saw Lassiter lying on the gurney. She actually felt her legs getting wobbly to the point where Gus had to hold her up with his arms around her to help support her otherwise she knew she would’ve fallen.

Lassiter had a bruise on one cheekbone; and a bandage was wrapped around his head like a bandanna. He had an oxygen tube that inserted little prongs into each nostril and wrapped around his ears; a heart monitor gently had been clipped to his index finger, his pulse, respiratory rate and oxygen level reflected in an overhead monitor. Lizzie swallowed and cautiously approached the bed. His arms lay at his sides over a soft blue blanket which had been pulled up to his chest. She paused by his side and gently slipped her hand over his, giving it a soft squeeze.  
At her touch, his eyes opened and he registered her presence. 

“Cromwell,” he croaked.

“Ssh,” Lizzie said. “I’m going to heal you.”

“Don’t you dare,” he protested weakly. “I’ll be fine. Don’t you worry about me.”

“How is he?” Lizzie heard Henry ask Juliet. She raised her eyes to meet the female detective’s and from her expression, it wasn’t good.

“Oh God,” Lizzie choked out as a thick lump of tears rose in the back of her throat. “He’s not going to…?” she couldn’t even finish the sentence.

“No,” A voice cut in softly as they looked up and saw a female doctor approaching them. “Hi. I’m Doctor Franco.” She extended her hand out and they shook it, except Lizzie who refused to let go of Lassiter’s hand. “I won’t lie to you, he’s pretty bad, but it’s nothing that can’t be fixed. He’s got some internal bleeding, a concussion, and a broken radius. Does your partner normally speed like that?” Dr. Franco addressed O’Hara. 

Lizzie tuned out the others voices and concentrated on Lassiter. He was watching her and slowly raised a hand to touch her cheek. She gently placed her hands palm down on Lassiter’s abdomen. He was watching her warily and suspiciously. Lizzie closed her eyes and concentrated. She felt the familiar warmth spreading from her hands down through Lassiter’s gown and midsection. She heard him curse, but it was weak and executed half-heartedly. Once the warmth diminished beneath her palms, she gently pulled them away and that’s when her legs gave out. She dropped to her knees, her arms draped over the railing. The floor swayed violently and she shut her eyes. She felt someone gently helping her up and place her into one of the seats. It was the female doctor and Shawn.

“Are you alright?” Dr. Franco asked worriedly crouching down in front of her. 

Lizzie swallowed, feeling her stomach churn violently. She clamped a hand over her mouth, indicating that she was about to vomit. The doctor quickly got her a basin. Shawn pulled her hair back away from her face. She knew Lassiter was also watching her worriedly, but she was afraid with him worrying, it would hinder his recovery. 

“Yeah I’m okay. I guess it’s just the shock of seeing him like that,” Lizzie lied.

She couldn’t very well tell the doctor she had performed magic on Lassiter. She’d end up in the psychiatric ward for sure without second guessing it.

“He’ll be alright,” she reassured Lizzie and patted her on the knee before getting up and heading back out to the nurse’s station. Lizzie leaned over Lassiter and gently pressed her cheek against his chest, listening to his steady heartbeat.

“Make sure you heal,” she said swallowing. 

“I don’t understand,” O’Hara chimed in frowning. “We all know Carlton loves the accelerator (Lassiter let out a faint protesting noise at that statement) but he wouldn’t be that crazy to purposely hit another car. Something about this doesn’t seem right.”

“My brakes,” he said swallowing. “I hit the brake but I couldn’t stop.”

“What did you say buddy?” Shawn asked, coming up beside Lizzie and crossing his arms on the railing.

“Spencer, are you still here?” Lassiter said disdainfully. “I said my brakes went out. I couldn’t stop.”

O’Hara was going to go to the mechanics garage where Lassiter’s Crown Victoria was being kept to investigate the brake lines. Lizzie went to go with her, but Lassiter gently grabbed her hand. She stopped and turned back to him.

“Go to my apartment,” he said quietly. “You have my spare apartment keys right?” (Lizzie nodded at that) “I want you to be safe.”

The lump returned to Lizzie’s throat again but she forced back the tears. 

“I love you,” Lizzie whispered to him in a shaky tone.  
Lassiter frowned and muttered “Overly sentimental I’ll be fine” but he sighed. “I love you too, Cromwell.”

Lizzie left. Shawn and Gus offered to drop her off at Lassiter’s and if she needed anything, she was to call them.

Once inside Lassiter’s apartment, she collapsed on the couch and burst into tears. She knew that Samuel was probably behind this. He was trying to kill Lassiter…but why?

************************************************************************

Lizzie woke up on the couch several hours later and realized it was the following morning. She yawned and stretched. The apartment was eerily quiet and just then, her cell phone rang. She reached into her purse and retrieved it. She clicked the ‘answer’ button on the phone and put it to her ear.

“Hello?” She asked.

“Miss Cromwell? This is Doctor Franco, how are you doing?” the female doctor’s voice came over the line. (Lizzie’s heart hammered in her chest. What if this was bad news?) Lizzie swallowed and responded.

“I’m alright. You?” she said afraid of what the doctor might say. She hoped Carlton was alright.

“I’m fine. Listen, your boyfriend is actually ready to go home,” She said, her tone implicated that she was in disbelief and amazement. “His internal bleeding has stopped and his concussion cleared, and the radius healed. He’s stable and we can’t seem to find anything remotely wrong with him. We’re amazed and confused as yesterday he was in a dire situation. But, we can’t keep him here and he’s refusing to stay any longer. Can you pick him up?”

Lizzie felt elation filling her chest and she quickly told the doctor that she would come and get him. She grabbed the Ford Fusion keys and quickly headed out.  
En Route, Lizzie called O’Hara, Shawn and Gus and told them the news.

At the hospital, she found Lassiter sitting up on the gurney, dressed in the suit he’d worn yesterday. The bruise on his cheekbone remained, but he had minor scratches and bumps but otherwise looked alright. He looked up at Lizzie approaching him and she stopped in front of him.

“Cromwell? What are you doing here?” he asked sounding surprised.

“The doctor called me to pick you up,” she said. “I drove here to get you. She says that you’re refusing to stay any longer.”

“That’s right. I feel fine and there’s nothing wrong with me. Why am I going to stay here any longer?” he said, frustrated. 

He then leaned in close to her, his face inches away from hers. She stared back into his blue eyes.

“And I thought I told you not to do magic on me? I would’ve been fine,” he hissed.

“And I thought I told you I would help you regardless? I’m not apologizing,” She retorted back stubbornly.

She caught a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth but he scowled in the blink of an eye. Doctor Franco handed her the discharge papers and still shaking her head in amazement and astonishment, she headed off and Lizzie led Lassiter out of the hospital.

Downstairs outside the main entrance, they met up with O’Hara, Shawn and Gus. 

“Carlton!” O’Hara cried rushing toward him and hugging him. He scowled but allowed her to hug him. “What on earth is going on? I thought…” she said looking to Lizzie with confusion on her face.

“The doctor called me this morning and told me that Carlton was able to go home. Every injury he had healed and they couldn’t find anything else wrong with him to keep him there,” she responded. “I of course, healed him before we all left last night. I just couldn’t tell her that.”

“Oh,” O’Hara said softly and knowingly. “That explains it.”

“Look. I just want to go home now,” Lassiter grumbled.

“Okay,” O’Hara said. “Lizzie will take you home. The chief gave you the week off to recuperate. When you come back, we got another murder by that canine like animal. No one has been able to identify it yet.”

“I don’t need to recuperate I’m fine,” He growled. “I want everyone to stop making a fuss. I’ll be in to work tomorrow first thing.”

“Buddy, you were in a horrible car accident. You should relax,” Shawn said scrutinizing Lassiter.

“Spencer, you’re about to get in a horrible accident if you don’t get out of my way,” He snapped and Shawn held up his hands placating and stepped aside. Lassiter huffed and pulled open the driver’s side door to the Ford Fusion. Lizzie threw the others an apologetic look and hurried over to him.

“Um excuse me, you are in no condition to drive,” Lizzie scolded him placing her hands on her hips.

“Don’t be ridiculous Cromwell I’m fine,” he retorted holding out his hand over the roof. “Give me the keys.”

“Absolutely not,” Lizzie protested shaking her head.  
Lassiter closed the door and walked around the car to stand in front of her. He towered over her and glared at her. She looked up at him defiantly and folded her arms over her chest.

“Give me the keys,” he repeated firmly.

“No way,” she said adamantly. “I’m driving. You’re going to rest in the passenger seat.”

He paused for a moment and then taking her completely off guard, he grabbed her and hugged her. She wound her arms around his neck and let her chin gently rest on his shoulder. She gathered a bit of the material of his suit in her hand. She felt him place his chin on her shoulder, his arms tightened around her. His fingers buried themselves into her hair. She had no idea what brought this on, but she found out quickly.

“I was so scared,” he whispered into her ear. “I couldn’t stop the car. My brakes didn’t work and I knew I had them checked recently. I was afraid that I would kill someone and I was thinking of you the entire time. I was afraid I’d never see you again.”

His voice wavered on the last sentence.

“Oh Carlton,” Lizzie said pressing her face into his neck. “It’s my fault. I had a bad feeling something was going to happen. Had I made you aware of it you wouldn’t have gotten into the accident.”

Lassiter pulled back from the embrace and gently cupped her face in his hands. She blinked away tears and he gently kissed her on the cheek before pressing his forehead against hers.

“Stop. This is not your fault at all,” he scolded. “We need to find out about this Samuel Hoyt and see what’s going on with him and stop him. But I do not want you blaming yourself for any of this got it?”

Lizzie sniffled and nodded as he gently swept some of her curly hair away from her face. He had such a tender and timid expression on his face as he spoke again.

“You are so beautiful,” he said quietly. “I don’t deserve you.”

Lizzie leaned up and gently kissed him on the lips. He kissed her back just as softly.  
Lizzie pulled back gently from the kiss and smiled up at him.

“Come on. Let’s go home,”

This time, he didn’t protest and allowed her to drive him home.

*******************************************************************

They ate dinner and went to bed. Lassiter had his back to her and was sound asleep. She stared at his back, thinking of worst case scenario that could’ve happened to him. The one thing that kept popping into her mind was death. He could’ve died.

The thought pushed her emotions over to the brink and she felt the tears finally spill over. She began sobbing. The tears streamed down her cheeks and dampened the pillow case her cheek was resting on. Through her blurry vision, she saw Lassiter stir and slowly turn over to face her.  
“Liz? What’s wrong?” he asked sounding alert and alarmed.  
Without a word, Lizzie scooted closer and snuggled up against him, pressing her face into his chest. She heard him sigh softly, and his arms closed around her pulling her against him. He slid his chin to the top of her head, letting her cry into his chest and throat.

“You could’ve died,” she sobbed.

Lassiter was silent, letting her cry it out. He just held her, which Lizzie loved. After a while, Lizzie ended up crying herself to sleep.

The next morning, Lizzie went with Lassiter to the precinct. O’Hara, Shawn and Gus were talking among themselves when they approached.

“O’Hara, what’s this about another attack?” Lassiter demanded.

The others looked relieved and elated to see him but then O’Hara quickly snapped into business mode.

“There’s been a fourth young woman attacked,” O’Hara said handing him the case file. “Only this time there’s something you need to see. It could be nothing, but I think you should take a look at it.” She said as Lassiter flipped open the file and Lizzie watched his expression bleed of color. Something he saw in this new case clearly caused him to pale. Lizzie shared a confused look with Shawn and Gus. When she looked up at Lassiter, he was watching her. He slowly extended his hand out to her. In his hand was a crime scene photo. Confused, she took it and looked at the image.

It was a young woman around her age…but, she had blond hair and blue eyes…just like her.

“It’s probably just a coincidence buddy,” Shawn said coming up beside Lizzie and peering over her shoulder. Clearly he saw the resemblance too. 

“I agree with Shawn,” O’Hara said. “We can’t assume it’s a pattern just yet. I mean clearly this animal is only attacking young women and girls, but this time I think it’s just what Shawn said…a coincidence.”

Lizzie closed the file and handed it to Lassiter. She could see a muscle in his jaw twitch, but he nodded.

“Fine. Let’s investigate this more before we assume anything. We still have to find out what this thing is to begin with,”

“We might have someone,” O’Hara said, heading over to her desk and rummaging through papers. “A professor of one of the local colleges that specializes in Cryptozoology called me this morning. His name is Adrian Williams. He is stopping by at 3 pm.”

“Cryptozoology?” Lassiter said frowning. “Isn’t that the study of hidden animals? Like Bigfoot and the Loch Ness Monster? Why would he be involved?”

“Not sure, but from what he said, it seems that we have a major problem here in Santa Barbara. He didn’t elaborate more on it over the phone and wanted to talk to us in person,”

Lizzie wondered what this animal could be that would get someone from the Cryptozoology department involved. But from what O’Hara said, it sounded like there was something very dangerous lurking in Santa Barbara.

*********************************************************************

Around 3 pm, the professor arrived. He was a middle-aged man in his early thirties with sandy brown hair and brown eyes. He was actually quite handsome dressed in a pair of tan slacks and a white shirt tucked into the waistband. A black leather belt looped through the belt holes. His features were kind and he had dimples when he smiled. O’Hara seemed got flustered around him but with one warning look from Shawn, she quickly caught herself but on occasion when he spoke to her, she would blush.

“Now,” Adrian said picking up the drawing of the creäture that Lizzie had relayed to the sketch artist. “Who saw this animal in person?”

“I did,” Lizzie said clearing her throat.

He looked up at her and his face lit up and he approached her.

“Really?” he asked sounding amazed. “You remembered exactly what it looked like?”

Lizzie nodded and she felt Lassiter standing behind her, and his hands slowly landed on her shoulders possessively. She wondered if he was fearful that she would find this professor more attractive than him, considering the closeness in age. He had nothing to worry about. Lizzie craned her head around to gaze up at him. His eyes had locked on Adrian and his expression was steely and cool.  
She turned her attention back to Adrian and nodded.

“Yes. It chased me, but then I don’t know it must’ve given up or something because it didn’t continue,” she said shrugging one shoulder.

“Oh don’t be so sure,” Adrian said shaking his head. “It has ways of ‘hunting’ you without you even knowing it.”

“First of all, I want to know what this thing is,”   
Lassiter said huffily. “Do you know what it is or not?”

Adrian looked up at him and seemed a little taken aback by his tone, but he caught himself and cleared his throat.

“Yes,” he responded. “It’s a lycanthrope.”

************************************************************************

“A what?” O’Hara asked frowning.

“A werewolf Jules,” Shawn provided. “Dude seriously? There’s a werewolf running around Santa Barbara attacking young women?”

Adrian’s face paled.

“It’s killed how many young women?” he asked quietly.

“About four,” Lassiter responded. “Why?”

“Well,” Adrian said. “Clearly this werewolf is working differently than your typical lycan. It’s looking for someone. Tell me, have all the women been around the same age, and perhaps had similar physical appearances?”

“No,” O’Hara said and Lizzie wondered what Adrian was trying to get at. “Except that the last victim looked like Lizzie.”

“Ah,” Adrian said. “Yes it’s definitely hunting someone.”

“Sweet Justice,” Lassiter said rolling his eyes.   
“Werewolves? Really? They don’t exist!”

“Uh Lassie up until recently you didn’t think a lot of stuff existed, but you found out otherwise pal,” Shawn said looking at Lassiter gravely.

Lizzie heard Lassiter falter at that.

“What is he talking about?” Adrian asked confused, looking from O’Hara, to Lizzie, to Gus and Lassiter.

“Nothing,” Lassiter snapped. “I’ll admit there are certain things that exist.” (Lizzie saw him throw a pointed look at her) “But I draw the line at werewolves, zombies and ghosts.”

“Detective Lassiter,” Adrian said slowly. “Let me ask you this much. Have all the killings taken place at night around midnight to one A.M?”

Lassiter curled a lip up at him in disdain.

“Yes but there’s a hole in your theory,” he said coolly. “There hasn’t been a full moon on those nights.”

Lizzie paused. There was one detail of the animal that had started becoming abundantly clear and crisp to her now. The canine face seemed to have human characteristics about it. The eyes were intelligent and clear.

“Guys?” she said looking up at the others. “One thing about the encounter I just realized. The canine face…it had some human characteristics to it. The eyes…they looked human.”

“Oh for the love of all things Good and holy,” Lassiter cried, frustrated. “Tell me you’re not getting on this crazy train, Cromwell.”

“Carlton, you didn’t see it. I did,” Lizzie retorted and arched an eyebrow at him. “Now because I believe in something unexplainable, that makes me crazy?”

Lassiter seemed to falter at this and he couldn’t seem to answer.

“Mr. Williams,” Lizzie began but he cut in. (“Please call me Adrian,”) and Lizzie smiled and began again. “Adrian, if this is a werewolf, why haven’t we seen it before and don’t werewolves usually change on full moons?”

“The first part of your question, I don’t know. Now for the second part, there have been theories that are some forms of werewolves that can shift during any full moon. Perhaps we’re dealing with that particular species,”

Lassiter had removed his hands from her shoulders and began pacing back and forth. The bullpen in the precinct was busy with its usual flurry of activity.

“I’m not sure I believe this either,” O’Hara said slowly. “I mean it could be an unknown wolf species or coyote.”

“The only way to know is to capture it,” Adrian suggested. “Then we’ll know.”

“That’s ludicrous,” Lassiter snapped. “I’m not putting my girlfriend or my partner in danger just so you can fill a childhood fantasy. No way.”

“Your girlfriend?” Adrian asked confused. “Who?”

“Me,” Lizzie offered. “I’m Lassiter’s girlfriend.”

“Why do you care?” Lassiter snapped at him. “It’s none of your business.”

“Um,” Adrian said looking pale and worried. “Have you been in any kind of freak accident lately?”

“Yes but what does that have to do with anything?”

“Werewolves can be particularly possessive over those they hunt,” he said swallowing. “If this thing is hunting your girlfriend, it will try to destroy anyone in its path.”

Suddenly O’Hara went over to her desk and came back with a paper. She handed it to Lassiter.

“Carlton this is the report on your Crown Victoria. I’d forgotten to give it to you earlier. Read what it says,” she said looking concerned and anxious. Lizzie went over to Lassiter and peered over his arm at the report. Shawn and Gus were attentive and listening intently.

“It says the brake line had been chewed through,” Lizzie relayed the information and slowly lifted her gaze to Adrian. “Carlton I hate to say it, but I think Adrian might be right about this.”

Last year it was one of her witch family members trying to kill her…now she has to deal with possessive werewolves trying to kill those she cares about and possibly herself? What next?


	18. The Graveyard Shift

Book Of Days

Chapter Seventeen-The Graveyard Shift

After Adrian had left, Lassiter refused to believe it was a werewolf attacking young women and possibly be after Lizzie. Lizzie of course began wondering what else was out there that she didn’t know existed. She checked her watch. She was due to work in a bit and Gus offered to drop her off at the bistro. Lassiter asked her to check in during work hours and call him. She promised and gave him a soft kiss on the cheek before heading out to the parking lot with Gus. At work, it was a little busy for this time of the afternoon, but it wasn’t anything she couldn’t handle. She tied her apron on and began taking orders from the customers. 

Lizzie wondered if there were other supernatural beings out there that no one knew existed. It would make sense since no one knew she was a witch except Lassiter, O’Hara, Shawn and Gus. So it was quite possible there were other things out there hiding from society and keeping to themselves. She wiped her hands on the apron and picked up her pad and stopped by table 5.

“Hello. What can I get for you?” She asked and raised her eyes to see Samuel Hoyt sitting at the table smiling. She immediately gasped and took a step back.

“Hello, Dear Lizzie,” he said calmly. “So we meet again.” 

But Lizzie was more focused on his eyes. They were the same eyes as the animal she’d bumped into on the trails. He seemed to know exactly what she was thinking because he slowly got up and she took another step back in fear.

“So you know what I am yes?” he asked slowly lifting a hand to touch her cheek, but froze and a disgusted sneer came over his face. “You know, I can smell that pompous detective on you.”

Lizzie took a step backwards in fear. She had no idea what his intentions were or what he was up to. More than likely it was a sick plan he was going to put into motion.

“What do you want?” Lizzie demanded finally finding her voice and she made it as forceful and cold as she could.  
Samuel took a step toward her and she felt her body freeze. At that moment, the bell above the door jingled and she looked up and spied Lassiter and O’Hara enter. The minute Lassiter’s eyes landed on Samuel, loathing and malice filled his face. He stormed across the floor and reached out to grab Samuel by the throat. He squeezed it and banged Samuel up against the table, causing the silverware to rattle. Customers looked up in alarm.

“Stop bothering my girlfriend you sick son-of-a-bitch,” Lassiter snarled.

“Come come, detective. Who says I’m bothering her to begin with?” Samuel choked out mockingly.

Lassiter squeezed tighter, cutting off Samuel's air supply.

“Carlton,” O’Hara said in a worried tone.

Lizzie knew Carlton could and would do some serious damage to Samuel often going a little too far. Suddenly, Samuel’s demeanor changed and she could see the wolf come through now as he gathered the front of Lassiter’s suit in his hands and threw him into the air and he crashed on a few tables, snapping them in half. Customers jumped to their feet in alarm. O’Hara snapped into action and pulled out her gun, aiming it at Samuel.

Samuel growled and backhanded O’Hara across her face. She cried out and dropped to her hands and knees, her gun skidding under a nearby table. Lizzie’s anger hit the boiling point and she whispered a spell. Suddenly, Samuel cried out and doubled over, clutching his head. He glared at her and thrusted out his hand, grabbing her by her throat. He lifted her several inches off the floor. She heard Lassiter’s grunt of pain and discomfort as he slowly got to his feet again.

“Let her go,” Lassiter growled, wincing as he put a hand over his left side.

“Sure thing,” Samuel smirked and flung Lizzie through the large bay window. She protectively threw her arms up to protect her face from the glass shards. People cried out and screamed when her body broke through the pane, causing glass bits to sprinkle over the sidewalk. She landed on her side with one arm stretched out under her head. The other arm had landed, stretched out. Through blurry vision, she saw Samuel calmly walking down the street as though nothing had happened. She coughed and shakily pulled herself on her hands and knees. She coughed and felt as though her whole body had been hit by a train. She groaned and she felt two pairs of hands under her arms, helping her up. When she got to her feet, she realized it was Shawn and Gus.

“Are you alright Lizzie?” Gus asked worriedly as he and Shawn helped dust off the bits of glass from her hair and clothing.

“Yeah I’m fine,” She said as Lassiter and O’Hara left the bistro.

“Jules! Lassie! Are you two alright?” Shawn asked glancing from O’Hara to Lassiter.

“Yes Shawn,” O’Hara said looking rather shaken herself.

“What happened?” Gus asked.

“Samuel,” Lizzie said bluntly. “He threw me through the window.”

“Wow,” Shawn said. “Someone’s got a bad temper. Maybe he has rabies? Or distemper?”

“It’s possible,” Gus admitted.

“Guys, there’s something you need to know,” Lizzie said as Shawn and Gus kept their gazes on her. “Samuel is the werewolf.”

There was a slight pause then Shawn responded.

“Huh so my metaphor is technically correct,” he mused. “Gus who knew?”

“Lassie you have to believe this now,” Shawn prompted him. “He has inhuman strength. Do you really think a normal human could basically wipe out you and Jules, and not to mention throw Lizzie through the glass like the Terminator?”

Lassiter scowled. Lizzie knew he was having a hard time admitting that he was wrong, but even worse and more embarrassing, was admitting Shawn was right. She knew that would be a cold day in hell when Lassiter admitted that. Lassiter was extremely proud of his status in the police department and prided himself on being the best and worked hard to gain the status and respect that he attained. When something out of the ordinary fell into his lap, it was like throwing a rattlesnake into a tent filled with campers. But, one thing Lizzie knew too about him was that he was loyal, faithful and devoted beneath the prickles and pears. Lassiter looked up at Lizzie and she saw the familiar look of defeat and acceptance, which was not a look Lassiter used most often.

“Fine,” Lassiter grumbled and then looked at Lizzie. He muttered a curse and stepped over to her. He raised his hand and gently pushed aside her bangs, and tilted her face to the side. She had cuts on her cheek and forehead.

“I’m okay,” she protested softly.

At that moment, O’Hara’s cell phone rang and she answered it.

Lizzie turned to Shawn. Something had bothered her.

“How did you guys know to come here?” she asked him frowning thoughtfully as Lassiter slipped on a pair of dark sunglasses. 

Shawn looked at her.

"Some guy came looking for you at the office. Gus and I didn't tell him where you were," Shawn said shrugging. "We had a bad vibe off the dude and now that you mention it it was Samuel."

Lassiter looked briefly grateful that Shawn had done that Gus nodded in affirmation and Lizzie nodded at their explanation. She believed Shawn was a psychic. He certainly took the news of her being a witch fairly easy so there really shouldn’t be any reason she wouldn’t believe him. Lassiter stood next to Lizzie and O’Hara eventually got off the phone.

“That was Chief Vick,” she said breathlessly. “There’s been another murder at a cemetery.”

They arrived at the cemetery to find yellow and black crime scene tape wrapped around headstones and a few trees in a rectangular form. Lassiter and O’Hara showed the police officer their badges and they easily ducked under the tape. Shawn, Gus and Lizzie followed behind. The officer stopped Lizzie. They must recognize Shawn and Gus from most cases so they don’t bother stopping them knowing they’re working with Lassiter and O’Hara, but Lizzie was probably more along the lines of a civilian.

“She is with me,” Lassiter said firmly coming back over to the officer.

“Does she have ID?” he asked.

“Do I really need to call your superior officer and tell him that you’re questioning a head detective, Officer Marks?” Lassiter said coldly as his eyebrow arched over the top of his sunglasses. 

Lizzie fought a proud smile forming on her face. The officer stammered and shook his head, and Lassiter motioned for her to follow. Lizzie followed Lassiter closely. She saw a body lying under a white sheet. Blood had come through and stained it in several parts. Lassiter and O’Hara snapped on a pair of gloves and crouched down beside the body. Lizzie stood next to Gus and watched the two detectives work.

Lassiter pulled back the corner of the sheet, exposing the woman’s face and collar. As usual, the throat had been the center of attack, and it was ripped out. The woman had blond hair, but brown eyes. Lassiter pressed the top of his wrist against his nostrils, looking troubled.

“Another female that resembles Lizzie,” O’Hara said quietly. “But why? Why is Samuel attacking women that look like her?”

“I don’t know,” Lassiter said sounding miserable. “O’Hara if I can’t do my job and protect these women, how am I going to protect her?” 

Lizzie was talking with Gus and she could hear Lassiter and O’Hara talking. Gus talked about some of the cases that he and Shawn had gone on and told her about the one where Shawn had been kidnapped, shot and put in the trunk of a car. She looked at Shawn amazed that he'd managed to get out of that pretty much unharmed except for the bullet carving a hole in his shoulder. They'd been on some hectic cases that was for sure. Lizzie saw Lassiter gently cover the woman’s face again with the sheet and angrily snap off his gloves. He stood up and walked a few feet before stopping and staring out across the acres of the cemetery. O’Hara threw Lizzie a nod in his direction. 

Apparently, Lassiter was starting to second guess himself, which never happened. Something was bothering him. Lizzie nodded cottoning onto O’Hara’s meaning and walked over to where Lassiter was standing. She stood next to him and faced the same direction he was. There was silence for a moment before Lassiter spoke.

“I pride myself on being the best detective and putting these nut cases behind bars where they belong. Murderers, scumbags, lowlives and now, I’m faced with something that I don’t think I can fight,” he said not even looking at her, but keeping his eyes straight ahead. Lizzie gently wound her arm through his and let her cheek rest against his upper arm. “If I can’t protect these innocent women from being attacked, how can I protect you?”

“Carlton, you’re the best detective I know,” Lizzie said warmly. “I’m not worried at all. I trust you with my life.”

She heard Lassiter exhale and he craned his head around to gently kiss the top of her forehead. The kiss lingered for a moment before he spoke quietly.

“I wish you wouldn’t have so much faith in me,” he said.  
Lizzie looked up at him startled. She threw her arms around his neck around the back of his shoulders and pulled him against her. He had to stoop a little but she felt his arms slowly encircling her, leaning into her embrace.

She could sense he had gotten depressed when he released her. He sighed and walked back to the others. Suddenly, out of the corner of her eye, she saw movement. Just as she opened her mouth to warn Lassiter, something leaped out from behind one of the gravestones, crashing into his chest and knocking him flat on his back.  
It was the wolf.

Lizzie screamed as Samuel the wolf pinned Lassiter down, its lips had slid back, revealing white canines and incisors. It snarled at Lassiter, snapping his jaws over his throat. Lassiter pressed an arm beneath the animal’s throat, trying to ward it off. O’Hara, Shawn and Gus sprang into action and much to Lizzie’s surprise, Shawn and Gus tried to pull the beast off of Lassiter. O’Hara pulled out her gun, cocking back the hammer and aimed it at the side of the wolf. She opened fire with her gun. The wolf craned its head around, snarling and its yellow eyes flared with malice toward O’Hara. It spied Lizzie and lost interest in Lassiter. It stepped over him and began loping toward Lizzie.

Lizzie whispered a spell and the wolf howled in pain and tossed its head from side to side. It had been the same spell she’d used on Samuel earlier. It was a spell designed to put pressure on the brain causing a massive headache and migraine. If she concentrated enough, she could cause a hemorrhage and even death. The wolf shook its head again, becoming more and more agitated. It kept coming at her though. She seemed to be rooted to her spot in fear, and Lassiter reached under his suit jacket, pulling out his gun. He cocked back the hammer and raised it, the barrel pointed at the back of the beasts’ head. He fired once and the wolf howled again. It glared at him balefully before it galloped off into the shadows, vanishing from sight.

Everyone let out breaths of relief and Lizzie let out a ‘whoosh’ of air. Shawn nudged Lassiter.

“Dude, what kind of bullets you use? Jules shot it but it didn’t even seem to be phased,” Shawn asked confused.

“Your standard .40 caliber,” Lassiter responded. “But I added something a little special. They’re laced with silver.”

*****************************************************************************

Woody had done the autopsy on the victims. They both had canine and human DNA mixed in with their own, which was more than likely entered through the wounds they received.  
Lizzie opted to cook dinner for Lassiter that night. She could see he was still depressed and mainly pushed his food around on the plate. She looked at him sympathetically and gently reached across the table, clasping her hand over his. He returned the squeeze she gave him and looked up at her.

“Carlton, you need to stop worrying. You are the best detective out there,” she said reassuringly, hoping that he would come around. “We will stop Samuel. I know it.”

Lassiter raised his ice blue eyes to hers. Lizzie placed her fork down on her plate and got up. She came over him and gently sat on his thigh. She wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him. She felt Lassiter gently press his cheek against her chest and she heard him exhale softly.

“We will defeat Samuel…just like we defeated Charity,” Lizzie said softly.

She gave him a squeeze and he returned it. He looked up at her and smiled.

“You’re something else Lizzie,” he said quietly.

She grinned and winked. She gently took his hand and pulled him to his feet. He looked at her shocked and confused but then realized where she was leading him. Lizzie knew they would defeat Samuel. She only hoped that this time, the war would be a lot simpler than the last time, but the way things were, she knew enough not to hold her breath.

********************************************************************

Warm sunshine fell across her face and she sleepily opened her eyes. She had been curled up against Lassiter, one arm draped across Lassiter’s stomach and her cheek rested against his chest. His arm draped around her shoulders gently holding her against him. She felt a contented smile forming in her face and she snuggled up against him more. She closed her eyes for a moment, enjoying hearing Lassiter’s heart beating and when she opened them, she saw a figure standing by the window. As she became more alert, she realized it was a little girl around the age of 7 with wheat colored brown hair and ice blue eyes wearing a white nightgown—but what stunned Lizzie was the girl’s eyes reminded her so much of Lassiter’s. A cold hard jolt of recognition suddenly shocked her. They were Lassiter’s eyes.

The little girl began crying and Lizzie slowly lifted her head off Lassiter’s chest. The girl opened her mouth and screamed and a red liquid that looked an awful lot like blood splashed on the front of the girl’s nightgown. Lizzie screamed right along with the girl.

“Lizzie!” Lassiter’s voice cried in her ear.

She woke up abruptly, sitting bolt upright in bed. She clutched her chest, her heart racing in her chest wildly. It was morning, and Lassiter was sitting up beside her, looking at her worriedly.

“Carlton?” Lizzie finally gasped turning to look at him.  
He nodded and gently cupped her face in his hands. Lizzie immediately pulled her eyes from him and glanced to the space in front of the window. There was no one there.

*******************************************************

“God Shawn it felt like she was right there,” Lizzie said shivering as she plopped into the large oversized leather chair in the PSYCH office. Lassiter had managed to calm her down before heading into the precinct to do some work. Lizzie requested that she be dropped off at the PSYCH office being Lassiter really didn’t want her to be alone. He felt better knowing she was with Shawn and Gus.

“Has this happened before?” Gus asked her curiously as he leaned back in his chair. Shawn was balancing a pencil on his upper lip.

Lizzie shook her head. She’d never had any kind of dream like that before. It was really unnerving and frightening.

“You know,” Gus said thoughtfully as he got on the computer and Lizzie got up, coming up behind him and peering over his shoulder as he looked something up on the internet. “This sounds like it’s a premonition. If you say the little girl had Lassiter’s eyes, could it be possible that it’s a future premonition? Perhaps maybe you were seeing a daughter?”

Lizzie looked at Gus. Could that be what it was? Could that mean that we’re going to have a baby in the future? she wondered. The idea caused warmth to fill her. She knew he’d always wanted children from the first marriage so perhaps now his wish would come true. She knew he’d be a great father.

“Gus, don’t traumatize Lizzie with thoughts like that,” Shawn scolded, snapping Lizzie out of her thoughts.   
“Imagine…little Lassies running around.”

“I think it would be cute,” Gus argued. “And I think that’s what her dream meant. But the part that worries me is the blood splashing on the nightgown. I have no idea what that could mean.”

“Could it mean someone’s going to die in front of her?” Lizzie voiced swallowing.

Gus and Shawn shared looks of graveness and when they didn’t respond, she knew immediately that that’s what they thought.

Suddenly, Lizzie’s stomach churned violently and she clamped a hand over her mouth and bolted into the bathroom. She vomited.

Feeling rather sick, Lizzie decided to have Shawn and Gus take her to the doctor.

The doctor checked her out and told her the reason behind her bouts of nausea was because she was several weeks pregnant. Elation and joy filled her at the news but also fear and concern. When she stepped out into the waiting room, her face must’ve had a look of wonder and shock because Shawn and Gus jumped to their feet and came over.

“Are you alright?” Shawn asked, worriedly putting a hand on her shoulder.

Lizzie found herself nodding and she told them the news. Gus broke into a big grin and hugged her gently, congratulating her. Shawn pretended to faint, but with a prod from Gus, he laughed and hugged her too. Clearly he felt thrilled at the news too; he just had a habit of joking around. It was probably how he dealt with certain information.

En Route back to the office, Gus looked up into the rearview mirror at her.

“When are you going to tell Lassie?” he asked.

Lizzie took a deep breath. This was the tricky part. She had to wait to the right moment to tell him.

“Not sure,” she admitted. “I gotta find the right moment to do it.”

She just hoped he would be excited about it as much as she was.

*****************************************************************

They headed back to the office. Lizzie was relaxing on the couch, with her legs tucked up beneath her and she was listening to her iPod. Shawn and Gus were playing a video game and the sounds of their friendly banter over who was winning brought a grin to her face. Shawn paused the game and opened one of the cabinet’s and pulled out a bag of popcorn. He popped it into the microwave and hit the power button. Before long the aroma of buttered popcorn filled the office and Lizzie inhaled deeply. She loved the smell of microwave popcorn. When the microwave beeped, signaling the popcorn had stopped popping, Shawn grabbed a large bowl and dumped it in. Hot steaming popcorn filled the bowl up to the rim and Lizzie licked her lips. Shawn immediately saw her expression and grinned, offering to share with her, which she happily accepted.

Lizzie got up and joined them on the large love seat that was situated in front of a big screen TV. She watched them play the game and they passed the bowl between the three of them. In the middle of the game, Lizzie was rolling with laughter between Gus and Shawn’s antics. Shawn was talking in a high-pitched voice, attempting to sound like a little girl.

Lizzie commented that Shawn sounded constipated and that set Gus off laughing. Shawn, deciding to get her back for the comment playfully dumped ice cubes down the back of her shirt. She shrieked and laughed, twisting around as the ice-cold slid down her back. The door opened to the office and they looked up as Lassiter and O’Hara entered. Lassiter was wearing his dark sunglasses and stood with one hand on his hip, exposing the gold badge clipped to his belt.

“What in the name of sweet justice is going on here?” he demanded, looking from Shawn to Gus to Lizzie.  
O’Hara Lizzie could see, was trying very hard not to burst into giggles.

“Lassie!” Shawn cried gleefully. “You want in on this? Let’s see how long you can take an ice-cube down your shirt…or maybe your pants.”

O’Hara let out a giggle at that and when Lassiter turned his head, giving her a glare, she quickly brought herself under control but when he wasn’t looking, she threw Lizzie, Gus and Shawn a few grins and silent giggles.  
At that moment, the phone rang and Gus got up to answer it. Lizzie was still giggling over everything and the back of her shirt was wet. She pulled it out from her skin trying to dry it off. She hadn’t had that much fun in a long time. She’d forgotten how to laugh like that. Lassiter rolled his eyes and exhaled.

“You two are like children, and you got Cromwell involved,”

“Dude, she joined in just fine, and oh yeah…she started it,” Shawn protested pointing at Lizzie.

“It’s true,” Lizzie giggled. “I said Shawn sounded constipated.”

She saw Lassiter’s lip twitch at that.

“Oh well then good call,” he said sounding pleased and smug (which earned a scandalous “Hey!” from Shawn). Lizzie giggled again but when Gus stepped into the room, the joking demeanor seemed to be sucked out completely from the room at the look on his face. He was on the phone with someone, and they soon found out it was Henry.

“Okay…Henry calm down...,” Gus was saying looking worried and anxious. “Hang on I’m putting you on speaker phone. Shawn’s here with me, as well as Lassie, Jules and Liz.”

Gus replaced the phone down on the cradle and hit the speaker button. There was a crackling noise and then Henry’s panicked voice came through the speaker sounding terrified.

“Something broke in and I can hear it downstairs ransacking the place,” he whispered in a frightened tone. “I can hear it and whatever it is its huge!”

“Dad?” Shawn said, becoming alarmed. “Where are you in the house?”

“I’m hiding in a closet,” he responded. “But Shawn I think this thing is the animal that is attacking those women! I caught a glimpse of it and it looked like a wolf!”

“Alright Dad stay there and be quiet. We’re on the way,”

Shawn said urgently and looked up at Lassiter and O’Hara. Without any encouragement, they turned and headed back out. Shawn hung up the phone and when Lizzie went to go, Shawn shook his head and took her by the shoulders.

“No Liz. I need you to stay here. With your condition, I don’t think you should be put in harm’s way,” he said. “Please promise me you’ll stay here.”

Lizzie knew he was looking out for her and being now with her pregnancy, he didn’t want anything happening to her.

“I can help though Shawn,” Lizzie insisted.

“No, Liz,” Shawn repeated shaking his head and kept his blue-gray eyes locked on hers. “If anything happened to you, Lassie would have my ass handed to me, and especially now. Please…just stay here.”

Lizzie sighed and finally relented. Shawn gave her a brief hug before hurrying out after Lassiter and O’Hara. Gus did the same. Just when she thought they were gone, the door opened a few inches and Lassiter poked his head in.

“You coming?” he asked.

“No, I think I’m going to stay here. Not feeling to well,” Lizzie said forcing a smile on her face.

“Okay,” he said smiling at her.

“Carlton please be careful okay?” Lizzie said sounding nervous and scared. “I love you.”

Lassiter nodded.

“Love you too, Cromwell,” he responded gently before he pulled his head out and closed the door behind him. Lizzie flopped on the couch and played the waiting game.


	19. A force of nature

Book of Days

Chapter Eighteen-A Force Of Nature

Lizzie sat patiently as she could in the office, wringing her hands anxiously, awaiting the news from the others. She prayed Henry was alright. Why was Samuel going after Henry? Lizzie wondered and then a horrible and frightening reality hit her smack in the face. Samuel was searching for her and knew she stayed there with him. But he didn’t know she was staying with Lassiter now.  
The idea scared her and terrified her. Unable to sit still any longer, Lizzie grabbed the phone Lassiter had given her and dialed his number.

Lassiter picked up on the fourth ring.

“Lassiter,”

“Carlton! Is Henry alright? What’s going on?” Lizzie asked frantically as she began pacing back and forth.

“Henry is fine,” Lassiter responded. “I shot the…wolf again and it took off. I’m starting to think this thing is becoming immune to the bullets. Perhaps there’s not enough silver to do some permanent damage.”

Lizzie felt a twinge of fear grip her but relief flooded her after hearing Henry was alright.

“Do you guys have an idea why the Samuel was there?” Lizzie asked quietly.

There was a moment of silence on the other end, and Lizzie realized that Lassiter was thinking the same thing.

“It’s alright,” Lassiter’s voice came over the line again quietly. “Henry is fine. We will be back in a few minutes.”

“Okay,” Lizzie said and they hung up. 

She stopped pacing and then decided to check her book. She opened it, hoping that there was some information on werewolves. Sitting at Shawn’s desk, she began flipping through it. She found a section in the book on werewolves. She skimmed down the information.

According to the information here, werewolves were extremely territorial and dominant. If another male came across a female they express interest in, they will fight to the death or in some cases, kill the threat. Lizzie swallowed hard. Samuel had indeed attempted to kill Lassiter and even her. Now that she was a few weeks pregnant, she had no idea what Samuel was capable of. He’d already tracked her to Henry’s. What if he comes here to the condo? Lizzie continued reading. Silver was definitely the way to go, but you could only destroy the werewolf with a heavy concentration of silver and it would have to be one hundred percent pure. They often killed prey that resembles their interest as a sign of dominance and warning to any other men that might express interest into the object of their affection. Now, that would explain the women Samuel attacked looking like her. 

Werewolves also had a tendency to age slowly. They could live for centuries without getting sick, or showing their true age. That also clicked in Lizzie’s head. It was no wonder Samuel didn’t look a day over 30 yet he was probably several hundred years old. Lizzie snapped the book shut and chewed nervously on her thumbnail. She was more afraid for Lassiter now.

When the front door to the office opened, Lizzie jumped a mile from being startled as Lassiter, O’Hara, Shawn, Gus and Henry entered.

“Hey Lizzie,” Shawn said. “You okay? You look like you’ve seen a ghost.”

Lizzie opened the book to the page on werewolves and Lizzie pointed to the page.

“You guys need to read this,” She said gravely.

Lassiter came up behind her and leaned over, his tie dangling gently against her back. Shawn and Gus peered over her other shoulder. They were silent for a moment before Lassiter spoke.

“So,” he said slowly. “You think Samuel has a crush on you and is trying to get me out-of-the-way.”

Lizzie nodded.

“That’s the logical explanation for what’s been happening,” she said. “He’s trying to take you out of the picture.”

“Nothing about this is logical,” Lassiter muttered darkly. “But, don’t worry. I’m not going anywhere.”

“Carlton, he tried to kill you twice!” Lizzie cried wide-eyed, turning around in her seat to look up at him. “He chewed through your break line and then attacked you in the cemetery. Clearly he knows exactly what he’s doing and I don’t think he’s going to give up that easily.”

“He’s not going to touch you,” Lassiter growled threateningly. “I will never let him go near you or have you.”

Lizzie offered him a half-hearted smile. She wanted to believe him, but this time they were dealing with something she didn’t think they could destroy.  
Henry going to stay at Shawn’s for a bit until it was safe to return home, which Lizzie hoped would happen sooner than later. 

Back at Lassiter’s condo that evening, they ate dinner and Lassiter was watching Lizzie worriedly. She was starting to feel a little sick to her stomach and just pushed the food around on her plate. She hadn’t touched anything the entire time.

“Are you alright?” he asked tilting his head to the side. “You hardly touched your dinner.”

“I’m fine,” Lizzie said forcing a smile on her face. “I guess I’m just feeling a little under the weather.”

Lassiter got up from the table and placed his napkin down beside his plate. He came over to her and gently took her elbow, getting her to her feet and walked her over to the couch. Lizzie was watching him the entire time curiously as he gently sat her down. He crouched down in front of her and swept a hand over her forehead, pushing back some of her hair.

“Lie down,” he said quietly. “I’ll make you some tea.”

He got up and cleared the dishes from the table and headed into the kitchen. Lizzie felt a rush of affection and adoration toward him. She heard her phone ‘bing’ which meant she had received a text message. She picked up the phone off the coffee table and looked at the screen. It was a message from Shawn.

Have you told Lassie the good news yet?

 

Lizzie looked up at Lassiter, whose back was to her as he moved around the kitchen making the tea. She quickly texted him back:

No, not yet. Can’t find right time >.>

 

There was no response for a moment, and then Shawn replied back:

Don’t b afraid. He’s guud people. B wrned, buries his ‘business’ in bckyrd ;)

 

Lizzie clamped a hand over her mouth and smothered a snort of laughter. She giggled furiously and Lassiter was coming over with the tea.

“What’s so funny?” he asked setting down the coffee mug in front of her.

Lizzie quickly shut the phone off and slipped it back into her purse. She looked up at him.

“Oh nothing, Shawn just texted me,” She said nonchalantly and swiftly. “He and Gus was playing a game and Shawn was winning.” She shrugged one shoulder and Lassiter was watching her warily. She knew he could probably tell she was lying by his expression.

“Is there something going on I should know about?” he demanded.

“No! Of course not,” she said shocked. “Look.” She took her phone and just showed him the last known phone number that texted her. “See? Shawn. And do you really think I'd go out with Shawn? Eww.”

Lassiter narrowed his eyes, but then sighed.

“I’m sorry,” he apologized quietly. “I’m getting paranoid. I know you’d never keep secrets from me and I’d never do that to you. It’s just you’re so beautiful Liz,” he said raising his blue eyes to hers and Lizzie mentally screamed ‘EEP’. “I guess I’m scared some younger handsome guy is going to win your affection and that would be it.”

Lizzie looked at him like he was from Mars.

“There’s no danger of that happening,” she said quietly. “Trust me. I’m here to stay.” 

Lizzie smiled at him and he gently lifted a hand up and swept her hair behind her ear. He gently touched her jaw and exhaled. 

“Okay. Drink your tea,” he said and Lizzie decided to tell him now about the baby.

“Carlton? I have to tell you something,” Lizzie said clearing her throat as she took a sip of the hot tea. The hot liquid felt good going down her throat and she turned to face him. He was watching her expectantly. She wiped her hands on the hem of her denim pleated skirt and took a deep breath, preparing to tell him.

Suddenly, a loud ‘boom’ erupted in the hallway causing the apartment to shake. Alarmed, Lizzie and Lassiter got to their feet and headed toward the front door. Lassiter opened his door and stepped out into the corridor. Lizzie remained in the doorway, and when they looked toward the end, Lizzie clamped a hand over her mouth. Samuel stood there, holding an arm of a little girl in an evidently painful manner. The door behind them leading into the girls’ apartment was hanging off by its hinges. As Lizzie looked over his shoulder, she could see two people lying face down on the floor, blood pooling and soaking into the light-colored carpet. Their throats had been torn.

“Lizzie my dear!” Samuel cried in a mocking jovial tone. “I haven’t seen you for ages! Now, you must come with me or I kill the brat.”

He roughly shook the girl, earning a whimper of pain to escape her lips.

“Let her go,” Lassiter snarled stepping in front of Lizzie protectively and narrowed his eyes at Samuel menacingly. He instinctively went to reach for his gun, but he realized it was on the table in the hallway. 

“Damn.” He whispered under his breath, but Lizzie heard him.

“Ah no weapons,” Samuel taunted. “See, I have mine. Why didn’t you bring yours?”

He flexed his hand and thick long nails grew into claws and he held his hand over the girls’ chest. She cried out in fear and that’s when Lizzie had enough. She stepped around Lassiter and stood in front of him. She heard him whisper in fear but she kept her eyes narrowed at Samuel.

“Let her go, Samuel,” Lizzie growled.

“Come with me and I will,” he retorted.

“Never,”

“Then she dies,” Samuel said shrugging and raised his hand, poising to swipe his claws across the little girls’ chest. The girl cried out and shut her eyes but that’s when Lizzie took a deep breath, held it, and dropped to a crouch, slamming her palm down against the floor as though she was bracing herself. She threw her head up and glared at Samuel as the entire floor seemed to go out from under him. He stumbled backwards and landed on his back. The little girl managed to get her arm out of his grip and she bolted towards Lizzie and Lassiter. Lassiter gently ushered the girl behind him protectively and she clutched on his waist, pressing her face into his hip. Lizzie kept her eyes narrowed. Samuel struggled to get to his feet. Lizzie felt a shift in energy around her and it caused her hair to blow back over her shoulders. Samuel finally got to his feet and Lizzie slowly stood up. She glared at Samuel and some of the paintings that were hanging on the wall, rattled and flew off, smacking Samuel right in the face. He let out an angry and painful growl as blood flowed down his nose.

Lizzie closed her eyes for a moment, and then when she snapped them open, Samuel cried out and dropped to his knees, clutching his head. She was using the spell to cause immense pressure in his skull. She was concentrating so much that she didn’t feel the blood trickling down her upper lip from both of her nostrils. Samuel managed to stagger to his feet, groping along the wall, looking for a way out. He slammed his palm against the elevator button panel and the doors slid open. He crawled into the elevator and when the doors slid shut, Lizzie felt her legs giving out and she too, fell to her hands and knees. Her hair fell forward as she gasped for breath.  
“Lizzie? Are you alright?” Lassiter’s voice asked anxiously as he began helping her back into his apartment.

*********************************************************

Once inside the apartment, Lizzie was lying on the couch on her side. She felt drained. Lassiter had gently cleaned some of the blood that stuck to her upper lip, but there was some that had dried there. The little girl was sitting on the large love seat with her legs drawn up to her chest, and her arms had wrapped around them. Her chin rested on top of her knees, and she was watching Lizzie worriedly and seemed to shrink into the loveseat.

“Going forward, I do not want you to do any more magic,” Lassiter said crouching down beside her on the couch. He placed one hand beside her head on the pillow, while the other one rested on her hip. “It’s draining you each time you use it.”

“Carlton,” Lizzie began weakly. “I have to tell you something.”

“Not now. Rest,” Lassiter said shaking his head sweeping her hair away from her forehead.

Too tired to protest, Lizzie closed her eyes and dozed off.

 

Several hours later, Lizzie opened her eyes. She saw the little girl curled up on the loveseat. She was asleep and covered with Lassiter’s suit jacket. Lizzie sat upright and her hair fell over her shoulder. Lassiter was sitting at the table, with his arms crossed over her magic book. His head was resting on his arms and he was fast asleep.  
She carefully got up, and headed over to Lassiter. She leaned over and placed a hand on his shoulder. At his touch, he jerked awake.

“Liz? Are you alright?” he asked rubbing a hand over his face to wake himself up.

“I’m fine…but I need to tell you something,” she said and he watched her expectantly. Lizzie took a deep breath and continued. “Yesterday I got sick at Shawn’s office. He and Gus took me to the doctor. The doctor told me that…” 

Lizzie took a deep breath again. 

“I’m a few weeks pregnant.”

She watched his facial features closely. He slowly got to his feet and stood in front of her. Lizzie looked up at him.

“Are you sure?” he asked quietly.

Lizzie nodded. He stepped forward and pulled her against him. He wound his arms around her tightly, and gently raised his left hand, letting his fingers bury into her hair. He pressed his face into her hair.

“Are you happy?” she prompted.

“Of course I am Cromwell,” he said quietly and she could hear the joy beneath his tone. 

After a few moments, he kissed the top of Lizzie’s forehead and Lizzie turned around, looking over at the little girl, who was still sound asleep.

“What are we going to do with her?” Lizzie asked softly. “Her parents were just killed and we don’t even know her name.”

“It’s Charlotte. While you were asleep, I asked her what her name was,” Lassiter responded. “She doesn’t have any family left. I called O’Hara to check up on her.”

“Oh no the poor girl,” Lizzie said sadly.

Lassiter was quiet for a moment before he spoke again.

“She can stay with us until we figure something out,”

Lizzie looked at him and smiled. She gave him a quick hug. He looked grave as he picked up his cell phone and began dialing.

“I need to call O’Hara and get the coroner over here to get her parents,” he said quietly. “I suggest keeping her inside the apartment until they leave. I don’t want her seeing anything.”

Lizzie nodded in agreement and returned to the couch across from Charlotte. She looked so peaceful asleep there. Lizzie’s mind began wandering to what she would have in the upcoming months. Would she be ready for it? Would she be a good mother? She slowly got up and sat down on the coffee table that was in front of the loveseat. She gently reached over and tucked some of the girls’ wheat brown hair behind her ear. She stirred and opened her eyes. She spied Lizzie and sat upright. She was really cute and couldn’t have been any more than the age of 6. Her big brown eyes seemed to just melt you right where you stood.

“Hi Charlotte. I’m Lizzie,” she said to the little girl warmly.

The little girl didn’t respond and just watched Lizzie. At that moment, Luna came into the room and tried to jump up on the couch. Grinning Lizzie leaned down and scooped up the kitten. Charlotte’s eyes found the kitten and Lizzie saw a glimmer of a smile forming on her face. She got up and sat down next to Charlotte and gently placed Luna in Charlotte’s lap.

“Her names Luna,” Lizzie explained as the kitten began purring loudly and she rubbed her head against Charlotte’s hand. “She loves attention.”

“She’s cute,” Charlotte finally spoke in a coarse voice and began petting Luna.

“I’m so sorry about your mommy and daddy,” Lizzie said gently and softly as she stroked the little girl’s hair. Charlotte burst into tears and slumped against Lizzie. Luna hopped on the back of the couch and curled up as Charlotte curled up on the loveseat and let her head rest in Lizzie’s lap as she sobbed. Lizzie comforted the girl until she ended up crying herself to sleep. Lassiter looked up and she saw a faint smile tugging at the corners of his mouth before his grim expression returned.

“Okay,” Lassiter said coming over, but he was speaking in a soft and quiet tone so he didn’t wake Charlotte. “I’m going to meet O’Hara and take care of next door. We have to figure out how Samuel got into the apartment in the first place.”

Lizzie was gently stroking Charlotte’s hair, brushing it back away from her face.

“This scares me. If he got into her apartment, he could get into ours,” she said frightened. “I’m going to check the book for a spell we can do to maybe keep him from entering.”

“I won’t let anything happen to you,” Lassiter said firmly. “Or our unborn child. Going forward, I am going to fight Samuel. You are not going to.”

He gently placed a hand over Lizzie’s now flat abdomen. He gently pressed his forehead against hers and she closed her eyes as he raised a hand to the side of her face.

“But Carlton,” she said quietly. “You can’t. Only magic can destroy him.”

“I don’t think so. Bullets laced with silver seemed to cause damage. No arguments Cromwell. You are not to use magic or fight Samuel,” he said and gave her a soft quick kiss before heading out into the hallway. The door closed behind him and Lizzie turned her attention on Charlotte.

***********************************************************************************

From what Carlton had told Lizzie, apparently, Samuel had posed as a delivery boy and when they opened the door, he forced his way in, killing them in wolf form. Charlotte had seen the whole thing transpire, as she’d hidden in a closet. He had tracked her and grabbed Charlotte out of the closet, yanking the door off of the hinges and that’s when they’d stepped into the scene. He’d known exactly where Lassiter lived and what floor. They had no idea how he knew that but O’Hara suggested someone told him. O’Hara had agreed that it was best if Charlotte stayed with them until they could place her in a permanent home. Charlotte seemed totally taken with Lizzie; Lassiter however seemed a little awkward and shy around her.

Lizzie teased him and told him Charlotte would be good practice for him. She seemed to adore him too although Lizzie could see Charlotte was still extremely affected by witnessing her parents' murder (heck any child would be after seeing something like that.) Lizzie didn’t like the idea that he was going to take over fighting Samuel one bit but she couldn’t fight him on the decision. She was scared for him. She wanted to make sure he was around to be a father. She also began wondering if he wanted to get married again. That was a subject that she knew she was going to have to approach with him. She wasn’t worried about him doing the right thing, she knew he would. Lizzie just wanted to reassure him that maybe his first marriage didn’t work, but that didn’t mean this one wouldn’t.  
She was sound asleep, her back gently pressing against Lassiter’s when suddenly an ear-piercing scream cut through the condo. Lassiter switched on the light and he threw off the covers. He grabbed his Smith and Wesson off the nightstand and stumbled out of the bedroom. Lizzie was jolted awake and she hurried after him.

He’d stepped into the spare bedroom and switched on the light. Charlotte was sitting up in bed, screaming. Lizzie quickly rushed over to her and sat down on the bed next to her, putting her arms around the little girl.

“The bad dog is going to get me!” she screamed.

“No it’s not honey,” Lizzie said in a soothing tone. “Ssh it’s okay.”

Charlotte pressed her face into Lizzie’s chest and sobbed uncontrollably. While Lizzie comforted Charlotte, she looked up at Lassiter. His face was livid and had a mask of determination like she’d never seen before. He wanted Samuel dead.

After several minutes, Lizzie managed to calm Charlotte down. Luna had curled up with her and that seemed to calm the little girl down more. Eventually she dozed off again and Lassiter came up beside Lizzie, looking down at Charlotte.

“She’s probably not going to be able to sleep properly for a long time,” Lizzie whispered sadly gently smoothing some hair away from Charlotte’s forehead. “There is a spell I can do that will erase her memory of what happened, but I don’t know if I should do it.”

Lassiter remained silent before he spoke again.

“Do what you feel is the best thing for her,” he said quietly. “I trust your judgment.”

Lizzie nodded and closed her eyes. She gently placed the palm of her hand against Charlotte’s forehead and whispered the spell. She didn’t want the girl waking up with nightmares. She shouldn’t have to remember the horrible way her parents were killed. Charlotte let out a content sigh and shifted a little in her position sleeping, but she remained still after that.

Lassiter gently pressed his forehead against the side of Lizzie’s head and they got up and headed back to bed.

*********************************************************************

In the morning, Charlotte was sitting happily at the table, eating a bowl of cereal. Lizzie spied the cereal box and broke into a huge grin.

“Carlton, I had no idea you ate Fruity Pebbles,” she said hiding a giggle.

“I like it,” he responded defensively. “Is there a problem?”

“Nope,” Lizzie said giggling as she took a seat and helped herself to some bacon and eggs. 

At that moment, the phone rang and Lassiter went over to answer it. He picked up the cordless receiver and placed it to his ear.

“Lassiter,” he said and Lizzie wondered why he answered his home residence phone like that. She shrugged to herself and turned to look at Charlotte. Charlotte beamed at her and tilted her head.

“Lizzie? Are you and Carlton my mommy and daddy?” she asked innocently.

Lizzie’s heart nearly wrenched and she was about to respond when Lassiter hung up the phone and came over to her.

“We gotta go. O’Hara has a lead as to where Samuel might be residing,” he said eagerly.

“What about Charlotte?” Lizzie asked glancing to the little girl.

“She’ll have to come with us,” he said.

Lizzie exhaled and nodded. Perhaps now, they would be able to stop Samuel once and for all.


	20. The first fight

Book Of Days

Chapter Nineteen-The First Fight

Lassiter had taken Lizzie and Charlotte to the precinct. He and O’Hara had gathered several police officers and were giving them instructions. Shawn and Gus stood with Lizzie and Charlotte, who was sitting at Lassiter’s desk, drawing.

“She’s really cute,” Gus admitted watching Charlotte draw. “It’s a shame about her parents.”

“I know Gus,” Lizzie said quietly. “Carlton said she could stay with us until we figure out what to do.”

“Mommy look what I drew,” Charlotte said excitedly holding up the paper and showing us the drawing.

Lizzie’s heart wrenched but she forced a smile on her face and nodded. Charlotte went back to drawing happily. Shawn and Gus turned to look at Lizzie.

“Why did she call you mommy?” Shawn asked.

Lizzie pulled Shawn and Gus aside and dropped her voice low, so Charlotte wouldn’t overhear her.

“I did a memory spell on her,” Lizzie explained. “She saw Samuel in wolf form kill her parents. She woke up screaming during the night with night terrors. I couldn’t let her go through that.”

“But why did she call you mommy?” Shawn prompted.

“I think the spell worked a little too well,” Lizzie said biting her lip. “I think she completely forgot her real parents and thinks that we are now. But I couldn’t let her relive seeing her parents being attacked over and over like that. What would you two do in my shoes?”

Shawn and Gus looked at her and she saw comprehension on their faces. Shawn placed a hand on Lizzie’s shoulder giving it a sympathetic squeeze. At that moment, Lassiter came over.

“Okay. O’Hara said someone called in a tip that there’s an old barn on the edge of their property and they’ve seen someone coming in and out often, often covered in blood. Now, I had O’Hara put out an APB on Samuel’s description while you had slept.” (Lassiter had turned to face Lizzie at this point and she nodded in understanding. While she’d been asleep on the couch after fighting Samuel in the corridor, Lassiter must’ve called O’Hara and told her to put out the APB) “The person said that the man they’ve seen matches the description. So it looks like we have him.”

Lassiter sounded smug. Lizzie had told Shawn and Gus about what happened in the corridor.

“We’re going out there,” Lassiter said. “You,” (he said turning his attention on Lizzie at this point) “Are staying here. Guster, I’m putting you in charge of keeping her here. I do not want her anywhere near that barn.” Lassiter said sharply. 

Shawn looked a little put out and Lassiter rolled his eyes.

“Spencer, you are probably the most irresponsible person out there. Do you think I’d let you watch over Cromwell in her condition?”

Shawn and Gus looked at her with surprise and elation.

“You told him!” Shawn cried ecstatically.

Lassiter looked taken aback for a moment then he frowned.

“Wait…you two knew already?”

“Yes! Lizzie told us when she came out of the doctor’s office,” Shawn said cheerfully.

Lassiter turned his blue eyes on Lizzie and she saw the anger and hurt reflecting in his eyes. She felt herself shrink a little at his intense stare.

“Why on earth would you tell those two airheads before me?” he demanded. (This earned a scandalized ‘Hey’ from both Shawn and Gus at the same time)

“Carlton, I was trying to find the right moment to tell you! They were there with me and they had been so worried! I had to tell them!” Lizzie said wide-eyed.

Lassiter still slightly wounded but he just shook his head and that’s when O’Hara called. Lassiter turned to Guster, reminding him again that Lizzie was not to follow. He cast a glance at Charlotte, who was still happily drawing away on the desk before they headed out of the precinct.  
Lizzie flopped in a chair next to O’Hara’s desk and crossed her arms over on top.

“I blew it,” she muttered sadly. “He probably thinks I don’t trust him now.”

“Nah I doubt it Lizzie bear,” Shawn said pulling up a chair and straddling it backwards. He let his arms cross over the back of it. “I think this whole situation has him on edge, and now hearing he’s going to be a first time dad, that might cause him to have frayed nerves.”

Gus and Lizzie looked at Shawn like he was from another planet.

“What?” Shawn said defensively. “I’m psychic remember? I can read people?”

Gus just shook his head and turned his attention on Lizzie.

“Shawn’s right in some weird way,” he said slowly still frowning at his best friend. “But don’t worry.”

Lizzie hated just sitting around and doing nothing so she pulled out her spell book and began flipping through it.

“Liz, what are you up to?” Gus asked warily. “Lassie warned me not to let you follow him.”

“Carlton said not to let me follow him, but he said nothing about being there in spirit,” Lizzie answered promptly and found the spell.

“Oh no not the Spirit Spell,” Shawn said shaking his head. “If that ever went wrong, Lassie would physically kill Gus and me and bury us somewhere where they’d never find our bodies.”

“Just you Shawn,” Gus answered curtly. “Lassie respects me and sees I’m more responsible than you.”

Lizzie watched them get into an argument and she arched an eyebrow at them. She snapped her fingers and they stopped.

“No, not that spell,” Lizzie said shaking her head. “It’s a little different. I say this spell and the location of where I need to go. Then ‘poof’ I’m there.”

Gus and Shawn exchanged anxious looks but Lizzie assured them that Lassiter would never know she was there. Finally relenting, they nodded and Lizzie whispered the spell. Within moments an ice-cold feeling spread over her like a blanket and she closed her eyes.

When she opened them, she was standing in the field outside an abandoned barn. The red paint had begun peeling off and there was a board over the hay loft window area. She looked over and saw the police cars pulling up with their dome lights swirling. She began heading over to them.

She saw Lassiter and O’Hara take out their guns and secure the perimeter. Lassiter motioned to O’Hara to go around back and several officers followed her. Some stayed with him and he counted to three, and they burst into the barn.  
Lizzie followed them into the barn. She saw Lassiter press the top of his wrist against his nostrils, which meant the barn must’ve had an aroma to it. Being non corporeal, Lizzie couldn’t detect what the smell was. She saw a few officers gagging by a bale of hay and when Lizzie went over, she saw why. There were a few bodies of what she guessed were homeless people. They were badly mauled and mutilated. Lizzie felt tears forming in her eyes as she suddenly felt someone pass through her. It was Lassiter. She saw him pause and frown, then shake himself and continued to search the barn.

There was a loud ruckus and Lizzie saw Lassiter pull out his gun, along with the twelve other officers and O’Hara. Toward the back of the barn, Samuel emerged in human form. The officer’s open fired. He was hit with the bullets, but kept coming at them. Of course! They’re regular bullets; they won’t have an effect on him! Lizzie thought. She knew Lassiter’s bullets were laced with silver.

The other officers’ clearly frightened and unnerved by the fact that a 200 pound man is still standing after being hit with so many rounds, retreated.

Lizzie heard Lassiter mutter something under his breath, but it was just down to him and O’Hara now.

“Give it up, detective,” Samuel smirked. “You’re nothing more than a mere human. Do you honestly think someone like Lizzie would want someone like you? She’s the most powerful witch ever. She needs to be with her own kind.”

Lassiter’s gun aimed at Samuel’s chest and was raised eye level. He was using the length of the gun barrel as a sight notch. Lizzie saw a look of utmost hostility and repugnance on his face. O’Hara was standing next to him, matching his position, but she looked a little unsure and kept glancing at Lassiter, probably trying to take a cue from him. Clearly Lizzie could see this was a whole new ball game for her too. 

“Shut up,” Lassiter growled. “You don’t know her so how dare you pass judgment or even open your mouth to begin with.”

“Oh dear detective,” Samuel grinned. “I know her more than you think.”

Lizzie nearly screamed in anger at him. Samuel was toying with Lassiter to get under his skin and from Lassiter’s expression, it was working. O’Hara leaned in and whispered something to him and that seemed to cause Lassiter to gain control again.

“And,” Samuel continued laughing. “I can’t even believe she let you touch her! What’s worse, she’s actually pregnant with your child! How can she stand that sensation? Now, see,” Samuel said as he sauntered over to Lassiter, who kept a steady hand on his gun and the finger on the trigger. Lizzie watched Lassiter in amazement as he stood there, un-blinking and un-moving like a statue. “If it were me in your shoes, Lizzie would be broken in like a wild animal. If she became pregnant, that’s fine. My bloodline moves on…but…” Samuel grinned cruelly. “She’d die giving birth to a werewolf. It’s no great loss. I’d have offspring.”

Lizzie saw a familiar look flash across Lassiter’s face which meant Samuel’s words ignited the TNT and the dynamite was about to blow.

“I mean I admit she is a nice piece of a--,” he didn’t even finish the sentence because Lassiter’s fist raised and it launched at Samuel’s face, connecting with Samuels’ nose. Lizzie heard a ‘crunch’ and knew Lassiter had broken his nose. Blood flowed down from each of Samuels’ nostrils. Samuel staggered back, clearly taken aback by the attack. Lassiter was breathing heavily and she could see he wanted to literally kill Samuel for what he said.

“You’re one sick son-of-a-bitch,” Lassiter spat. “Don’t ever talk about Lizzie that way again.”

Lizzie felt a surge of warmth toward Lassiter’s chivalrous nature, defending her honor like that. Samuel’s face twisted into a mask of rage and he swiped Lassiter’s gun out of his hand, but in doing so, Lizzie heard a second ‘crunch’, this time coming from Lassiter’s hand. The gun fell to the ground harmlessly and Lassiter let out a cry of a pain, clutching his broken hand. O’Hara fired her gun, but of course, there was no effect. Lassiter raised his eyes to O’Hara’s.

“Go,” he choked out. “I’ll take care of him.”

“Carlton, no!” O’Hara protested frightened.

“Dammit go O’Hara! I’m ordering you as your senior officer,” Lassiter snapped.

O’Hara hesitated for a moment before she turned and hurried out of the barn. Lizzie watched in horror as Samuel grabbed Lassiter by the throat and flung him against a wooden pillar. Lassiter’s back slammed into it and he winced in pain. Samuel stormed over to him and grabbed his already broken hand, squeezing it. Lassiter cried out in agony.

“You will die,” Samuel threatened. “Then Lizzie’s all mine. First I’ll get rid of that disgusting abomination she’s carrying. Then I think I’ll kill her for sport and you won't be there to protect her.”

Through Lassiter’s agony, Lizzie saw a bubble of rage slowly expanding up and she knew it popped because using Lassiter’s good hand, reached into his pocket and pulled out a silver knife. He pressed it against Samuel’s chest, earning a howl of pain. The skin startled sizzling and boils erupted. Lassiter took that moment and tackled him. Samuel's back slammed into the side of the barn where farm tools were hanging. A small pitchfork pierced Samuels’ shoulder. He grunted in pain and Lassiter took a step backwards. Lizzie saw him slowly pull the pitchfork out and aim a punch at Lassiter. Samuel’s fist connected with his nose and cheekbone. Lassiter went down and Samuel took that opportunity to get in some well-aimed kicks. Lassiter coiled in a fetal position. Samuel backed off for a moment giving Lassiter breathing room. Lassiter winced, slowly pulling himself on his hands and knees. He spit out some blood that had gotten into his mouth from his own broken nose.

He slowly and painfully got to his feet. Lizzie was shocked to see Lassiter still have energy remaining after Samuel beat the snot out of him. Lassiter kept his broken hand pressed against his body as he glared at Samuel with absolute hatred.

“I would rather die than let you even touch Lizzie,” Lassiter spat vehemently. “She will never be yours.”

“I can arrange that,” Samuel smirked and backhanded Lassiter. 

Lassiter spun around from the force and fell face down on the floor of the barn. He didn’t move or get up. Samuel leaned down.

“And she will be mine,” he whispered in Lassiter’s ear, but Lassiter still hadn’t moved. Samuel stepped over him and left the barn. Lizzie went over to Lassiter and crouched down beside him.

“Carlton,” Lizzie whispered in his ear.

She saw his eyes briefly flutter open weakly before he slipped into unconsciousness again.

***************************************************************************

Lizzie’s eyes snapped open and the precinct bullpen came into focus. She sucked in air, gasping greedily.  
Shawn and Gus had anxious expressions on their faces.

“Liz? Are you okay? What happened?” Gus asked worriedly leaning forward.

“We have to go,” Lizzie responded as she stood up abruptly. “Carlton’s in trouble.”

Shawn gently took Charlotte’s hand and they headed out of the precinct to the blue Echo.

When Shawn and Gus arrived at the barn, Lizzie knew immediately that something was wrong. There were bodies of several officer’s strewn around by the police cars. Their dome lights were flashing, reflecting off the barn. Shawn and Gus shoved open their doors and climbed out. Lizzie turned to Charlotte.

“Stay here okay?” she said urgently.

Charlotte nodded and Lizzie climbed out. They closed the doors to the Echo and Shawn hurried over to the Crown Victoria where Lizzie could see O’Hara sitting on the ground, with her back pressed up against the front right tire. Her legs had stretched out and her arm lay in her lap, while the other one lay at her side. O’Hara’s head had turned and there was a trickle of blood down the corner of her mouth. Shawn and Gus crouched down beside her and Shawn gently cupped O’Hara’s face in his hands. Lizzie could hear him urgently coaxing her to wake up. It appeared she’d just been knocked out.

Lizzie entered the barn. She looked around and found Lassiter. He was still lying face down on the floor. Bits of hay stuck to his jacket. Lizzie immediately rushed over to him and slid to the ground. She gently turned him over.

“Carlton? Wake up,” she said urgently.

He let out a groan and blinked. His eyes met hers and he looked confused.

“Lizzie?” he croaked out and she nodded, slowly helping him into a sitting position.

“Carlton are you alright?” Lizzie asked worriedly as he shakily got to his feet leaning on Lizzie slightly for support.

“My hands broken,” Lassiter cringed clutching it to his body.

Lizzie gently touched his hand and closed her eyes.

“Don’t even think about it,” Lassiter growled and moved away from her slightly, out of her line of touch. Lizzie’s eyes opened and Lassiter staggered out of the barn. Lizzie followed after him.

O’Hara seemed okay she was standing up next to Shawn and Gus. She looked a little stunned and shaken, but otherwise unharmed.

“O’Hara, are you alright?” Lassiter asked slumping against the Crown Victoria.

“I’m fine,” O’Hara said but then caught sight of Lassiter’s condition and gasped. 

She quickly called 911. Lizzie stood in front of Lassiter and looked up at him.

“I saw what happened,” Lizzie said quietly. “Samuel could’ve killed you.”

Lassiter looked confused and then comprehension dawned on his face.

“It was you I felt wasn’t it?” he asked quietly and shrewdly. “Did you use a spell?”

Lizzie nodded. She hoped he wouldn’t be too angry with her but she couldn’t just stand by and let Samuel possibly kill him. She loved him too much to just stand by. But slowly anger and disbelief spread across his face. He angrily pounded on the car in frustration with his good hand.

“Dammit Cromwell!” he snarled. “I asked that you not do magic at all!”

The others looked up at them and were silent, watching conspicuously but Lassiter kept his eyes on Lizzie. Her eyes lowered to his chest, unable to look at him directly now.

“You’re lucky Samuel didn’t know you were there! I’m trying to keep you safe and you consistently decide to break my request! Why don’t you just go right to Samuel and ask him to kill you because I’m wondering if you have a death wish!” he growled. “You’re carrying our child and you’re not thinking of that now are you?”

Lizzie was silent. he’s right of course but I love him so much to just stand by and let him fight my battles! Lizzie thought completely torn.

Lassiter stepped closer and Lizzie felt the back of her throat aching as his words sank in fully. She was being stupid jeopardizing the life of her unborn child simply because she was stubborn and pig-headed.

“I love you, Cromwell,” he said in a dangerously quiet tone which Lizzie knew meant he was furious with her. “But you’re putting the life of our unborn child in jeopardy and that’s completely reckless. I do not want you to do anymore magic and I want you to stand by and let me fight Samuel. (Lizzie only felt about several inches tall at this point and swallowed)

“I want that spell book. I will hold on to it,” Lassiter said angrily. “And you two, (he turned to Shawn and Gus now, spreading his fury on them) were completely reckless in letting her do the one she performed earlier.”

“Buddy,” Shawn protested. “We warned her! But we can’t just tie her down!”

“That’s exactly what you should’ve done,” Lassiter shot back. “I left her in the care of you two and you couldn’t even follow my simple directions.”

“It’s my fault Carlton not theirs,” Lizzie said quietly. “I assured them that it would be okay. Don’t blame them. Blame me.”

“Yes but they should’ve…forget it. I’m done,” he said in disgust.

At that moment the wailing sounds of the ambulance siren cut through the air and they could see the ambulance pulling up. The EMT’s brought Lassiter to the hospital. O’Hara opted to go with her partner because she wanted to get checked out herself, even though she felt okay. When the ambulance pulled away, Shawn and Gus approached Lizzie.

“Dudette, you should’ve let us taken the blame,” Shawn said seeing Lizzie’s expression of pain and distress.

“No,” Lizzie said thickly. “It was my fault. I was being selfish and stupid to jeopardize the baby’s life. I’m not even fit to be a mother and what’s worse Lassiter is finished with me. I know it. He’s regretting getting involved with me.”

“I doubt that Lizzie,” Gus said glancing at Shawn. “We know Lassie loves you too much.”

“Just take me home guys,” Lizzie said quietly.

Lizzie was sitting on the couch in Lassiter’s apartment just staring at the blank TV screen. Luna had curled up against her, purring softly. Lizzie was gently stroking Luna’s soft ebony fur absent mindedly as she was lost in her own thoughts. Charlotte was asleep.

She couldn’t believe how stupid she’d been. She never behaved this recklessly before. But then again, she had never been this much in love before. It was true that they said love makes you do stupid things, but this takes the cake as the stupidest thing in the world. She’d come home; taken a shower and pulled on a pair of white pajama pants and a matching pink camisole top. Her curly blond hair fell around her shoulders in damp waves. 

Lizzie had remained on the couch staring at the TV. Shawn had texted her many times, saying that Lassie was being released from the hospital shortly and that he was alright just badly battered and bruised. His hand was in a cast and it was in a sling. O’Hara was fine too. She answered the texts in one word syllables. She knew Shawn probably sensed she was upset because he didn’t text her after that again.

The front door to the apartment opened and Lizzie knew it was Lassiter right away without even looking up. She heard him drop his keys on the counter and approach the couch.

“Why are you staring at the blank screen?” he asked.

Lizzie didn’t answer him. She was too ashamed to even look at him so she turned her face away and felt the tears threaten to spill over. She heard Lassiter exhale loudly and he sat down on the coffee table. Out of the corner of her eye she saw him stare at the floor, before he slowly raised his eyes to her. Lizzie had indeed left the spell book on the counter for Lassiter.

“The books on the counter,” Lizzie whispered.

Lizzie felt Lassiter gently take her jaw and turn her face toward his, forcing her to look at her. Lizzie’s eyes brimmed with tears. He was using his good hand.

Lassiter just studied Lizzie’s face for several moments.

“Why did you disregard my request?” he asked quietly.

“I’m sorry okay?” Lizzie burst out as the tears spilled over and streaked down her cheeks. “I wasn’t thinking! I don’t even deserve to be a mother!” she sobbed as she pulled her chin out of Lassiter’s grasp and she stood up. Luna let out a protesting mewl but curled up again and dozed off. Lizzie threw her hands up in the air and then placed on hand on her hip while the other she raised to her forehead as she cried softly. “I’ve never done anything reckless like this before but I’ve never been in love this much before either! I just can’t stand the idea that you’re fighting my battles for me!”

Lassiter remained sitting, watching her before he slowly rose to his feet and approached her. She hugged herself and took a step back. She shook her head, as she stared at the fireplace mantle. Pictures of his family and sister were propped up there.

“Liz,” he said quietly. “I’m doing this because I love you…and the baby. I will not stand by and let Samuel hurt you. I’m sure you heard the repulsive and disgusting things he said about you. I can’t stand by and let him have you.”

Lassiter gently reached out and brushed a damp strand of hair behind Lizzie’s ear. 

Lizzie nodded at this but still couldn’t bring herself to look at Lassiter. She really screwed up big time now and she wouldn’t blame him if he left her.

“I won’t blame you if you choose to leave,” she whispered. “I can’t see you wanting to be with me anymore after this. You can’t trust me.”

Lassiter stepped forward and grabbed her shoulder. Now, Lizzie looked up into his face. There was anguish and shock in his eyes and expression.

“I am not going anywhere, Lizzie,” he said adamantly. “I’m here to stay.”

Hearing that he still wanted to be with her even after her gigantic mistake only made her sob harder. He was just too good and now she knew that she didn’t deserve him.

“I don’t deserve you,” she protested sobbing.

Lassiter didn’t respond, but instead pulled her against him in an embrace. He wound his arm around her waist and Lizzie slowly snaked her arms around him, mindful of his broken hand. Her face buried in his chest and her eyes had shut tightly. He raised his hand and gently entangled his fingers in her hair. He buried his face in her hair.

“No,” he said quietly. “If anything I don’t deserve you. I love you so much.”

Lizzie bawled at that and Lassiter just held her while she cried. If Samuel beat Lassiter this badly now, what’s going to happen in the future when they finally stop him?


	21. An old friend

Book of Days

Chapter Twenty-An Old Friend

The following morning, Lassiter cooked breakfast for Charlotte and Lizzie, which Lizzie marveled at how he managed to cook with just his right hand. Charlotte was happily digging into Lassiter's Fruity Pebbles. Lizzie took a bite of her eggs and looked up at Lassiter. He was watching Charlotte with wonder and amazement.  
Charlotte caught him watching her and broke into a grin before returning to her cereal. Lizzie arched an eyebrow at him with amusement. 

"You know she's not going to magically disappear into thin air," Lizzie teased Lassiter.

Lassiter looked up at her.

"With you around she might," he said.

At first Lizzie thought he was still angry with her but when she looked at him she saw the corners of his mouth turn up into a smile.

"Carlton did you just make a joke?" Lizzie giggled. 

"Don't get overly sentimental about it," Lassiter muttered.

Lizzie was still giggling. At least he wasn't angry with her anymore. She hated knowing he was upset with her, especially since she had made the stupidest mistake of her life. At that moment, Charlotte had finished her cereal and clambered down off the kitchen chair. She threw herself at Lassiter, crawling into his lap. He let out a low ‘oof' and allowed Charlotte to sit sideways across his lap. She let her head rest against his shoulder and she snuggled up against him. Charlotte too, Lizzie picked up, seemed aware not to lean against his left hand or crush it. Granted Lizzie had to help him get dressed, but cooking he seemed to have down to a science without help. Lizzie watched his interaction with Charlotte. He still seemed a little awkward around her, but that didn't seem to faze Charlotte. She watched as Charlotte wound her little arms around his midsection and kept her cheek pressed against his chest. 

Lizzie saw him suck in a breath of air then slowly release it. He didn't seem to know what to do.  
She slowly broke into a grin.

"She likes you," she said softly. "She wants you to hug her."

Lassiter cleared his throat.

"Children normally don't like me," he responded still looking down at Charlotte snuggled up against him. "I'm not used to one actually wanting to be near me."

Lizzie shook her head.

"Well, what do you think the baby will do? He or she will definitely love being around you," Lizzie explained softly.

Lassiter raised his hand and patted Charlotte on the top of her head. Clearly, that gesture of affection was enough for Charlotte because she released Lassiter and came charging straight for Lizzie. Lizzie laughed and scooped her up into her arms. She hugged the little girl, who giggled and returned the hug. Lizzie looked up at Lassiter who was watching everything.

After a moment, Charlotte released Lizzie and happily bounded into the living room. With Charlotte out of ear shot, Lizzie got up and sat down next to Lassiter.

"What are we going to do about her? Clearly she's already taken with us," Lizzie said, watching Charlotte sit herself on the floor and began coloring. Lassiter had completely taken Lizzie by surprise as he'd gone out and bought her some clothes and some other items.

Lassiter paused, watching Charlotte carefully. Lizzie could see the wheels turning in his head. He moved his gaze on Lizzie.

"Putting her into the adoption circle I think would cause her trauma, seeing as she's already used to us," he said slowly.

Lizzie felt a grin forming on her face. She leaned in close to him.

"What are you saying?" she asked still grinning.

Lassiter glanced up at Charlotte before looking back at Lizzie.

"She can stay," he said. "We'll go through the proper protocol."

Lizzie gave Lassiter a hug before looking up at Charlotte.

"Hey Char, guess what?" (Charlotte looked up at Lizzie eagerly and expectantly) "You get to stay with us!"

Charlotte let out a happy squeal and abandoned her coloring. She bolted straight for Lizzie. After nearly squeezing the stuffing out of her, Charlotte turned her attention back to Lassiter. She hugged him tightly. Lassiter was nearly knocked back out of his chair from the force of Charlotte the Twister, but Lizzie could see the corners of his mouth pulling up into a smile as he slowly lifted his arm to encircle her back. Lizzie was grinning at the scene before her. Lassiter slowly and gently gave Charlotte a one-armed hug, his chin resting on top of her head. Lizzie shook her head in amazement. When she'd first met Lassiter, she was felt he was distant and cold, stoic really. But little by little, she saw those cold iron walls slowly begin melting away. He still retained some of that distant nature, but it seemed only to ‘keep up appearances' around the others. Clearly he didn't want anyone else seeing that ‘soft' side of him just yet, which Lizzie didn't understand why he wouldn't. It didn't mean he was any less tough or whatever was going through his head at the time. Still, Lizzie couldn't help but smile at the way Lassiter acted around Charlotte.

Just then, Lassiter's phone rang. Charlotte gently disentangled herself from Lassiter's embrace and clambered up on Lizzie's lap. Lizzie wrapped her arms around Charlotte and watched as Lassiter reached for his cell phone.

"Lassiter," 

There was a pause and then:

"Alright. We'll be there," he said and hung up. 

Lizzie was watching him curiously and she tilted her head to the side.

"There's been a murder," he explained. "About 2 miles north of Santa Barbara. A weapons expert was brutally mutilated."

*******************************************************************************

Lizzie had left Charlotte with another officer at the precinct before heading to the crime scene with Lassiter, O'Hara, Shawn and Gus. The town was near the mountains, so the temperature was much colder. They'd actually had to wear coats and there was a bit of snow that had fallen and frozen in large blankets. Lizzie snuggled into her black pea-coat and wondered what Samuel was doing this far north. What was he up to? Lizzie was nervous because she had no idea what Samuel was planning. They were all in the dark now. The Sheriff had called Lassiter and heard about Shawn's ‘knack' for catching the culprit and had asked that the entire team come. He would allow Lassiter to check out the crime scene first, and then they would go from there.

When they arrived, the police were already there and had the crime scene roped off with the black and yellow tape. Lassiter crouched down beside the victim and pulled the tarp back, revealing the face and shoulders. This time, it wasn't a woman, which Lizzie found rather strange, but a man. He couldn't be any closer to Lassiter's age, and his throat was completely ripped out. Large gauge marks ran diagonally across the man's chest. The blood had slightly frozen and collected around him in the snow. The victim had been in an expert in weapons, and sold many different kinds. Guns, swords, cross-bows, etcetera were hung on display on the wall. Bullets and other items were on shelves and in glass cases. He also had clothing such as hunting caps, sweat shirts; camouflage jackets, boots and other necessities for hunting were on display racks.  
O'Hara motioned for Lizzie to come closer. Lizzie swallowed hard and cautiously approached the body. 

She slowly sank to her knees in the snow and looked at O'Hara.

"Liz, do you know why Samuel is doing this?" she asked her in a low voice. "Before it was women that looked like you. Now it's a male thirty to forty in age range. Before we saw a pattern but this goes way off the mark."

"He's probably doing it to scare Lassiter," Lizzie whispered not glancing down at the body. "After the fight, he's probably ticked off. He's even more furious now than ever and he'll stop at nothing to kill Lassiter and get him out-of-the-way."

"But why? What does he want?" O'Hara asked confused.

"Me," Lizzie said thickly swallowing. "He wants me. For what, we aren't sure."

Lizzie raised her eyes to Lassiter's. She had an idea on how she could find out what happened, but it required using Magic.

"I have an idea on how I can find out what exactly happened up until his moment of death, but…" she began slowly but she saw Lassiter exhale slowly. ("I'm gathering his requires magic use right?") He asked quietly finishing her thought. Lizzie nodded. He hesitated for a moment and then finally nodded his consent. Probably figuring that the spell would provide some insight into what happened.

"Don't you need the book?" O'Hara asked glancing at Lassiter anxiously. "Plus there are people around."

"No," Lizzie said shaking her head. "And don't worry. Nothing out of the ordinary will appear."

Lizzie closed her eyes and placed her palms on the man's arm because his chest was just a mangled mess. She whispered the spell. When she opened her eyes, she saw the scene unfolding like a movie playing on a reel. She could see the man working in his shop. As she watched, she saw him frown as though he'd heard something. He opened the front door and poked his head out. There was nothing there so he shrugged and closed the door, turning back to take a step into his shop when he froze.

Standing by the back entrance to his shop, was a huge wolf. It was gray with these intense golden jaundice eyes…the eyes Lizzie knew well that were Samuel's. She watched as the man took a step back, his back hitting the door. He stood for a moment in fear and then the wolf bolted toward him. He cried out and threw his arms up over his face protectively. The wolf leapt onto his chest, knocking him through the door. Lizzie could hear snarls and growls of pure menace and savagery coming from the wolf. It sank its teeth into his arm, he cried out as the wolf viciously jerked his arm from side to side. Then, it sank its teeth into his shoulder, dragging the man several feet through the snow. A bloody frozen trail was left as the wolf dropped the man and then swiped one of its paws across the man's chest, splitting open the material of his shirt. The man screamed in agony as the blood began flowing. The wolf's powerful jaws snapped at the air, the canines and incisors biting at his hand as he tried to fend it off.  
The man was screaming in pure pain and anguish until the wolf finally clamped its jaws around the man's throat and bit down. She could hear the gurgling coming from him as his life force spilled onto the street. His body thrashed and convulsed. The wolf bit down harder and then pulled its head back, tearing the skin. The man had stopped moving instantly. The wolf's muzzle had blood around it and it turned and galloped away, its paws kicking up loose snow as it vanished into the shadows.

Lizzie blinked and shook her head, ridding her memory of the images she'd just seen, but they weren't dissipating. The faces of Lassiter, Shawn, Gus and O'Hara stared back at her with anxious and worried expressions.

"What did you see?" Lassiter asked quietly.

Lizzie opened her mouth to respond, when her stomach churned and she quickly staggered to her feet and hurried over to one of the bushes. She vomited. Perhaps that spell wasn't the best choice. Seeing all that blood; the man's life drained from him like that was just sickening. What was worse was the way the wolf played with him.  
When she had stopped, she wiped the corner of her mouth and stood up right. The others were watching her patiently as she began walking back toward them.

"Are you alright?" O'Hara asked anxiously.

Lizzie nodded and then launched into what she'd seen in the spell. O'Hara winced and cringed when Lizzie told her what the wolf had done. When she had finished explaining what happened, Lassiter turned to the Sheriff of the town. She saw them whispering quietly among themselves before the Sheriff pulled out his statement book and pen and jotted down something on a piece of paper. He tore it from the book and handed it to Lassiter. Lizzie caught a glimpse of what had been written down. It looked like a name and number. The sheriff tipped his hat at them and then headed off toward his Jeep. Lassiter turned and addressed them.

"There were paw prints found," Lassiter said motioning to the area where Lizzie had seen the wolf galloping off. "The sheriff's calling in one of his best trackers. They are also going to make a cast of one of the prints so we can estimate the size of the wolf." He said and inhaled. "Now, the sheriff doesn't know we're dealing with a…" his voice trailed off. Clearly he was still having trouble saying the word ‘werewolf' still.

"Werewolf?" Shawn supplied and Lassiter nodded before he exhaled and continued.

"He gave us the name and number of Holiday Inn near town," he said. "He wants us to stay in town for a bit. Now, I think we should play along the lines of an ‘escaped zoo animal' angle. No one but us knows the truth and we have to keep it that way." He threw a pointed glare at Shawn and Gus who shrank back. "I'm going to call the hotel and set up rooms."

He pulled out his cell phone and dialed the hotel.

A few moments later, they pulled up in front of the Holiday Inn. Lassiter had gotten three rooms. Lizzie and O'Hara were going to share a room; Shawn and Gus had the second and Lassiter had his own. They were side by side rooms on the second floor. Lizzie contacted the female officer back in Santa Barbara to let her know that they were staying in town for a bit. Lassiter had the overnight bags for himself and O'Hara. But that left Lizzie, Shawn and Gus wearing the same things again. That disgusted Gus so he opted to head back to Santa Barbara to gather some clothes for himself, Shawn and Lizzie. The ride would take about an hour so in the meantime they unwound in Lizzie's room.

O'Hara was sitting at the round table in the corner in front of the window. Shawn had sprawled out on the bed while Lassiter sat across from O'Hara. Lizzie was sitting cross-legged on the second bed. She turned around and laid on her back with her legs drawn up. Her hair billowed around her shoulders on the comforter. She stared up at the popcorn ceiling.

"I don't like this game Samuel is playing," she said. "He's up to something and it has me concerned."

"You and me both," Lassiter added dryly. "Now he's targeting men. Clearly he's trying to send out a warning to me. But he doesn't scare me. He only makes me want to get him even more."

Lizzie turned her head to look at Lassiter. Shawn was silent through his whole thing.

"You need to be scared Carlton," Lizzie said quietly. "I saw what he can do in wolf form. He's extremely strong and powerful. You wouldn't have a chance."

Lassiter got up and came over to her on the bed. He sat down beside her and twisted around, leaning over her slightly. His tie gently hit her on the cheek. His blue eyes locked on hers.

"I will fight him and win," he said adamantly.

Lizzie stared up at him as he gently reached over and tucked some of her curls behind her ear. She reached up and loosened his tie, and gently pulled him down so their faces were inches apart.

"I hope so," she said quietly.

"Guys," Shawn interjected clearing his throat. "Please. I don't want to end up with 40 years of therapy and being the brunt of a new drug treatment…although that would probably be better than what I'm witnessing now." 

He pretended to gag and Lizzie, deciding to have some fun with Shawn, planted a soft kiss on Lassiter's lips. Shawn let out a squeak and fell on the bed, rolling off onto the floor with a ‘thud'.

Lizzie burst out laughing and released Lassiter's tie. Lassiter got up and headed over to where Shawn was pretending to convulse on the floor. He stood over Shawn, opening the right side of his jacket and exposing his gun.

"I can put you out of your misery, Spencer," he said smirking.

Shawn quickly recovered and sat back down on the bed. Lizzie giggled.

Gus returned an hour later with fresh clothing. Lassiter, Shawn and Gus left and feeling exhaustion settle in, both Lizzie and O'Hara settled in for the night.

***********************************************************************

The following morning, they all met at the Sheriff's station. Sheriff Wayne Thompson had introduced the tracker. He was a man named Alex Bridges. Apparently, he was one of the best in the county and they used him on many occasions for tracking coyotes, mountain lions and other animals. He was a burly man, and dressed in tan cargo shorts and shirt with a bandanna around his neck. He looked like the stereotypical trackers seen in movies that go hunting in jungles. Lizzie could tell Lassiter was a bit wary and suspicious of him but why, she didn't know (she would find out shortly why and wouldn't blame him for it) He certainly flirted openly with O'Hara and Lizzie, who answered politely, but brushed him off constantly.

It clearly didn't seem to deter him. O'Hara was even getting uncomfortable around him and stuck close to Shawn. Shawn threw Alex a few pointed looks as well.  
After one particularly ‘disturbing' comment from Alex, Lizzie excused herself to use the restroom in disgust. The others literally wanted to strangle Alex right then and there; Lassiter was itching to shoot him. Alex reached out and slapped her behind as she passed him. Lizzie whirled around and without a thought, grabbed Alex's arm and pinned it behind him, banging him up against the desk. He winced and cringed as Lizzie twisted his wrist.

"Do that again," she said in a dangerous tone. "And believe me…the police won't need someone to track down your body. I'll dump it right on their doorstep."

She released Alex and took several steps back. Lassiter had this curious look of admiration, affection, as well as pride all mixed into one. Lizzie turned and headed off to the restroom.

When she came back, she noted that Alex was nowhere to be found. Lassiter, Alex, Shawn and Gus were missing but O'Hara had remained behind. She looked affronted and annoyed.

Lizzie went over to her.

"Juliet, what's wrong? Where are the guys?" Lizzie asked confused looking around the Sheriff's stations' bullpen.

"Went out tracking the big bad wolf," she replied darkly. "Apparently, tracking is ‘no women's work' so the Sheriff opted that I stay here with you."

Lizzie cringed. One thing she hated more than anything was sexist thinking among guys and clearly Juliet didn't appreciate the notion either. 

"What did Lassiter say?" Lizzie asked her.

Juliet sighed.

"He didn't like the idea but really couldn't do much. This is in the Sheriff's territory now. We're out of our jurisdiction and we're really just here on the Sheriff's request,"

Lizzie sighed too.

"How about we go grab a bite to eat then?" she offered. "You earned a few minutes to relax and be off duty."

O'Hara brightened at that suggestion and nodded. 

They drove into town and found a diner. Lizzie slid into a booth and O'Hara slid across from her. Lizzie decided to get a sandwich and O'Hara opted for a burger and fries. They talked happily about different things and how Lassiter threatened to shoot Shawn if he hurt her. Lizzie was caught off guard. All the time she'd stayed with them, she had no idea that Shawn and O'Hara were dating. O'Hara smiled and shrugged.

"We really hadn't had much time to spend together on this trip anyway," she said. "But hopefully when we get back home, things will return to normal."

"You and me both," Lizzie said dryly but broke into a grin and began telling O'Hara about how cute Lassiter had been with Charlotte. They were giggling and laughing when the little bell above the diner door jingled and Lizzie looked up.

The grin on Lizzie's face slowly dissipated as a girl the same age as Lizzie stepped in. O'Hara saw Lizzie's reaction and twisted around to follow Lizzie's gaze. The girl saw her and froze in her tracks as well.

"Do you know her Lizzie?" O'Hara whispered glancing from Lizzie to the young woman.

"Yeah," Lizzie said sounding amazed and shocked. "She was my best friend in high school."

***************************************************************************

"Lizzie?" The young woman asked uncertainly and approached her. 

Lizzie found herself nodding. The woman broke into a grin and squealed happily. Lizzie stood up and the woman hugged her. Lizzie returned the hug and took a step back. O'Hara scooted over so the young woman could sit next to her as Lizzie took her seat again.

"Juliet? This is my best friend Payton Wallace," Lizzie introduced as O'Hara beamed at Payton. "Payton, this is my best friend Juliet O'Hara. Look at that I have two best friends."

Payton had shoulder length chocolate-brown hair, and hazel eyes. She had an olive complexion and high cheek bones. While Payton didn't have the most model based profile, she was still a great friend and she and Lizzie had met during the freshman year. They'd hit it off right away and became fast friends. Now that Lizzie thinks back, there were some strange instances in their past that now she began connecting the dots. Her eyes dropped to the necklace around Payton's neck. It was a pentagram.

Lizzie leaned forward.

"Payton, why do you wear that necklace?" Lizzie asked in a whisper.

"What, no ‘how ya doing pal?', no ‘long time no see'? Or ‘what have you been up to?'" Payton asked in a mock outraged tone but laughed. "Because Lizzie," her eyes became serious. "I'm a witch."

Lizzie and O'Hara shared a look before they turned their attention back to Payton. 

"Are you serious?" Lizzie asked keeping her tone barely a whisper.

Payton nodded and held out her palm up. A small round orb of what appeared to be water floated just a few inches above her palm. Payton blinked and the orb vanished. Lizzie stared at her friend in shock.

"Surprise," Payton said laughing. "Sorry I never told you Lizzie bear. I didn't think you'd believe me."

Lizzie burst into giggles and Payton looked at her confused and then glanced at O'Hara.

"She's always been a bit unstable in the head," Payton teased and Lizzie shook her head.

"No," Lizzie said grinning. "I'm a witch too."

Lizzie did the same, only a small blue fire orb appeared. Payton's eyes widened and she looked at Lizzie.

"Wow. You do realize that you probably have earth and fire power right?" 

Lizzie looked confused. She'd never heard of this nor knew what her powers were really called, or how they worked just that she had them and set two people on fire.  
Payton began explaining.

According to her, witches were born with certain powers (she said this explained something's happening while they were in high school. Lizzie had figured the same thing so Payton wasn't entirely surprised when Lizzie showed her what she could do. Payton had a feeling all along) Lizzie appeared to have Earth and Fire as her basis for her powers. It meant Lizzie could manipulate the earth and fire.

Payton, it seemed had Water and Air. Lizzie explained how she'd set the criminal on fire and then willed the second man to walk out in front of a truck. Payton explained that for the second man, it could be part of the earth magic she had. It had to do with the spiritual end of the earth, but she wasn't sure exactly. Lizzie then told her about the fight with Samuel and told her everything from the beginning with Charity up to what they were dealing with now.

Payton listened without interruption which Lizzie was grateful for. O'Hara just watched and listened. Payton had an interesting, yet alarming theory.

Werewolves never act on their own accord. They always have an ‘alpha' wolf controlling them and giving out orders. She thinks that Samuel is acting on an alpha's order, which means they're in for one hell of a fight. Alpha's are immensely strong and powerful and can only be defeated by one way. Silver filled with wolfsbayne, a powerful herb.

She knew where some grew and it turned out Payton actually lived around here. She had meant to get in contact with Lizzie for some time, but she didn't know how exactly Lizzie would react to it. Lizzie had assured her that she had missed Payton terribly and felt the same way after the incident at the prom. 

"What happened at the prom?" O'Hara asked glancing from one girl to the other.

Payton and Lizzie exchanged solemn looks and Lizzie launched into the story.

Apparently, both Payton and Lizzie had not gone to the prom with a date. They were standing around just enjoying the music and talking about typical teenage stuff. A boy Lizzie liked and had a huge crush on came up and asked her to dance. So she agreed and danced with him. When the dance was over, Lizzie had gone into the restroom. She heard a group of girls come in laughing. In the stall, Lizzie realized it was the popular crowd consisting of a girl named Jenna Downs. Jenna had been extremely popular and was dating the guy Lizzie had a crush on. One girl asked Jenna why she'd let the guy dance with Lizzie. Jenna paused and then burst out laughing.

"Oh please Kate do you really think I'd allow that? Darren just danced with that loser because I paid him 50 dollars to do it. Trust me, he can't stand that weird freak."

Laughing the girls had exited the bathroom. Lizzie left the stall feeling humiliated and fled from the prom. She'd even forgotten about Payton and just wanted to get home. O'Hara had a remorseful and sympathetic expression on her face. Then, Payton asked a question Lizzie knew she was dying to ask.

"Where's your boyfriend?" she asked grinning.

O'Hara and Lizzie exchanged looks and then Lizzie responded.

"I had a boyfriend named Adam. He had been killed in an attempted robbery," she said quietly (Payton let out a gasp and raised a hand to her mouth) "But," Lizzie continued taking a deep breath. "I'm with a detective now and his name is Carlton Lassiter. He's her partner."

"Awkward," Payton said lightly elbowing O'Hara but her grin slowly fell away. "I'm so sorry about Adam though." 

Payton then carefully scrutinized Lizzie's face and raised both hands to her mouth, omitting a gasp of realization and elation. "You're pregnant, aren't you?"

Lizzie looked at her startled.

"How'd you know?" she asked.

"Trust me. Witches have a sixth sense about things," She said winking. "Plus you got that familiar glow." 

She reached across the table and gently grasped Lizzie's hand, giving it a gentle affectionate squeeze. "That's great Lizzie. Congrats."

At that moment, the door opened to the diner and Lizzie looked up. Lassiter, Shawn, Gus and the Sheriff came hurrying in.

"We think we found the wolf's lair," Lassiter said meaningfully glancing at O'Hara and Lizzie. "We need you to come to check it out." His eyes landed on Payton. "Who's this?"

"Payton, meet Carlton Lassiter, Shawn Spencer, psychic; and Burton Guster. Carlton is my boyfriend and Shawn and Gus are two of my other best friends," Lizzie said cheerfully. 

Shawn and Gus waved shyly and Lassiter just nodded his head in acknowledgement before turning serious and grave.

"I think you need to see what we found," he said gravely.

"You're dealing with a werewolf right?" Payton asked and the others looked stunned. Thankfully the Sheriff had not been in earshot and was talking with one of the diner patrons. Lizzie looked up at Lassiter.

"She knows about everything. She's a witch too. Come on I'll explain on the way," Lizzie said as they got up and headed out of the diner.


	22. Alpha & Omega

Book of Days

Chapter Twenty One-Alpha & Omega

Lizzie quickly filled everyone in on Payton and what she'd told her about werewolves and her own abilities. Lassiter drove them to an old motel. En route to taking them, his cell phone rang. The sheriff had called him about another murder. According to the sheriff, this one was extremely brutal. Lassiter told them that there had been another murder and they needed to stop by there before taking them to the area where Samuel or ('the wild animal') was residing. 

Apparently, this murder was much worse and brutal than the others. Lizzie didn't know how much more brutal they could get. From the outside of the motel, it looked abandoned. But as they drew closer, Lizzie realized there were cars parked in the parking lot. The Sheriff was already there. The dome lights on top of his Jeep were going, reflecting red and blue on the building. They pulled up alongside the Sheriff's car and climbed out.   
Payton stuffed her hands into her pocket and let out a low whistle. 

"Wow Liz. Is this your life? It's exciting," she said in awe as Lassiter walked up to a particular room where the yellow and black crime scene tape had been taped across the door frame in an X pattern. The door was lying off its hinges and was face down in the room. Lizzie braced herself for what she was about to see. 

"Not really when you come across dead bodies," Lizzie said darkly.

"We just found this," Lassiter said to them. "We hadn't touched anything because we wanted to get your opinion on this since you are the wild animal expert." (He threw a pointed look at Lizzie, who cottoned on immediately and nodded. 

Lassiter had obviously told the sheriff she was an ‘expert' in wild animal attacks.) Lizzie stepped up to the door and shut her eyes in horror. She heard a ‘thud' come from beside her. Lizzie slowly opened her eyes to the macabre scene in the hotel room in front of her. There were two bodies inside. Blood had splattered on nearly every surface possible. The walls, the TV monitor; the comforter was soaked on both double beds; the bodies were lying face down on the industrial carpet and there was even blood that had gotten on the popcorn ceiling. One was a woman with blond hair and the other was a man. The woman's back was completely ravished with deep gouge marks like claws that ran down the length of her spine. As Lizzie studied her more, she noted white protruding from the gauge marks. It took her a second to realize what that white was. 

The man was in worse shape. His throat had been mangled completely. His leg was badly damaged and was ragged and torn; it looked as though his body had been viciously tossed like a rag doll. He also had long gauge marks that ran across his abdomen and she understood that he'd been eviscerated. Seeing enough, Lizzie turned her back to the scene and headed back toward the Crown Victoria. Payton she saw had fainted.

Shawn and Gus were helping her. Once Lizzie reached the Crown Victoria, she slumped against it. She crossed her arms on the top of the trunk and let her forehead rest against the cool metal. She shut her eyes, swallowing every few moments. The whole room had the aroma that came with the metallic scent of blood and something else. It had smelled like a dog that hadn't bathed in weeks. What alarmed her was the fact that at the other murder scenes, that scent was absent. 

"Are you alright?" Lizzie heard Lassiter's concerned voice next to her. Lizzie remained unmoving for a moment just trying to gather herself before she stood back up and inhaled deeply, only smelling the crisp cool air. She nodded. Lassiter was watching her with concern. 

"I—this doesn't look like anything Samuel would do," she stammered. "I picked up a scent of what smells like a un-washed dog in there; something that was lacking in the other scenes." 

Lassiter frowned. 

"Yes now that you mention it, that's exactly what it smells like and you're right. We would've picked up on that," Lizzie's eyes slid over Lassiter's shoulder to Payton, who was walking toward them with Shawn and Gus flanking her, as well as O'Hara.

"Payton, are you okay?" Lizzie asked her friend anxiously. Lassiter turned around and took a step to the side, standing next to Lizzie. Payton nodded, but she still looked a little pale. 

"Yeah wow, I needed that brief nap," she said deadpan. "But Lizzie, this wasn't the work of your Samuel." 

"What do you mean?" O'Hara asked confused. 

"The bodies…" Payton swallowed and her voice shook a little. She looked like she was going to barf but she closed her eyes briefly and re-opened them, speaking in a steadier tone. "They were too badly mutilated for just your regular werewolf. 

"What are you saying?" Lizzie prompted her, feeling her pulse quicken slightly. 

"I'm saying this is the work of an alpha," 

************************************************************************* 

"An alpha?" Lassiter frowned. 

Payton nodded. 

"A real wolf pack has ranks right? An alpha pair, then it goes down the line of beta, delta etcetera," Payton explained. "Werewolves use the same ranking system only it's one alpha running the show. He or she creates another werewolf by biting them. That newly created werewolf has the rank of omega until he or she challenges the alpha. But, the omega follows whatever order the alpha gives. Generally they hunt together as a pair. The alpha is extremely strong and powerful." 

Lizzie leaned her back against the trunk and she folded her arms over her chest, watching Payton with a renewed sense of panic and fear. She remembered Payton explaining to her that alpha's can only be killed by silver infused with wolfsbayne. 

"Are you saying that Samuel is an omega and there is an alpha out there much stronger and powerful?" she asked quietly. 

"It sounds like it," Payton said. "Remember I told you alpha's can only be killed with silver infused with wolfsbayne? Well that herb acts like acid once it's introduced into their bloodstream." 

"Wolfsbayne?" O'Hara said and Gus offered what the plant was and did. Lizzie chewed on her bottom lip. It sounded like the fight between Lassiter and the werewolves had a bleak outlook. 

"Payton, Lassiter fought Samuel," she said locking her eyes with her best friends. "He narrowly escaped. He came out of it with a broken hand, which you can see." She motioned to Lassiter's left hand, which was still in its sling. "He wants to destroy Samuel." 

"I'm going to destroy him and this ‘alpha' wolf," Lassiter growled in determination. 

"Mr. Lassiter," Payton said and out of the corner of her eye, Lizzie saw Shawn and Gus whispering among themselves about something. "I assure you, if you go up against an alpha, you won't win. You will die." 

"I'm not about to let some overgrown mutt take Lizzie," Lassiter said narrowing his eyes. 

Payton looked startled. 

"What do you mean?" 

"Samuel wants Lizzie for some reason," Lassiter said. "I'm going to do everything in my power to make sure that doesn't happen." 

"Oh no," Payton said as her eyes slowly widened. "This is extremely bad. He probably wants her as a mate, but seeing as she's already pregnant, he'll kill the baby and make sure that his bloodline goes on. That's why he wants her. But," she said shakily. "I think this alpha has the same idea and there's a war going on between the alpha and this omega Samuel you speak of." 

*************************************************************************** 

They headed to the area where they felt Samuel was residing. It was a mechanic's garage in town. Several locals had called the police saying they've seen a large dog slipping in and out. Inside however, the same aroma of unwashed dog hit them and Payton turned to Lizzie and the others. She had a look of grimness and concern. Lizzie felt that perhaps that things wouldn't go back to normal as quickly as she had hoped.

"Yeah this is what I was afraid of," She said gravely and anxiously. "This isn't an omega's residence. It's an alpha's. Alpha's have a distinct smell to them." 

Now, Lizzie was in full-blown panic mode.

************************************************************************ 

Payton opted to put up everyone at her home being she had plenty of room. She figured it was better than staying in some dingy motel. Payton had a nice split level red brick colonial home with an arch driveway. Lassiter pulled up behind Payton's 2012 Hyundai Sonata. Behind him was Gus' blue Echo. She beamed at them and led them into the house. Inside, it consisted of a lot of colonial type furniture and several antiques. Lassiter looked around with awe and interest, especially when he spied the mantle over the fireplace. A rifle and knife had been mounted over it.

"Is that an original Hawken rifle and bowie-knife?" he asked sounding shocked standing in front of the fireplace.

"Yes it is," Payton said breaking into an appreciative grin as she came over and stood next to him. "It was passed down through my family. My great, great, great, great, great-grandfather served in the Civil war." Payton said proudly. "It's been in the family ever since. Someone is a civil war buff huh?" she said lightly elbowing Lassiter in the ribs. 

"Yes, he is," Shawn said as his lip twitched. "He even does the re-enactments on the weekends."

Lassiter whirled around and threw Shawn a look. Payton grinned. 

"That's awesome. So do I. We have a huge thing here in town. The town was founded just before the war so it's like a big thing," Payton said and Lassiter looked at her as though he'd found his best friend. Lizzie couldn't help but grin. 

"Anyway," Payton continued. "There's a bedroom for each of you. And for you two," she smirked at Lassiter and Lizzie. "You two get to have your own room." Shawn and Gus snickered. 

"It's late. I think we all get some sleep," O'Hara said and they nodded. 

Payton explained where the bedrooms were and O'Hara hugged Lizzie and headed up the stairs. Gus and Shawn followed her. Lassiter remained downstairs with Payton and Lizzie. Lassiter gently touched Lizzie's arm. 

"You coming?" he asked her softly. Lizzie saw Payton standing by the window, looking out with her arms folded over her chest. She was chewing her bottom lip and looked upset about something. Lizzie turned to Lassiter. 

"I'll be up in a minute," she said quietly. 

Lassiter must have seen Payton's behavior and realization dawned on him, because he hesitated before leaving. He could see something was clearly bothering the other girl.

"Is she okay?" he asked with concern, watching Payton.

"I'll find out. I'll be up shortly really," Lizzie said warmly and he leaned in and gave Lizzie a kiss on the cheek before heading upstairs. Lizzie approached Payton and stood in front of her.

"What's wrong?" she asked her worriedly. 

Payton didn't respond right away. Then she inhaled and finally raised her eyes to Lizzie's. Lizzie could see she looked depressed and that was alarming. Lizzie put a hand on Payton's shoulder. 

"You're lucky Lizzie," Payton said, her voice quivering. "You have friends who care about you and not to mention a great guy who is absolutely crazy about you and a baby on the way." 

Tears began forming in Payton's eyes. 

"I have nothing. I dumped my boyfriend three years ago because he was an abusive jerk. He hit me. Numerous times I ended up in the hospital oh, and he cheated on me on countless occasions. I just wish I could be happy like you." 

Lizzie stood frozen, She had no idea Payton had a hard life with a man who abused her. Without a word, Lizzie stepped forward and threw her arms around her friend and hugged her tightly.

"I'm so sorry Hun," Lizzie whispered in her ear. "I had no idea. You'll find someone special don't worry."

Payton hugged her back and she pulled back, wiping her eyes with the heel of her palms. She offered Lizzie a skeptical laugh, which further startled Lizzie. Why was she being such a skeptic? she wondered. 

"I doubt that," Payton said sniffling. "Who would want to date a witch? Does your guy know?" 

Lizzie nodded and Payton just shook her head. Lizzie could see her gesture only seemed to confirm what Payton was thinking.

"You see, your guy stayed with you even though you're a witch," She said. "If a guy found out I was one, he'd leave in a heartbeat." 

Lizzie's heart clenched and she suddenly remembered something from earlier. She broke into a smile. She remembered how Gus had acted around her when she'd fainted and how he looked at her. She knew right away that Gus liked her. 

"Really? I don't think Gus would leave you," she prompted Payton grinning at her. Payton looked up at her confused so Lizzie elaborated more. 

"When you fainted," she began. "Gus was right there and made sure you were alright. I think he likes you." 

There was a flicker of hope and curiosity that passed across Payton's face. Lizzie chuckled. 

"Really?" 

Lizzie nodded and heard someone coming back down the stairs. They looked up and spied Gus.

"I'm sorry," he apologized looking sullen as though he'd interrupted something important. "I just wanted to get a glass of water." 

Lizzie winked meaningfully at Payton, who smiled and motioned for Gus to follow her. She and Payton shared a grin before Lizzie headed upstairs. She carefully slipped into the bedroom and closed the door behind her. Lassiter was awake and looked up when she entered. The lamp on the nightstand was on creating a soft white glow in the room, and he had checked his phone messages it appeared. 

"Everything okay?" he asked concerned. 

Lizzie smiled and quickly pulled on a nightgown. She pulled back the covers and slipped beneath them. She turned on her side, facing Lassiter. She was still in shock over the life Payton had with that boyfriend. It baffled her as how guys could treat women like that. She was lucky to have Carlton, who would never, ever treat a woman like that. Lizzie placed her cheek on the pillow and smiled at him. 

"Everything's fine," she said softly and he slid down beneath the covers. Lizzie snuggled up against him. "Checking your phone messages?" 

"Yeah," he replied. "The sheriff had texted me wanting to know if you have any idea about what kind of animal this could be." 

"Wow," Lizzie said as Lassiter placed his phone on the nightstand. "This might be tough. We can't tell him it's a werewolf, because that would entail letting him know about me and Payton." 

Lassiter exhaled. 

"We'll think of something. I told him that now you're asleep and in the morning we'll tell him," he said and leaned up to switch off the light. Lizzie felt him snuggle up against her and before long she had dozed off.

************************************************************************************

In the morning, Payton made them breakfast and she noted that she and Gus had gotten considerably friendly and close. Shawn was scowling at the breakfast table as Gus politely pulled out a chair for Payton. O'Hara looked at Lizzie and they shared a knowing and acknowledging look but they both had grins on their faces. Shawn kicked Gus under the table, earning a reprimanding glare from him as his hand paused in midair to reach for the syrup. Lassiter was sitting next to Lizzie, and on his right was Payton. O'Hara was on Lizzie's left side. The table was rectangular. Payton clearly wasn't used to having guests over because she was making a huge fuss over all of them. She had told Lizzie that she was generally used to cooking for herself, let alone having about five people staying over. Still, she enjoyed the company and didn't mind. Lizzie learned that Payton actually enjoyed cooking. She had taken some classes in college, but never actually went through with a career.

Lassiter glared at Shawn with his noted ‘what the hell are you doing' look, seeing Shawn reach over and grab the syrup from Gus, dumping it on his waffles. Lizzie saw him use that a lot when he was around. She couldn't help but turn her head and giggle quietly. Payton began talking to O'Hara cheerfully. She seemed a lot better this morning and Lizzie was glad. Gus was a good guy and she knew he'd never hurt her.

Suddenly, she felt Shawn kick her under the table and let out a surprised cry.

"Hey," she said gingerly rubbing her shin. "Shawn, why did you just kick me?"

"Spencer," Lassiter said sharply. "What in the name of Sweet Justice are you doing? Leave some for the rest of us and don't use up Wallace's syrup. That's rude. And why did you just kick Cromwell?"

 

"Sorry Lizzie," Shawn said. "Lassie was meant for that kick."

Shawn looked at Lizzie apologetically. She was frowning at Shawn though. Why on earth is he aiming to kick Carlton?

"Does he always call everyone by their last name?" Payton asked leaning forward, but she was grinning.

"Pretty much yeah," Lizzie said nodding.

Lassiter ignored Lizzie and Payton and concentrated on Shawn. O'Hara picked up a piece of bacon and chewed on it thoughtfully, watching the scene unfold before her with an expression of apprehension and amusement. Lizzie took a bite of her eggs. Apparently, Payton had made a whole plethora of food: waffles, bacon, eggs, sausage, pancakes, toast you name it. 

"Spencer, obviously you have a death wish," Lassiter said sardonically. "And I'm going to grant it if you try to kick me again or Lizzie by accident."

Shawn mockingly shook as though he was scared. Lizzie wondered what was going on with him. He wasn't normally this…defiant? Something was bothering him (he was certainly pushing Lassiter's last buttons before the ‘mayday' was needed to be called). Shawn watched as Gus turned to Payton and began talking about his pharmaceutical job and how he'd met many interesting people in the line of work. Payton seemed genuinely interested in what he had to say and kept her gaze on Gus. Shawn scowled and leaned back in his chair. At that moment, Lizzie understood. Shawn's jealous of Gus! But why he's dating Juliet…oh. It's the ‘fear of losing his best friend syndrome' Lizzie said as comprehension dawned on her. At that moment, Shawn got up, disgusted and went to leave the kitchen but Lizzie got up and hurried after him, hoping to appease him and calm him down.

"Stop," Shawn whirled around, causing Lizzie to stop in her tracks. She paused, confused.

"Shawn…" Lizzie began but Shawn cut her off.

"Stop it, Lizzie," Shawn snapped at her. "Don't. I can't take anymore."

By now, O'Hara and Payton were watching anxiously and Lassiter's ice blue eyes never left Shawn's. Gus was even uncertain about what brought about this shift in behavior from his best friend. Lizzie was genuinely confused. What couldn't he take any more? Seeing Gus talking with Payton? Or was it something else?

"Spencer," Lassiter said angrily as Lizzie turned around to see him getting to his feet and coming up behind Lizzie, flanking her. "What is your malfunction?" 

"My malfunction Lassie is that ever since we became friends with her," he glared pointedly at Lizzie. "Strange stuff happens! My Dad gets mauled by possessed dogs and is nearly killed; then, a freaking werewolf broke in and tries to attack him, as if the dogs weren't enough!"

"Shawn," Gus said getting up and flanking Lizzie on her left side. "What's wrong? Why are you acting like this?"

"Why Gus?" Shawn cried throwing his hands up in the air. "I'll tell you why. She's the problem here!" he pointed at Lizzie, who started getting upset. "If we stay around here any longer we'll end up dead! She's putting all of our lives in jeopardy, including Jules'! Who knows what else will come after us?"

Lizzie felt tears forming in her eyes as she stood there, completely unmoving. Her arms hung down at her sides as she kept her eyes on Shawn. He stepped closer to her and put his face inches from her own. She felt the tears streaming down her cheeks and throat. So, Shawn can't take knowing you anymore. That's the problem

"You know I wish we'd never met you," he growled. "Maybe it would've been better had you burned at the…"

Shawn never finished that sentence. Lassiter had stepped up beside Lizzie and launched his fist at Shawn's face. Lassiter had a look of utmost loathing and repugnance on his face. She flinched at his words, knowing full well what he'd meant to say. "Maybe it would've been better if I had burned at the stake."

She didn't mean to put their lives in jeopardy. She hadn't meant for any of this to happen. If she could take it all back and be a normal girl, she would. Shawn stumbled back a bit, raising a hand to his nose. Blood streamed down both nostrils. He had a look of surprise on his face.  
Finally, Lizzie snapped.

"Do you honestly think I asked for this life Shawn?" Lizzie cried, her blue eyes flashing as angry tears flowed. "My God! I would do anything to be normal!" she yelled at him. "Do you think I enjoy knowing your lives are in danger? Do you think I enjoy sitting back watching someone I love possibly have to go up against an alpha werewolf?"

Shawn now flinched at her words and looked guilty.

"You're absolutely right Shawn," Lizzie said coldly. "This is all my fault. Why don't I just go and end this whole problem so you can get back to your cushy lifestyle of solving normal crimes?"

With that, she brushed past him and stormed from the house.

*********************************************************************

Lizzie walked across Payton's property until she found an old oak tree. She pressed her back against it and slumped to the ground with her legs stretched out. Lizzie burst into tears. She still wasn't clear about what brought about Shawn's behavior today. Was it just the normal ‘I'm afraid of losing my best friend to a girl' syndrome, or if it was something deeper going on beneath the surface. Either way, Shawn's words had stung badly. While she knew deep down that Shawn hadn't meant them, they still stung regardless. She buried her face into her hands and bawled.  
Everything that had happened to her just came crashing down. Losing her mother; losing Artemis; Lassiter's accident and fight with Samuel. When was all this heartache and drama going to end?

She heard the crunching of leaves and someone approaching her. She lowered her hands away from her face and saw Payton gently sit down beside her, matching her position. Payton didn't speak for several moments.

"Hey boo," she said quietly. "Are you alright?"

Boo had been an old nickname that Payton had given Lizzie in their freshman year. Payton had only used it when she was deeply concerned about her.

"No," Lizzie blurted out. "I'm tired of all the drama and worrying if Lassiter will come home to me alive and well. I'm sick of ‘things' trying to kill me and my friends! And oh yeah not to mention my boyfriend being on a werewolf's hit list."

Payton wrapped her arms around Lizzie and hugged her. Lizzie wound her arms around her best friend and closed her eyes.

"I know," Payton said quietly. "But honey, if you didn't have your ‘powers', you wouldn't be able to protect your friends and boyfriend. They would be at the mercy of those ‘things' you speak of. You're their protector. Without you they would surely die."

"But Pay, if you say this alpha werewolf is so strong and powerful, who's to say it won't die? Or if it can't be defeated? What if it's nearly impossible to destroy?"

Payton was silent for a moment before she responded.

"It won't be easy, that's true...but it's not impossible,"  
Lizzie sniffled and wiped her eyes with the back of her hand.

"Plus," Payton's voice dropped and softened immensely. "You have a new baby to think about. You need to fight for his or her life."

Lizzie smiled and nodded, throwing her arms around Payton again and hugging her tightly. Payton returned the embrace the same way. Lizzie began feeling slightly better about everything, though she was still worried. That anxiety she noted would probably never go away.

"So what happened after I stormed out?" Lizzie asked wiping her cheeks.

"Well," Payton's voice shifted to amusement. "After your boyfriend clocked Shawn, and you stormed out, Gus had to restrain him from mauling Shawn right then and there. Detective Lassiter was furious with him. He really let him have it." Payton explained. "After a few moments, Lassiter was worried about you so he sent me out to find you and make sure that you were alright. Then, he left too I guess to cool off."

They sat there just watching the trees gently swaying in the crisp breeze. Lizzie began getting cold so Payton helped her to her feet and they trudged back to the house.   
O'Hara was sitting on the couch in the living room. Payton closed the door and locked it behind her. O'Hara looked up at Lizzie entered the room and had a relieved expression on her face. She got up and approached Lizzie. She gently hugged the girl and then took a step back.

"Are you alright? We were all worried that you'd gone and done…" her voice trailed off as she looked uncertain.

"Something rash?" Lizzie supplied and shook her head. "No. I just needed some time to myself before Payton found me. I'm okay now really."

O'Hara broke into a smile and gently rubbed Lizzie's arm affectionately. Lizzie looked around and noticed that the guys were nowhere around. She turned her eyes back on O'Hara.

"Where is everyone?"

"Well," O'Hara said looking uncomfortable. "Shawn and Gus went for a drive into town. Shawn feels really bad about what happened. Lassiter really laced into him about what he said to you. Speaking of Lassiter, I think he's out back. He was really ticked off."

Lizzie nodded and Payton exhaled.

Lizzie headed toward the back of the house where there was a door leading out into the backyard property. She found Lassiter sitting on the top of the three little stoop steps. She let the door close gently behind her and sat down next to him. He turned to her.

"Are you okay?" he asked quietly.

Lizzie sighed.

"I'm feeling a little better yeah," she admitted. "I guess all this...activity got to me...and Shawn's words just added to it."

Lassiter's expression darkened.

"Spencer is on my crap list," he growled. "He had no right to say what he said. None of this is your fault. He deserved to be punched. Believe me...I would've shot him if I could."

Lassiter gently took Lizzie's chin between his right index and thumb fingers. She believed him and knew he would've shot Shawn without hesitation. But somehow, he held himself back, which she appreciated and knew O'Hara did too. Lizzie blinked and kept her gaze on his.

"You do know that what Spencer said isn't true…right?" he asked his tone was soft and warm. Lizzie nodded.

She knew, but that didn't mean she still didn't feel responsible for it on some level. Lassiter gently released her chin and he returned his gaze forward. Lizzie snaked her arm around his and let her cheek press against his upper arm. She heard him exhale. 

"Carlton, if what Payton said is true, this alpha is ten times worse than Samuel," Lizzie said turning her face up toward his. "You could very easily die."

Lassiter gently craned his head and his face was inches from Lizzie's. She could see a bit of fear behind his eyes, but also set determination. He gently disentangled his right arm from around her and wrapped it around her shoulders, pulling her against him. He slid his chin to the top of her head and let her arms snake around his waist. 

"I have to do this Liz," he said quietly and she could hear a faint trace of fear and anxiety beneath his tone. "Because if I don't, you and the baby will be in jeopardy and I'm not about to take that risk."

Lizzie just shut her eyes and enjoyed his closeness.


	23. Founder's Day

Book Of Days

Chapter Twenty Two-Founder's Day

Lizzie continued to lean against Lassiter, with her arms around his waist. He kept his right arm around the back of her shoulders and gently slid his chin off of her head. He planted a soft kiss on her forehead. She loved being near him like this. Moments like these were so tranquil that she hated having to move, knowing that the moment would be ruined.

And sure enough, the back door opened with a creak and Lizzie gently pulled away from Lassiter. Both of them turned around and looked up. It was O'Hara.

"Um, sorry to interrupt, but the Sheriff just called," she said looking anxious for some reason. "They're having a Founder's Day celebration in the local field. He wants to know Carlton, if you'd like to take part in the re-enactment section of it. I think he said you'd be playing one of the Generals on horseback. But your hand...? How can you ride?"

Lassiter scowled.

"I'll be fine O'Hara," he muttered stubbornly.

Lizzie couldn't help but turn and let out a giggle. She'd seen Lassiter do the re-enactments. He was quite good, but it was just a funny image to see him with a fake goatee and a handlebar mustache. Lassiter looked delighted and told O'Hara to tell the Sheriff he'd be there. Lassiter turned to Lizzie, who was shaking with laughter. 

"What are you laughing at, Cromwell?" he said scowling.

"The images I'm getting in my mind of you wearing a goatee and handlebar mustache," she giggled.

Lassiter just shook his head exasperated. She knew sometimes he wondered about her. He stood up and offered her his hand. She took it and he hoisted her to her feet. He gave her a quick one-armed hug, wrapping one arm around her waist. He squeezed her softly and then released her.  
They entered the house again and headed to the field. O'Hara texted Shawn to let him and Gus know to meet them there.

When they arrived at the field, it was buzzing with activity. There were men and women dressed in period clothing and the men were wearing the Union Army uniforms. The Sheriff spied Lassiter, Lizzie and O'Hara and came over. He grabbed Lassiter's hand and shook it.

"Glad you could make it, son," he said. "I hear you're a huge Civil War buff."

"Yes," Lassiter said frowning. "But how did you know?"

"Oh Payton told me," The Sheriff responded glibly. "I was asking around this morning if anyone knew someone willing to play the General and she told me about you. I remembered how she took part in several re-enactments before and I had called her. She just told me you know your Bowie-knife from a Hawken rifle. Nice work. Are you sure you're able to ride with your other hand in a sling?"

The Sheriff's eyes twinkled but then he frowned; Lassiter had a look of pride on his face but it was quickly replaced with determination and he nodded.

"Well come on. Let's get you suited up," he said and turned to leave. 

Lassiter turned around and leaned in, giving Lizzie a quick, but soft kiss on the cheek. He squeezed her hand before following the Sheriff. O'Hara gently pulled Lizzie over to the spectator section and they sat down. Bleachers were set up along the edges of the field. They found two seats in front and sat down. About twenty minutes later, it began.

Shawn and Gus arrived and sat down beside O'Hara. Shawn avoided eye contact with Lizzie at all costs and Lizzie just gave him the cold shoulder. She knew he didn't mean it but his words still stung and hurt. She heard O'Hara hiss at Shawn to apologize to Lizzie at some point but her attention was on Lassiter, who mounted a beautiful bay horse with a white blaze. He was wearing a blue General's uniform, complete with gold buttons down the front, including on the epaulets. He donned the goatee and handlebar mustache, which Lizzie knew was going to be interesting to remove. She couldn't help but look at him admiringly. He looked so dashing and regal. She heard Shawn and Gus snickering so she reached across O'Hara and gently touched Shawn's arm, glaring at him reprovingly.

Shawn looked at her and she could see remorse and guilt that flooded his face. He immediately fell silent and they watched the re-enactment unfold. Cannons went off; muskets fired into the air and everyone was holding their breath with anticipation. Lizzie watched as Lassiter's horse bolted forward into a gallop, Lassiter was holding a thin, saber, which he poised in front of him.

Everything seemed to be going along fine until suddenly, Lassiter's horse stopped dead in its tracks. Lassiter was gripping the reins with his right hand as the horse threw up its head and began nervously sidestepping. Lizzie raised a hand to her mouth in fear as the horse now whinnied and reared up, letting its fore hooves slash at the air. She could see Lassiter hanging on and he had a look of confusion on his face, as well as a small trickle of fear that made its way into his eyes. By now, the re-enactment had paused, and the participants were watching in confusion. No one could see any reason for the horse acting up…until Lizzie's eyes caught the forest line that surrounded the field and saw the huge animal slowly stalking Lassiter's horse.

"Oh crap," Lizzie bleated out weakly as she turned to O'Hara to bring it to her attention, but O'Hara evidently had seen it. She immediately pulled out her gun, cocked back the hammer and aimed it in the wolf's direction. Lizzie watched in fear as Lassiter's horse reared again, but this time, Lassiter lost his grip and slid off the horse. He rolled over the horse's rump and landed face down on the grass. By now, people had taken notice of the huge wolf slowly and purposefully began loping toward the re-enactors. The horse bolted and galloped through the crowd of spectators, who quickly parted to get out of the horses' panicked tirade. The re-enactors began running out-of-the-way as well, and people began running for their cars. The Sheriff and a few of his deputies pulled out their guns. Shawn and Gus stood, and Lizzie's attention now was on Lassiter.

Lassiter had gotten to his feet; his hat had come off as he began slowly taking steps backward. Lizzie saw the wolf clearer now. It was huge. It was about the size of a miniature horse and was entirely black except for a white patch of fur under its throat. The white extended down to its chest. The eyes were a startling blue color, almost as bright as sapphire. The triangular ears had been pulled back and the top lip of its muzzle lifted, exposing white canines and incisors. A bushy tail swung back and forth in malice. It snarled viciously as its eyes locked on Lassiter's.

Lassiter was still taking slow steps backwards. Lizzie was at a loss and was struggling. She wanted to help Lassiter, but then again if she did and used magic, he would be furious with her after he specifically told her not to put her and the baby's life in jeopardy. O'Hara fired her gun and the wolf snapped its head in her direction, snarling menacingly at her in retaliation. Lassiter was still a good distance closer to Lizzie at this point, but he was clearly still in danger.

Just as she was about to take a step forward, her mind made up, the sound of a car engine stopped her in her tracks. She paused and turned just as the blue Echo drove onto the field, the horn blaring. Shawn was behind the wheel. Lizzie glanced at Gus, who had an expression of shock and awe on his face. They exchanged looks and turned their attention onto what was unfolding before them. The Echo's tires tore up the grass, exposing the dirt beneath, but Shawn had aimed the car right for the wolf. Lizzie watched as Lassiter looked up in surprise. Shawn pulled up in front of him, putting the car between him and the wolf. She saw Shawn roll down the passenger window and lean over the seat.

"Get in buddy!" Lizzie heard Shawn shout and without hesitation, Lassiter yanked open the passenger side door and carefully folded himself into the seat. Shawn turned the steering wheel without even giving Lassiter a chance to close his door, hit the accelerator. The rear tires kicked up sod into the wolf's face, who howled in annoyance and shook its head.

The Echo stopped beside the bleachers and Shawn put the car in park and both he and Lassiter climbed out. Lizzie quickly rushed over to Lassiter and threw her arms around him. She pressed her cheek against the front of his uniform and he wound his arm around her waist, pulling her against him.

"Thank you, Spencer," Lassiter said quietly and gratefully.

Lizzie hugged Lassiter for a few more seconds before she released him and turned to Shawn, who nodded at Lassiter's gratefulness. Shawn's eyes slid onto Lizzie, who approached him. She and Shawn stared at one another for a moment before Lizzie stepped forward and hugged him too. Shawn seemed taken aback by her outburst of affection but he returned the embrace.

"Thank you for rescuing Carlton," she said quietly.

"You're welcome," Shawn murmured.

"Guys?" O'Hara's alarmed voice cut through everyone's thoughts. "There's a huge wolf still approaching. What are we going to do?"

Lizzie released Shawn and saw the large wolf approaching still. The Sheriff open fired at the animal, but it only seemed to make it angry. The wolf jumped onto one of the deputies and they heard the deputy scream, which cut off shortly as the wolf clamped its jaws down on the man's throat. 

"Oh my God," Lizzie cried. "Look! There's a second wolf!"

She raised a hand and shakily pointed to a second wolf galloping straight for the black wolf. The second wolf was the same one that had attacked Lassiter in the cemetery. It was the gray and white one. She immediately recognized the eyes. Samuel her mind whispered frightened.  
Samuel the wolf reached the black one and snapped its jaws at him. The black wolf didn't seem to pay attention to Samuel. This seemed to irritate him and he launched himself at the Sheriff. The Sheriff had been knocked onto his back, as Samuel snapped his jaws, clamping them on the Sheriff's arm, drawing blood. He viciously jerked his head from side to side with the man's right arm between his massive jaws. The Sheriff was yelling and shouting for help. Lassiter went to reach subconsciously under his left arm for his gun and silently cursed.

"Carlton, where is your gun?" O'Hara asked.

"Back at the changing tent," He muttered.

"I'll get it," Lizzie said automatically and went to take a step in the direction of the tents, but Lassiter grasped her elbow, stopping her from going any further.

"Absolutely not," he said shaking his head. "You could be killed. I will go."

Lizzie opened her mouth to protest, but she stopped as she saw Payton approaching. Payton, she saw had a cross-bow. She had raised it eye level with her elbows tight against her body. She closed one eye, and used her remaining opened eye along the length of the bow as a sight notch. She saw an arrow release and the black wolf howled in pain as the arrow tip embedded itself into its shoulder. The black wolf snarled, infuriated but she saw the skin sizzling and smoking where the arrow had embedded itself in the fur. The black wolf turned and bolted back into the trees. That left only Samuel to contend with. Samuel had released the Sheriff, who stopped moving. Payton dropped her crossbow and came over to Lizzie.

"We have to perform a spell. If we combine our powers, we can cause Samuel some serious damage," she said urgently looking at Lizzie pleadingly. Lizzie looked uncertainly at Lassiter, whom she saw a muscle in his jaw twitch. Payton followed Lizzie's gaze and immediately cottoned on. 

"Detective Lassiter," Payton appealed, "I promise you…Lizzie will not be weak after performing the spell. If a witch is in the presence of another, the magic used is like a shield if you will. Both witches won't get drained. But we have to stop Samuel or else he'll kill more people."

Lizzie could see Lassiter's wheels turning and he gave a slight nod of his head, but he didn't look too thrilled about it. Payton clasped Lizzie's hand and they turned to face Samuel, who was now loping toward them. Payton and Lizzie looked at one another and nodded in sync. They turned their eyes onto the wolf and began whispering the same spell.

The words became a slow and steady chant. Both Payton and Lizzie's voices blended together nicely, creating a sort of harmony. Samuel the wolf howled in pain, and they could see the wolf shaking its head in anguish. The wolf dropped to its stomach and swiped a forepaw down the length of its face and muzzle, as though clearing off something that stung. From where they were standing, Lizzie could see blood starting to trickle from the wolf's ears. It was whining in pain and agony but Lizzie and Payton kept up the chant. With a blood curdling howl of torture, the wolf's head dropped between its paws and lolled to the side slightly. No further noise or movement came from it.  
Payton released Lizzie's hand and she turned to the others.

"It's dead," she whispered to them.

"H-How?" O'Hara said wide-eyed. "I thought only silver bullets could kill a werewolf."

Payton shook her head.

"No, witches are the second option for destroying werewolves. The spell Lizzie and I used to cause a hemorrhage in the brain. He's dead," she said earnestly.

"We need to check on the Sheriff," Gus said looking ashen.   
Lassiter nodded in agreement and kept Lizzie behind him protectively as they had to pass the wolf's body. They warily eyed the wolf for any signs of movement, but nothing came. Lassiter and O'Hara reached the Sheriff. Lizzie and Payton stood over the body of the wolf, and Shawn and Gus joined them. Shawn was silent for a moment before he spoke in a meek tone.

"Lizzie bear, I'm sorry for what happened earlier," he said quietly. "I didn't mean anything I said at all. Lassie was right in punching me."

She looked up at him in surprise.

Shawn was watching her hopefully and expectantly. Lizzie sighed.

"Shawn, your words really stung. I mean I never asked for any of this to happen to me," she said emphatically and Shawn blanched in fear that Lizzie wouldn't forgive him or that he felt she was going to yell for a second time. "I can understand how you feel though. Being around me is hard and I wish I can promise you no more supernatural things will happen but I can't."

Shawn nodded.

"I know. And I really am sorry. Gus and I aren't going anywhere. We'll be with you," he said feverently.  
Gus grabbed Shawn's arm and twirled him around to face him.

"Shawn! That's a company car! You're lucky that the wolf didn't decide to chew on it like a chew toy," Gus hissed and he and Shawn got into a heated debate but Lizzie tuned them out. She was grateful for Shawn doing what he did and clearly Shawn hadn't cared about the car at that point. He wanted to help Lassiter knowing how much he'd meant to Lizzie. She would've done the same thing for O'Hara if Shawn had been in that spot.

Lassiter joined Lizzie beside her and gently put a hand on her shoulder. They stared down at the body of the wolf.

"Um, how are we going to explain this?" O'Hara mused glancing down with a look of unease on her face.

The spot where the wolf was, Samuel was lying...in human form.

**************************************************************************************

Lassiter managed to get some of the town's police force back into function mode. There was a young deputy who was below the Sheriff whom would have to step up now and take his place. The town coroner came and picked up the bodies of the fallen deputies, as well as Samuel. Lassiter just offered the explanation that Samuel was a crazed stalker that had set his sights on Lizzie and he was just simply deranged. Payton slung her arm around Lizzie's shoulder. 

Lassiter had begun talking with O'Hara and the new Sheriff, alerting him about the second wolf that was at the scene. There were over fifty witnesses or more at the re-enactment so they could definitely give him a description of what it looked like.

While there were casualties, most of the spectators had managed to escape without harm. The new Sheriff rounded everyone up and began taking their statements. Lassiter finished talking with everyone and headed toward Lizzie and Payton. Lizzie could still hear Shawn and Gus whispering and finally Lizzie rolled her eyes in annoyance. She whirled around and rounded on Gus.

"Gus, will you stop worrying about the stupid company car! Carlton was in danger! His life was more important than that Blueberry," she said heatedly. 

Gus lowered his gaze down to the ground and then he looked up at her.

"You're right," he said nodding guiltily. "I'm sorry Lizzie. Of course Lassie's life is more important."

Lassiter reached them and glanced from Lizzie to Gus, wearing a guarded and skeptical look.

"What's going on?" he asked suspiciously eyeing them.

"Nothing," Lizzie said softly. "Is everything set?"

"Yes," he replied. "They're going to alert the town's people to the second wolf's presence."

Payton gave Lizzie's arm a squeeze before heading over toward Gus and Shawn. She led them off the field, praising Shawn's bravery and immediately Gus changed gears to agree with her. O'Hara winked at Lizzie and followed them.

Lassiter hadn't changed out of the uniform yet, but he'd removed the fake goatee and mustache. A gentle breeze caught Lizzie's hair, whisking several tendrils behind her shoulder. She playfully poked Lassiter in the stomach, earning an involuntary flinch.

"Go change," she said softly.

"Okay. I'll be right back," he said softly gently taking her chin and stepped around her. Lizzie exhaled and folded her arms over her chest, looking around at what was left of the re-enactment. People looked scared and confused and when those wolves appeared, everyone had freaked out. She was one of those people who freaked out…but for more reasons than one. Someone had managed to catch the horse Lassiter had been riding and bring him back. She watched them load the horse into the back of a silver horse trailer that was hitched to a Ford pickup truck. The horse sensed the wolf before it had even appeared. Had it not spooked, she shuddered to think what would've happened.  
She felt a tap on her shoulder about fifteen minutes later and spun around. Lassiter stood there dressed in his suit and tie again but she had to grin. Getting dressed by himself clearly proved a challenge, which he accepted and seemed to win…to a point. His tie was undone and not knotted. She stepped closer to him.

"Carlton, your tie isn't knotted," she chided softly as she reached up and took the two halves. 

Lizzie began deftly tying the tie knot. Lassiter didn't speak for a moment before he cleared his throat and responded to her. 

"I just didn't want to spend another second in that tent, not being able to see anything," he responded quietly.

In other words he was worried about her and couldn't see if anything happened to her. She felt a smile forming on her face as she knotted the tie and gently pushed it up to his throat, just below his Adams apple. She flattened his white triangular collar around his neck and then let her arms fall gently over his shoulders.

"I'm okay," she said warmly but then noted that he wasn't the least bit spooked by facing two wolves. She tilted her head to the side. "But I'm a little more worried about you. You don't seem shaken after facing two werewolves."

Lassiter scoffed at her words.

"Believe me, thanking Spencer was scarier than the wolves," he muttered.

Lizzie frowned and swatted at Lassiter's arm.

"Carlton, I'm serious," she scolded her eyes filling with concern and pent-up fear. 

Lassiter sighed and gently raised his hand, cupping her jaw; his fingers gently cupped the back of her neck. His thumb rested against her cheek, in front of her ear.

"Trust me," he said in a hushed voice. "I'm done being scared, Lizzie. It's time to fight this bastard. I will win."

Lizzie believed him, but there was still always that nagging doubt. She bit her bottom lip and nodded. His eyes locked on hers, searching them imploringly.

"I will return to you…I promise you that," he said adamantly and with conviction.

She felt the corners of her mouth turn up into a smile. Lassiter gently rubbed his thumb over her cheeks and planted a soft kiss on her lips. She kissed him back softly and he pulled her close to him. His right arm snaked across her shoulders and she wound her arms around his midsection, pressing her cheek against his chest. He slipped his chin onto the top of her head and hugged her.

"I love you," she said her voice warm.

"I love you too, Cromwell," he whispered.

When Lizzie released him, she was surprised to see Payton standing by with a dreamy, doe-eyed expression on her face.

"Sweet Justice Wallace how long have you been standing there?" Lassiter asked arching his eyebrow at her.

"Not long but aw that's so sweet!" she gushed earning an eye roll from Lassiter.

She saw Lassiter's hand in a sling and approached him. He eyed her warily as she gently reached out and placed her palm on Lassiter's forearm. She closed her eyes and whispered a spell. There was a soft blue glow beneath her palm which brightened for a moment, and then it vanished. The cast broke apart and fell off in splintered halves. 

She removed her hand and opened her eyes, grinning at him.

"Good as new," She said cheerfully and began skipping back to the others.

"Good as….?" Lassiter frowned, and then scowled when Lizzie saw him flex his left hand, clearly healed. "Oh for all that's Good and holy. What is it with you two?" 

He pulled the sling off and flexed his hand more. The two halves of the cast lay on the ground. Payton had healed him. Lizzie giggled. Lassiter just scowled, but that only caused Lizzie to gently hug him again. He sighed, clearly unable to get angry at her. He wound his arms around her waist and gently pressed his face into her hair.

 

"Come on, let's go home," he said quietly.

******************************************************************************

Being they couldn't really do much more in the town, they decided to head back to Santa Barbara. Honestly, Lizzie was looking forward to seeing Charlotte and get back home. The new Sheriff promised to keep them updated if anything else happened.

They picked up Charlotte at the precinct and headed back to Lassiter's condo. When they stepped into the precinct, Charlotte was thrilled to see them and came charging straight for Lizzie and Lassiter.. 

"Mommy!" she squealed throwing her arms around Lizzie's waist and burying her face into her hip. 

Lizzie broke into a grin and wound her arms around the little girl. Then, Charlotte turned her attention on Lassiter and did the same thing. Lizzie caught a genuine smile playing on his face as he wound his arms around Charlotte's shoulders and leaned over slightly. When they returned back home to the condo, Charlotte hugged them again and when she released Lassiter,she flopped on the couch, hugging a stuffed bear. Lassiter folded himself carefully down on the couch next to her and looked up at Lizzie. He loosened his tie and jerked it slightly to the right.  
He looked at her with a solemn expression on his face.

"How do we handle this ‘alpha' wolf?" he asked as he watched her as she curled up on the push chair across from him and tucked her legs beneath her. She paused.

"I don't know, Carlton," she said slowly. "This alpha wolf is in a whole new ballgame. You saw how powerful it was."

"I guess we'll have to do the waiting game," Lassiter said.

Lizzie looked up at him. The wait she knew, probably wouldn't be that long.


	24. Go The Distance

Book of Days

Chapter Twenty Three-Go the Distance

Lizzie curled up against Lassiter, with one arm draped over his stomach and her cheek pressed against his chest. Her head rose and fell with each soft breath he took. She was out cold when suddenly, a feeling of dread jarred her from her sleep and she snapped her eyes open. She woke up abruptly and looked around the room.

Nothing seemed out-of-order but then she heard something break in the kitchen. Lassiter sat bolt upright too and without a word, reached over to his nightstand to grab his gun. He clicked back the hammer and turned to Lizzie.

"Stay here," he whispered. 

"But Charlotte…" Lizzie said frightened.

"I'll get her," he said adamantly and swung his legs over the side of the mattress and slowly began creeping cautiously out of the bedroom, his gun ready. Lizzie slid off the bed and huddled in the corner next to the nightstand, drawing her legs up to her chest and wrapping her arms around them. She chewed on her bottom lip and rocked back and forth slowly. The silence in the house pressing in on her ears heavily.

someone had gotten into the condo! But how? she thought frantically as she peered over the top of the bed.  
She felt herself shaking violently from fear. Suddenly, the door yanked open and Lizzie screamed as a man dressed entirely in black stormed into the room and stalked over to her, yanking her to her feet. She screamed and struggled to get away, but the man was too strong and overpowered her. He had a ski mask on so only his eyes and mouth were visible. It felt like something out of a bank robbery movie. Surreal and fake but she knew that it was real alright.

The man wrapped an arm around her waist and he had clamped a hand over her mouth, immobilizing her from making any kind of noise. He dragged her through the rooms until he stopped in the living room. She saw Lassiter lying face down on the floor; his arms spread in a U fashion by his ears, palms facing down. His cheek rested against the soft fabric of the carpet. He was gripping the handle of the gun in his right hand. There was a bloody gash on his temple. Lizzie bit back a sob and the man roughly shoved her forward.

"Get his gun," he growled.

Bursting into a sob, she shakily crouched down and placed her hands on his and gently extricated the gun from his hand. She gave his wrist a squeeze as tears slid down her cheeks. She saw his eye open and he gave her a wink. She immediately knew it was a ploy. She let out a relieved sob and stood up.

"Come on! I haven't got all day," the man hissed. "But boy the boss was right. You are a lovely thing." The man's voice dripped with appreciation and something else that made Lizzie's skin crawl. "Get over here."

Lizzie slowly stepped closer to him but stopped when she saw Charlotte standing behind the man. Lizzie paused and her breath hitched as she saw the look on Charlotte's face. She was glaring intently at the man; her hair had fallen over her face, partially shielding her eyes from view. 

"Leave my mommy and daddy alone," she growled and the man whirled around, completely taken off guard for the moment.  
Lizzie didn't see Lassiter slowly getting to his feet behind her holding the small ankle gun he always kept on him, aimed at the guy's head. There was suddenly a roaring silence before a loud ‘pop went off and Lizzie jumped, shutting her eyes. The man swayed on his feet for a moment before he collapsed.

Lizzie rushed over to Charlotte and threw her arms around the little girl, who clutched onto Lizzie's hip for dear life. She pressed her face into the fabric of Lizzie's tee-shirt and shorts and she wrapped her arms around the little girl's shoulders protectively, making sure that Charlotte didn't see the gruesome sight lying face down on the carpet. Lizzie buried her face into Charlotte's hair and closed her eyes.

"Are you two alright?" Lassiter demanded coming over to them and placing a hand on the side of Lizzie's face. Lizzie nodded, but she was still shaken from the fright. She never, ever wanted to experience something like that again. But a nagging thought hit her like a brick wall.

"Carlton," Lizzie whispered. "He said that his boss was right; that I was a lovely thing. Do you think he was working for the alpha?"

Her eyes widened in fear and anxiety. Lassiter looked at her gravely and that was all she needed. He was thinking the same thing and now things have become extremely dire if they weren't safe in their own home. This alpha needed to be killed quickly before things escalated.

*********************************************************************

The police came and the coroner took the body to the morgue. Lassiter explained everything to the officer. Lizzie and Charlotte were sitting on the couch. Charlotte had curled up against her, with her head on her lap, sound asleep. Lizzie herself felt exhausted and couldn't wait to get back to bed to catch up on sleep. Apparently the man had somehow used a credit card to open the lock to the apartment. After that he simply hid, biding his time, waiting for the right moment to strike. A police officer was going to be stationed outside Lassiter's front door as a precaution. Lassiter's head wound was quickly patched up and Lizzie thanked God that it wasn't too serious or deep. The poor guy kept getting beat upon or someone striking him in the head. The thought was humbling to know that her loved ones were getting hurt because of her. 

When Lassiter finished talking to the police, he came over and crouched down in front of her. He gently reached out and tucked a few strands of hair behind Charlotte's ear and he gazed up at her.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Lassiter said quietly, gently clasping her wrist.

"No," Lizzie said thickly swallowing. "Everyone near me is getting hurt and I can't deal with it anymore." She could see Lassiter's eyes fill with remorse and regret. "I think it's time I go away for a bit. It's the only way people I love and care about will be safe."

"You aren't serious," Lassiter's voice wavered and shook and he had a pleading expression on his face. 

"I am," Lizzie said thickly. "Being close to you and Charlotte," Lizzie said glancing down at the little girl curled up against her. "Is putting you in too much danger. What if this alpha succeeds in killing you? He's already got people working for him to get people I care about out of the way. What if he hurts Charlotte? ("I won't let that happen," Lassiter had interjected feverently but Lizzie shook her head) "I can't take that risk. At least with me alone, you can formulate a plan and you won't be in constant danger. While I'm here, you're all in jeopardy. I can't do that. I promise to take care of myself."

Tears filled Lizzie's eyes as she looked at him. She could see he was in turmoil and anguish as he fought to try to comprehend what she was saying. She would make sure that she and her unborn child were safe as well.

"There has to be another way," he whispered.

"I see no other way. It won't be for long, I promise," she said as several tears escaped and streaked down her cheeks. Lassiter leaned forward and kissed her softly on the lips. She returned the kisses the same way. Lizzie knew this was the only way to save her friends and loved ones until they could come up with a plan to kill the alpha once and for all. She knew exactly where she could stay where no one would ever know. She hated leaving Lassiter alone, but the police would be outside his door for a bit. So that made her feel slightly better.

****************************************************************************

Lassiter leaned his hip half on half off of his desk with one arm pressed around his stomach. The other arm bent, as he gripped the handle of his coffee mug sipping hot coffee. He'd dropped Lizzie off at the cabin by the lake a few miles North West of Santa Barbara. Apparently, it had been a cabin that she and her late boyfriend had used often. The cabin was surrounded by a deep, dense forest and had a large lake that people used for recreation during the summer months. The lake was almost never used by tourists, but mainly vacationing people. Because the season wasn't here yet, it would be quiet enough for her. She promised to text Lassiter every day, every hour. One thing bothered him. She asked him not to tell the others where she was.

Lassiter had to make up some excuse as to where Lizzie had gone off to. He was not looking forward the constant bombardment of questions from O'Hara, Spencer and Guster. It was bad enough explaining to Charlotte that Lizzie needed to go away for a few days, now he had to face his partner, who was smart enough to eventually figure out what was really transpiring. Gah he hoped he never had to see the look on Charlotte's face again; Sheer disappointment. He'd left Charlotte with the same female officer that had watched her before.

O'Hara had come over to him and when he felt her hand on his shoulder, he jumped, nearly spilling the coffee onto his shirt and tie.

"Jesus O'Hara," He snapped setting down the coffee mug.  
She looked upset and wounded as she looked around the precinct bullpen.

"Where's Lizzie?" she asked.

Drat he thought scowling and arched an eyebrow at her.

"Lizzie has felt overwhelmed by what was happening so she needs some time away," he responded curtly. 

"Where did she go?" O'Hara prompted anxiously.

"I can't tell you," he said shortly. "Please stop asking questions O'Hara. We have work to do."

He turned around and slid behind his desk, shuffling through tan manila folders that had obviously been new cases given to him by Chief Vick. O'Hara stood in front of his desk and folded her arms over her chest. He purposefully ignored her and opened one of the case files. After several moments of feeling the heavy weight of her glare, he sighed exasperated and closed the folder. He looked up at her.

"What is it O'Hara?" he asked impatiently.

"Why can't you tell me where she is?" 

"I just can't," he retorted bluntly and returned his attention back to the case files on his desk.  
He felt guilty for not being able to tell her, but it was Lizzie's wishes that he doesn't mention where she was in case they decided to come and visit her. It would lead the alpha right to her and put her friends in more jeopardy. He knew she didn't want that.

"Lassie! Jules!" Spencer's annoying voice floated up the stairs and he cringed.

Spencer and Guster appeared and headed over to his desk. He groaned inwardly. God how he hated that pompous fool he thought. He had no idea what O'Hara saw in him and he began wondering what he was doing allowing her to date him. He must've been crazy. Still, he made O'Hara happy; much like Lizzie made him happy. He hated the idea of her staying at the cabin alone like that. Naturally he'd been against it from the moment she mentioned it…but she felt that perhaps some time away from them will put them in less danger.

In the meantime, they could come up with a plan to destroy this alpha wolf. Seeing that massive animal approaching him was extremely humbling. Its head came up to his midsection and the body was lean yet muscular. He could see into its eyes and they held intelligence and almost seemed human. Lassiter could see what Lizzie had meant by the eyes when she spied Samuel on the jogging path.   
He'd spent a major part of his life not believing in the supernatural, or the unexplained. But then Lizzie had been placed in his life and he began second guessing his beliefs. He'd seen things now that there was no rational explanation for. He was in love with a witch, who just happened to have werewolves come after her as if the Hunters weren't enough. He'd never thought he'd want to spend so much time with someone, but he was contemplating asking her to marry him, but who could he talk to?

O'Hara the name quickly popped into his head right off the bat. She was level- headed, though sometimes she got a bit ‘girly' at times, but still. She was the obvious choice. He made a mental note to himself to pull her aside later, when he could physically see that Lizzie was alright with his own eyes and not respond by text. He would never trade spending more time with Lizzie for anything, not even for the disappearance of Spencer over a cliff. The thought brought a quick smile to his face but then his disdainful expression slipped back on as Spencer reached him and had a big grin on his face, which slowly dissipated as he realized one of them was missing.  
Spencer was frowning at him. 

"Lassie, where's Lizzie?" he asked.

Lassiter scowled. He had known this was going to happen.

"Will everyone quit asking me? I can't tell you!" he snapped.

O'Hara flinched and Spencer just looked startled. He and Guster shared looks and Lassiter just scowled in annoyance and frustration.

"Okay, Carlton," O'Hara said softly and placating. "Just please tell us if she's okay."

Lassiter's frustration ebbed away and he sighed.

"Yes she's fine," he answered quietly. 

He saw the relief flood in O'Hara's face, as well as Spencer's and Guster's. They seemed relaxed after hearing his response. Suddenly, he heard shoes' clacking on the floor and when they looked up, it was Payton, Lizzie's friend.

"Miss Wallace, what's wrong?" Lassiter demanded anxiously as they tensed and became alert.

Payton's face was tear-stained and he noted a bleeding gash on her arm. The material of her denim jacket over the gash was torn and shredded, like something had run its claws down her arm. Bits of the material hung off in ragged strips. She had dirt covering her cheeks and bits of grass and twigs sticking out of her hair. Her eyes glazed over in fear and horror. Her lower lip was trembling. Lassiter silently cursed. She stumbled forward and O'Hara and Spencer quickly rushed over to her, guiding her to a chair. She collapsed onto it and he could see her shaking violently.

Lassiter crouched down in front of her and glanced up at O'Hara.

"O'Hara, get the first aid kit and some water," he ordered.

O'Hara nodded and took off in search of the kit. Lassiter reached up and gently ripped the remaining material of the jacket off her arm completely, exposing the gash clearly. Lassiter looked up at Payton.

"Payton, what happened?" he appealed as O'Hara came over with a white clear plastic compartment kit with a red cross on it. He gently took it from her and opened it. He grabbed some antiseptic Betadine and gently applied it to the wound. Payton let out a cry as it came in contact with the torn skin. Lassiter winced inwardly. That stuff would sting, but he had to clean it out. Once that was done, he gently applied a 4x4 gauze over it, (thankfully the gauze covered the wound) and began wrapping a soft white cloth bandage around her arm. He handed her the cup of water that O'Hara had brought and turned his attention back onto her.

"I—I was cleaning my yard," Payton finally responded in a shaky voice, sipping the cold liquid. "I heard this noise and stopped. I looked around and didn't see anything. I continued to clean, thinking that perhaps it was my imagination. Then, out of the blue, the alpha wolf jumps out, pinning me to the ground. It grabbed my arm and dragged its teeth down my arm for a bit, trying to…." Payton's voice trailed off as she closed her eyes and Lassiter had finished wrapping the bandage around her arm fastening it with metal X clips. 

"Anyway, I screamed and tried to get away. I managed to get to my feet and I started for my car. I tried to open the door but my hands were shaking so bad that I dropped the keys."

The others were listening intently to the story. Lassiter kept his eyes on Payton, patiently waiting for her to continue. It was so quiet now they would've heard a pin drop.

"I bent down to get them and I sensed someone behind me," Payton continued. "I screamed and turned around. It was my ex-boyfriend, Nick. I began sobbing pleading with him to help me but he just stood there. I didn't understand why. Then, when I looked up at him, his eyes were yellow and he spoke in a deep, rough voice, "Where is Lizzie? She's mine," Payton's eyes locked on Lassiter's. "Nick is the alpha wolf. He changed in front of me and dragged me through the small wooded area behind my house but I escaped again and finally managed to get away."

Lassiter cursed.

"Alright," he said finally. "That wound will need sutures. We'll take you to the hospital."

"Don't bother," Payton said quietly. "It'll be healed in a matter of hours." 

O'Hara and Lassiter shared shocked and confused expressions before O'Hara turned to Payton and put a hand on her shoulder.

"What do you mean?" she asked her softly.

"I mean…haven't you ever seen werewolf movies?" she asked her incredulously.

"Dude, you're a werewolf now," Spencer whispered with wide eyes and Payton nodded miserably.

"What are you talking about, Spencer?" Lassiter asked raising a dark eyebrow at him.

"Well Lassie," Spencer began. "In the movies if a werewolf bites you and you live, you turn into a werewolf."

"Terrific," Lassiter sighed.

"But Shawn wait," Payton said suddenly. "I know there's a section in Lizzie's book about werewolves' right? Do you guys have it here by chance? And where is she?"

Lassiter silently but affectionately cursed Lizzie for causing panic among them about her whereabouts. Lassiter reached into the bottom drawer of his desk and pulled out Lizzie's spell book. He'd kept it near him for some reason; probably just to have something of her's close to him. Payton gently took the book and flipped it open to the section of werewolves. Lassiter cleared his throat.

"I'm sorry Payton but I can't tell you where she is. I can however, assure you she's fine," he said with regret. 

Payton looked at him completely derailed and taken aback. She looked around at the others and they nodded simultaneously in accordance as though confirming that they tried to ask the same thing but got the same response.

"Okay good," Payton said still looking a little shaken but she turned her attention back onto the book. She took out a letter opener and gently used the tip to cut into the very bottom of the page. "Spell books often have a hidden page. Mine does. I found it recently. I'm taking a wild guess here." She said biting her lip in concentration. Sure enough, a hidden page appeared behind the werewolf section. 

Gasps went around. They gathered around Payton as she began reading.

"Let's see here," she mused as she ran her finger along the paragraphs written in Calligraphic script. "There's a section here that says that if the person bitten by the werewolf, changes should not take place much before the full moon. However, if someone gets bitten by an alpha, the changes are quick and almost instantaneous. I wonder why my spell book doesn't have a section in it about werewolves." She frowned in thought.

"So," Shawn said wide-eyed. "Does that mean you'll change right here and now?"

Payton looked up at him with an almost regretful expression.

"I honestly don't know, Shawn," she admitted.

Suddenly she cried out, pressing one arm against her stomach, while the other hand gripped the edge of the desk.

"Miss Wallace? Are you alright?" Lassiter asked anxiously throwing O'Hara a worried look.

Payton's finger's dug into the desk, creating gouge marks as she had managed to tear away a chunk of wood. She was sweating and she was leaning forward a bit, her arms hugging her abdomen. She was sucking in air greedily and panting.

"My insides feel like they're on fire," She winced.  
Lassiter was genuinely at a loss about how to help her. Her wound needed attention and probably sutures to close it. Perhaps Lizzie would know what to do for Payton if she'd remained behind. He felt helpless, but after a few moments Payton seemed to calm down and her breathing seemed to succumb to normal rhythms. O'Hara placed a hand on Payton's shoulder.

"Are you alright now?" she asked with concern.

Payton took a deep breath and nodded.

"We'll drop you off at home," Lassiter said.

"No," Payton said. "You need to get Nick in custody so we can destroy him with wolfsbayne."

"You can stay with me," O'Hara offered to Payton softly.  
Payton eyed O'Hara

"I don't think that's a good idea, Juliet," Payton said quietly. "It's not entirely safe…for you if I stay in your home."

Lassiter saw O'Hara take a deep breath and a firm expression slipped onto his partner's face. It was a look he rarely saw on her, but he couldn't help but feel a sense of pride for her. She was clearly taking a stand toward Payton. Payton couldn't be by herself, especially if her ex-boyfriend was out there and had already attacked her once. He could very well try again, but then he understood what Payton was saying. She didn't want to put O'Hara in any danger either.

"It's fine Payton really. You shouldn't be by yourself," O'Hara said firmly.

Lassiter held up a hand.

"Actually, Miss Wallace is right, O'Hara," he said reasonably and gruffly. "If her ex-boyfriend attacked her once, he could very well try again and you'll be in the line of fire as well. We can set you up at a nearby hotel for now (he saw Payton go to protest that idea too, but he shook his head adamantly) "Miss Wallace you can't be by yourself. I understand you want to keep us out of danger, especially now that you're…you've been attacked…but, if you get into trouble, someone needs to be able to help you. Now, we'll drive you back home so you can get a few things, but believe me…this is the right thing to do."

Payton looked resigned but said nothing more.

Lassiter sighed and wished that things would go back to normal.

********************************************************************************

Lizzie sprawled out on the couch. The log cabin was warm and cozy with a fireplace that crackled softly. A warm orange tint spread out over the length of the room. Outside, snow had begun falling and there was already several inches on the ground. There was a dense darkness outside that stretched on for miles through the wooded area surrounding the cabin. She picked up her phone and texted Lassiter:

Hey. I miss you. Is everything ok?

 

Normally Lassiter responded right away. Lizzie swore that he slept with the darn thing at his side. Lassiter still hadn't responded and she was getting nervous five minutes later. Finally, her phone ‘dinged' and it was a text from him.

Need to talk to you. Please call

 

Curiously, Lizzie dialed Lassiter's phone number and he picked up on the third ring.

"Hey Carlton," Lizzie said softly, but her tone guarded. "What's going on?"

There was a pause before she heard Lassiter exhale slowly and then he responded.

"Payton is here," he said carefully and Lizzie listened intently without interrupting him. "She was attacked by the alpha wolf while out in her backyard," (Lizzie gasped in horror at this) "It turned out that the alpha wolf is actually her ex-boyfriend…Um, Lizzie I think you'd better sit down for this." Lassiter's tone changed dramatically and Lizzie didn't like where this was going. She slowly sank onto the couch and her heart was racing wildly in her chest.

"Okay," Lizzie whispered. "Go on."

"Payton is changing," He said quietly. "There's a section in your spell book which covered the werewolves however, Payton had found a hidden page. It said how if an alpha wolf bites someone, the changes are instantaneous."

Lizzie sat there, letting the news sink in. Payton is now a werewolf? her mind questioned. She closed her eyes and forced her voice to stay steady, but she knew Lassiter would see right through her.

"S—So she's a werewolf now? She's a witch…how?" Lizzie stammered.

"According to her, the werewolf saliva is overriding her witch genes," Lassiter said. "Basically I think she's saying that the wolf DNA is completely eradicating her abilities."

"Oh God," Lizzie said as tears streamed down her cheeks.   
Lizzie burst into tears and sobbed uncontrollably while she held the phone to her ear. Lassiter was silent on the other line.

"Liz," Lassiter said after several moments. "I'm going to stop by in the morning. I want to check on you."

"Okay," Lizzie said as fresh tears streamed down her cheeks. She sniffled and wiped her cheeks with the palm of her hand.

"Okay," Lassiter agreed softly. "Good night. Love you."

"Love you," Lizzie said and hung up.

She curled up on the sofa and hugged herself as a fresh round of sobs ransacked her body. Her best friend was now a werewolf. Things just keep getting better and better her mind said sardonically as she shut her eyes and ended up crying herself to sleep.

*************************************************************

Lizzie woke up to the sound of knocking on the front door to the cabin. She slowly swung her legs over the edge of the couch and stood up. She hugged the long duster cardigan around her and padded over to the door in stocking feet. She grabbed the doorknob and turned it.  
The door swung open, revealing Lassiter in a navy suit and tie. His blue eyes were locked on hers, and filled with concern. The back of her throat ached as she let out a sob and stepped forward, slinging her arms around his neck.

Her chin rested on his shoulder as she felt one arm slip around her shoulders; the second one wound around her waist.

He hugged her tightly and she pressed her face into his chest.

"Come on," he said quietly and ushered her gently back into the cabin, closing the door behind her. He guided her over to the sofa and she sat down, her hands in her lap. Lassiter sat down beside her and draped one arm over the back of the sofa. He leaned into her.

"I'm so sorry about Payton," he said softly. "It was a shock to us as well."

"I know," Lizzie said looking up into his face. "I mean she's still my best friend. But now you say the alpha is her ex-boyfriend?" she asked.

Lassiter nodded.

"Oh Lord," Lizzie said. "Why has he set his sights on me?"

Lassiter shook his head. Lizzie could see that he was just as dumbfounded as she was about why Payton's ex wanted her. Thankfully, the snow had stopped and there were snow mounds almost up to the windowsills. Lassiter's phone rang and he answered it. 

"Lassiter," he responded gruffly and then there was a pause. "...Crap alright thanks O'Hara. I'll keep a lookout for her." 

When he hung up, he turned to Lizzie with a grave expression on his face.

"That was O'Hara," he relayed. "Apparently, Payton is missing from her hotel room this morning when she went to bring her some breakfast."

Lizzie's eyes widened and she just happened to turn her head, glancing out of the window, she saw the large wolf standing there. She cried out and practically climbed into Lassiter's lap.

"Liz, what's wrong?" he demanded alarmed.

"I saw the wolf outside!" she cried, raising a hand and pointing out the window.

"Crap," Lassiter muttered and reached under his suit jacket for his gun, clicking back the hammer. He turned to her. "Stay here, and don't move."

She nodded frightened as Lassiter carefully stepped out of the cabin, circling the perimeter.

She listened intently. There was no noise at all and that was unnerving. She saw Lassiter step around the house, but he was now out of her line of view as he rounded the corner. About fifteen minutes later, she heard glass breaking from somewhere in the kitchen and the thud of heavy paws on the floor. The lights blinked off, but it was cloudy out so there was no sunlight, only shadows inside the cabin. Terrified, Lizzie dove for cover, huddling beneath the heavy oak four-legged coffee table.

She held her breath, her whole body trembling in fear. She heard the heavy footfalls of the paws coming into the living room. She clamped a hand over her mouth, keeping the startled cry from escaping. She could see the paws and up to the shoulder of the wolf. She heard it sniffing the air and a low rumble in its chest. Dear God I hope Lassiter is alright she thought automatically and kept her hand clamped over her nose and mouth, breathing heavily. At that moment, she heard a second pair of paw steps thudding on the hardwood floor. She slowly turned her head and saw the four legs and shoulder of a second wolf, but this time, the fur was cream-colored. Both wolves snarled at one another and the cream-colored wolf lunged at the Alpha wolf. She heard a heavy ‘thud' like a body hitting another solid body and then the alpha wolf pinned down the cream-colored one. They continued fighting and she heard the crashing of lamps, snapping of jaws and whelping of pain; it seemed like chaos surrounding her. Tears streamed down her cheeks as she sobbed. She heard a distinct howl of pain, then paws striking the floor; then complete silence.

She slowly lowered her hand away from her nose and mouth as she saw the paws of the second wolf approaching her. She froze, her breath hitching in her chest. The paws stopped in front of the table and Lizzie's breathing sped up frantically as though she was hyperventilating. The next thing she saw was the long powerful legs folding and the belly of the wolf rested against floor. The head of the wolf appeared and its bi-colored eyes stared at her beneath the table. Lizzie shut her eyes and screamed.


	25. The Breakup

Book of Days

Chapter Twenty Four-The Breakup

"Lizzie!" she heard Lassiter's voice shout as she felt strong but gentle hands under her elbows, pulling her out from under the table.

When she had been hoisted to her feet, she opened her eyes and saw Lassiter standing there with both hands on her shoulders, examining her at arm's length. She turned her head and saw the cream-colored wolf had vanished. She let out a relieved breath of air.

"The second wolf—it was here," she stammered keeping her eyes on his.

About two minutes later, she heard toenails clicking on the hardwood floor and her eyes slid behind Lassiter. She sucked in air sharply and the color bled from her face. Lassiter followed her gaze and quickly slid in front of her protectively.

"Oh God Carlton," Lizzie whispered in terror, peering around his shoulder.

The cream wolf had one blue eye and one hazel. It took slow steps toward Lassiter before pausing several inches from him. The large triangular-shaped ears turned toward Lizzie and Lassiter, but it was showing no signs of aggression toward them. Lassiter had braced himself for an attack as he was more worried about it attacking Lizzie than himself.

Much to their shock, the wolf gently slipped past them and bolted from the cabin into the snow, disappearing into the shadows. They released their breath, realizing they'd been holding it. Lassiter called O'Hara to tell her what happened. When he got off the phone with her, the turned to Lizzie and had a firm expression on his face.

"I think we need to lock up your friend Payton," he said. "O'Hara agrees with me. We should've done that from the beginning." Lassiter said firmly. "I was stupid and it almost cost me."

Lizzie's eyes widened in horror as the full ramifications of what Lassiter was saying finally hit her.

"Wait," she said carefully, as though trying to choose her words. "You can't seriously be blaming Payton for what just happened!"

"Cromwell," Lassiter said impatiently. "The alpha wolf was here in case you've forgotten! This was way too close for comfort. Next time it might actually succeed! Now I don't know where that second wolf came from, granted it helped us, but I'm sorry I don't trust it. As for your friend, she should've known coming back here would be dangerous especially being she knew she had been bitten by a werewolf and generally what happens. If the alpha wolf is her ex-boyfriend, surely he would've followed her to get to you!"

"But Carlton," Lizzie protested. "You can't honestly expect Payton to know what would happen or even where her ex-boyfriend is if they'd split up a few years ago!"

She was furious with him for even thinking that Payton had something to do with everything.

"She had to be familiar with werewolves before and furthermore, how did she not know her boyfriend was a werewolf when they were dating? I think that would be kind of a hard thing to hide," he said narrowing his eyes.  
Lizzie realized he had a good point, but still. She knew Payton a lot better than he did.

"Please don't put her in a cell, Carlton," Lizzie pleaded quietly.

"I have to," he responded briskly. "She's a danger and we don't even know if that second wolf was even her. If it was, I can't have her roaming about. The alpha could certainly follow her and that would lead him right to you. I'm not about to just ‘hand' you over."

Lizzie chewed on her bottom lip, arms folded over her chest and angry tears threatening to spill over. He had a look of regret on his face and went to raise a hand to the side of her face to reassure her, but she jerked her face out of his line of touch and stormed outside in a huff.

*****************************************************************************

Lassiter had refused to leave her alone for fear of the wolf returning for a second attempt on her life. Lizzie was sitting outside on the porch, just staring up at the beautiful stars twinkling in the midnight blue sky overhead. Being in Santa Barbara, you really couldn't appreciate the beauty because of so many lights and buildings…but out here, it was like a whole new world.

Lizzie hugged her cardigan duster around her tightly and felt a brisk breeze catch her hair and flutter it behind her shoulders. She was furious with Lassiter for even thinking that Payton would have something to do with it. It didn't make sense. Her mind began wandering to what he had said about Payton not knowing that her boyfriend was in fact, a werewolf. While he had a good point, it didn't mean that she led the alpha here deliberately! Fresh anger bubbled up in her chest. 

Behind her, she heard the screen door to the cabin open and then bang shut. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Lassiter sit down beside her, his long legs bending carefully and his elbows rested on top of his thighs. She could feel his gaze on her but she purposefully ignored him.

"Liz," he said quietly. "O'Hara just called me. Payton was found a few miles from here on the side of the road. She was nude and covered in blood and scratches. She had no memory of how she got there or anything. They drove her to O'Hara. Upon my request she was placed in a cell until we can destroy this alpha (Lizzie made a low growling noise in her throat) "Also, Payton's ex-boyfriend turned himself in for the murders of at least fifteen people. He claims that he was looking for a ‘cure' and that he's sure you are the key to it. I have to drive back to Santa Barbara to pick him up and O'Hara and I are going to transfer him to the county sheriff's department, being the murders took place in their jurisdiction."

"Well good for you Carlton," Lizzie said coldly. "You caught the big bad wolf now. I'm safe."

Lizzie said as she stood up and headed onto the porch. Lassiter followed her, his face held anger. He stood directly in front of her and pointed a finger at her. She kept her arms folded over her chest and scowled at him.

"Hey," he said angrily. "I want to make sure your ass is safe! Dammit, Cromwell!" he shouted exasperated. "This alpha almost killed you on many occasions and tonight was a close call yet! Are you dense? I'm not going to let this alpha wolf kill you and our unborn child. Whoever is involved or related, they're a suspect in my book until I prove otherwise. I'm doing this for your protection. I'm sorry about your friend Payton, I really am, but I do not trust her. First of all, why did she just arbitrarily volunteer me for that re-enactment? 

"She just happened to mention to the sheriff I'm a civil war buff after only knowing me for what…a matter of minutes simply because I identified a sword and knife? I don't buy it. And the alpha just ‘happens' to show up at the re-enactment while I'm in it? You can't tell about someone after only knowing them for minutes." Lassiter growled shaking his head. "And then she just conveniently shows up with a cross-bow? Where was she the entire time?"

Lizzie was seething at this point. Her fury reflected in her eyes as she pointed a finger at him and took one step closer to him, slightly closing the gap between them.

"She saved our ass! How could you blame her! Without her, you'd be dead!" Lizzie snapped. "I've known her a lot longer than you have so you have no right to judge her!"

"Spencer, if you recall, was actually the one who saved me," Lassiter retorted briskly. "Payton only seemed to piss it off more."

Lizzie was at a loss for words as this point. She just shook her head.

"Fine," she flared at him. "Go incarcerate my best friend."

With that, she turned and stormed into the cabin, the screen door slamming behind her.

********************************************************************************

Frustrated, Lassiter stormed down the porch steps and got into the Ford Fusion and headed down the dirt path that led up to the cabin, the tires crunching over the dirt.   
He angrily pounded on the steering wheel. He could understand Lizzie reservations, but at the same time, he wished she understood where he was coming from. He didn't trust Payton. 

Things just didn't sit well with him. O'Hara had called him while Lizzie was sitting on the porch. Nick Manning had come to the precinct to ‘turn' himself in for murdering the fifteen people. He also claimed to O'Hara, that he wanted to find a ‘cure' for his disease and that he was sure Lizzie would be able to help him. Payton had also been put in a holding cell in Santa Barbara where he would pick Nick up and transfer him to the county sheriff's office. One thing bothered him though…what if Nick had staked some kind of ‘territory' where Lizzie was staying?

The thought sent alarms off in his head but he was furious with her for thinking that he actually wanted to put Payton in jail. But she didn't seem to see his side of things. Frankly, they had no idea what was going on in Payton's head. Not to mention that she just appeared to shoot at the wolf, not even really aiming to kill it, but more to injure it. Why didn't she try to kill it?  
There was just something's that bothered him about Payton. He didn't trust her one bit. Lassiter always followed his instincts and most of the time, they were correct.

When he entered the Santa Barbara precinct and walked up the steps into the bullpen, O'Hara greeted him. She had a grave look on her face.

"Payton and Nick Manning are in the holding cells," she said looking solemn. 

"Thank you O'Hara," he said gruffly, still in a bad mood after his visit with Lizzie. "Come on let's go find out what this bastard wants with Lizzie."

*************************************************************************

Nick Manning was sitting behind the desk in the interrogation room. O'Hara was sitting across from him, while he walked around the room while he questioned him. Behind the one way mirror, Spencer and Guster watched.  
Lassiter slammed his palm down on the table and put his face close to Nicks'. His tie dangled against the surface and his face contorted into a mask of loathing and repugnance. He hated this scumbag that sat before him. It was because of him that Lizzie almost died on many occasions. 

He wanted him badly and it was taking real self-control not to lunge over the table and strangle him, or even better…pop a few rounds into him. He was the cause of all the problems that he and Lizzie and everyone around him faced. If it had been up to him, he'd shoot him. It would solve everything and be quick and painful…but it wasn't. He was leaving this dirt bag in the hands of a sheriff in another county and he didn't like that idea one bit.

"Why are you constantly trying to kill my girlfriend you son-of-a-bitch?" he growled at the young man.

Nick was in early thirties, with strawberry blond hair and green eyes. He had a calm expression on his face that seemed almost impassive. 

"Because she is the only one that will be able to help me," he replied smoothly. "She will be able to cure me. I only meant to capture her."

"Right," Lassiter snarled. "Like the times you tried to kill me, or you killed all those innocent people? Were you not meaning to do that?"

Nick's face darkened.

"Oh no I meant to kill those people," he smirked. "Because, besides Lizzie helping me with the cure, she is also promised to me to rule by my side as my mate."

Lassiter's blood ran cold and his face drained of color. He narrowed his eyes at him. He didn't like where this was going at all. it would a cold day in hell before I let this scumbag touch her he thought angrily.

"What are you talking about?" Lassiter rasped, standing behind O'Hara and folding his arms over his chest.   
O'Hara was silent as well and he knew she was just as upset.

"Charity," he responded swiftly. "I made a deal with her. If she had her boyfriend Samuel track down Lizzie for me, I'd free him of the curse. But being both she and Samuel are dead now, that deal is void. Part of the deal was if they one or the other somehow didn't make it, Lizzie would be made my mate no matter how badly Samuel wanted her. Payton was helping me all along. I promised her that I would make her like me if she brought Lizzie to me. I guess the power of transformation was alluring to her."

Now, Lassiter actually knew his gut instincts were right and he hated it. Lassiter smirked at him.

"Well, I'm sorry to burst your bubble but you didn't get Lizzie," Lassiter said coldly. "You failed. She is mine and you are not going to put your filthy paws on her." 

His voice dripped with malice and cold promise. He would make sure that never happened for as long as he lived.

"Come on O'Hara let's get this piece of filth to the county sheriff's department," he said as he grabbed Nick's elbow and hoisted him to his feet. He'd been handcuffed, and his wrists were bound behind him. He roughly shoved him forward out into the bullpen. Spencer and Guster said they were going to head to Henry's. Henry apparently was anxious to know where Lizzie was and Spencer had to tell him the same thing Lassiter told everyone.

Lassiter loaded Nick into the backseat of the Crown Victoria. He closed the door and he and O'Hara climbed into the front. He put on the strobe lights that blinked in the headlights, grille and taillights. He glanced up into the rearview mirror at Nick. He just sat there so coolly and calmly and that irked Lassiter beyond words.

About an hour into the trip, Lassiter reached an intersection. As the light turned green, and he pressed the accelerator, O'Hara suddenly cried out as a car came out of nowhere and slammed into the rear panel of their car above the rear left wheel, slightly spinning them around. O'Hara was thrown against Lassiter, and Lassiter had been jerked against the door. The car that hit them had stopped and as Lassiter and O'Hara slowly came around, he could swear that he heard a door opening and when he glanced into the back seat, wanting to check on Nick, Nick was gone. The only thing left behind was the handcuffs on the seat.

 

**************************************************************************

Lizzie paced back and forth in the living room. She spent most of the evening thinking long and hard. She couldn't take any more heartache and worrying about if Lassiter was in danger or not. True, she was expecting but she felt that there needed to be a change in her relationship. It was a hard decision to come to and she only hoped Lassiter understood.

Lassiter returned that evening. They were sitting on the front porch again. Lizzie was staring up at the stars, trying desperately to postpone what she had to say, but she knew that it wouldn't just go away. She was miserable and depressed for what she was about to tell him, but she knew it was for the best. Lassiter had just finished telling her that Nick had somehow escaped the back of his car after someone had hit them. He had to get a ride back to the precinct to use his Ford Fusion to come up here for her. Of course concern filled her as she checked him over to make sure he was alright, which he was, but this only solidified her choice. 

Lassiter looked miserable for some reason, as though he had something awful to tell her. He had gently let his forehead press against the side of her head, gently nuzzling her hair as though to gain some strength.  
Lizzie couldn't wait any longer. It was getting too hard.

"I—I can't do this to you anymore," she said her voice thick with emotion.

Lassiter slowly pulled his face back and looked at her with confusion. Lizzie stood up and stepped down off the porch. She hugged the cardigan duster around her and let her arms wrap around her midsection. 

"Do what?" Lassiter asked quietly, coming up behind her.  
She shut her eyes. Tears escaped and streamed down her cheeks. This felt like the time she had told Lassiter that she wasn't in love with him, when she really was…but my God it was ten times worse. She literally felt like her heart was being ripped to shreds.

"I can't keep putting you in danger," she said her voice coming out watery and strained. "You got hurt tonight transporting the alpha. You keep getting hurt because of me Carlton. I can't do this to you anymore."

She heard Lassiter's breath hitch and there was a painful silence that followed. She knew what he was going to ask and it hurt her like red-hot iron spikes through her heart to even say the word aloud.

"Are you…breaking up with me?" he asked, his voice choked with shock, hurt and a touch of anguish.

Lizzie swallowed a few times. She opened her mouth to try to speak the words, but she didn't trust herself so she found herself nodding. More hot tears streamed down her cheeks as the finality of the words and her decision hung heavily in the air.

She felt him gently take her elbow and turn her around to face him, but she couldn't look at him. It was too painful for her so she kept her eyes off to the side of him, feeling the tears streaming freely.

"I told you I don't care if I get hurt," he argued fiercely. "Lizzie," his voice dropped to a soft whisper. "I am deeply in love with you. I cannot live without you. I'm here to protect you and the baby and I don't care what happens to me in the process."

"But I do," she choked out emotionally. "This is why we have to break up. I can't have you die on me because you aren't worried about your own safety and I can't put through anymore danger. I feel the same way about you." 

She said as she began full-blown sobbing now. 

"You're the first man I fell for…hard. But without you in danger, I can breathe easier. I promise to take care of myself for the baby and keep you updated but I think it's best for now if we spend some time apart."

Lassiter was silent and he stepped forward and put his arms around Lizzie pulling her against him tightly. One arm wrapped across the back of her shoulders, while the other arm tightened around her waist. He wound his fingers gently through her curly locks and pressed his face against her hair. Lizzie was sobbing into the front of his suit and tie. His black raincoat was opened and a brisk breeze whipped it around his thighs. He held onto her for a while and Lizzie was sure she heard him cry quietly.

After several moments, he eventually pulled back and cupped her face in his hands, planting a kiss on her lips. She kissed him back softly, her tears mixing in. She heard him inhale deeply and plant a kiss on the top of her forehead as he gently stepped around her and climb into his Ford Fusion. 

Lizzie finally opened her eyes and saw him back out of the dirt driveway and perform a broken K turn and then the red honeycomb taillights disappeared around the bend. Lizzie dropped to her knees staring in the direction he'd gone.

*******************************************************************************

Lassiter fell into a real deep depression during over the next several days. O'Hara was extremely worried about him. She'd seen how he had gotten when he thought Lizzie wasn't in love with him…now she'd broken up with him in reality. O'Hara had brought him a cup of coffee as he sat at his desk, but he just stared at the cup. Spencer and Guster came up with their usual banter. Something in him snapped and he shot up from his seat and stalked over to Spencer, lashing out and grabbing him by the front of the shirt, banging him up against one of the pillars. Spencer looked completely stunned and shocked.

"Carlton," O'Hara said wide-eyed and raised a hand to touch his arm, but she hesitated when he threw her a ‘don't even think about it' look. She shrank a little and looked sullen. At this point, he would normally feel guilty for what he did, but no guilt came to him now.

"This is all your fault," Lassiter snarled at him. "You just had to be right about Lizzie being a witch didn't you? All this started when you planted the idea in her head that she wasn't ‘normal'. It somehow all centers on you, Spencer. It almost always does."

"Carlton this isn't Shawn's fault," O'Hara said meekly and cautiously.

"It's okay Jules," Spencer said turning his eyes onto her. "He's right. The whole thing is my fault."

Lassiter narrowed his eyes, hoping Spencer wasn't just humoring him, but as he looked at the pseudo-psychic, he saw nothing but honesty and genuine remorse in his face. Lassiter roughly released Spencer and he just stormed from the precinct, leaving a speechless O'Hara, Spencer and Guster in his wake.

He knew one place that would help ease his pain…the bar.

******************************************************************

Lassiter sat at the bar counter, his hands wrapped around a cold glass of scotch. He stared miserably at the counter while people laughed around him having a good time. He raised his eyes and spied a couple in a booth cuddling and laughing over something. His heart ached even more and he felt even more melancholy. The barmaid was watching him worriedly, as this glass of scotch was like his fourth one so far. She was leaning against the counter slowly wiping a glass clean with a white rag. He downed the scotch and motioned for her for a fifth one.

"Mister are you alright? You've had a few already," she said worriedly, hesitating to bring him another round.

"I'm fine. Give me another," he snapped and knew that he was starting to get a bit tipsy at this point but he didn't care.

She looked a little apprehensive, but poured him another one.

All he wanted was to be happy with Lizzie. She was the first woman to come along and make him feel something. Because of all this supernatural crap, it ruined everything. He was madly in love with her. She didn't want him to get hurt even though he hadn't cared. His main concern was her and the baby and that only made him worse.

"Buddy," Spencer's voice popped up next to him. "Come on. O'Hara's extremely concerned about you. She called us to take you home."

He turned to his left and saw Spencer and Guster standing there. They both looked anxious and worried. Lassiter rolled his eyes.

"Go away, Spencer," he muttered, his voice starting to slur slightly.

"Lassie come on," Spencer gently prompted him. "Come back with us to the office. I think you might like what we found."

Lassiter took a sip of the scotch and placed the glass down on the table, slowly turning his head toward Spencer. He arched a dark eyebrow at him.

"Oh really? And why would I like anything you found?" he asked slowly and sardonically.

"Because," Spencer said patiently. "It has to do with werewolves and deals."

Lassiter had to admit, his interest was now piqued and he quickly paid the barmaid and slid off the stool, wobbling a bit. Guster came to his side to go to help him, but he shrugged Guster's arm off of his shoulders.

"I'm fine," he slurred, but as he took a step forward, the floor violently shifted and thankfully Guster wrapped his arm around Lassiter's shoulders again. "Okay. Maybe not."

Spencer and Guster helped him out of the bar and into the back seat of that ridiculous Blueberry they call a car.

**************************************************************************

Lassiter moaned and opened his eyes. He was lying on the couch in Spencer's office. His head throbbed painfully like someone took a mallet and struck him. He sat up and rubbed his hands over his face. He looked up and saw Spencer and Guster sitting at their desks, which faced one another. Guster looked up and saw he was awake. He pulled open one of his drawers and reached in for a small white bottle. He got up and filled a glass of water from the kitchen area and approached Lassiter. Lassiter's tie had been loosened and was askew. He had one shirt tail un-tucked from his waist band. He looked and felt like hell.

"Here you go Lassie," he said softly. "It's some aspirin for your hangover."

"Thanks, Guster," he grumbled and took the pill. "What happened?"

He didn't remember much after coming back to the office last night.

"Well buddy," Spencer said getting up from his own seat and coming over to stand next to Guster. "You crashed on the couch and were out cold the entire night. We stayed up doing research on werewolves and their deals. When you feel better, we'll show you."

"God," Lassiter said wincing. "My head feels like someone smacked me with a mallet."

"Well, you did have a few glasses of scotch," Guster pointed out softly. "That would call for a killer hangover."

"What happened Lassie? We've never seen you like this," Spencer asked sitting in front of Lassiter on the coffee table. When he looked up at Spencer's face, he was genuinely concerned.

"Lizzie broke up with me," Lassiter mumbled feeling the pain all over again and proceeded to tell them what transpired. When he managed to finish telling them what happened, both Spencer and Guster had shocked expressions on their faces. Join the club, he thought darkly.

"Oh, Lassie," Spencer began softly. "Lizzie did this to protect you. While you may not worry about your safety too much, she does. She blames herself for all the times that you got hurt because of what she is. I wouldn't worry buddy. I have a feeling things will work out."

Lassiter looked at him startled. He had pegged Spencer as juvenile and lackluster, but Spencer had clearly proved him wrong…for this moment of course. He knew going forward he would fall right back into his old ways. Lassiter sighed. It still hurt like hell hearing those words from her. He ran his hands over his face again, trying to snap himself back. The aspirin began kicking in and his skull stopped throbbing. Somehow, he believed Spencer just don't ask him why or how.

"Okay," he said inhaling. "I hope you're right Spencer because I can not have her in my life."

"We know pal," Spencer said softly. "Okay. Feel up to listening to what Guster and I found?"

Lassiter nodded and stood up. He felt much steadier and more like himself now as he followed them over to the computers. Lassiter realized that now if they'd broken up, there would be no one there to keep any eye on her. Deciding that it was time he broke her promise for safety reasons, Lassiter grabbed a pen and paper from Guster's desk and jotted down the address and location of the cabin. He handed it to Spencer.

"This is the location where she's staying," he said. "Being I won't be there as much, I need you two to keep an eye on her." he said. "Do not let her know you're there."

"Got it. Stealth mode," Spencer nodded and then switched on his screen. "Okay. Now, from what Gus and I researched, werewolves have a tendency to make deals, but then not pay attention to loopholes." Spencer read off the screen.

"Basically, there has to be a loophole in the deal that Nick made with Charity and Payton," Gus offered.

Lassiter looked at them with an eyebrow arched.

"How do you know about the deal made between them? I never told you two," he said suspiciously.

"Jules," Spencer replied easily. "She told me everything that Nick said in the interrogation room. She was worried about you. You hadn't responded to her phone calls or anything before you went to the bar. She'd been meaning to talk to you but..."

Lassiter silently curse O'Hara, but he felt grateful on one hand that she did tell them.

"A loophole huh?" Lassiter mused. "What kind?"

"Well," Guster said frowning. "I think the object of the deal that was made in the first place has to be pregnant by a regular human or the original parties that were involved in the deal are deceased. Which actually, that would account for everything right there."

"So why is Nick still intent on Lizzie?" Lassiter growled.  
Spencer shrugged.

"The only thing Gus and I could come up with was that he knows but just doesn't care,"

That would make sense. Nick was probably determined to have his own way regardless and didn't care if the deal was technically void right now. Both Charity and Samuel are dead. But wait…Nick said Payton was helping him. Did she count as an original party?

"Guster, what about Payton? Nick said she was helping him," Lassiter said but Guster shook his head.

"No, she came into the deal later. The original parties would mean Charity and Samuel. Don't worry we checked and double checked. The deal is void."

"Great," he said. "I'll call O'Hara and tell her. Do you guys mind if I stay here? I don't want to go home to an empty condo." 

"Why don't you stay with my dad," Spencer offered. "I think he'd be glad to have the company too."

"I don't know Spencer. I don't think he was too pleased the last time when I stayed with him," Lassiter said warily.

"It'll be fine, really. Let me call him," Spencer said dismissively and pulled out his cell phone and began calling Henry. Lassiter turned to Guster.

"Guster, please go and check on Lizzie tonight," he said anxiously. "I'm worried about her being up there alone after the alpha attacked."

Guster seemed shocked after hearing that the alpha attacked but he nodded. Lassiter still felt considerably depressed, but at least he had some ammunition now to break the deal and hopefully things would go back to normal for real.


	26. Secrets

Book of Days

Chapter Twenty Five-Secrets

Lizzie was lying across the bed, staring up at the ceiling as tears streamed down her cheeks. She hated hurting Lassiter, but this was the only way to save him from being hurt more, or even killed. She couldn't bear the thought of something happening to him. 

Even though she did it to protect him, it still hurt like hell. She burst into fresh tears and draped an arm across her eyes, sobbing. 

About a half hour later, she heard a car pulling up the path and headlights rolled over the wall. Immediately, she thought it might be Lassiter, and she eagerly jumped up and rushed to the front door. She pulled it open and spied Shawn and Gus standing there. 

"Hey Lizzie. Can we come in?" Shawn asked her.

"What are you two doing here?" she asked looking from one to the other as a sneaky feeling of betrayal suddenly washed over her.

"Lassie asked that we check up on you," Gus said softly.   
A flare of anger rolled through her but she held open the door allowing them to enter the cabin. She closed and locked the door behind them and turned to face them, folding her arms across her chest.

"Why did he tell you where I was? I asked that he not do that," she growled.

"Liz, hear me out okay?" Shawn said and Lizzie exhaled, hesitated and then nodded. 

Shawn and Gus sat down on the couch, and Lizzie sat across from them on the loveseat. Shawn took a deep breath and began.

"Don't get angry at Lassie for this okay?" Shawn said quietly. "He is extremely worried about you right now being he can't come up here to check on you regularly because he's in pain, though he won't admit it, so he asked us to please step in."

Lizzie was silent for a moment before she spoke again. She felt a fresh bout of tears coming on and turned her head to stare at the mantel piece above the fireplace. She knew they could see the tears pooling at the bottom of her eyes.

"Liz," Gus said his voice quiet and soft. "We took Lassie back to the office. He was at the bar drinking. He got drunk and he's staying with Henry now. That man is depressed. He understands why you did what you did."  
The tears spilled over and streaked down her cheeks as she finally turned her gaze on Shawn and Gus.

"We know how badly it hurt you to do what you did, but believe me he understands. He just wants to make sure that you're alright. We're going to stay with you for a bit," Shawn said softly.

"I love Carlton so much," she said.

"We know Liz," Shawn said with an earnest and sincere expression. "He feels the same way. Don't worry about him."

Lizzie wiped her eyes and took a deep breath.

"Okay. There are three rooms upstairs. You each have one," she said.

Shawn and Gus nodded and headed upstairs. Lizzie sat in her room that night, staring off into space. Luna was back at the condo and she knew Lassiter would check on her. But she began realizing that perhaps due to her hormones going wild, she wasn't thinking rationally. She realized that perhaps she was a little hard on Lassiter and knew he was doing this to protect her and the baby. But it still bothered her greatly to think he was getting hurt because of her. Right now she just needed some time to herself and she figured he could do the same.

********************************************************************************

In the morning, Shawn and Gus met her down stairs. She pulled on a pair of jeans and a white sweater. She remembered how Carlton had said that he didn't trust Payton and that she was in a holding cell. Making up her mind, Lizzie cleared her throat and looked at Shawn with a serious and determined expression.

"Shawn? Take me back to Santa Barbara. I want to speak to Payton,"

 

******************************************************************** 

Shawn and Gus drove her back to Santa Barbara to the precinct. Lassiter and O'Hara were standing around O'Hara's desk. The minute Lizzie stepped onto the bullpen floor Lassiter looked up and spied her. He and Lizzie locked gazes for a moment. She saw a flash of emotions ranging from shock and surprise, to adoration, love and pain mixed into one, and she knew he could see the same expressions on her face. Lassiter tore his eyes from her and turned his attention back to O'Hara. 

Lizzie exhaled slowly headed over to O'Hara. She had to get O'Hara's permission to speak to someone in the holding areas.

"Hi Lizzie! Oh gosh you're back! What happened? Are you in trouble?" O'Hara bombarded her with questions as she hugged her gently. Lizzie could feel Lassiter's heavy gaze on her but she kept her eyes on Juliet.

"No I'm not in trouble," Lizzie said quietly. "But I need to talk to Payton. She owes me some answers."

O'Hara looked at her sympathetically and turned to Lassiter. It was too painful to even look at him now so Lizzie kept her eyes on Juliet. Lassiter apparently, felt the same way.

"Fine," he said briskly. "Take her down to see Payton."

With that, he turned and without so much as a backward glance, headed off toward Chief Vick's office. Lizzie flinched as O'Hara gently linked her arm through hers and began heading down to the holding cell area.

Payton was sitting on a cot cross-legged and when Lizzie appeared in front of the bars, she immediately looked up and leapt to her feet. She came over and gripped the vertical bars.

"Lizzie! Oh my God," she said as tears formed in her eyes. "What happened? What did I do?"

Lizzie glared at her for a moment before arching an eyebrow at her best friend.

"You tell me Payton," she said coldly. "What did you do? Is there something you want to tell me?"

Payton looked at her stunned for a moment before she pressed her forehead against the cold metal. 

"I'm so sorry Lizzie," Payton said thickly. "I made a huge mistake. I made a deal with Nick and Charity Cromwell. She told me she was a family descendent of yours so I trusted her when she said she had your best interest at heart. Her boyfriend Samuel I met too. They both promised me a long life if I delivered you to Nick. Nick wants you to rule by his side as his mate."

Hearing this, Lizzie's heart rate picked up and she just stood there, staring at Payton. She wasn't aware of Lassiter coming down the stairs, and flanking her.

"Why?" Lizzie whispered never taking her eyes from Payton. "Why does he want me to rule by his side as his mate? Why me?"

"Because you're a powerful witch," Payton said as tears streamed down her cheeks. "He wants to create some kind of ‘hybrid' of werewolf and witch. Apparently, if one is bitten, she changes, but offspring will be both and extremely powerful." Payton said and Lizzie felt Lassiter come up beside her. Out of the corner of her eye she watched Lassiter narrow his eyes at Payton.

"Tell me Payton," he said coldly. "Is there a reason behind offering me up in the re-enactment that you so conveniently mentioned to the sheriff before the wolf ripped him to shreds?" his tone was cold and infuriated. Lizzie stole a glance at him, but he never took his eyes off of Payton. His face was a mask of animosity and uncalculated anger.

Payton let out a fresh sob.

"Yes," she admitted as her eyes slid onto Lassiter. "Nick wanted me to get you into re-enactment so he could…remove you from the situation. He told me that if I didn't he'd kill me and the deal would be off for me gaining a long life. I had no idea he was attempting to actually kill you!"

"What did you think ‘remove' from the situation meant?" Lizzie demanded angrily. 

"I'm so sorry!" Payton sobbed harder. "God Lizzie I didn't mean to do this to you! Hurting you was the last thing I ever wanted! I made a huge mistake!"

"You sure did," Lizzie said indifferently folding her arms over her chest. "I can't believe you." 

"I suppose you had your hands in helping Nick escape custody?" Lassiter growled banging his palm against the bars, causing them to rattle. Payton flinched and shock and disbelief moved over her face.

"What?" she asked with confusion.

"Yeah," Lassiter smirked maliciously at her. "I had Nick in custody. He just a readily decided to turn himself in, claiming that Cromwell was the cure for his disease and admitted to killing innocent people. We had to transport him to the county Sheriff's office, being that's where the murders took place. Out of the blue a truck hit us and when I turned around, he was gone. I'm guessing you know something about that."

"Oh no," Payton whispered. "This was his plan all along! I've been in here! How could I help him?" Payton Pbegan pacing back and forth in the cell as she wrung her hands nervously. "Oh no this isn't good…this isn't good…" she began muttering that over and over.

"What isn't good?" Lizzie asked. "What is it Payton?"

"Nick had told me about a plan that if he should get caught," she swallowed. "That I am to contact his sister. I contacted her. She's the one who helped him escape. She's ten times worse than Nick is and much more brutal. His entire family was a pack of werewolves, but his sister is the only surviving one beside him."

"Oh this is perfect," Lassiter said sardonically. "We get to deal with his sister. Does he have some aunts and uncles too? Basically, you aided in his escape, Wallace."

Lizzie and Lassiter locked gazes for a moment before Lassiter tore his eyes away from her.

"Please," Payton pleaded. "Her names Stephanie and she'll kill Lizzie without hesitation. She hates Nick and she's ruthless and manipulative!" Payton burst into fresh sobs. "I deserve to die for what I've done! Lizzie I understand if you hate me."

Lizzie just shook her head in disbelief.

"Payton, being loyal to your best friend and standing beside her is more important than long life," Lizzie said coldly. "There should have been no problem in deciding anything. You just threw me under the bus simply because you were being selfish."

Payton sobbed.

"You're right," Payton admitted. "But Lizzie you have to believe me…Stephanie is tracking you. She'll kill you in a heartbeat."

"That's enough," Lassiter snapped. "Why should we believe you? You lied to us and you betrayed Cromwell. Not to mention you sic a whole family of werewolves on her. Right Miss Wallace. We're going to believe you."

Shaking her head in disbelief and disappointment in her best friend, Lizzie turned and they left the holding cell area. Still, Payton's words rang in her ears. Supposing she's telling the truth now, although it's hard to believe her after all she's done…what if this Stephanie character was going to kill her the first time she sees her?  
Lizzie spied Shawn and Gus rushing toward them. They looked nervous and scared.

"What's wrong Shawn?" O'Hara asked, worriedly glancing from Shawn to Gus.

"We just came back from your cabin," Shawn said to Lizzie. "It's been trashed and set on fire."

"What?" Lizzie cried horrified.

Lassiter let out an annoyed huff.

"Let's go," he said.

*************************************************************

Lizzie sat in the back of the Crown Victoria, feeling as though it was old times again, but she knew better. Lassiter was being rather distant to her, which she knew he was trying desperately to keep his emotions under control, even though he was hurting badly beneath his act of coldness and cantankerousness. When they arrived at the cabin, sure enough, it was on fire. Orange and red flames were flickering from every window and crevice. Lizzie shoved open her door and went to run toward it, but she felt someone gently grab her arm, and hold her back. It was Lassiter.

Lizzie dropped to her knees and stared in disbelief. O'Hara raised a hand to her mouth in shock.

"Whoever did this was hoping I was inside," Lizzie whispered as the feeling of dread and realization washed over. "Someone was watching me and knew about this time I'd be inside. They didn't see me leaving this morning."  
She was aware of Lassiter crouched beside her. She felt his shoulder gently press against hers, but he said nothing.

Suddenly, O'Hara let out a scream and as Lizzie jumped to her feet and whirled around, she saw O'Hara on her stomach being dragged through the dense bushes by something. Her arms stretched out, trying to grab ahold something solid as she disappeared.

"O'Hara!" Lassiter shouted and pulled out his gun.   
Shawn and Gus went to go after her, but Lassiter rounded on them.

"Stay put Spencer! Keep an eye on Cromwell," he barked and took off into the bushes.

Lizzie cringed. She hated hearing him use her last name, but she knew he was trying to keep himself calm and collected, when they knew damn well he wasn't. He seemed to have gotten his old cold nature back and Lizzie's heart wrenched violently.

She could hear O'Hara screaming in the distance and then the ‘pops' of someone's gun going off. Lizzie could see Shawn's restlessness and knew he was extremely worried about O'Hara. Lizzie made up her mind and closed her eyes, whispering a spell. She could see through O'Hara's eyes now, though she hadn't possessed her. The spell was desined to let Lizzie be in O'Hara's shoes, without her actually knowing it. Basically Lizzie was ‘hitching' a ride.

She could see an extremely huge wolf. It was the size of a pony and it was grey and white, like a North American Gray wolf. The eyes were a golden jaundice color and it was standing over O'Hara. It had grabbed her by the ankle and dragged her through the dirt, mud and undergrowth. O'Hara had burrs stuck in her hair, as well as twigs and leaves. A scratch ran diagonally down her cheek from a sharp branch that had stuck out. The wolf tilted its head, as though realizing who O'Hara was. She fired her gun at it, but it didn't faze the wolf. The wolf snarled and flattened its ears against its skull. It was ticked off immensely now. It pressed a massive paw down on O'Hara's shoulder and she screamed in agony. Lizzie heard the sickening ‘crunch', and knew it was probably dislocated or crushed. 

She saw Lassiter appear with the gun trained on the wolf. He had it raised eye level and kept a cold and calm expression on as he used the length of the barrel as the sight notch. Growling, the wolf ever so carefully placed its jaws around O'Hara's throat, the canines gently pressing against her skin but not enough to break it. The wolf snarled a warning to Lassiter coming closer. Sensing what the wolf meant, Lassiter froze where he was. O'Hara was oddly calm during the whole thing, but Lizzie knew that she'd explode once she was out of the situation. The wolf backed off O'Hara's throat but pressed another massive paw down, this time on O'Hara's sternum. Lizzie could hear O'Hara sucking in air and at that moment, Lizzie knew the wolf was going to kill her slowly and painfully by crushing her ribcage.

Lizzie's eyes snapped open and without a word to Shawn or Gus, bolted into the wooded area. She could hear their protesting cries behind her.

When she reached the scene, Lassiter didn't even take his eyes off the wolf. Lizzie stepped up beside him and threw her arms out at her sides.

"Here I am Stephanie!" she shouted. "Leave her alone you bitch!"

The wolf snarled in retaliation and that's when Lassiter reacted. He turned to look at her and all the color bled from his face. No matter if they'd broken up, he still would never let anything happen to her. Lizzie was still madly in love with him and that would never change. She only hoped he felt the same way toward her.

"Cromwell, no," he whispered.

Lizzie ignored him and concentrated. A shift in energy suddenly caused her hair to whip back over her shoulders and a light blue ring of fire spread out, encircling Lassiter and O'Hara. The wolf charged at them, but as it hit the ring, it bounced off, howling in pain. A patch of fur sizzled and smoked as it rolled over on its back and quickly scrambled back to its feet again. Lassiter slowly lowered his gun. He edged closer to Lizzie and O'Hara was gasping for breath. They could hear her wheezing. Slowly, Lassiter's hand inched toward Lizzie's and when Lizzie felt his hand grasp hers, the ring of fire intensified, glowing brighter. 

The wolf charged again, and this time, when it crashed into the ring, it seemed as though it had gotten electrocuted.

The wolf howled and dropped to its side, unmoving, the fur sizzling and crackling. Lizzie gently pulled her hand from Lassiter's and the ring dissolved. She stood there, breathing heavily as there was a loud ringing in her ears and it felt as though they were clogged, or underwater. She saw Lassiter rush over to O'Hara and pull out his cell phone to dial 911.

Things seem to move in slow motion and she was briefly aware of Shawn and Gus standing next to her. She heard muffled voices that faded in and out. All she could do was stand there motionless. Lassiter crouched down beside O'Hara and Shawn had hurried over to her as well. Gus stayed beside her. He was talking to her, but she couldn't hear him. Just then, the wolf began moving again and got to its feet. Immediately, Lassiter protectively shielded O'Hara. Shawn did too. The wolf snarled at Lizzie before turning and bolting into the wooded area.

"…What's wrong with her Guster?"

"…I don't know, Lassie,"

Lizzie blinked and saw Lassiter standing in front of her. He had an anxious expression on his face. The ringing in her ears began subsiding and her hearing rolled in again and cleared.

"Lizzie, are you alright?" Gus asked worriedly peering at her.

She shook her head and turned to him.

"Yeah I'm fine," she responded a little shakily. "But I think we just stunned Stephanie."

"What happened with the ring? It glowed for a moment and really seemed to fry the wolf," Shawn asked from his spot crouched next to O'Hara.

Lizzie swallowed and briefly glanced at Lassiter before returning her gaze on Shawn.

"Well, I think because Carlton is my anchor, and we held hands, my powers intensified," she responded. "They magnified."

"You are alright, right?" Lassiter asked and Lizzie nodded.

In the distance, they could hear the siren's wailing and knew the ambulance was on its way for O'Hara. Lassiter raised his hand as though to touch Lizzie's cheek, but he hesitated just mere inches from her, barely brushing her skin when he lowered his hand and nodded. The ambulance pulled up next to the other cars and the EMT's entered the woods following Shawn's direction.

Swallowing a lump, Lizzie turned and headed back out and leaned against the Echo. Lassiter was going to the hospital with his partner, Shawn and Gus would follow behind, but en route, Lizzie asked him to drop her back at Henry's. She missed him and wanted to talk to him. She made Shawn promise to keep her updated on Juliet's condition. She couldn't bear seeing the pain in Lassiter's eyes when he looked at her.

*******************************************************************************

Shawn and Gus dropped her off at Henry's and when Henry spied her, he immediately pulled her inside and hugged her gently but tightly.

"Lizzie! I missed having you around! What's happening?" he asked her as she sat down on the couch and he sat next to her, draping his arm across the back. He leaned into her and watched her worriedly with his kind blue eyes.

Lizzie launched into everything that's been happening. She included being pregnant, her fears and her breakup with Lassiter. Henry listened intently, which she was grateful for and didn't interrupt her. When she had finished explaining everything, Henry gently reached over and clasped her hand, giving it a gentle squeeze.

"Lizzie," Henry said softly and patiently. "You both were a little…shall we say…a little off the mark? Your condition causes your emotions to skyrocket and go all over the place. As for Lassiter, he's a little harder to figure out but I do know him well. That man would go to the ends of the earth for you. He just wants to protect his family. That's all he cares about now. Why don't you both just take some time to think clearly?"

Lizzie nodded and felt tears spring to her eyes.

"What if he stops loving me?" Lizzie whispered.

Henry gently took her chin between his right index and thumb finger, and Lizzie felt a few tears escape and slip down her cheeks.

"That could never happen," he said to her warmly. "Trust me."

Henry leaned forward and gently wrapped his arms around Lizzie, hugging her. Lizzie returned the hug and sniffled, wiping the tears from her cheeks.

"Now, are you staying here with me for the night? Did that Stephanie character survive the jolt you gave her?" Henry asked pulling back from the embrace and gently held Lizzie's shoulders at arm's length.

Lizzie found herself nodding as Henry got up and began making dinner. Lizzie composed herself and entered the kitchen with him, watching him move around. She let her hip rest against the counter. She began nervously chewing on her bottom lip, her mind solely focused on Juliet and she prayed she would be alright. Juliet was, from now on, her one true best friend as she had been all this time.

"Juliet will be fine," Henry reassured her glancing up at her and catching her expression. 

Lizzie inhaled and wanted to believe him, but she wouldn't until she knew for herself. Shawn and Gus came home an hour later and heated up the left over dinner. Shawn told her that Juliet was critical but stable. Her shoulder had been dislocated and her sternum had several cracks and breaks in it as well as a few broken ribs.

"Shawn, I have a way to heal Juliet," Lizzie said looking up at him and he looked at her warily.

"Don't go using magic," he warned. "Lassie…"

Lizzie shook her head cutting him off.

"It's not magic. It's a potion that was used to help me. Remember Gus?" she looked at Gus now.

Gus frowned for a moment and then brightened. 

"Yes! I remember the ingredients and I saved the leftovers!"

Lizzie broke into a grin.

"Come on," she coaxed. "Let's go."

********************************************************************************

Lassiter sat beside O'Hara's bed watching her breathing. An IV was hooked up to her and dripped saline steadily. The heart monitor overhead reflected her vital signs. The doctor said that if her sternum had been crushed any more, a piece of broken bone that had come off could've pierced her heart. Frankly, if Lizzie hadn't shown up when she had, his partner would surely be dead. He'd loosened his tie and it was now askew. The top button of his shirt was undone letting a few chest hairs peek out. He ran a hand over his face and exhaled. Right now, O'Hara was asleep. They'd given her some pain medications that really knocked her out. Her breathing was stable but sometimes he saw her struggle slightly but then relax and breathe normally. It scared him when that happened.

Seeing Lizzie today only made his heart feel like someone smacked it with a meat cleaver. He knew she did it to protect him; she didn't want him getting hurt either. Now Lassiter began thinking clearly now. Hearing Lizzie's cabin was on fire, was an ice-cold slap in the face. What if she had stayed home and not gone to question Payton? She would be dead

He was still in love with her. That would never, ever change. He would never stop loving her either. He slowly reached across the bed and let his hand clasp around O'Hara's, giving it a gentle squeeze. She returned the squeeze. He heard footsteps approaching the room and whirled around, ready to pull out his gun. Spencer and Guster had headed home and Lizzie he was sure had stayed with them. He relaxed when he saw it was indeed, Spencer and Guster. He exhaled and relaxed as they stood in the doorway.

"What are you two doing back here? I thought you'd gone home," he grumbled.

"Um," Spencer said glancing at Gus uncertainly. "Someone wanted to see Jules."

As Lassiter looked up at him questioningly but irritated at Spencer's lack of clarification, Lizzie stepped around him and entered the room. He swallowed and his eyes lowered from her face to her hands. She was holding a clear plastic water bottle filled with a rose-colored liquid.

"What is that?" he asked.

"It's a healing potion," Lizzie answered quietly. "It was the same potion Henry and Gus used on me when…" her voice trailed off and Lassiter knew immediately when. When I threw her around like a rag doll in the bathroom 

Lassiter still cringed about that memory even to this day.  
"It will heal Juliet," she finished rather lamely.

"She's out cold," Lassiter said turning to look at O'Hara. "How are we going to get her to drink it?"

Lizzie looked to Gus then back to Lassiter. Lassiter felt her eyes on him for a moment. It seemed looking at him for too long brought her some pain as well.

"I'll have to pour it down her throat," she responded and went around to the side of the bed. 

Lassiter trusted her and found himself nodding. He watched Lizzie work out of the corner of his eyes. Once the bottle was about half way gone, Lizzie stopped and they watched O'Hara closely. 

After several minutes, her vitals improved and she opened her eyes. Shawn and Gus burst into collective relieved sighs and Lassiter leaned forward.

"Hey," he said softly. "Welcome back."

**********************************************************************************

Lizzie twisted the cap back on and then began heading out of the room when Lassiter stood up and gently grabbed her elbow, turning her around to face him. She stared up into his blue eyes and felt her heart race.

"Thank you for saving O'Hara," he said quietly.

Lizzie flashed a quick smile before gently pulling her arm from his grasp and heading out of the hospital. Shawn and Gus followed her shortly after that. She was going to head back to Henry's for the night. She only hoped that wherever Stephanie was, she was badly hurt. But now, they had to fight two extremely powerful werewolves and she had an idea just how to go about doing that.


	27. Welcome Home

Book of Days

Chapter Twenty Six-Welcome Home

Back at Henry's, Lizzie was sitting on the couch, watching TV. Henry nudged her. She turned to look at him and he was wearing a rather awkward and guarded expression on his face.

"I'm sure you remember, but," Henry began slowly. "You know when Lassiter had gotten drunk earlier right?"

Lizzie nodded and thought back to Gus' words at the cabin.

"We took him back to the office…he was at the bar drinking and he's staying with Henry now…"

Her eyes suddenly widened as the implication of what that meant, hit her full on. As if on cue, the front door opened and Lassiter stepped in. Lassiter had his back to them as he turned to close and lock the door but when he turned around and saw her, he froze.

"Cromwell, what are you doing here?" he asked, his voice held no malice but it was flat and surprised.

"Lassiter, Lizzie needs to stay here for a bit," Henry said softly glancing from Lizzie to Lassiter, who seemed comatose at this point. "I know this must be extremely awkward and hard for you two, but Lizzie really had no place else to go. Now I'm going to head up to bed. Night."

Henry gently gave Lizzie's hand a squeeze before he got up and headed upstairs. Once his footsteps faded, Lassiter finally moved and came over to sit on the love seat. He stared at the fire-place with his elbows resting on his thighs, hands clasped between his knees. Lizzie looked down at her lap, wringing her hands. God this is so painful her mind whispered to her as she eventually lifted her eyes to Lassiter.

"How is O'Hara after I left?" she asked, her voice coming out rather wobbly and squeaky. 

She cleared her throat, hoping that would help her voice become more stable.

"Oh," Lassiter said meeting her gaze. "She's fine. The potion worked. Everything's healed and the doctors can't figure it out." He smirked dryly for a moment before it slowly faded. He paused and continued. "Lizzie, why did we break up?" his voice was quiet now, and she could hear a slight interrogating tone beneath his words.

Lizzie shut her eyes. Oh no please don't make me go through this again. It was hard enough the first time

"Because, I can't keep putting your life and the lives of the others in danger. It's not fair to you," she responded, keeping her voice steady but it filled with emotion. She kept her eyes shut and felt the cushion next to her, sink from weight. She knew it was Lassiter.

"Lizzie," he murmured. "I want to choose whether I stay and I want to stay with you. I'm going to protect you and the baby regardless. I can't just stand aside and let your life be put into danger either. That is not how I work and I won't allow it." She felt him gently place a hand on the side of her face and that caused tears to form and escape, slowly streaking down her cheeks.

She missed his touch, and closeness. She missed him period. But she couldn't do this to him even though he wanted to protect her too, which she understood.

"But I respect your decision to separate, however I have to tell you I hate it," his voice reflected pain and anguish. "I hate not being near you. I am still madly in love with you and I will never stop loving you regardless (Lizzie let out a quiet sob and fresh tears flowed)."

With that, his hand vanished from the side of her face and she felt him get up and heard him head upstairs. Lizzie leaned forward and sobbed. She felt her decision was right and he needed to stay away from her out of the line of danger and mayhem, but that didn't mean it didn't kill her inside.

She finally headed upstairs and when she entered her room she closed the door behind her and let her back press against it. But seeing it brought back the memory of the first night she'd spent with Lassiter and she grabbed the blanket off the bed and decided to sleep on the couch.  
She lazily stretched out on the couch and pulled the blanket around her, falling into a restless sleep.

******************************************************************************

When the warm sunshine fell across her face the following morning, Lizzie yawned and threw the blanket off of her. She stretched and decided to take a shower before anyone else woke up. She headed back upstairs and grabbed a pair of jeans, a purple plaid short-sleeved shirt and a gray crocheted beret hat, placing them on the bed. She slipped into the bathroom and closed the door. She let the hot water roll over her, letting all her emotions swirl down the drain. She washed her hair and when she was done, carefully stepped out of the tub, wrapping a long white body towel around her, fastening it above her chest. Lizzie ran a brush through her curly damp hair and pulled it over her right shoulder.

Her skin was still damp with moisture so when she opened the bathroom door and the cool air hit her, she shivered, but as she took a step outside, she bumped into Lassiter's chest.

"Oh! I'm sorry," she apologized taking a step back.  
The moment was immensely awkward. Lassiter cleared his throat.

"It's fine," he said quietly and when she looked at his face, he had a familiar look that he had before but it vanished quickly. He lowered his eyes to the floor as Lizzie stepped around him entering her room.

She closed the door behind her and let her back press against it. That was incredibly awkward and it felt like in high school when the boy you had a crush on accidentally walks in on you in the shower after spending the night, shaking off a wild party the night before. It was awkward, embarrassing and mortifying. But, this was Lassiter. She was in love with him and he wasn't just some high school crush. Shaking it off, she peeled the towel off her and began getting dressed.

She heard the shower going shortly after that and as she stood in front of her dresser, drying her hair, she saw heat creeping into her cheeks at the thought. Once her hair was dry and fell around her shoulders in soft barrel curls, she pulled on the beret cap and her bangs softly swept across her forehead. Inhaling, steadying herself, she gently placed a hand over her flat stomach and looked down.

"Well," she said quietly. "I hope that when you're born things will seem normal."

She turned and headed out of the room.

**********************************************************************************

Henry was making breakfast, which Lizzie hungrily dove into. Shawn and Gus had joined them. The hospital had called and Juliet was free to come home that evening. Lizzie told Henry that she'd used the same healing potion that had been used on her. Shawn and Gus sat at the table engaging in friendly banter. Lizzie sat in-between them lost in her own thoughts. Lassiter entered the kitchen dressed in a crisp grey suit and striped tie. Shawn looked up and let out a cat-call.

"Wow Lassie!" he said jovially. "Got a hot date?"

There was a heavy silence in the air and Shawn suddenly realized what he said and looked sheepish and guilty. Lassiter turned his back to Shawn and poured himself some coffee. He then turned back around to face everyone, his dark eyebrow arched as he gave Shawn and icy stare.

"You know Spencer, I'm amazed," he said coldly. "That you can be so ignorant this early in the morning…but then again, I really shouldn't." he took a sip of the hot liquid. "If you must know, no Spencer. I don't. How you could ask such a thing is irrefutable."

Lizzie felt a flicker of relief fill her chest. He was letting her know that he had no plans on dating anyone else. She knew that in her heart all along that he was loyal and devoted, but it was still nice to hear the words. She felt him glance at her and he cleared his throat.

"Cromwell, I called Officer Darris to check on Charlotte," he said and Lizzie finally raised her eyes to his.   
"Charlotte's fine but she's anxious to see her ‘parents' again." She saw his lip twitch at that and Lizzie felt her own lips pulling into a smile. "So, I'm to drive you to the precinct so we can see her. We really have neglected her."

Lizzie nodded.

Shawn and Gus volunteered to go to the hospital and stay with Juliet for a bit until she was able to be released. Lassiter opened the passenger side door for Lizzie and she slid onto the seat, tucking her legs into the car. He closed the door and came around to the driver's side. He buckled himself in and Lizzie pulled her belt across her chest and fastened it. Lassiter started the car and pulled away from Henry's.

They reached the precinct a few moments later. Traffic had picked up en route. The sky was battleship gray and storm clouds were threatening as they rolled in. As soon as Lizzie and Lassiter stepped onto the bullpen floor, Officer Darris was holding Charlotte by the hand. Charlotte saw Lassiter and Lizzie and let out a happy squeal. Officer Darris released her hand and Charlotte launched herself at them.

She squealed as Lizzie wrapped her arms around her and hugged her tightly. She found herself missing the little girl terribly.

"Mommy," she said pressing her face into Lizzie's hip.  
After Charlotte stopped squeezing Lizzie, she headed straight for Lassiter and hugged his hip too. Lassiter let out an ‘oof' as Charlotte's arms tightened around him. Lizzie watched as Lassiter's arms gently encircled her. He gently pressed his cheek against the top of her head.  
She heard Charlotte whisper ‘daddy' as Lassiter gently disentangled himself and gently ran a hand through her hair, glancing up at Lizzie. Something nagged Lizzie and she cleared her throat.

"Something isn't sitting right with me about Payton. I'm going to speak to her," she said to Lassiter.

"I'm going with you," he said gruffly as he gently clasped Charlotte's hand in his and they headed down to the holding cell area.

**************************************************************************

By now, the sun was starting to set and outside, a violent thunder-storm raged. Lightning light up the interior of the cell and she could hear the rain pattering against the window. Payton had curled up on the cot. Lizzie paused by the front of the bars and gently cleared her throat.

"Payton," she said. "I need to ask you something."

Payton didn't stir so Lizzie took that as a sign that she was either asleep or listening.

"What is it?" Payton finally spoke, but her voice was husky and coarse.

"When I was at the cabin, and Nick was there in wolf form, was that you that was the tan wolf?" Lizzie demanded.

There was a silence that followed before Payton made any kind of noise, but it was a grunt of pain.

"Payton?" Lizzie prompted, throwing a worried look at Lassiter. Lassiter gently stooped down and told Charlotte to stay there and he came over to the bars.

"Miss Wallace?" he called but another grunt of pain escaped Payton's lips as she suddenly slipped off the cot, landing on her hands and knees. Her body began convulsing and Lizzie watched in horror as her body began changing.  
Cream colored fur began sprouting all over her body; her ears stretched and tapered into points; her nose and mouth pulled forward into a snout; ivory-white canines and incisors slid down under violet lips; her hands morphed into paws and her legs bent into haunches; a tail grew at the base of her spine. Before long, her best friend was gone and the cream-colored wolf stood in replace. It spread its legs and gave its body a rigorous shake.

"Doggie!" Charlotte squealed rushing toward the bars.

Lizzie's hand shot out to grab the collar of Charlotte's hoodie, but her fingers just slipped over it. Charlotte stood in front of the bars and poked her hand through, wiggling her fingers. The wolf's eyes landed on Charlotte's hand and stepped over. Lizzie stepped closer to grab Charlotte away from the bars, but it was too late. The wolf's muzzle was inches from Charlotte's hand. Lizzie watched as the wolf began licking Charlotte's palm. Lizzie stood there, completely shocked. Charlotte giggled as the wolf continued to lick her palm. Lizzie came up behind Charlotte and gently pulled her back from the bars. The cream wolf that was Payton looked up at her with bi colored eyes. She seemed as though she was trying to tell her something.

"Carlton, this was definitely Payton that helped us with Nick that night in the cabin," Lizzie whispered as the wolf's eyes slid over to Lassiter, who came up beside Lizzie.

"I agree," he said quietly. "But, why was there blood on her?"

Payton whined and stuck her muzzle through the bars. Trusting her instincts, Lizzie reached through the bars and placed her hand on the wolf's head. A flash of light went off before Lizzie's eyes:

Lizzie was seeing through Payton's eyes as she fought Nick the alpha in the cabin. She saw injuries on Nick's neck as Payton's canines and incisors sank into the fur and skin, piercing it. She saw a forest surrounding her and through Payton's eyes, she was staring at her hands, and she realized she was naked. Blood had dried on her in the exact location where Nicks' blood had wiped off on her.

The flash vanished and Lizzie pulled her hand away from the wolf's head.

"It was Nicks' blood," Lizzie whispered. "Payton never hurt anyone."

She looked up at Lassiter. Lassiter exhaled loudly.

"Alright. But, she's still dangerous and I can't let her go wandering around Santa Barbara," he argued.

"Dangerous? Really Carlton?" Lizzie shot back. "She licked Charlotte's hand for crying out loud! She could've easily hurt her. I agree that a wolf would look odd in Santa Barbara but how weird is this going to look if other officer's come down here and see a wolf in a cell bar at night, and then Payton in the morning?"

Lassiter paused. She knew she'd gotten him. He scowled.

"What are you suggesting we do?"

Lizzie looked knowingly at him and he shook his head.

"Oh no. We can't just walk out of here with a wolf like she's a dog!" he hissed at her.

"Got a better idea?" Lizzie challenged him, folding her arms over her chest and glaring at him.

Muttering something incoherent, Lassiter unlocked the cell door and slid it open. The wolf slowly walked out, its shoulders rolling easy. Charlotte ran over to it and threw her arms around its neck. Lizzie watched in amazement as the wolf just sat there and did nothing. Lassiter was even speechless. Lizzie gently took Charlotte's hand and the wolf walked between Charlotte and Lassiter.

She could see that Lassiter clearly thought this was a bad idea, but they had no other choice. Leaving Payton in the cell would certainly arouse some questions, especially when at night there was a 200 pound wolf, and in the day was a young woman. Lizzie didn't want an investigation to be launched. People had a tendency to destroy things they didn't understand and she wasn't about to expose the supernatural world to just anyone. Lassiter, Shawn, Gus and O'Hara were a different story…but others might not be so understanding.

"We'll go out the back," Lassiter muttered, constantly on guard. 

Lizzie saw his hand on his holster constantly, poised for when the wolf made so much as a threatening move. But she never did. Once they were outside, the wolf bolted. It paused halfway between the shadows and a dumpster to look back at them. The fur was damp and hung down in thick strands. It locked eyes with Lizzie for a moment before galloping off. The rain matted Lizzie's hair to her head and Lassiter walked them around to the front.

"How am I going to explain a suspect is missing?" he demanded of Lizzie.

"You'll figure something out," Lizzie responded easily and testily. "Would you rather explain what would've happened had she stayed in the cell?"

Lassiter scowled and they climbed into the Crown Victoria. As they stopped for a red light, Lizzie turned around in her seat to look at Charlotte, who curled up on the backseat, fast asleep. 

"How are we going to do this?" she asked quietly. 

Lassiter was silent for a moment before he finally spoke.

"Well," he said slowly. "Being we're both staying at Henry's, I don't see a problem. I can get Luna for you if you want?"

Lizzie nodded and they stopped by Lassiter's condo. 

Lassiter ran up to get a change of clothes for Charlotte, Lizzie and himself. Lizzie gently reached back and touched Charlotte. She was out cold. She realized that when she'd touched Payton in wolf form, her powers had become like a little TV and she was able to see things. She had read about something like that in her book though, she'd never actually gotten that close to a werewolf before. Nick and Stephanie didn't count because they wanted to tear her head off…literally.

Lassiter returned shortly, thoroughly soaked carrying Luna in her carrier as well as extra clothes and Luna's bowls. He handed Luna to her and they headed back to Henry's.

***********************************************************************

Henry absolutely adored Charlotte. This was the first time he was meeting her. Charlotte had taken to him like glue on a fly trap. She adored him too. Henry started a fire in the fireplace letting everyone warm up and dry. Lizzie took Charlotte upstairs to pull on some dry pajamas. When she came back down, she immediately crawled into Lassiter's lap and let her cheek press against his chest as she wound her arms around his midsection. Lassiter let out a slow breath and Lizzie turned to Henry.

"Oh what time are Shawn and Gus picking up Juliet from the hospital?" she asked him.

Henry glanced at his wrist watch.

"Should be any moment," he said. "I told them to call me when they're at the hospital."

Lizzie nodded. She was glad O'Hara was coming home. She missed her terribly. About a half hour later, the phone rang and it was Shawn. He was on the way home. Henry said that Charlotte could sleep with Lizzie. Shawn and Gus arrived with O'Hara. Charlotte had scrambled down off Lassiter's lap and rushed over to Shawn. Henry hugged O'Hara and she headed over to Lassiter. She burst into tears and hugged him. He slowly wound his arms around her and let his chin rest on the crown of her head. Lizzie guessed that what happened to her must've fully hit her head on. Lizzie pulled her eyes away and returned her gaze onto the fireplace. She heard the others talking among themselves and sensed someone sitting down next to her. It was O'Hara.

"Hey," she said warmly.

Lizzie raised her eyes to O'Hara's and smiled.

"Hi," she returned softly.

"Shawn told me what you did for me," she said quietly. "I can't thank you enough. You healed me."

Lizzie shrugged.

"You're my best friend, Jules. Of course I'm going to help you,"

O'Hara hugged her and Lizzie returned the hug. To her surprise, O'Hara turned to the others.

"Guys, I want to speak to Lizzie and Carlton alone please," she said softly.

"Uh sure Jules," Shawn said. "We'll play a game with the munchkin here."

"Hey," Charlotte said in a scandalized tone as they all trooped upstairs. "I'm not a munchkin!"

Lizzie heard laughter floating down the stairs and once they were out of ear shot, O'Hara stood up. She folded her arms over her chest and glared at Lassiter and Lizzie.

"Okay," she said angrily, and Lizzie had to admit, she rarely saw O'Hara angry. Clearly, even Lassiter seemed stunned and taken aback by her sudden shift in mood. He came over and stood by the couch. "You two are acting like a bunch of stubborn mules!"

Lizzie and Lassiter both glanced at one another before returning their eyes onto O'Hara. Lassiter went to speak, but O'Hara cut him off.

"Let me finish," she said and looked at Lizzie first. "Liz, I know my partner like the back of my hand. He is crazy about you and now, his only goal is to protect you and the baby. He would do anything for you. I know you're worried about him being put in harm's way…but trust me…he can handle himself. While this probably isn't a situation he's used to, let alone any of us really," she added. "I know him. He'll be perfectly fine." She raised her eyes to Lassiter's now. "Now, Carlton…I know you can handle yourself and you're not worried about the danger, but understand Liz is. She feels the same way about you as you do about her. Just try to understand where she's coming from. She's carrying a new life and she's afraid that if you get seriously hurt or injured, or don't come home to her she'll be alone with the baby."

Hearing O'Hara's speech, Lizzie realized that was exactly how she felt. She nodded at O'Hara's words and she saw a flash of understanding flash across Lassiter's face. O'Hara seemed to have nailed it right on the head. Lizzie noted that both she and Lassiter were silent. O'Hara continued.

"Breaking up with you was drastically hard for Lizzie to do," O'Hara went on. "But guys, seriously…you need to get back together. Your magic Lizzie is extremely powerful and especially when you and Carlton are together. I saw the ring of fire. You're incredible together Lizzie." She looked at Lassiter next and then turned back to Lizzie. She placed a hand on her arm. "Keep that in mind. You two were destined to be together."

With that, O'Hara gave Lizzie's arm a gentle squeeze. She briefly hugged Lassiter and then headed upstairs. Lizzie stood up and faced Lassiter, hugging herself. Lassiter remained standing where he was for a moment, his eyes downcast. There was a silence before Lassiter cleared his throat and spoke.

"She's absolutely right," he said quietly. 

"Yeah," Lizzie admitted. "She is."

They met one another's gaze and Lassiter stepped toward her, closing the gap between them. He looked down at her and gently took her chin between his thumb and index finger, tilting her face up to meet his. 

"I am sorry," he whispered. "I had no idea you felt like that. Why didn't you tell me?"

Lizzie sighed and closed her eyes.

"I don't know," she said. "I wanted to but I just couldn't." she stepped forward and wrapped her arms around him, letting her cheek press against his chest. 

Immediately, his arms lifted and encircled the back of her shoulders and waist. He gently pulled her against him; his chin rested on top of her head. 

She missed him holding her. Even though it was only a few days they'd been separated, it seemed like a life time. She heard him sigh contentedly and his embrace tightened around her gently.

"I wish you had told me," he said silently. "But I completely understand now your reaction."

"And I understand yours," she countered softly.

She felt him gently gather a bit of her hair, letting his fingers intertwine with her locks. She felt a smile forming on her face as she kept her eyes shut, enjoying his embrace. She could hear his steady pulse and inhaled deeply, picking up his familiar cologne scent. After several moments, he gently pulled back and cupped her face, tiling it up to meet his. He kissed her softly on the lips and she returned the kiss the same way. She noted behind the softness was passion, but still immensely gentle.

After a few moments, they headed upstairs and to bed.  
THREE WEEKS LATER

 

Lizzie and Lassiter were back to normal, and everyone could see just how happy they were again. While Lassiter was still his usual grumpy and abrasive self, everyone was just happy to have him back and not depressed anymore.   
Lizzie moved back in with him at his condo, and Charlotte was still living with them. They began going through the proper protocol for adopting her. Lizzie was still excited about expecting the baby. Things couldn't seem to be better.

What unnerved Lassiter and Lizzie was that they hadn't had any more encounters with Stephanie or Nick. Payton had paid her debt to society. Lassiter had pleaded her case that she had suffered from sleepwalking on occasion and the blood she was covered in was probably due to scratches and cuts that were found on her from the sharp twigs and branches that covered the area where she was found. Technically really, Payton hadn't done anything against the law, she just had betrayed Lizzie. Lizzie had to thank her for saving her life in the cabin being that had been her that had charged in and attacked Nick, even though she didn't trust her fully yet.

They had found the car that Stephanie had indeed used to crash into Lassiter and O'Hara's Crown Victoria. Her prints were on the steering wheel and an APB was put out on her as well as Nick. Apparently, after Nick had escaped the back of the Crown Vic, Stephanie had taken him to some remote part of the town, several miles away. What was scary was that it was too close to Santa Barbara. After that, no one has seen them or a hide nor hair.

This caused Lassiter to be unnerved and on edge even more than usual. Shawn joked that he would have a breakdown even before the baby was born, but he looked genuinely concerned about him. Lassiter had become extremely sharp and took no prisoners, pun intended, when it came to interrogating criminals or apprehending them. He'd even managed to capture a serial killer that was going around Santa Barbara killing women and men, leaving a trademark Ace card from a deck of playing cards.

He was highly regarded at the precinct after that and when he brought in the criminal, all the police had gathered around and clapped as he shoved the scumbag into the booking area. Lizzie couldn't be more proud of him and cheered along with the rest of them. Shawn and Gus let out a cat call, which earned a half-hearted scowl from Lassiter's end but Lizzie could see that he was pleased. She knew he was doing this because he wanted to find Stephanie and Nick and get them either behind bars, or destroyed. It would only be a matter of time before he found them knowing him.


	28. Deja Vu

THREE YEARS LATER

 

Lizzie stood on the small balcony that was attached to Lassiter's condo. Above her, the sky was a beautiful navy blue color and a full moon hung in an almost cloudless sky. Stars twinkled merrily and she looked down at her left hand. The diamond wedding ring Lassiter had bought her glittered softly in the silver moonlight that covered her. A happy grin spread over her face as she inhaled the evening Santa Barbara spring air.

Before her the nightlife stretched endlessly and she could hear the faint sirens and wailing of police and fire trucks in the distance. About two years ago, Lassiter had proposed to her and they'd been married now a full three years. Lizzie had a baby girl she named Arianna. She had Lassiter's stunning blue eyes, and golden brown curly hair like Lizzie. She was simply adorable. Lizzie gripped the railing that went around the balcony and just felt happiness like she hadn't felt in a long time. Charlotte was now 8 years old, and Arianna was turning 3.

For three years, they hadn't heard anything on Stephanie or Nick. While that was what she'd hoped, it wasn't necessarily good. Lizzie felt it in her gut something huge was brewing and it was only a matter of time before the pot boiled over. That was what Lizzie feared. Stephanie and Nick would make themselves known and it would probably be worse than before. She heard the glass sliding door open and turned to see Lassiter step out on the balcony. He stood beside her and matched her position.

"You okay?" he asked softly watching the busy traffic below flowing.

"Yeah," she said exhaling. "I guess I can't stop thinking that Stephanie or Nick will pop up around every corner."

Lassiter was silent for a moment before he gently stooped in and planted a kiss on her temple. He let his forehead rest against the side of her head.

"Stop. It's been three years now. I don't think we have anything to worry about," he said silently. "Besides, I am not resting until I find them. The APB is still in effect so if either of them so much as hiccups, we'll find ‘em."

Lizzie smiled and he gently kissed her.

"Come on," he said as he led her inside. 

Charlotte was sitting on the couch watching TV. Arianna was on the floor, playing. Lizzie broke into a grin as Arianna looked up and squealed, scrambling to her feet and rushing toward Lizzie. She threw her arms around Lizzie's waist and hugged her. Lizzie returned the hug. Lassiter sat down on the couch beside Charlotte.

"Hey," he said to her warmly. "Whatcha watching?"

Charlotte shrugged one shoulder.

"Cartoons," she responded briskly.

Lizzie picked up the stiffness in her voice and immediately understood what was wrong. Lassiter looked confused but a little irritated.

"Um," Lizzie interjected before Lassiter exploded. "Carlton can I speak to you for a moment?"

Lassiter sighed and stood up and began walking toward Lizzie.

Lassiter grumbled something as Arianna bolted past him and happily clambered up onto the couch next to Charlotte. Charlotte irritably moved away from her. Arianna had a hurt look on her face but Charlotte didn't seem to notice. Her eyes glued to the TV. Lassiter stood in front of Lizzie.

Before Carlton could rant about Charlotte's attitude, Lizzie put up a hand and placed it against his chest.

"Carlton," she said quietly. "Charlotte and I talked last night. She feels that you've been spending a lot of time at work and you rarely spend time with her. I have to agree. Plus, she feels that she's not a part of this family."

Lassiter's eyes widened.

"That's ridiculous!" he scoffed. "Of course she is!"  
Lizzie looked at him gravely and sighed. She understood how Charlotte felt. Lassiter seemed to be giving most of his attention onto Arianna and his attention went lackluster toward Charlotte.

"I don't think you're doing this on purpose, but I've noticed that you've spent most of your time with Arianna than Charlotte. She feels because she was adopted, that you don't love her as much as Arianna because she was yours," Lizzie finished meaningfully.

She watched as Lassiter's face went through rigorous amounts of emotions and she saw him exhale loudly as comprehension dawned on him.

"Oh,," he said quietly. "I don't mean to do that. Work just as been so busy and regardless, Charlotte is still a member of our family."

"Talk to her," Lizzie said motioning to Charlotte. "I'll occupy Arianna."

Lizzie went over and took Arianna's hand and began leading her into her room. Lassiter had two extra rooms that he hadn't used, so they had been converted into rooms for Charlotte and Arianna. Charlotte of course had her own bedroom and Arianna had a youth bed. Her room was right next door to Lassiter and Lizzie's room.

Lizzie sat on the floor in Arianna's room and began playing with her. She heard Lassiter and Charlotte speaking. After a few moments, she saw Charlotte come into the room and sit on the edge of Arianna's bed.

"So, what happened?" Lizzie asked looking up at her.  
"Dad promised to spend more time with me. I think this weekend we're going to a baseball game," she said shrugging.

"Oh," Lizzie said warmly. "Sweetie, he absolutely loves you both to death. It's just that work has had him on edge recently. Don't ever forget that we love you just as much as Arianna. You belong in our family and you are a part of it. Okay?"

Charlotte's face lit up and she nodded giving Lizzie a hug. Lizzie hugged her back tightly.

"How about we watch a movie tonight, your choice and make popcorn?" Lizzie beamed.

Charlotte eagerly agreed and she seemed to feel much more cheerful. Tomorrow was Lizzie's birthday. She was turning 31. Shawn and Gus had planned a huge party at the office for her. Later on she and Lassiter had plans for a romantic birthday dinner at her favorite restaurant. Shawn and Gus promised to entertain Charlotte and Arianna. Thankfully, being the two guys would be stuck, O'Hara offered to stay and help them out. Shawn and Juliet had gotten married with a child of their own so Liz wasn't exactly worried. Charlotte loved Juliet, while Arianna seemed rather shy and reserved around her yet. Arianna loved Shawn though.

Later that night, as promised, Charlotte picked out a movie and they settled in to watch. Lizzie turned to look at Lassiter, being both Charlotte and Arianna were sitting between them. Charlotte had curled up against him, with her head against his shoulder. She had dozed off and Lassiter met Lizzie's gaze. She smiled lovingly at him; he returned the smile and glanced down at Charlotte, gently sweeping some of her hair away from her face. Arianna was curled up against Lizzie, almost on her lap. Life was perfect.

*************************************************************************************

The following morning, at breakfast, while the kids were digging into their breakfast, Lizzie had no idea that the tranquility she loved, was about to shift. Lassiter stepped into the kitchen dressed in a dark gray suit and striped tie. He clipped his badge to his belt and then turned to the coffee maker. He poured himself a cup of coffee and leaned his hip against the counter. He gingerly took a sip and his phone rang. He put the cup down and reached into his pocket. 

"Lassiter," he responded brusquely and there was a pause.  
Lizzie watched him curiously. A feeling of dread settled into her stomach at this point. She could see something was wrong because Lassiter's face was like an opened book. Lizzie had told Charlotte what she was last year. 

Surprisingly, the girl wasn't shocked. She'd remembered what Lizzie had done to Nick in the hallway when her parents were mauled in the apartment. She took it fairly well and seemed to find Lizzie's magic fascinating. Lizzie was a little taken aback by the ease of her acceptance, but then again kids often accepted the strange and unusual easier than adults.

Deciding to entertain Charlotte and Arianna, Lizzie slowly drew her index finger in a circle and the spoon in their oatmeal began slowly rotated around the edge of the bowl on its own. Charlotte grinned happily at Lizzie, who winked and Arianna let out a squeal of delight. Lizzie focused her attention back onto Lassiter as he looked troubled when he hung up.

"Carlton what is it?" Lizzie asked him worriedly.

He beckoned her to follow him with his index finger and Lizzie told Charlotte to please keep an eye on Arianna. She nodded and Lizzie got up following Lassiter into the living room. The feeling of dread intensified and she pulled the denim jacket tighter around her over her black sequined top. She had a purple tank top beneath it and dark blue jeans with white sandal wedge shoes. A multicolored scarf draped loosely around her neck. Her blond curly hair fell around her shoulders as she had a gray crochet paper boy hat on as well. Lizzie's eyes widened as she saw the color drain from Lassiter's face. Whatever it was wasn't good at all.

"That was O'Hara," he said quietly and cleared his throat. "There have been murders along the Santa Barbara's industrial district. The bodies were…" he paused and swallowed. "Torn apart."

Lizzie raised a hand to her mouth in horror.

"Oh my God…you don't think?" she began but there was a muscle that twitched in his cheek.

"I don't know Liz," he said quietly. "The way the bodies were found, O'Hara says there's no way a human would've done it. Even with an axe, the breaks would've been clean, but these are jagged and course."

"Oh God they're back Carlton, I know it," Lizzie said as she stepped closer to him and wrapped her arms around him slowly. She let her cheek press against his chest as his arms wound around the back of her shoulders and waist. She heard him exhale softly as he drew her closer against her. His chin rested on the top of her cap.

"I won't let anything happen to you, you know that," he said quietly.

Lizzie shut her eyes against Lassiter's chest. Right now she had fears about Stephanie and Nick attacking the kids. Lassiter stepped back and put her at arm's length. His sharp blue eyes filled with determination. He gently swept some of her hair away from her cheek, tucking it behind her ear. He gently brushed the top of his index finger down the length of her jaw before he spoke again.

"We've gotta meet O'Hara at the scene. We'll leave Ari and Char at the precinct," he said.

"Kids, we're going to the precinct. Let's get dressed," 

************************************************************************

They stepped onto the bullpen floor and immediately Charlotte spied Shawn and Gus, who were already there. She happily lunged straight for Shawn.

"Char Bar!" Shawn cried and hugged her. She laughed and then hugged Gus.

"Shawnie, you make my name sound like a candy bar," she giggled.

"Liz? I think we should postpone the party for you." Shawn said gravely. 

"I agree don't worry," Lizzie said. 

Finding out what was going on was much more important. They could celebrate anytime. 

At that moment, Chief Vick stepped out of her office. Her chin length blond hair tucked behind both ears and she was wearing a blue woman's pants suit. She was a stern woman, but fair. She spied Charlotte and Arianna and for a moment, a grin formed on her face as both girls decided to go over and greet her too but then it faded and her stern expression moved back on but Lizzie could see that she was hiding smiles.

"You two know this isn't a daycare," she said glancing from Lizzie to Lassiter.

Lizzie faltered but thankfully Lassiter picked up the slack.

"Of course Chief, but O'Hara and I need to go to the crime scene by the docks. Lizzie here is familiar with these kinds of attacks, so she's coming along as a consultant,"   
he said clearing his throat and adapting his ‘protocol' manner.

"What about Mr. Spencer and Mr. Guster?" the Chief countered arching an eyebrow at her best detectives as O'Hara had stepped up now and stood beside Lassiter.

"Chief, we're there for the spiritual end of things,"   
Shawn offered tapping his temple. "We talk to the spirits, while Lizzie here helps us identify what animal could've done it."

Lizzie felt bad for lying to the Chief, but she didn't think she'd believe what she really was. Chief Vick paused, watching each of them carefully but she finally nodded, accepting their response.

"Alright. I want a full report when you get back," she said and gave Charlotte and Arianna a wink before turning back into her office. 

Arianna latched onto Gus' hip and hugged his thigh. Lassiter looked up and spied McNabb.

"McNabb," he barked. "You're on babysitting duty."

"Sure thing boss," the burly dark-haired young officer said brightly coming over. He bent over, placing his hands on his knees. "You two are going to have fun."

Charlotte remembered him from before so she eagerly went to stand beside him, but Arianna seemed a little hesitant. Charlotte just rolled her eyes at Ari's hesitation. Arianna finally clung onto Charlotte's hand and Lizzie gently tapped McNabb's arm.

"I'm going to call you to check up on them," she said softly.

"Sure thing," McNabb said.

Charlotte hugged Lizzie good-bye before giving Lassiter's midsection a squeeze too. Lassiter hugged Charlotte and she went to stand by McNabb again. Arianna looked as though she was ready to cry but Lizzie hugged her and then Lassiter did. Her lower lip popped out and she looked close to tears. Lizzie felt bad for leaving them here, but they would be much safer and not in danger. Lizzie had brought Arianna's favorite stuffed toy and once she saw that, her expression lifted slightly and McNabb led the girls' off.

Shawn began teasing Lassiter about what a softie he was around the girls as they headed back out of the precinct. Lizzie listened, highly entertained, but knew Lassiter would only take so much before he snapped.

"You're poking the sleeping dragon, Shawn," Lizzie warned out of the corner of her mouth.

O'Hara giggled as they stopped at the curb. O'Hara climbed into the passenger seat and Lizzie pulled open the back door behind the passenger. Finally Lassiter had enough and placed a hand on Shawn's chest, knocking him backwards into the bushes. Shawn fell into a thick shrub, disappearing from view.

"Too bad that couldn't happen in real life," he said smirking. "Spencer disappears."

He came around to the driver's side and pulled open his door as Shawn eventually scrambled out of the shrub, dusting the front of his navy blue shirt off. Shawn stuck his tongue out as he and Gus headed into the blue Echo. Lassiter started the car and Lizzie shut her door. They began heading to the industrial area of Santa Barbara.  
When they arrived at the scene, it looked like something out of a horror movie. The police surrounded a section of the block and yellow and black crime scene tape barricaded a small square section where a body lay under a blue tarp. As Lizzie climbed out of the back of the Crown Victoria, a sense of dread and foreboding overtook her body. Lassiter flashed his badge to the cop and he and O'Hara ducked under the tape. This time, no one stopped her from following them. Lassiter and O'Hara crouched down beside the body and pulled back the tarp.

"Oh God," O'Hara said weakly. She turned her face away and swallowed.

Even Shawn and Gus, who Lizzie knew were fairly used to seeing dead bodies, blanched and turned their face away. The body was completely torn to shreds. Lizzie saw that it was a young woman in her mid to late twenties with brown hair and brown eyes. 

Lassiter looked up at Lizzie.

"This is definitely something that we've never seen before," he said. "Right? Can you do that spell again like you did for the man who worked in the weapons store?"

Lizzie hesitated.

"That would require me actually ‘touching' the body and I'm sorry to say, there's not much left of this poor girl," she said swallowing. "But I can still get an idea."

They still hadn't found the culprit for that poor man's murder that worked as a weapons expert in the store. Lizzie assumed it was probably either Nick or Stephanie that did that, but why? What could that man have that was so valuable that they didn't want anyone to find it or contact him?

Lizzie got her mind back on track and whispered the spell. In her mind's eye she saw the young woman running fearfully down the empty street. There was no one out for miles, and the only lights that illuminated the area were street lamps that created a small round circular light every few feet. A huge hulking shadow chased her and Lizzie could hear snarling and growling. The young woman tripped and landed on her back, scooting away fearfully. It was then that the culprit came into view. It was indeed, a large wolf but it was a golden brown color with a white ear. It snarled and pounced on her and the screams echoed through the air. Lizzie saw everything after that and she quickly stopped the spell and opened her eyes.

She knew by the other's expressions that it wasn't good. She relayed what she'd seen, and desperately tried not to barf right then and there. She kept her eyes off the body as she explained what happened.

Lassiter called the coroner and Lizzie headed over to O'Hara. Deciding to try to get her mind off what she'd seen, Lizzie gently looped her arm through O'Hara's as they headed toward the cars. Gus and Shawn began whispering to one another.

"So," Lizzie asked O'Hara. "How's Nate doing?"

Nate was O'Hara and Shawn's son. Both he and O'Hara had gotten married about a year after Lassiter and Lizzie had. O'Hara grinned and shook her head fondly.

"He takes after Shawn that's for sure," she giggled. "Next week is his birthday. I'm thinking we should all go to the zoo. How does that sound? You can bring Arianna and Charlotte."

The idea sounded like a lot of fun and she found herself nodding eagerly. O'Hara's expression shifted to concern.

"Speaking of Charlotte, how is she doing?" 

Lizzie had spoken to O'Hara about Charlotte's feelings and she was genuinely concerned about the girl.

"Better," Lizzie said nodding. "Carlton promised to spend more time with her. I think they're going out tomorrow night for some father-daughter time and on the weekend they're going to a baseball game. Tonight, Carlton's taking me out to a romantic dinner. I hope Arianna and Char aren't too much trouble tonight along with Nate."

A huge grin spread across her face and O'Hara grinned back.

"Neh I doubt it. Besides, Gus will be there and really, it's like Gus and I babysitting four kids, including Shawn,"

Both Lizzie and O'Hara burst out laughing.

While Lizzie and O'Hara were talking by the car, Lizzie looked up and spied Lassiter, Shawn and Gus approaching them. 

"Do you have any idea what might've done this?" Lassiter asked Lizzie turning to her. 

Lizzie bit her bottom lip. It looked possible that it was a wolf, but the killing was off. The killings made by Nick had been precise and clean. This looked like the work of a madman.

"I don't know," Lizzie said slowly. "When Nick killed, it was clean-cut. This is too messy for him."

"What does that mean?" O'Hara asked, nervously glancing to Lizzie.

"I think we might have a major problem on our hands," 

******************************************************************************

Shawn would stop by the condo to pick up Arianna and Charlotte. Charlotte unhappily folded her arms across her chest, scowling near the front door as they waited for him to arrive. Lizzie went over to her.

"What's wrong Char?" she asked her softly.

"It's nuts," she said irritably. "I can't even have a proper conversation with either of those two babies."

Lizzie realized she was talking about Arianna and Nate. Lassiter came over and crouched down in front of her.

"I know," he said quietly. "But please try to stick it out. Your mom and I are going out to celebrate her birthday tonight."

"So, why can't the three of us celebrate and then you two have your special ‘time' alone tomorrow?" Charlotte argued.

Lizzie thought she had a good point.

"That's a good idea actually Charlotte," Lizzie said but Lassiter was shaking his head.

"The reservations can't be canceled at the last-minute. It took me a whole month to get a reservation in the first place. Tell you what Char, tomorrow night, why don't the three of us celebrate your mom's birthday? You can pick however you want to celebrate…deal?"

Lizzie nodded in affirmation to what he said. Charlotte just rolled her eyes and muttered something incoherent as she stormed over to the end table and picked up her iPad. Lassiter had gotten it for her so she could play games on it. She slipped it into her backpack and the doorbell rang. It was Shawn.

"Hey Char bear! Ready for some fun?" Shawn asked cheerfully, but Charlotte just rolled her eyes again and brushed past Shawn, entering the hallway. Arianna had come running over and squealed happily when she saw Shawn.   
Shawn leaned down and scooped her up into his arms, squeezing her. She giggled and he turned to Lizzie.

"What's wrong with Char?" he asked worriedly.

Lizzie sighed.

"I think she's feeling a bit rejected. Try and cheer her up okay?" Lizzie said softly.

"Will do, don't worry," Shawn winked. "Bye Lassie! Make sure you do your business in the backyard before you go out! Lizzie doesn't have those poopie bags to pick up after you!" he called into the condo.

Lizzie burst out laughing and even Charlotte had to laugh at that. Lassiter sneered at Shawn and picked up one of Arianna's stuffed animals that squeaked and launched it at Shawn. It hit him square in the face and squeaked pathetically. Lizzie turned her head and laughed again.

Shawn bent down and picked it up sticking his tongue out at Lassiter as he headed down the hallway to the elevators. Lizzie giggled and closed the door after them. She and Lassiter began getting ready for their evening dinner.

Lizzie pulled on a black paisley print dress that had a Y neckline. She had used a curling iron to enhance her barrel curls and she'd applied some makeup and earrings with the matching necklace. Her cheeks were already rosy and her eyes seemed to twinkle merrily as she looked into the mirror at herself. 

Lassiter had pulled on a light grey suit and striped tie that really brought out his blue eyes. His whole face lit up when he spied Lizzie. He came over to her and gently raised a hand to the side of her face, tilting it upwards. She looked up at him.

"You look amazing," he said quietly.

"So do you," she countered softly. "Come on we're going to be late."

Nodding, she followed him down to the underground garage. Memories of her battle with Charity surfaced again but she quickly forced them away. This was a night for just relaxing and spending time with Lassiter. Nothing else. Lassiter opened the passenger door to this Fusion and she easily slid onto the seat. She reached out to grab the door handle as he came around to the driver's side. She looked toward the exit and spied a young man in his late twenties standing there dressed in a dark hooded sweatshirt with the hood pulled up. His face was barely visible but it was enough that Lizzie could judge his age. As soon as he caught her watching him, he turned and bolted.

Lizzie closed the door and Lassiter started the car. He backed out of the spot and pulled out of the garage. Lizzie told him what she'd seen.

"Did you recognize him?"

"No," she said shaking her head.

"Don't worry about it. It was probably just some young punk," he scoffed reaching over and gently clasping her hand in his. She wanted to believe him, but it was hard with her history. She decided to forget about it and just enjoy the evening.

******************************************************************************

Dinner went beautifully. It had been so romantic and lovely that Lizzie didn't want it to end. Lassiter had given her a beautiful charm bracelet with little charms resembling stuff associated with witches; a cat, a pointed hat, a broom and other things. It was absolutely gorgeous and Lizzie ‘ooohed' over it. Lassiter gently put it on and it tinkled softly and sparkled in the light. They took a walk along the boardwalk and Lizzie stopped and crossed her arms over the railing. He knew she loved walks along the boardwalk and beach and the night's weather was perfect. He stood beside her, matching her position easily. She felt a shiver run up her spine as a cool breeze washed over her. Immediately, seeing her reaction, Lassiter pulled off his suit jacket and wound it around her shoulders. It was the same gesture he'd done when they'd first met and she absolutely loved his consideration and how he thought about her feelings. 

She smiled and snuggled into the jacket. He leaned into her.

"I'm amazed you stuck by me for this long," he said.  
Lizzie looked up at him in shock.

"And why wouldn't I?" she asked sounding scandalized.   
"Carlton we have a beautiful daughter together and a second daughter who absolutely adores you like I do. Why on earth would you think I'd split?"

Lassiter just mumbled something, never taking his eyes off the water. Sighing at her wonderful, yet puzzling husband, Lizzie wound her arms around him and pressed her cheek against his chest. He wound his arms around her shoulders and waist and drew her nearer to his body. He gently slid his chin on top of her head.

"You just amaze me that's all," he said quietly. 

"You puzzle me, but it's all good," she teased and he let out a chuckle.

He gently pulled back from the embrace and cupped her jaw, leaning in to kiss her softly on the lips. She returned the kiss softly.

They began heading back to the car now as it was getting late. Shawn texted her asking her if it would be alright if Arianna and Charlotte stay over for the night. Lizzie texted him back saying that it was fine just to keep her posted on how things were going. She slipped her phone into her purse and looked over at Lassiter.

"Looks like we have the place to ourselves," she relayed and proceeded to tell him about the girls' staying over with Shawn. Lassiter smirked impish and they got into the car, heading home. Lassiter and Lizzie hadn't had some time alone since the girls, so it would be nice especially being it was Lizzie's birthday today.

They watched a movie and then headed into the bedroom once it was over. She untied the Y neckline of her dress and carefully slipped out of it. She pulled on a tank top and shorts and climbed into bed. Lassiter had pulled on a pair of blue plaid lounge pants and a white tee-shirt. He climbed in beside her and gently rolled over on top of her, propping himself up with his arms on either side of her shoulders. She looked up at him, grinning, but she was still thinking about the young man in the garage. It was spooking her.

"Liz," he said softly. "What are you thinking about? That kid you saw?"

"Yeah," she admitted. "It still bothers me. Something's not right."

"Stop worrying," he said, a mask of determination slipped across his face. "I told you that I'm going to continue tracking down Stephanie and Nick. Nothing's going to happen to you or the girls. I promise."

His voice was filled with vindication and he leaned down and gently kissed her.

"Now," he said. "Did you have a good birthday?"

"Yes," she said smiling up at him. "But know what would make it awesome?"

"What?"

"You,"

Even though she knew Lassiter would never let anything happen to her or the girls', the sensation of foreboding filled her stomach.

***********************************************************************

Lizzie yawned as the alarm clock went off, it's annoying mechanical bleating snapping her awake. She reached over and smacked it. It shut off and she stretched her arms lazily above her head. Lassiter had apparently gotten up before her and she could hear him in the kitchen. She felt a content smile on her face as she pushed off the covers. Last night had been wonderful as usual. 

She got dressed, pulling on a pair of jeans and a white tank top. Over the tank top, she grabbed a burgundy plaid shirt, leaving it unbuttoned and pulled it on. She ran a brush through her hair and headed into the kitchen.

"Morning," she said cheerfully.

"Morning," he said warmly. "Your phone's been buzzing all morning."

Lizzie reached into her purse and pulled out her cell phone. She'd received about ten text messages from Shawn.  
As she scrolled down the messages, her eyes widened at the last message. Her hand shook that held the phone and Lassiter looked up and caught her expression.

"What is it? What do the messages say?" he asked anxiously and came over, standing beside her peering over her shoulder.

"It says that Charlotte saw a big dog prowling around the house,"


	29. Silent Night

Book of Days

Chapter Twenty Eight-Silent Night

 

Lassiter drove like crazy to the Spencer home. Shawn had bought a really nice two-story Spanish stucco home. It was painted a faint tan with darker shingles on the roof. It looked like most homes found in the Santa Barbara area. It had that old world charm and Lizzie liked it. It felt comfortable and cozy. Lassiter quickly pulled into the driveway where Juliet's yellow VW bug sat, along with a black 2012 Toyota Camry.

The driveway was arched so several cars could fit in it easily. Lassiter shut off the car and Lizzie went to grab the door handle, to open her door when Lassiter's arm shot out across her chest.

"Wait," he said looking at her. "Look in the bushes toward the rear of the house."

Lizzie's hand froze just before the handle as she followed her gaze to the bushes. In the back, of the house, there sat thick bushes. Two golden eyes sat peering out at them. The eyes blinked and then vanished completely. She felt a twinge of fear grip her but then Lassiter reached beneath his suit jacket and pulled out his gun. Lizzie knew he'd always kept the gun on him regardless. It bothered her, yet it didn't knowing that even on her birthday, he carried the gun on him. But then again, she'd rather have him ready incase danger popped up.

"I'll check the perimeter incase whatever that thing was, is still around. Text Spencer and have him let you in,"

Lizzie nodded and texted Shawn. He agreed to let her in as soon as she knocked. Lassiter gave her the OK and she pushed open her door, hurrying up to the front door of the house. She rang the doorbell as Lassiter began sneaking around the perimeter cautiously. Shawn answered the door and she quickly stepped inside.

"Lizzie! Where's Lassie?" Shawn asked as he closed the door and peered out the stained glass.

"Checking the perimeter. I think Charlotte might be right about the ‘large dog' prowling around," she launched into what she'd seen when they'd pulled up. O'Hara stepped into the hallway.

"Oh no," she said wide-eyed. "We thought that Charlotte just might be trying to get you guys to come and get her because she wasn't really having a good time." She looked sad and guilty. "But if that's what you saw, then she was right in calling you two."

A few moments later, the doorbell rang again and Shawn opened it. Lassiter stepped in sliding his gun back into its holster under his arm. Shawn closed and locked the door again as they entered the living room now. Lizzie sat on the loveseat while Shawn and Juliet sat on the couch. Lassiter sat down next to her.

"Where are the kids?" Lizzie asked.

"Oh, they're in the basement playing," Shawn responded. "I was actually going to check on them…" 

His voice trailed off as the next thing they knew, there was screaming coming from the basement and heavy footsteps stomping up the wooden stairs. Charlotte, Arianna and Nate came bolting into the living room.

"Whoa whoa!" Shawn cried. "Where's the fire kids?"

"Bad doggie!" Arianna sobbed rushing over to Lizzie and Lassiter. Lizzie pulled Arianna into her lap as Charlotte stood looking rather spooked and pale. Nate rushed over to Juliet and she picked him up too. All three children looked terrified beyond words.

"What doggie?" Lizzie asked confused, looking up at Charlotte.

"It wasn't a dog, mom," Charlotte said swallowing. "It was a big wolf."

Lassiter got up and went over to her, gently placing a hand on her shoulder. He stooped down a bit and looked her directly in the eye.

"Are you positive?" he asked in a grave tone.

"Yes," she said but then a frustrated look moved across her face. "You don't believe me do you?" her tone irritated but Lassiter nodded.

"Yes we do believe you honey," he said solemnly and Lizzie, O'Hara and Shawn nodded to back up his statement.

Charlotte's expression faltered and her face was still pale from fright. Sensing that Charlotte was really scared, Lassiter gently pulled her close to him, wrapping his arms around her shoulders. Charlotte hesitated for a moment, before wrapping her arms around his midsection. She pressed her face into his abdomen. Lassiter gently entangled his fingers into her hair and she let out a frightened sob.

"It's okay," he said quietly. "Nothing's going to happen."

She sniffled and pressed her cheek against his shirt. After a few moments, Charlotte and the other kids seemed to settle down. Lassiter made a point of asking Charlotte what happened, making sure that she knew that what she was telling them was important (which it was) and it made her feel good to be included.

"Well," she began slowly. "Arianna and Nate were playing with the toys. I was playing a game on the iPad. I heard a scratching noise at the window and when we looked up, there was the wolf. It was huge and had gold eyes. It snarled and tried to dig at the base of the window to get in. That's when we screamed and ran upstairs."

"Do you remember what color it was?" Lizzie prompted her.  
Charlotte frowned.

"Gray," she responded.

Immediately, Lizzie's heart sank. Stephanie! she thought. But how on earth did she know where to go or where Shawn lived?. Shawn lived in a somewhat rural area just outside Santa Barbara. So there were plenty of woods for Stephanie or Nick to hide in. Perhaps they were stalking them. That would be the only logical explanation. The thought was unnerving.

"Okay. I checked the perimeter before and there was paw prints going around the house," Lassiter said looking over at O'Hara and Shawn. "But it was gone by the time I really did the sweep. I suggest locking the door that leads down to the basement and lock all your windows and doors."  
Shawn had gotten up to peer out the front window. He gently moved aside the curtain. There was a brief pause before he spoke. Lizzie didn't like his tone.

"Uhh, Lassie? You might want to re-think leaving tonight," he said in a guarded voice.

"Why's that Spencer?" Lassiter asked arching an eyebrow at him.

"Come see for yourself,"

Sighing, Lassiter got up and joined Shawn by the window.  
Lizzie heard Lassiter mutter a curse and stormed toward the front door, with Shawn at his heels.

"What's going on?" O'Hara asked alarmed.

"The tires on the cars are slashed," Lassiter said as he pulled open the front door and they stepped outside.  
Lizzie and O'Hara shared a horrified look.

"Where's Gus?" she asked, realizing that in all the excitement just now, Gus wasn't around.

"Upstairs sleeping. He wasn't feeling well so he decided to lay down for a bit. I think the poor guy gets stress from Shawn and his job," O'Hara said.

"Ah," Lizzie said knowingly.

That made sense. With Shawn around, you needed the patience of a saint, which Gus had but perhaps he was just feeling a little under the weather now. 

Lassiter and Shawn returned and when Shawn locked the door, Lassiter stood and ran a hand over his face.

"What's the scoop?" Lizzie asked looking from Shawn to her husband.

"Well, the tires are destroyed. It looks like something ripped a chunk out of all four tires on all three cars,"  
"What?" O'Hara exclaimed wide-eyed.

"Something definitely didn't want us leaving," Shawn said looking grave.

Now Lizzie herself was frightened. If this was Stephanie's doing, she had a plan in mind that was clear. But what, none of them knew.

"We'll call Triple A in the morning," Lassiter said. "O'Hara, I'm sorry to say we're stuck here for the night."

"It's fine. There's plenty of room," she said still looking rather unnerved at the recent news. "Um, Charlotte and Arianna can share the guest bedroom. Nate has his own room and of course you two will have the bedroom at the end of the hall on the second floor. Charlotte and Arianna are set with their pajamas being they spent the night already. As for you two, Lizzie can borrow some of my jammies and Carlton," she flinched before suggesting it. "Can borrow some of Shawn's."

"Oh lovely," Lassiter sneered at Shawn. "I would rather set myself on fire then share Spencer's clothes." (Lizzie smothered a snort but Lassiter sighed) "But seeing as we don't have a choice…"

Lizzie checked her watch. It was now ten pm. Charlotte and Arianna looked exhausted and she knew it was time for them to head to bed. She got up and gently took Arianna's hand.

"Okay you two. Come on... you're both tired," she said softly.

Charlotte hugged O'Hara and Shawn good-night before coming over to Lassiter.

"And tomorrow," Lassiter said gently taking Charlotte's chin between his thumb and index finger. "We do whatever you want to celebrate your mom's birthday as a family."

Charlotte looked surprised.  
"I thought you'd forget by now," she said sounding shocked but pleased. 

Lassiter looked taken aback as well.

"Of course not!" he scoffed. "Why would I forget?"

"Because," Charlotte began. "You always seem to be busy with your job or some excuse comes up. Night, Dad."

She turned and headed up the stairs. Lizzie glanced back at Lassiter. He looked guilty and a little upset. Lizzie led Arianna upstairs and stepped into the guest bedroom that they would be sharing. There was a twin bed set up as well as a toddler bed. O'Hara must've requested that they keep a spare bedroom in case of an emergency or something. She had to admit, O'Hara was well ready for anything. She got Arianna in the bed and tucked her in. She was out cold in a matter of minutes.

"Charlotte," Lizzie said softly and quietly. "You know your Dad is trying. He doesn't mean to ignore you or push you aside."

"I know," she sighed. "I'm tired mom. I want to go to sleep."

Lizzie threw her arms around Charlotte and hugged her tightly.

"Your dad nearly killed me coming here," she said, her lip twitching. "He was terrified and so was I."

Charlotte smiled and slid down under the covers. She eventually turned on her side and Lizzie got up. She stepped into the hallway and reached back in to turn off the light. Both girls were fast asleep now and she closed the door over slightly, leaving a large slither of light to break into the darkness of the room.

When she came downstairs, she saw Lassiter wearing a pair of sweat pants and a Hawaiian print shirt that Lizzie guessed had been Henry's (she could understand why Shawn had taken it. It would cause a rainbow to convulse) He was scowling and had his arms folded over his chest. Lizzie took one look at him and burst out laughing. She was almost doubled over at this point. She actually had to lean against the couch as the laughter just escaped her. Shawn and O'Hara had come in from the kitchen and paused at the sight of Lassiter.

O'Hara burst into laughter too and Shawn broke into a grin.

"Wow, Lassie work it," he teased.

Lassiter sneered and beckoned Shawn closer with his index finger.

"Nuh uh," he said shaking his head still laughing.

Lizzie went over to him and gently placed a hand on his chest. He glared at Shawn but settled down a bit. Lizzie was still in a fit of giggles.

"Shawn, why on earth did you take that shirt from Henry?" she said between giggles. "My god it would cause the cats in the neighborhood to cough up hairballs."

O'Hara was still giggling too but when Lassiter looked at her sternly, she tried desperately to quiet them, but it wasn't working.

"Because my dad wore that shirt often that now I'm probably genuinely color blind," he responded grinning. "I had to remove it from his possession."

"Yeah but now you have it and Lassiter's wearing it," O'Hara said fighting to keep a straight face.  
"It was either this O'Hara, or one of Spencer's sweatshirts," Lassiter said indignantly. "And I wasn't wearing a sweatshirt that read I Heart the 80's."

That set them off giggling even more. Lassiter just rolled his eyes and scowled.

"Okay, okay," Lizzie said finally catching her breath. "Charlotte and Arianna are asleep already. I'm tired myself and think it's about time to head off to bed."

"Your right. Oh Liz here come with me you can borrow some of my pj's," O'Hara said motioning for her to follow, leaving Shawn and Lassiter alone in the living room.

"Um, is it such a good idea to leave those two alone?" Lizzie asked tentatively.

"Eh they'll be fine," she said shrugging but wore an expression of amusement mixed with worry on her face.  
She gave her a pair of plaid lounge pants and a teal tank top. Lizzie quickly changed in the bathroom and when she headed downstairs again, Lassiter had Shawn in a headlock.

"Really you two? We leave the room for not even fifteen minutes!" O'Hara cried.

Lassiter grunted and released Shawn, who rubbed his throat gingerly. Lizzie knew that Lassiter wouldn't have actually applied a dangerous amount of pressure to Shawn's throat.

"I swear it's like we're actually babysitting four children," Lizzie said shaking her head.

Both Lassiter and Shawn looked at one another before muttering an apology. O'Hara winked at Lizzie and they both said good-night, heading upstairs. Lizzie approached Lassiter and gently wound her arms around him, looking up at him.

"Tomorrow are you doing what you promised Charlotte? Some quality time together?" Lizzie asked tilting her head.

"Absolutely," he said nodding.

Lizzie grinned and they too, headed upstairs to bed.

*********************************************************************************

During the night, Lizzie awoke to hear howling echo outside. She sat bolt upright in bed, her hair falling over her shoulder. Lassiter apparently heard it too, because he sat up as well. He turned to her and tossed off the covers.

"Stay here I'm checking by the window," he whispered and got up, carefully padding over to the window. Lizzie watched him as he gently peeled back the curtain. She heard him silently curse and motion for her to come over. She swung her legs over the edge of the bed and stood near the window, looking out.

"Oh my God," Lizzie breathed as her eyes locked on the two large hulking forms cowering in the shadows by the forest line. One was a gray wolf, the other black as midnight. Both Stephanie and Nick were outside, their eyes reflecting the moonlight.

In the morning, they relayed what they'd seen to O'Hara, Shawn, and Gus, who had slept the whole night. He'd been feeling rather ill but felt better now. Nate happily clambered onto Shawn's lap. Arianna took the cue from him and clambered up into Lassiter's lap. Lizzie grinned as Arianna grabbed a hold of his tie and giggled as O'Hara tickled her. Lizzie's eyes slid over to Charlotte. She was glaring at Arianna; her hand paused halfway to her mouth with a spoonful of Cheerios. Immediately, Lizzie's grin faltered and she cleared her throat, deciding to defuse any ‘hostile' environment that might erupt at the table.

"So, are you ready to have fun today?" Lizzie said as her grin slowly spread over her face at Charlotte. "Today, we get to do whatever you want."

Charlotte's face lit up like a Christmas tree.

"Absolutely," Lassiter said nodding in affirmation. "So, what do you want to do?"

Charlotte paused and tilted her head in thought.

"Mini Golf?"

"Brilliant!" Shawn said happily. "I love mini golf!"

"Um Shawn? I think it's just for the four of them," O'Hara said impassively. 

"Bummer," he said looking crestfallen. Charlotte slid off her chair and went over to Shawn, letting her arm drape across his shoulders.

"Tell you what Shawnie," she said cheerfully. "How about next week on Nate's birthday, when we go to the zoo, on the way home you and I will play a game of mini golf…deal?"

"Deal," Shawn said slapping her a high-five.

"Okay. We gotta get going," Lassiter said. "O'Hara, hold any call that might come in about the recent attack. I'm spending time with Charlotte" He said looking at O'Hara meaningfully, but then turned his gaze onto Charlotte and it softened immensely. "Call me later okay?" he directed at O'Hara.

O'Hara nodded as they said their good-byes and headed out of the Spencer home. Lassiter had called Triple A and they were on their way with four new tires. In the meantime, Lizzie strapped Arianna into the car seat and Charlotte sat in the backseat. Lizzie could see that Lassiter was constantly on guard watching around the house. Lizzie leaned her hip against the passenger side door and folded her arms across her chest.

"I don't understand it," she murmured. "Why on earth are Stephanie and Nick stalking us like that? It would be dangerous to hang around this area especially that traffic comes through here quite often."

"I don't know, but I don't like it one bit," he said gruffly. "They're up to something major. Why haven't we heard from them in over 3 years and just now they pop up?"

He posed a good question but Lizzie wasn't sure she wanted to know the answer to that. A shiver ran down her spine as they eventually spied the Ford Escape with the Triple A logo diagonal across the side of the doors. The driver pulled up behind them and the passenger door opened. A young man stepped out and came toward them. Lizzie stiffened and her pulse sped up. My God! It's the young man I saw in the garage at Carlton's condo!

The young man paused when his eyes landed on her and he hesitated. Lassiter picked up the strange tension in the air and looked from Lizzie to the young man and recognition spread across his face. That recognition slowly melted into anger and coldness. He stepped in front of Lizzie protectively.

"What is it you want, young man?" he growled. "My wife saw you in our garage."

The young man faltered for a moment as he looked around frantically, as though he was afraid someone was watching him. Lizzie watched him from around Lassiter's shoulder.

"A-Are you Elizabeth Lassiter?" the young man stammered nervously.

Lizzie looked startled. Elizabeth was her given name, her birth name, but she mainly went by Lizzie. Most people knew her solely as ‘Liz' or ‘Lizzie' but never Elizabeth. Carlton was the only one she'd told what her ‘real' name was. How did this young man know it or get it? Or more importantly, where did he get it from?

"Why do you want to know?" Lassiter interrogated him.

The young man swallowed and once again let his gaze sweep around anxiously as he took a step forward, toward Lassiter. Lassiter took a step back and kept his arm out behind him, keeping Lizzie behind him as a shield.

"I-heard that you're a witch," his voice dropped several octaves, in a hushed tone. "I was hoping you can cure me."

"Cure you?" Lizzie asked sounding confused as she gingerly stepped out from behind Lassiter. "Cure you of what?"

She stayed close to him and knew now he was ready to pounce on this kid if he made so much as a twitch.

"Lycanthropy,"

********************************************************************************

He's a werewolf too? Lizzie wondered as the young man grabbed four tires out of the back cargo space of his truck and leaned them against the Fusion. He used a car jack to lift up the Fusion as he began changing the tires. Lizzie slowly sank to a crouch beside him as he worked, but he kept his eyes on what he was doing.

"You're a werewolf?" she asked quietly, sensing Lassiter standing directly behind her.

There was a pause before he responded.

"Yes," he said silently. "At least I think I am. I keep waking up in strange places and I don't even have a memory of how I got there or what I did."

Lizzie looked up at Lassiter. He had a guarded but slightly skeptical expression on his face. She turned to the young man as he worked on the rear left tire now. That didn't mean he was a werewolf exactly. He could simply be sleep walking.

"Um," she began slowly. "I'm afraid I don't have much to go by. What you're describing could be a number of things really. Sleep walking for one will have similar symptoms. And I don't know who told you I have the cure for being a werewolf, but I'm afraid I don't."

The young man stopped working and sighed.

"You do have the cure you just don't know it," he said sadly. 

With those words, he finished putting on the new tires and then climbed into his truck again. Lizzie caught his name tag on the black shirt. Andrew Hoyt

*********************************************************************

Lassiter stopped for a red light and turned to look at Lizzie.

"Are you alright? You look pale," he said scrutinizing her worriedly.

"Did you see his name tag?" Lizzie asked quietly, keeping her eyes on the dashboard.

"Who? The kid from Triple A? (Lizzie nodded at that) no. Why?" 

"His name is Andrew Hoyt,"

*************************************************************************

They reached the mini golf course and Charlotte happily began playing. They stood at the first hole as Charlotte gripped the putter and lined it up with the ball. Arianna watched Charlotte and Lizzie waited for her turn to put.

"Liz," Lassiter said quietly. "Do you really think that this kid Andrew Hoyt is related to Samuel?"

"I do," she said nodding as she watched Charlotte gently tap the ball. "I feel it in my gut, Carlton. There's something going on here."

She heard Lassiter exhale and he nodded.

"Alright. I'll do a background check on this kid tomorrow," he said.

"You're up mom!" Charlotte said happily and Lizzie stepped up to put. Her mind however still mulled over what Andrew said. "you have the cure, you just don't know it,".

 

Lizzie didn't like the sound of that one bit.  
After the golf, Charlotte was tired but incredibly happy. She dozed off in the backseat, her head resting on the windowpane. Lassiter glanced up in the rear view mirror at her and Lizzie had caught him. He had a warm and tender expression but then guilt slipped over. He turned to Lizzie.

"Liz, I feel so bad about not spending time with Charlotte," he said remorsefully. "I love her so much."  
"She knows Carlton," Lizzie said warmly placing a hand on his shoulder. "You're a great dad."

He still looked upset as they continued home.  
When they got home, Lizzie gently shook Charlotte awake and she climbed out of the car. They headed upstairs to the apartment.

Once inside, Lizzie watched Lassiter crouch down in front of Charlotte. Arianna ran to Lizzie on the couch and climbed into her lap. Lassiter gently put his hands on Charlotte's arms, above her elbows.

"Char," he said quietly. "I hope you know that I love you very much. I never, ever meant for you to feel neglected or not a part of this family. You are every much my daughter."

Charlotte's eyes filled with tears as Lassiter continued.

"Going forward, I will never let that happen again. If you're upset, I want you to come to me or your mother," 

Lassiter gently lifted his hands to place them on either side of Charlotte's face. She nodded as tears streamed down her cheeks. Lassiter pulled Charlotte close to him, wrapping his arms around her tightly. Charlotte wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him back. He buried his face into her hair and squeezed her tightly.

Lizzie heard her sobbing into Lassiter's shoulder. After several moments, he released her and planted a kiss on her forehead. Lizzie felt a warm affectionate smile forming on her face. Charlotte gave him one last hug before coming over to Lizzie and hugging her too.

"I love you mom and dad," she said. 

Lizzie squeezed Charlotte back.

"We love you too," Lassiter said gently.

With that, Charlotte headed into her room. Lizzie put Arianna to bed and flopped onto the couch next to Lassiter. Lassiter draped his arm around her shoulders and she leaned into him, letting her cheek rest against his chest. She draped an arm across his midsection and snuggled against him.

Lassiter gently swept some of her hair behind her ear.

"We'll figure out what's going on. I promise," he said quietly.

Lizzie knew he would and that worried her. His safety was a priority but she knew he'd come back to her regardless. Whatever was going on, she knew that it would be big and bad, and people would probably more than likely lose their life.


	30. Wild Ones

Book of Days

Chapter Twenty Nine-wild ones

ONE WEEK LATER

 

Lizzie and Charlotte pulled into the Spencer driveway as she saw Shawn loading Nate into the back of the Camry. He waved to Lizzie and Lizzie returned the wave. They were heading to the zoo for Nate's birthday. Charlotte and Arianna were in the back of Lizzie's new 2013 white Chevrolet Malibu. Lassiter had gotten for her as a wedding present. With Shawn and Nate loaded into their car, Lizzie followed behind them. There was no way they could car pool in either car, so O'Hara opted for Lizzie to follow them to the zoo. Gus was at his job, in an important pharmaceutical meeting which was probably for potential new clients for his company in general.

Once at the zoo, they parked side by side in the parking lot. Lassiter and O'Hara had to stay behind and work on another case that came up that Lizzie was sure had been related to the werewolves. Lassiter agreed, but he needed to work on it and this time, there had been witnesses who saw a large ‘dog' prowling around the victims home.  
Shawn clasped Nate's hand tightly as they walked through the zoo, admiring the animals. Arianna was gripping Lizzie's hand as they passed by the lion's cage. Charlotte stepped forward to read the plaque situated on a stand describing the lion's origins and it's environment. The zoo was fairly quiet for this time of day, which Lizzie found a little odd. School had been let out and normally this place would be crawling with school kids of all ages. It was almost deselect at this time of day.  
She gently nudged Shawn.

"Shawn, isn't the zoo a little too quiet?" she whispered out of the corner of her mouth.

Shawn frowned.

"Yeah now that you mention it, it is a little weird, but hey, better for us!" he said his expression brightening and Lizzie just rolled her eyes but was grinning.

They came upon the North American Gray wolf habitat next. As they stood in front of the fence, Lizzie's eyes swept around looking for any tell-tale sign that the wolves were in their enclosure. But there were no signs of the wolves at all.

"Mom? Where are the wolves?" Charlotte asked confused.

"Perhaps they're eating?" Lizzie suggested looking at Shawn for suggestions.

Shawn just shrugged. He was puzzled just as much as she was. Suddenly, they heard low growls coming from behind them. Lizzie's heart nearly leapt into her throat. Oh no. Please no she thought panicked as she held Arianna and Charlotte against her tightly as they all slowly turned around in unison. The pack of 10 wolves stood on the path, blocking their exit. The alpha, a black male, bared his white canine and incisors at them, snarling viciously. The pack's ears were pinned against their skulls and the air became thick with hostility and aggression. Shawn pulled Nate against him too. Lizzie and Shawn kept the kids behind them protectively. 

Suddenly, the pack parted, creating a path. A woman wearing absolutely nothing came slowly sauntering up between the pack. The seemed to obey her and treat her like an alphess. The woman had strawberry blond hair and the strangest eyes. They were green, but they were emerald in color with gold highlights. She had an olive complexion and high cheek bones. They were the same eyes that Lizzie saw the day when O'Hara had been dragged into the bushes and nearly crushed to death.

"Stephanie," Lizzie spat vehemently.

"Hi Lizzie," she said coolly. "Well, I see that you've brought your children to a fun day at the zoo! I bet they're having fun!"

Lizzie just glared at her with such hostility and hatred, but Stephanie didn't seem to care one bit.

"Now," Stephanie began smirking. "I'm here to kill you because you see my brother is infatuated with you! He's convinced that you have the cure to cure our little…family trait. But I don't think so. I think you're nothing more than a pompous bitch and I must say…Nick has had better choices in mates."

"Screw you," Lizzie spat at her angrily, her eyes flashing.

"Aw I was so hoping we could do this the easy way, but I see that's not an option," Stephanie mock pouted and then dropped to her hands and knees. Before long, the large gray female wolf appeared in place. The wolf shook its body rigorously and snarled. Watching someone change into a wolf wasn't as shocking as it was to Shawn. 

Clearly, this was the first time he'd seen someone shifting. He was pale and wide-eyed as he watched the transformation happening before his eyes.

"Mom," Charlotte bleated out frightened clutching onto Lizzie's hip. 

"It's fine," Lizzie said as she concentrated and a blue light shield seemed to surround them. A shift in energy whisked Lizzie's curly hair around her shoulders. Stephanie the wolf snarled and lunged straight for Lizzie, aiming to go for her throat. Stephanie broke through the shield and knocked Lizzie down. Charlotte and Arianna were screaming. Shawn huddled them behind him protectively. Lizzie pushed the wolf off her with a blast of energy and she saw Shawn jump on the wolf's' back. 

Enraged, the wolf snapped its head around and jumped on his chest, bowling him over. Standing over him, Stephanie opened her jaws and clamped them around Shawn's throat. By now, Arianna was hysterical and Nate was bawling and screaming. Lizzie saw Charlotte pull out her phone with shaky hands.

Stephanie's canines and incisors punctured Shawn's throat.

"SHAWWWWWWWN!" Lizzie's scream tore from her throat as she bent over. 

Stephanie the wolf turned her head around, blood staining her muzzle. Stephanie snarled; her canines and ivories stained ruby. She turned and bolted, the normal wolves following in her wake. Lizzie dropped to her hands and knees and pulled off her plaid shirt that was over a teal tank top. She gently pressed it against Shawn's throat.

"Shawn hang in there please," Lizzie begged as tears streamed down her cheeks.

Shawn was making a gurgling sound and he kept his eyes on Lizzie as she suddenly saw the light diminish from his blue eyes. Lizzie burst into hysterical sobs. In the distance she could hear the wailing of a police siren. Charlotte was sobbing and holding onto Arianna and Nate at the same time. 

Moments later, she heard the slamming of doors and footsteps pounding up the path. She looked up and saw Lassiter standing there. His face drained of all color and was sallow. O'Hara came running up behind him, but he grabbed her preventing her from seeing the macabre scene before them, but she twisted out of his grip and caught sight of Shawn.

She screamed and twisted away against Lassiter, burying her face into his chest. Lassiter held her while she cried. At that moment, Shawn's eyes seemed to spark to life and he sucked in a breath of air. The wound on his neck began healing.

"Lizzie?" he croaked out.

Hearing Shawn's voice, O'Hara pulled away from Lassiter and dropped to her hands and knees beside Lizzie.

"Shawn?" she sobbed. "Oh god!"

The collar of Shawn's plaid shirt was soaked with blood but by now, the wound around his neck had completely healed. He sat up as O'Hara threw her arms around her husband and hugged him tightly. Nate pulled away from Charlotte and bolted straight for his parents. Lizzie shakily got to her feet as Lassiter came over and hugged her. Lizzie stood, completely in shock as his embrace tightened around her. Charlotte and Arianna hugged her hips.

Lizzie gathered a bit of Lassiter's shirt in her fists and bawled into his chest. Lassiter held her while she cried.

"What happened?" he asked, quietly, his voice rumbling in his chest but Lizzie was too out of it yet to answer. 

Thankfully, Charlotte's voice cut through her momentary stunned state.

"Dad, the wolves weren't in their enclosure so we turned around and they were there. This woman, she was naked, she changed into this big gray wolf and went to attack mom, but Mom used magic and the wolf turned to Shawn and attacked him," Charlotte's voice came out shaky and wobbly. Unshed tears glistened in her eyes. 

Lizzie managed to get her equilibrium back and Lassiter turned to Charlotte, pulling her into a hug too. Charlotte hugged him back, and Lizzie could hear her letting out loud sobs. Arianna was crying and Lizzie managed to calm her down after a few minutes but she wondered if the girl's were going to be alright after seeing ‘Uncle Shawn' attacked like that. Lizzie knew Lassiter would have them speak to Henry's wife shortly in case. She knew they would be extremely traumatized and it was not easy for her either. O'Hara and Shawn had settled and Lizzie raised her eyes to Shawn's. Without a word, she stepped forward and grabbed Shawn, pulling him against her. 

She wound her arms around him and let her chin rest on her shoulder. She squeezed him tightly and closed her eyes. Her ears picked up his heartbeat. It was a little fast but then again anyone would have a rapid heartbeat after going through what he went through. O'Hara hugged Nate tightly and turned to Charlotte and Arianna, making sure they were alright and gave them each a hug too.

"You saved me Shawn," Lizzie whispered into his ear. "I owe you my life. I love you, you big hairball."

"Hey," Shawn said softly hugging Lizzie back. "I'm not about to let anything happen to you cause Lassie will probably shave me and dump my naked butt somewhere. I love you to Liz and if you keep squeezing me, I am more than likely going to cough up hairballs."

Lizzie pulled back and gently cupped Shawn's face in her hands before stepping back over to Lassiter. Shawn pulled out a handkerchief and wiped at the dried blood on his now immaculate throat. Suddenly, O'Hara raised a hand to her mouth and let out a gasp.

"Jules what's wrong?" Shawn asked worriedly coming over to her and gently taking her shoulders.

Lizzie and Lassiter exchanged anxious glances before returning their eyes onto O'Hara.

"S-Shawn this means…you're a werewolf now," O'Hara said shakily as comprehension dawned on her face. Everyone froze as the full weight of O'Hara's words hit them like a Mack truck. O'Hara's eyes shifted to Lizzie and she could see absolute fear, shock and confusion in them. She raised a shaky hand and pointed to Lizzie.

"This is all your doing!" she sobbed hysterically. "Now you might end up killing my husband! I can see why people want to kill you! Wherever you go, destruction follows in your path! I won't let you kill Shawn!"

"O'Hara!" Lassiter barked out angrily and O'Hara flinched. He kept his gaze stern, compassionate and defensive. "You know as well as I do that this is not her fault. Right now you're distraught and I understand that…but right now you need to calm down and think logically and reasonably."

Lizzie saw O'Hara take several deep breaths and her face flooded with guilt. She went to say something when a scream pierced through the air. They turned around and saw Stephanie, in wolf form, dragging Charlotte by the cuff of her pants. Charlotte was screaming and trying to dig her finger nails into the path.

"CHARLOOOTE!" Lizzie screamed going to lunge forward to go after her but O'Hara's arms wound around her and held her back, rendering her immobile.

Lassiter pulled out his gun and immediately charged after Stephanie.

"Dad help!" Charlotte screamed as terrified tears streamed down her cheeks. Charlotte was now flipped onto her back and she managed a well-aimed kick at the side of the wolf's face. The wolf only growled more and tugged her further. Lassiter raised the gun eye level and Lizzie could see his face was tight with rage and it had that cold determination locked in place. He fired and the wolf howled in pain as the bullet just grazed the shoulder, but it was enough to draw blood. Charlotte was still screaming as Stephanie vanished from sight, Charlotte's screams fading until there was complete silence.

Lizzie stood bent over slightly in O'Hara's arms, trying to grasp what had just happened.

"Nooooo!" she screamed and sobbed as the full weight of what happened finally hit her. Arianna was clutching onto Shawn's hip, her lower lip trembling as tears streamed down her already pink cheeks. Lizzie strained against O'Hara's arms and finally she managed to break free. She ran toward the direction that Stephanie had dragged Charlotte, but was once again stopped, but this time by Lassiter.

"Stop!" he commanded.

"Let me go Carlton! She took Charlotte!" Lizzie yelled furious, panicked and determined.

"I know! I will get her back!" he said, and Lizzie could see a muscle twitching in his jaw as anguish and pain filled his face. "I promise." He searched her face imploringly.

Lizzie's heart burned with the need for justice. This woman and her sibling have brought nothing but heartache and pain to her. It was time now for Stephanie to be destroyed and she would see to it that she was. She knew Lassiter wouldn't sleep until Charlotte was back and safe. Every police officer in Santa Barbara would be placed on alert. Suddenly, a name popped into her head. She hadn't spoken to her old high school best friend since the last incident 3 years ago. But somehow now, Lizzie felt like she would be her only hope. She pulled out her cell phone and began dialing Payton Wallace. 

************************************************************************************

Lassiter had indeed, done a background check on Andrew Hoyt. He was related to Samuel…he had been his son. Things had certainly become complicated now. Lizzie sat in a chair in front of Lassiter's desk, her elbow resting on top of it with her hand propping up her jaw. The bullpen was a flurry of activity.O'Hara had apologized to Lizzie about blaming her earlier. She felt bad, being she knew Lizzie didn't mean for any of this to happen. Lizzie just told her not to worry and to forget it. Lassiter was barking orders at the officers. They'd set up a poster board with a picture of Charlotte and a description of Stephanie (in human form of course) next to it, along with Nick's history. She heard footsteps coming up the stairs to the bullpen and when she raised her eyes, she saw Payton standing there.

An overwhelming sensation of relief and joy filled Lizzie's chest as she got up and rushed over to Payton. Payton hugged her tightly.

"I got your call," she said softly, squeezing Lizzie tightly. "I'm sorry about Charlotte, but don't worry I'm here to help. What can I do?"

Lizzie pulled back from Payton's grasp and stood back an arm's-length, watching her. Regret and guilt filled her face. She felt bad for not speaking to Payton in three years, but when Lizzie had called her for help, she'd come regardless.

"I'm so sorry Payton," Lizzie apologized. "I knew you'd never intentionally betray me or mean to hurt me in any way. I feel so bad for not talking to you for such a long period of time! Maybe you can help track Charlotte?"

Payton smiled at her but she had a sad expression on her face.

"I didn't understand why you didn't believe me. I know I made a mistake and I pretty much lost my best friend for it. I really didn't know he wanted to hurt you or Detective Lassiter." Her eyes filled with regret and remorse. "But I can certainly try and track her for you."

Lizzie hugged her again.

"I understand. Stephanie kidnapped her right before our eyes," tears sprang to Lizzie's eyes as she began filling in Payton on everything including Andrew Hoyt.

Payton listened intently without interrupting her, which she was grateful for. When Lizzie finished explaining, Payton nodded in understanding. She put a hand on Lizzie's shoulder and leaned in to respond, when Lassiter came over and O'Hara.

"Wallace," Lassiter growled coldly. "What brings you back here? Didn't get enough of torturing us?"

Payton flinched at his tone as O'Hara swatted at his arm.

"I asked her to come," Lizzie offered. "She can help us track down Stephanie and get Charlotte back."

Lassiter arched a dark eyebrow at her.

"Am I that incapable of finding our daughter?" he asked, his tone haughty and patronizing. He had a cool expression on his face.

Lizzie realized she probably shattered his ego a bit and she went over to him. She knew he was every bit capable of finding Charlotte. But Payton had an advantage. Being she was a werewolf herself, she could easily track down Stephanie. She looked up into his ice blue eyes. He held her gaze for a moment before she responded. Her tone was slightly shaky.

"No Carlton," she said softly placing a hand on his chest. "But Payton is a werewolf. She can track down Stephanie a little easier, maybe picking up something that we can't. I know you're capable of finding her. I know you will."

Lassiter let out a slow exhale. She figured he probably couldn't believe he was about to say the next words that came out of his mouth.

"We have Spencer for that now," he said. "Why do we need her?"

Payton came over.

"Shawn's newly bitten. He won't change until the first full moon," she explained. "He will show signs but he won't fully change yet. The next full moon isn't for 2 days."

Lassiter's eyes slid over to Payton and they narrowed. He went to speak, but O'Hara interjected.

"Payton," she began. "Will Shawn have to be killed?"

Lizzie knew that was something they had to know and Lizzie didn't blame her for asking. Payton tilted her head at O'Hara and had a confused look on her face.

"Why would he be destroyed, Juliet?"

"If he goes around murdering innocent people," she supplied.

Realization dawned on Payton's face and she offered O'Hara a smile. She shook her head.

"No," Payton said. "I've been doing research on werewolves for the past three years. With the information from Lizzie's spell-book, I've come up with a theory. I didn't hurt you guys when I changed right?"

They shook their heads.

"Okay," she continued. "I think it has to do with the person's soul. If the souls are dark and tainted, I think that transfers into the change and the shift. Who bit Shawn? Nick or Stephanie?"

"Stephanie," Lizzie said. 

"Okay. Yeah if it had been Nick, he would be exhibiting signs of the change already," she breathed. "The soul, don't forget is attached to the person and it would probably change with the shift. It's like being ‘reborn' if you will."

O'Hara just wound her arm around his arm and pressed her cheek against his shirt. Shawn gently kissed the top of her head.

"Fine," Lassiter grumbled eyeing Payton. "You do not leave town. I want to be able to reach you. If you leave town, I will hunt you down."

Payton nodded, but looked a little unsettled at his threat. Lassiter leaned over and gently touched Lizzie's arm.

"Come on O'Hara, we got to get back to work," he said boorishly.

O'Hara nodded and smiled at Lizzie and Payton before following her partner back to the center of all the madness. Shawn turned to Lizzie and went to reply when Gus came up and lightly punched Shawn on the shoulder.  
Gus' eyes landed on Payton and they widened for a moment. Lizzie watched in amusement as different emotions flitted across Gus' face before finally settling on elation.

"Payton!" he cried stepping forward giving her a hug. 

"What brings you back into Santa Barbara?"

"Hi Gus," she said bashfully. "Lizzie called me for help in finding Charlotte."

"Uh dude, you do remember that Payton basically threw Lizzie under the bus 3 years ago right?" Shawn asked, but he had an amused expression on his face.

Gus cleared his throat. 

"Right," he said nodding but clearly he was ignoring Shawn.   
Lizzie pulled aside Gus and filled him in on Shawn's predicament. He was completely shaken and unnerved by the news. He seemed completely off and nervous around Shawn now. Lizzie could understand where he was coming from.

 

"I'm going to check on Arianna," Lizzie announced as she headed to find McNabb. McNabb was happily playing with Arianna in one of the meeting rooms. Lizzie opened the door and watched as the grown man sat on the floor with Arianna playing with her. She clearly was having a good time. Lizzie couldn't help but break into a huge grin. Chief Vick had allowed Arianna to stay here after hearing what happened with Charlotte. Chief Vick herself was personally overseeing the hunt for Charlotte. Lizzie had to chuckle as McNabb looked up and quickly got to his feet.

"Oh hi Liz," he said blushing. "How's Detective Lassiter doing?" he asked as concern now filled his face. "I'm rightly sorry about Charlotte though, but knowing Lassiter he'll definitely find her."

Lizzie smiled at him.

"Thanks Buzz. I know. He's holding up but I know he'll crack soon if they don't find any leads." Lizzie sighed.

"What about you?" McNabb asked tilting his head.

"I'm a wreck," Lizzie admitted wanly. "I'm just checking on Arianna."

"Oh she's fine. Not one bit of trouble," McNabb said brightly.

Lizzie smiled and nodded.

"Thank you Buzz, I appreciate it,"

"No problem,"

Lizzie waved at Arianna who grinned and turned her attention back to McNabb. Lizzie left the room and headed back to Lassiter's desk. She saw Shawn coming toward her and he crouched down in front of her and gently placed a hand on her knee.

"I promise Lizzie bear. We will find Charlotte," he said warmly, looking at her intently and with determination.

"That's right," Payton said firmly nodding. "I will help too."

Lizzie felt a wan smile forming on her face. She knew they would. But why did Stephanie want Charlotte in the first place?

******************************************************************************

Charlotte was strapped to a chair. A large leather belt was around her midsection and her wrists and ankles were duct taped together. She was sobbing as the woman circled her. She was in a basement. The woman's name was Stephanie, and there was a man too...Nick. The man was a little gentler with her but the woman was rough and mean.

"Now you little brat. I know your Mommy is a very powerful witch, which means you must be too," the woman said standing in front of her and placing her hands on her hips. "I want you to do a spell right now."

Charlotte only sobbed harder.  
Charlotte didn't respond right away and the woman got angry and kicked her in the shin with impatience.

"Do it!" she rasped.

Charlotte cried out and strained against her restraints.

"I can't! I'm adopted!" Charlotte cried. "Please! Don't hurt me!"

Tears streamed down her cheeks. Stephanie turned to Nick, glaring at him. Charlotte could see this new information to them was not going to go over well. Stephanie went over and slapped Nick on the cheek.

"Did you know about this?" she growled. "This little bitch is useless to me now! To us! You know that Andrew bumped into Elizabeth recently? He called me and told me! We must recruit him, Nick. I have some ideas for your mate choices too. They're all like us," Stephanie hissed meaningfully. "Tomorrow there will be a meeting and you can meet them. I do not want you with that disgusting witch Elizabeth. Do you hear me?"

Nick's eyes slid onto Charlotte and then back to Stephanie. He nodded and his expression shifted to coldness.

"What do we do about this one?" he said motioning to Charlotte.

Stephanie turned to look at Charlotte.

"Eh kill her," Stephanie said shrugging one shoulder nonchalantly. "Do whatever you want with her I don't care."

Stephanie sauntered up the wooden staircase that led down to the basement. Nick smirked and pulled out a long carving knife. Charlotte screamed and Nick stormed over and grabbed a lock of her hair, yanking her head back. He pressed the tip of the blade under Charlotte's throat.

"Shut up. If you scream one more time, I will cut your throat…do you understand?" he spat.

Charlotte whimpered and nodded. He smirked and raised the knife, dragging it slowly across her cheek. She let out a low mewl as she felt warm blood and the stinging sensation of the blade.

Nick laughed and headed up the stairs after Stephanie. Charlotte knew they would probably leave her down here to die. She would certainly die of thirst and lack of food. She heard the door slam and a lock slide into place. She bawled and prayed that her Mom and Dad were looking for her. But why did they want her mom so badly? What did they think she could do? 

Charlotte's chin dropped to her chest as she cried uncontrollably.

**********************************************************************

2 DAYS LATER

 

There were still no leads on Charlotte's whereabouts. Lassiter was getting even more and more stressed and a few times, Lizzie saw him just staring into space. By now Lizzie knew he was going to splinter or have a nervous breakdown. The precinct was dwindling down in activity and Payton had requested that she and Shawn be placed into a cell. Lassiter thoroughly agreed and Lizzie walked with both of them down to the holding area. Gus, who was still wart, didn't want to be around Shawn just yet. It would take some time for Gus to come around being thrown into this situation after finding out his best friend for some years was now a werewolf, which Lizzie could understand. He was staying with Henry, who had also been filled in. Henry was also a little freaked out and had refused to believe it at first, but then asked the same questions O'Hara had. Once he was assured, he was a little better, but still stricken to hear his only son was now a 'werewolf'. After all everyone thought werewolves didn't exist...now they were thrown into a whole new reality.

Payton stepped into the cell easily and Lassiter just closed the door. Shawn looked apprehensive and scared as they slid the door closed. Lassiter smirked at him. They knew Payton wouldn't hurt them, but with Shawn shifting for the first time, they had to lock his cell.

"I've waited a long time for this. Spencer behind bars…unfortunately, it's for a completely different reason," he said coldly but Lizzie swatted at him.

Lizzie and Lassiter stood back as they looked out the window of the holding cell area. The full moon slid out from behind gray clouds and she watched as Payton dropped to her hands and knees and began shifting. It was still a little scary, even though they'd seen her shift before. Before long the tawny colored wolf sat there with the bi colored eyes. Lizzie went over and easily slid the cell door open. She heard Lassiter intake a hiss of breath. He still didn't trust Payton, but they had no choice. They were running out of time and Stephanie could most certainly kill Charlotte if she realizes that Charlotte isn't like her…if that's the reason she had kidnapped the girl in the first place. But why else would she have done that if there wasn't some plan brewing?

The tawny wolf just planted her rump down beside Lizzie and they watched Shawn next. Shawn cried out and doubled over. His arm was pressing against his midsection.

"God! My insides are on fire!" he croaked out as he eventually dropped to all fours. "I'm burning up!"

Lizzie glanced down at the tawny wolf who looked up at her at the same time. Payton's cold nose gently bumped against Lizzie's palm, as if to reassure her. 

"Sweet Justice," she heard Lassiter exhale and quickly returned her eyes onto Shawn's cell. There standing on all fours was a black wolf with Shawn's blue-gray eyes. Lizzie raised a hand to her mouth as Shawn the wolf shook its body and caught sight of Lizzie. She watched in horror as the lips pulled back, revealing white canines and incisors. The wolf snarled and threw its body against the cell door. The door whined and broke off its hinges. Shawn the wolf jumped on Lizzie, pinning her to the ground; his heavy paws pressing on her shoulders. Payton growled protectively at Shawn baring her canines at him. She heard Lassiter pull out his gun and aim it at Shawn.

"No," Lizzie whispered. "Wait."

She heard Lassiter mutter "dammit Cromwell" under his breath but he obliged. Shawn the wolf suddenly let his lips slip down, covering his teeth. Then, he began licking Lizzie's face like an overgrown dog.

She heard Lassiter hiss a curse as he put his gun away. Shawn the wolf let Lizzie up and she stood up. She thought for sure Shawn would kill her but it seems that Payton was right in her theory. Shawn turned his eyes onto Lassiter and going over to him. Lassiter eyed him warily as he slowly lifted a hind leg up by Lassiter's left leg.

"Do it Spencer, and I have a bullet with your name on it," Lassiter threatened.

Shawn the wolf gave him a look that was mixed with amusement and mock sulking. Lizzie reached into her purse and pulled out Charlotte's shirt.

Both wolves came forward and put their noses close to the shirt. She heard them sniffing and Payton bolted toward the back door that led into an alley beside the precinct. It would not look right if two wolves suddenly galloped across the bullpen floor with dozens of officers still working there. At least with the back door, no one would really see them too much. Shawn followed behind her. Lassiter opened the door and the two wolves tore out.

"I think they might have a lock on her. Come on!" Lassiter said grabbing Lizzie's hand and pulling her out into the alley after the wolves.


	31. Live Bait

Book of Days

Chapter Thirty-Live Bait

Charlotte could hear Stephanie and Nick moving around upstairs. It's been two days and they still hadn't come down to check on her, or give her food and water. She was already dehydrated and malnourished, but somehow she held onto her strength. She was going to make sure she escaped this prison. Sobbing, Charlotte began angrily maneuvering her wrists, trying to work at the tape around her wrists and ankles. Little by little she felt the tape starting to give on her wrists. She heard a loud ‘thud' upstairs, and paused, panting heavily and breathing hard listening for when her captors came down stairs. 

There was no other sound and Charlotte proceeded to work at the tape. Eventually after several moment of struggling, the tape loosened and she pulled her wrists apart and began deftly working on the ones around her ankle and then began working at the belt across her midsection. 

She was finally free, and looked around the basement, looking for a way out. She spied a window and quickly ran over to it, stacking up boxes and other things to help boost her up. She pushed at the window and it wasn't giving. She heard the basement door opening now and footsteps coming down the stairs.

"Hey!" Nick growled angrily. "How did you get loose?" he began angrily storming across the basement floor while Charlotte kept pushing against the window. Finally it opened at the last-minute and she began pulling herself through. She felt Nick grab her ankle and she screamed.   
Charlotte dug her elbows into the dirt and mud outside in the flower beds and pulled using every last once of strength in her. Using her one free foot, she kicked Nick right in the face. She heard him cry out and release her ankle. She eventually wiggled through the window.  
It had begun raining heavily now and she was getting soaked. She ran straight for the road and prayed she came upon help.

*********************************************************************************

It turned out, Shawn and Payton had lost the scent. They'd managed to keep to the shadows without being seen and Lizzie slumped against the crown Victoria as they had parked near the end of the scent trail. It had ended by a shell of a house that had burned down ages ago. They had no idea where Stephanie was holding Charlotte. It could be anywhere at this point. Around the house was nothing but woods, but Shawn and Payton had continued north, heading nowhere near the woods, which Lizzie had fears of finding Charlotte's body in. It had begun raining and her hair was getting matted to her head. Payton had spread her paws and shook her coat free of excess rain water. She raised a hand and brushed some of her damp hair back behind her ear. O'Hara and Lassiter stood in front of her and the two wolves sat at her feet looking up at her remorsefully and guiltily. 

Shawn had lowered his head and whined, letting his ears drop sideways as though he was ashamed he couldn't pick up Charlotte's scent. Payton was the same way. Lizzie looked at them and marveled. They were nothing like she thought werewolves would be. They almost acted like over grown dogs, which in her book was fine. The rumors and myths that werewolves were evil and vicious weren't entirely true…though sometimes that rumor got things right. She couldn't stand having two people she cared about try to kill her too. Stephanie and Nick were enough.

She gently reached out to touch Shawn's ear and scratched it. Shawn's eyes closed blissfully and then Lizzie suddenly heard the radio on Lassiter's car crackling…

"10-5 please be advised…little girl found running around Hammond Road. Brown hair and brown eyes. Responding officer had taken her to Santa Barbara Cottage hospital."

Lizzie's eyes widened and when she looked at Lassiter, she knew he was thinking the same thing. He reached in and grabbed the walkie-talkie. He had a look of relief and urgency on his face.

"10-4 base, we're on our way,"

O'Hara pulled open the passenger side door and Lizzie went to pull open the back door behind O'Hara. The wolves looked up at her and whined as if to say "what about us?"

"That's definitely Charlotte. You two go," Lizzie said and the two wolves turned and headed off into the shadows.  
Once Lizzie closed her door, Lassiter peeled away from the curb, the rear tires kicking up smoke as he headed to the hospital.

**********************************************************************

Charlotte was in emergency room. She'd suffered from dehydration and a mild case of malnutrition for the lack of food for 2 days. They had an IV hooked up to her with a rapid but steady drip of saline. She had a heart monitor hooked up to her and it beeped in sync with her pulse. Lassiter, Lizzie and O'Hara gathered around her bed. Charlotte was alert but out of it a bit. Lizzie leaned over the bed and gently smoothed some of her hair away from her forehead.

"Hey," she said warmly as tears flooded her eyes. "It's mommy."

"Hi mom," Charlotte croaked out.

Lassiter leaned over too and put his face close to hers.  
"Hey there," he said as a muscle twitched in his jaw and he gently reached over to touch Charlotte cheek.

"Hi Dad," she said smiling weakly.

"You get some sleep okay? We'll be right here," he said and within moments, Charlotte was fast asleep. Lassiter turned to Lizzie. She had tears forming in her eyes and a few escaped streaming down her cheeks.

Lassiter gently cupped her face in his hands and gave her a soft kiss.

"She's fine Lizzie. But I'm going to find out what happened. Stay here," he motioned for O'Hara to follow him. O'Hara gently squeezed Lizzie's arm and followed her partner over to the nurses' station. Lizzie sat there, gently running her fingers through Charlotte's hair. 

Lizzie's emotions boiled over and she burst into tears. There was the anxiety and emotional stress of not knowing if Charlotte was alright, alive or dead, which just boiled over into one bit eruption. She pressed her arms against her stomach and leaned over, sobbing.

A few moments later, Lassiter and O'Hara returned. Lassiter saw her and gently pulled her to her feet, wrapping his arm around her shoulders and waist, pulling her tightly against him. His chin slid onto the crown of her head and Lizzie buried her face into the hollow of his throat. He held her for a few moments.

"She's stable," he said quietly as his voice rumbled softly. "Just dehydrated and slightly malnourished, but she's going to be just fine." Lizzie could hear his own voice cracking from pent-up emotion and anger. "From what she told the officer that found her, she managed to escape. We'll know more when she's stronger."

Lassiter gently pulled back and kissed the top of her forehead. Lizzie felt exhaustion settling in so Lassiter gently tilted her face up to meet his.

"Why don't you go home and get some sleep? Pick up Arianna and get some rest. I'll stay here with her. O'Hara will take you home okay?"

O'Hara nodded in agreement with him and Lizzie found herself reluctantly agreeing to his request. O'Hara led Lizzie out of the hospital room. They would swing by the precinct to pick up Arianna before heading to Lassiter's condo.

**********************************************************************

Lizzie put Arianna to bed and decided that a nice hot bath would settle her nerves. She closed the bathroom door and filled the tub up with the warm water. She kept her cell phone beside her incase Lassiter had to call. She undressed and slipped into the tub, sighing in content as the water rolled over her. Her nerves had finally begun settling down now. Apparently Charlotte had escaped, but how? And where was she being held captive? What did Stephanie and Nick want with her?

She lathered up a loofah and began gently running it along her leg. Her cell phone suddenly rang, startling her.  
She picked up the phone and looked at the screen for the caller ID. It said ‘Charlotte'

A feeling of dread filled her stomach. She knew Charlotte was in the hospital, so who had her cell phone? Perhaps Lassiter maybe was using it for some reason? Charlotte didn't appear to have belongings when the officer found her, so who was this?

"Lassiter?" Lizzie asked in a worried voice.

"No," a painfully familiar female voice came over the line maliciously. "Guess again sweetie."

"Stephanie," Lizzie breathed, sitting upright in the tub now, no longer relaxed. Adrenaline was kicking in and the hand holding the phone began shaking. "What do you want?"

"Well for starters, your lovely little daughter isn't much of a gracious house guest. She ran away from us after we took such good care of her too," Stephanie's voice dripped with sarcasm and hostility.

"Screw you, you bitch. I know you let her starve for 2 days with no water or food!" Lizzie yelled into the phone.

"Listen up," Stephanie snapped and Lizzie fell silent at her tone. "I'm warning you. Next time I see that brat, I will kill her without hesitation… you got that? Be prepared Lizzie, this isn't over."

With that she hung up the phone and there was nothing more than a dial tone in her ear now. Shaken, she got out of the tub and pulled on a soft terry cloth robe. She tied the sash around her waist tightly and rushed out into the living room. First she checked on Arianna, who was sound asleep in her bed. Then, she dialed Lassiter.

*************************************************************************

Lassiter came home. Lizzie was sitting on the couch. She hadn't budged since Stephanie called her. When Stephanie had kidnapped Charlotte, she and Nick must've taken Charlotte's phone. Lizzie looked up as Lassiter sat down beside her and she turned to face him, tucking one leg beneath her. Lassiter pulled off his suit jacket and draped it over the back of the couch. He loosened his tie and let it hang around his neck. He turned to Lizzie and had a grave expression on his face.

"Stephanie called you on Charlotte's phone?" he asked and Lizzie nodded. She had tears forming in her eyes.

"Carlton she threatened Charlotte. She said the next time she sees her she'll kill her without hesitation,"

Lassiter's blue eyes flashed dangerously.

"I won't allow her to go anywhere near Charlotte," he growled and raised a hand to touch Lizzie's jaw. "I have an officer stationed outside Charlotte's room and one inside. No one is going to touch her."

His hand gently dropped to her neck where the necklace he'd gotten her last year on her birthday hung gently against the hollow of her throat. The bracelet he'd gotten her on her birthday recently was still around her wrist, tinkling softly.

At his touch, Lizzie sighed as the tears spilled over. He placed a hand on the side of her face; his thumb was in front of her ear and his fingers gently curled around her neck. He slowly pulled her toward him. She closed her eyes as she felt him gently kiss her on the lips. She kissed him back softly. His kiss was reassuring and he raised his other hand to cup the side of her face. When he pulled back, they were both breathless.

"Mark my words, Liz," he said quietly. "I will hunt down Stephanie and Nick if it's the last thing I do."

*****************************************************************************

Shawn and Payton met up with Lassiter, O'Hara, and Lizzie at the precinct. Charlotte would be allowed to return home this morning so hearing that Charlotte was alright and back to herself, Lizzie felt better. She headed over to Payton and Shawn and relayed what Stephanie said on the phone. Gus had slowly came around and returned to his spot next to Shawn. They began coming up with a plan to hunt down Stephanie.

Charlotte was being released from the hospital at 9 am so they all headed out about two hours later to pick her up.  
When they arrived at the hospital, Charlotte grinned happily when she spied Lassiter and Lizzie. Lizzie threw her arms around her and hugged her tightly. Charlotte hugged Lizzie tightly. Lizzie pressed her face into the girl's hair and choked back a relieved sob.

"Oh god Charlotte," She said, her voice wavering. "We thought the worst!"

"It's okay mom," she said her voice muffled. "I escaped."

Lizzie kissed Charlotte on the forehead and then Lassiter came over and hugged her too. O'Hara, Shawn and Gus took turns and Lizzie saw Charlotte turn her gaze onto Payton. She had a questioning look on her face.

"Who is this?" she asked confused.

"This is Payton. She's your mom's best friend," Lassiter explained tucking some of Charlotte's hair behind her ear. "But now, can you tell us what happened after Stephanie dragged you."

Charlotte nodded and launched into what had transpired. Lizzie listened with a horrified expression on her face. Clearly these two were still bent on Lizzie and something about a cure. From what Charlotte had heard, Nick and Stephanie were talking about someone named Andrew and how Lizzie still had the trait they needed to cure themselves. Andrew she heard was being ‘recruited' for some reason.  
Once she was finished, Lassiter informed Charlotte about Payton so she became acquainted with her. They headed back to the precinct to work more on the plan. Charlotte sat behind Lassiter's desk, her arms crossed over it. She let her chin rest on them and she watched as Payton looked at them suddenly with a grin.

"I have an idea on how we can get Stephanie. Once she's out-of-the-way, destroying Nick will be much simpler,"

"How?" Gus asked

"Using live bait," Payton said and her eyes slid to Charlotte's.

"No way!" Lassiter snapped shaking his head. He had placed a hand on his hip, pulling the half of his suit jacket aside exposing his badge. "You are not using my daughter for bait after the ordeal she just went through!" his tone was angry and appalled. "Is there something wrong with you, Wallace?"

Payton looked upset but she retorted back at Lassiter.

"I know how it sounds, Detective Lassiter! But think about it…if she knew Charlotte was ‘alone' somewhere she'd come to get her without hesitation. But, I will be there in wolf form watching. The minute Stephanie gets too close, I'll attack her."

"I can join in too," Shawn volunteered. "So Charlotte will be well protected."

"Absolutely not," Lassiter said adamantly.

There was a deafening silence before Lizzie felt an idea forming in her mind. She would be the bait.

"I'll be the bait," Lizzie offered.

"No," Lassiter said coming over to her. "Stephanie will kill you."

"Stephanie wants to kill Charlotte too but I'm not going to let that happen. It's better if it's me. I know how to defend myself," Lizzie argued. "Carlton please…we have no other choice here!"

"There's always a choice!" Lassiter snapped. "It's too dangerous!"

Lizzie knew she had to do this and turned to Payton and Shawn. She was once again going against Lassiter's wishes, but she really didn't see any other choice here. They had to lure Stephanie into their plan and then once she was there, destroy her somehow. The only thing left to work out was where and how. They had the who, what, and when already.

"I'm in guys. We need to figure out the where and how we're going to destroy Charlotte," she said exhaling slowly.

She heard Lassiter angrily curse and pound his fist on the desk. He was livid.

"Carlton…" she began hoping to appease him and reason with him but he just shook his head.

She knew he loved her but he wasn't seeing that there wasn't any other option to explore. Charlotte was too young to take part in this; Lassiter had been right in refusing her participation, but Lizzie was able to handle herself and would have a better chance of standing up to Stephanie. He stalked off to the holding cell area. Charlotte looked at Lizzie with sad eyes. She obviously hated having her daddy angry and she hurried off after him. Arianna came over to Shawn and gently clasped her hand around his.

O'Hara didn't know what to say either. Lizzie turned to her.

"Where's Nate? With Kelly?" she asked breaking the awkward silence.

"Yeah," O'Hara said nodding, looking uncomfortable too.  
Kelly was their babysitter that they had used for quite some time now since Nate had been born. Lizzie exhaled and spoke again.

"Jules, would Kelly mind keeping an eye on Char and Arianna?" Lizzie asked.

O'Hara shook her head.

"I'll give her a call," she took out her cell phone and dialed the babysitter.

Charlotte came over to her and wound her arms around Lizzie's waist.

"Is daddy okay?"

"Yes honey," Lizzie assured her softly. "You're going to spend time with Nate and your sister. Juliet has a nice babysitter that will look after you. What mommy has to do is very dangerous but I promise you I will be fine."

Charlotte hugged Lizzie again. She hoped that this would be the last they heard of Stephanie and that their plan would get off without a hitch or problem.

****************************************************************************

With Charlotte and Arianna safely at Juliet's house under the supervision of Kelly, it was time to put their plan in action. Lassiter had kept silent the entire time they were delving out the intitial plan ideas. He refused to take part in it. They had decided that the best place to do this would be an old construction site. It was open and there was plenty of places for the backup officer's to hide. Gus had decided to do some reasearch on wolfsbayne and was at his job. Lizzie figured that Gus wasn't for war but knowledge was his strong point. They did need more information about it anyway so it would be useful. When Payton and Shawn promised to protect Lizzie, that's when Lassiter stepped in.

"If you two let anything happen to her, I will personally shoot you with silver bullets with wolfsbayne," Lassiter growled at them threateningly. He pointed a finger at each of them.

"Lassifras, don't worry," Shawn said watching him. "We won't let anything happen to Lizzie."

Lassiter just muttered something incoherent. Lizzie had no doubt in her mind Lassiter would shoot either of them without hesitation. 

"How do we get Stephanie to come?" Payton asked looking around at them.

Lizzie raised her cellphone.

"She took Charlotte's cell phone," she replied. "But what do we tell her to lure her into our little trap?"

There was another silence as everyone began thinking.

"Tell her that you've agreed to give up this so-called ‘cure'," Lassiter said at last, raising his eyes to hers. "That will get their attention."

Lizzie nodded.

Finally their plan was set in motion and Lizzie dialed Charlotte's phone. On the second ring, Stephanie picked up and Lizzie began the little lie to get her out to the old construction site. She had seemed skeptical, but agreed to meet her there the following evening. Once that ball was rolling, they all pitched in to get the second part of their plan in motion. They would meet back up with Gus once it was over.

************************************************************************************

The following evening, Lizzie stood in the center of the construction site. It had rained, so the ground was muddy and slick. Hiding in the shadows around the perimeter, was backup officers with their guns ready. Crouched behind a large white Bobcat front loader bulldozer, were O'Hara and Lassiter. Behind Lizzie was a large crane, where Payton and Shawn crouched, hidden, already in wolf form.

She glanced over her shoulder and saw the tips of Shawn's ears dip behind the crane again out of sight. She knew he had done that to assure her that he was there and waiting. She took a deep, steadying breath and waited.

No car had showed up after twenty minutes and Lizzie began worrying that perhaps Stephanie decided not to come, that perhaps she had seen through Lizzie's lie…but then, a pair of golden eyes began approaching her from out of the darkness. Lizzie's heart sped up with a brief flash of fear that shot through her. The large gray wolf stepped into the flood light that had been turned on. Lizzie was standing in a circular spot of white light and the wolf paused just inches from her. They stared at one another for a moment before the gray wolf shifted and Stephanie stood in human form, naked.

"I was worried you wouldn't show," Lizzie said coldly.

"I had to see for myself," Stephanie smirked. "So you're finally going to co-öperate."

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Payton slinking up behind Stephanie, keeping close to the shadows as possible. Being the ground was muddy, footsteps were silenced. Payton was now perched directly behind Stephanie and Lizzie felt a cold nose probe her palm. She glanced down and spied Shawn standing there, omitting low threatening warning growls at Stephanie. Stephanie spied Shawn and burst out laughing.

"Oh yes the new werewolf," she laughed cruelly. "I'm sure you met Andrew Hoyt yes? Well m'dear I'm pleased to say that he has been officially recruited into our little family. With three werewolves, our family has become a pack now. Stronger than ever….and you, you little whore (Shawn bellowed out a loud angry growl at this) don't fit in with our plans. So, I'm going to have to kill you. Nick has decided to turn his affections onto someone that's more like us. I know you're so heartbroken over this news, but get over it." She snarled. "I've had it with you trying to destroy my family! My brother is all I have and you're consistently trying to kill him! Now it's my turn to beat you to the punch. I've planned to kill your family, starting with that brat and ending up with your despicable detective husband! Too bad I failed with this miserable creature next to you." She said disgustedly. 

Shawn snarled at her, baring his teeth. Shawn's shoulder reached her fingertips. She gently brushed her fingers along his ebony fur.

"Screw you," Lizzie spat at her. "You will never touch my family, you psycho bitch."

Stephanie stepped forward and lashed out, grabbing Lizzie by the throat and lifted her several inches off the ground. Shawn snarled viciously and took a step forward, but Stephanie aimed a kick at his muzzle. She heard Shawn whine painfully and dropped his muzzle to the ground, letting a forepaw slide over it. Stephanie put her face close to Lizzie.

"Get something straight," Stephanie said coldly. "You and your entire family will die. I don't give a shit about the cure. Maybe my brother and that stupid fool Andrew do, but I want you dead. Do you hear me? I will kill you now. How about that?" she smirked and flung Lizzie aside. 

Lizzie felt her back slam into one of the Bobcat's overly large wheels. She cried out in pain as she fell on her stomach. The cold mud pressed against her cheek. At that instant, Payton launched herself at Stephanie, snarling viciously and Shawn recovered enough to launch a second attack. Lizzie went to get up, but she couldn't. She couldn't even feel her legs at this point. She just laid there with her cheek pressing against the mud, her arms in a U shape by her ears. She heard Lassiter curse and the next thing she knew Lassiter had slinked out from behind the Bobcat and hovered above her. Dried mud caked the sleeves of his dark but suit jacket, and the pants legs of his slacks. He put a hand on the side of her face.

"Get up Liz," he whispered anxiously.

"I can't," Lizzie sobbed. "Oh God Carlton I can't feel my legs."

Lassiter swallowed hard. Lizzie could hear Shawn and Payton snarling. She saw Stephanie trying to fight off both wolves, but it started to look like she was losing the battle. Payton's jaws clamped around Stephanie's arm, directly where the radial artery was located and her canines punctured through the skin. Stephanie let out a scream as blood flowed freely down her arm. Shawn knocked her over and Payton then clamped her jaws around Stephanie's femur, the canines puncturing the artery there. Lizzie knew they were going to make Stephanie bleed to death. With one burst of strength, Stephanie backhanded Shawn, sending him skidding through the mud on his side.

He whined from being stunned and that's when Payton made her move. She stood over Stephanie and clamped her jaws around Stephanie's throat. Lizzie shut her eyes as she knew what Payton was going to do. Sure enough, she heard the brief scream tear from Stephanie's lips before it was cut off abruptly, and a gurgling moan followed. Then, complete silence.

O'Hara crouched down next to Lassiter. Mud had also gotten onto her suit as well and there was a smear on her forehead and cheek.

Lassiter tucked some of Lizzie's hair behind her ear. Lizzie's denim jacket was over a hooded sweatshirt which was now pressing against the rust colored mud.

"She can't move O'Hara," Lassiter croaked out. "I think her back might be fractured."

"Oh no," O'Hara said as the color drained from her face. "Oh no." she raised a hand to her mouth.

They heard a sneeze come from behind them and Lassiter looked up. Payton had slinked over and lowered her head, nudging Lizzie with her muzzle. Shawn recovered and came over as well. Both wolves stood side by side; their paws dingy and dirty and mud clung to several strands of their fur. Payton the wolf shifted to her human self. 

Apparently, she'd mastered shifting on command. Lassiter pulled off his muddy suit jacket and quickly put it around Payton.

"What's wrong?" Payton asked anxiously pulling on his jacket and hugging it tightly.

"We think Liz's back is fractured," O'Hara said in a shaky voice. "She can't get up or feel her legs."

"Can you help her?" Lassiter asked raising his eyes to Payton.

Payton nodded and Lizzie saw something move across Payton's face. She went to ask what was wrong, but Payton reached out and touched Lizzie's back. Lizzie screamed in pain and within several moments, she felt the radiating heat from Payton's palms spreading down through the lower half of her back. After several minutes, the gentle pressure of Payton's hands lifted and Payton fell to the side. 

"Miss Wallace!" Lassiter said urgently as Lizzie slowly pulled herself to her hands and knees and crawled over to Payton. Lassiter gently turned Payton onto her back and checked her over. "She's not breathing, nor do I have pulse."

"What?" Lizzie cried as the horror and truth behind his words finally hit her. "No, no!"

Lassiter double checked, but Lizzie knew he was telling her the truth.

"I'm sorry Liz," he said thickly swallowing hard so that his Adams apple bobbed. Lizzie let out an anguished scream and pressed her face into Payton's chest, sobbing hysterically. Lassiter reached out and placed a hand on Lizzie's shoulder, affectionately squeezing it. Lizzie cried and cried. Lizzie had lost her best friend. She had been right. Someone she had cared about lost their life.

*********************************************************************************

After a hot shower, Lizzie sat in the living room back at the condo dressed in an ivory silk nightgown with spaghetti shoulder straps. The girls were in bed sound asleep. Her damp curly blond hair had been pulled over her right shoulder and braided. Several shorter strands had come loose and hung down against her bare shoulders. She stared at the blank screen on the TV. Lassiter slowly folded himself onto the couch next to her. He'd pulled on a pair of plaid lounge pants and a plain white tee shirt. Several chest hairs poked up from the round collar as he remained silent for a moment. In Lizzie's hand was her spell book. She'd spent the entire evening looking up the reason for Payton's death. She'd found her answer.

The healing spell that Payton had to use to heal her fractured spine was much more powerful than the spell Lizzie had used to heal Lassiter's hand and Henry the night the dogs broke in to the house. It had required sacrifice on the healer's end of it. It was used in the most extreme injury cases. Payton knew what she was doing and getting herself into and she hadn't hesitated to heal Lizzie, sacrificing her own life to save Liz's. Apparently Payton had indeed kept some of her witches powers. It hadn't been wiped out completely.

Apparently, Liz's spine injury was severe and from reading her book, irreversible by modern medicine. Lassiter took Lizzie's chin between his thumb and index finger, forcing her to look at him. He looked pained and upset.

"She saved your life Liz," he said quietly. "I owe her my life for saving yours."

Tears pooled in Liz's eyes. 

"You hated her," Liz said emotionally and accusingly. "You never trusted her."

"No," Lassiter said flinching at Lizzie's accusing tone. "I didn't hate her but I didn't trust her no."

"You're glad she's dead aren't you?" Lizzie blurted out as the tears streamed down her cheeks non-stop. "You're glad! I know it!"

Lizzie angrily balled her fists up and pounded them against Lassiter's chest. He remained still, allowing her to get out her emotion and grief. He gently grabbed her wrists and pinned them together against his chest. He leaned in.

"No," he said firmly. "I'm not! I know how much you loved her! You're in pain Liz I understand."

Lizzie let out a fresh sob and slumped forward, pressing her face into his chest. He let his arms wrap around her, pulling her against him tightly. One arm wound around her shoulders, the other around her waist. She cried long and hard. She felt immensely guilty for suggesting that Carlton was glad Payton was dead. She knew he wasn't…it was just the grief talking. Lizzie stayed like that in his arms, crying herself out. He was so good and patient with her that she only cried more.

Stephanie was dead…but they had two more to worry about. Nick and Andrew were left. What's worse, they had no idea what Andrew's intentions were. Lizzie ended up crying herself to sleep right there against Lassiter.


	32. Family Research

Book of Days

Chapter Thirty one-Family Research

Lizzie opened her eyes. She was still sitting on the couch slumped against Lassiter. Lassiter was fast asleep. His arms were still around her. She gently disentangled herself from his arms and her sudden movement awoke him. He stretched and turned to look at her.

"Hey," he said gently. "How are you?"

Lizzie just shook her head which meant she was still not too good. Lassiter leaned over and gently kissed her cheek.

"Come on. I'll make breakfast. You go wake up the girls," he said quietly. 

Lizzie nodded and first woke up Charlotte, then got Arianna dressed and ready. Charlotte looked over at Lizzie. She looked sad and upset.

"Mommy, I don't want you to feel sad," she said and Lizzie felt herself smiling and gently squeezed Charlotte's hand.

"Mommy will be fine soon honey," Lassiter called over his shoulder as he stood in front of the stove, preparing bacon. "We just have to support her for a little while. She just lost her best friend."

Charlotte had been over at Juliet's house so she had no idea what had happened and they weren't going to go into details about it.

"You mean she moved away?" Charlotte asked.

"Yes, you could say that," Lizzie nodded fighting back another bout of tears. 

"Don't be sad you have me, and daddy and Ari," she volunteered and Lizzie forced a smile on her face.

Something suddenly nudged the corner of Lizzie's mind. The more she thought about the murders that had occurred over the past 3 years, the more she felt they were missing something. They hadn't caught the person responsible for killing the young woman at Santa Barbara's industrial area, with the exception of the murders that Samuel had committed. He flat-out admitted to doing those. The more recent ones were no doubt done by a wolf, but the question still remained on the real who. Had it been Nick or Stephanie? It couldn't have been them because the wolf had been a golden brown color with a white ear. So who was this? Someone they hadn't met yet??

She thought back to the man who had been murdered in front of the weapons store. She had remembered doing the spell to let her see into what happened during the last remaining moments of his life. A large gray wolf with golden eyes had been the one who killed that man. Lost in her own thoughts, she was vaguely aware of Lassiter speaking to her. Stephanie had been gray when she shifted…but, so was Samuel. Samuel had been gray and white too and Nick was black with a patch of white under his throat. 

Suddenly, a flash of light went off before Lizzie's eyes. She cried out and doubled over, pressing her arm against her midsection.

She could see the man who worked at the weapons store. This was a scene that she hadn't seen before. It was moments before the first attack, and before she saw the wolf attack. The man was standing behind the counter, wiping it down with a clean rag. Lizzie heard the bell above the door jingle and the scene focused. Samuel stepped into the store and the man looked up, freezing.

"What-what are you doing here?" the man stammered nervously looking around.

"I wanted to make sure that you have kept your end of the bargain. You are not to contact that witch for any reason," Samuel growled. "And you are to destroy the bullet and not send them to her."

"Y-yes of course I have. I destroyed the bullets like you asked," the man faltered.

Samuel's eyes swept over the counter and then he stepped behind it, heading toward the back where the employees were allowed. He came back out several moments later. His expression was unreadable and he looked at the man.

"You lied," he said coldly. "The bullets have not been destroyed."

"P-Please, I meant to I just have been busy," the man pleaded weakly.

Samuel just shook his head and left the store, leaving the man shaking with fear.

The scene went into what Lizzie had seen originally from the spell. Samuel had killed the clerk…but over some bullets? What was so special about them? The flash vanished and Lizzie's eyes opened. She sucked in air greedily and found Charlotte, Lassiter and Arianna watching her anxiously. Lassiter let his fork drop; it clattered on this plate and he got up coming over to her.

"Liz, what happened?" he demanded.

Lizzie launched into the ‘vision' she had. When she finished explaining, Lassiter frowned.

"Bullets? But we never found any bullets at the scene. Are you sure that's what you heard?"

She nodded.

"Alright. I'll double-check into it," he said nodding.  
Lizzie assured Charlotte and Arianna that she was alright. Why did she get this ‘vision'? She wasn't prone to that sort of thing before.

*************************************************************************

Charlotte was dropped off at school the following morning. They had a vacation week for a holiday and now the school was back to business. Arianna was being watched with Nate at Lassiter's condo. O'Hara had brought over Nate so Kelly could keep an eye on both there. This way, Lizzie didn't have to worry so much with Charlotte at school and Arianna in the care of Kelly.

Lassiter drove Lizzie to the precinct. O'Hara was at her desk and as soon as she spied them she jumped up and was holding a small brown parcel.

"This just came for you," O'Hara said to Lizzie.

Lassiter took the parcel and skimmed over it, probably trying to decipher whether it was dangerous. Finding no signs of anything hazardous, Lassiter passed the parcel to Lizzie. Lizzie took it and sat down in a chair next to O'Hara's desk. Shawn and Gus were coming up the stairs in a conversation about the best 80's slang, and they approached the desk.

"Hey Lizzie bean, Whatcha got there?" Shawn asked, as they paused by the desk. With everyone crowded around her, Lizzie opened the parcel.

It was a metal case about the size of an ammunition box. When she opened the lid, there were about twenty bullets…all made of silver nestled in a velvet plush lining.

"Whoa," Shawn said letting out a low whistle. "Someone clearly wanted to warn you about werewolves huh?"

He looked a little unsettled and Lizzie felt bad for him.

"Don't worry Shawn. I'd never use these on you," She said softly.

Lassiter reached in and picked up a cartridge, twisting the bullet off. Inside the case, was a powder that was light purple. 

"What on earth is that? It's not gun powder," he remarked as Gus stepped forward and gently took the cartridge. 

"It's wolfsbane," he replied. "I was reading up on this at work. The plant is crushed into a fine powder and is basically a poison. Who sent you this?"

Lizzie spied a note taped to the lid of the casing. O'Hara gently pulled it off and opened it, reading it aloud:

"Dear Miss Elizabeth Cromwell,  
You may not know me, but I knew your parents. They were aware of the ‘supernatural' world and often came to me for help on how to defend themselves and you, their lovely daughter. If you are reading this, it is because I am no longer here." O'Hara paused and looked up at everyone. She had their rapt attention and proceeded to read. 

"I'm sending you a set of bullets filled with wolfsbane. These bullets were specially ordered for your parents; however, they never picked them up. Werewolves will know of you and want to kill you because m'dear, you have something they need. In your blood lies the key to their destruction. Call it a ‘cure' if you will. While most werewolves will simply want your blood to end their nightmare, others will simply want you dead because they know it will be the end of them.

I don't know the details of your family history; I only know bits and pieces from what your parents told me. Please take these bullets and use them. Be safe,  
Yours truly, Emmett Hannover,"

There was silence that followed after she finished reading. Lizzie swallowed thickly at the recent news. Everyone was watching her patiently and Lassiter's eyes locked on hers. She leaned forward and buried her face into her hands. Was there something in her family's past that possibly started all this? 

Apparently, it was in her blood, whatever this cure was. Clearly it was worth killing for, but if Andrew wanted it to end the curse; Stephanie had clearly not wanted it. Perhaps because she was afraid it would be the end of her. That made sense. How did Nick fit in with all of this? Would Nick try to kill her now being his big sister wasn't in the picture anymore? 

Andrew seemed harmless but then again, Lizzie learned never to trust anyone based on looks...but what's with this recruiting business into the family? Lizzie's mind swirled around. Clearly Emmett had wanted her to use the bullets to kill the werewolves…but he didn't know about Shawn and Payton. Not all werewolves were vulgar and evil. God this too much to process right now

"I-I need some air," Lizzie announced and got up.

She hurried out of the precinct and found the small park area beside it. She flopped into a bench and tilted her face up to the warm sunlight. In the distance she could hear an ambulance siren wailing. A gentle breeze caught her hair and tossed it behind her shoulders. She inhaled deeply, finding the familiar scents of Santa Barbara's fall air soothe her.

A few moments later she saw Lassiter coming toward her and he took the seat next to her, carefully folding himself onto the bench. He was silent for a moment and Lizzie spoke.

"This is too much to process now," she said thickly. "I just lost my best friend and now I find out that the reason these monsters want me either dead or alive is because I have the cure to their night mare or the power to wipe them out. I find out that there is more to my family and what about Charity? She knew about all this I bet."

Lassiter exhaled and wound his arm around her waist, gently pulling her against him. A gust of wind caught his tie and flipped it over his shoulder.

"Spencer, as much as I hate to admit it…isn't a monster. Granted he's a nuisance and incompetent at times, even if he is what he is," his tone was meaningful. "He never once hurt you or us or even the girls."

"I know," Lizzie sighed. "I mean Nick and Stephanie."

"But," Lassiter continued. "I do think it's time you began digging into your family history more. Perhaps Charity was hiding something. She wasn't the most reliable source." His lip twitched at that. "I think we should go through the records and see if we can't find something."

He gently leaned in and kissed her on the temple and brushed some of her hair behind her ear. He then wound his other arm around her shoulders, while his left arm tightened around her waist as he pulled her against him. His chin rested on her shoulder, and vice versa.

"You know," he said quietly into her ear. "The reason I love you is because you are strong and tough. I liked you right away the first time I saw you in the coffee shop. I normally take a long time to like someone but with you, it was instant."

Lizzie felt a smile forming as she pressed her face into the hollow of his shoulder. She could pick up his familiar cologne scent and let her cheek press against his suit jacket.

"I know we're going to get through this," he continued softly in her ear. "And I will be there for you the whole step of the way."

Lizzie's arms wound around him hugging him tightly and he returned the embrace.

"I love you," she said quietly, her voice thick with emotion. Lassiter had been Lizzie's rock through a lot of heartache and without him, she knew she'd probably fall apart and knew that he would feel the same way. The bond they had was incredibly strong. Lizzie never had such a strong bond with anyone before to this extent.  
His fingers gently entangled themselves into her hair and she heard him exhale in content.

"I love you too," he countered.  
He released her.

"Come on. The others are probably wondering if we've fallen off the face of the earth," he muttered.   
Lizzie managed a chuckle at that and let Lassiter lead her back into the precinct.

*********************************************************************************

There had been another murder. This time it was a little girl and her mother. Lizzie stood next to Shawn and Gus as O'Hara and Lassiter investigated the scene. Lizzie's throat constricted and she couldn't look at the little girl's body anymore. She raised her eyes to the sky and forced herself to stay calm.

From what the girl's father said, as he was the only one who escaped unharmed, they were on a picnic in the park being the weather was so nice. He had gone back to the car to get something, when he heard screaming. When he rushed back, he caught sight of a white wolf galloping away from the area where his wife and daughter were. His wife had been mauled so severely, she was beyond recognition. The little girl looked as though she'd been tossed around like a rag doll. Her body was found by a tree. Her back was broken and her throat was torn.

"Did the husband get a look at the wolf that attacked them?" Lizzie asked O'Hara and Lassiter.

"Yes," O'Hara said looking up at her. "He said it was a golden brown wolf with one white ear. This sounds familiar." She frowned. "Didn't we encounter the same animal before with another murder?"

"Yes," Lassiter grumbled. "The woman who was found at the industrial area, remember? Lizzie picked up the wolf in a spell. Who is this Liz? Do we know?"

Lizzie shook her head.

She heard Lassiter sigh and pull off his examining gloves. O'Hara did the same. She could see that the deaths were bothering them all, especially since the little girl was around Charlotte's age and an unspoken sense of foreboding settled in the air between them. The father was talking to the police. He was sick and sallow and distraught, well beyond distraught really. She was thinking about going over to him. Making up her mind, Lizzie approached the man.

"Hello Sir," she said warmly and the young man looked up at her. The police officer's scattered respectively, giving them some privacy. She could hear the other's footsteps behind her. The young man looked at her.

"Hello," he responded in a shaky tone. "Who are you?"

"My names Lizzie. I'm with the detectives," she said softly, motioning to Lassiter and O'Hara. "I just want to let you know that we have plans on capturing this animal and destroying it." Her face was set in a determined mask. She was tired of innocent people and families being torn apart by this ‘rogue' werewolf.

The man looked relieved and nodded.

"We're so sorry about your loss," Lizzie heard Lassiter say quietly. "I have two daughters, one about the age of Sally. I can imagine what you're going through. But she is absolutely right" he said his tone hardening now. "We will capture this animal and destroy it."

The man nodded again and left with an older woman, presumably his mother-in-law. Lizzie followed the others back to the car as the coroner came to pick up the bodies of the mother and child. Lizzie pulled Lassiter aside.

"I think we need to do some research into my family. I want to know what I'm up against,"

***********************************************************************

Lizzie sat behind the mahogany table in Santa Barbara's Hall of Records. Apparently, her family had kept documents dating back generations. Lassiter sat across from her; to her right were Shawn and Gus and O'Hara pouring over a second pair of documents and journals. They had been tediously searching for the past hour and a half. Finally, O'Hara got up from the desk and came over, dropping a large, leather-bound book on the table, causing a cloud of dust to rise up.

"I think we might have something," She said excitedly. "This dates back to the 1100's. Look."

O'Hara gently pushed the book toward Lizzie and she began reading the article.

"The girl was born special, I knew that for a fact but the others felt she was born from the devil. I loved her anyway. She was my daughter regardless if her father was a creature of the night. He would go off on full moons and disappear for days, sometimes weeks at a time. I still loved him also. He was my husband and I would stand by him regardless. My daughter was born on the full moon with the blood of her father and my blood mixed. This is a special child. She has both werewolf blood and witch blood. This unique trait will come in handy because her blood can destroy werewolves, or reverse the curse inflicted on a human." Lizzie read aloud and felt her heart pounding in her chest. She could feel the other's eyes on her, and quiet settled painfully on her ears as she continued reading.

"The witch blood is the most dominant and therefore will overpower the werewolf blood. The werewolf blood will lie dormant unless he or she is bitten by a werewolf, then the change is instant. I had to make a hard choice today. My daughter is now 18 years old and found herself a husband. She is pregnant with a baby, the father is normal. She had a baby girl, the curse of the Cromwell's. No Cromwell woman shall give birth to a son because witches blood runs deep and far in this family. My daughter began going crazy now. She began having hallucinations and when I took a blood sample, there was a war raging. The werewolf blood was beginning to change her, make her crazy. But she was tortured so I ended her suffering. I later found out that my husband in wolf form accidentally bit her.

Agatha Cromwell, 1197 BC,"

Lizzie sat there, staring at the book for several moments. She heard Lassiter go to speak, but she shook her head and got to her feet, pacing back and forth. She could feel the eight pairs of eyes tracing her as she moved back and forth. She began biting her fingernail as she tried to process this information.

"Okay," she said at last. "Somewhere in my history, my ancestors mixed blood lines with a werewolf. This said ancestor gave birth to a daughter who had mixed blood…her husband accidentally bites the daughter, who had a baby of her own on normal terms. Because of the bite she goes crazy so the ancestor, Agatha, kills her own daughter." 

Lassiter nodded, and swallowed.

"So, apparently, this so-called ‘mixed' blood can be used to cure werewolves or destroy them right?" 

Everyone looked at one another uncertainly but nodded.

"So," Lizzie said as she stopped pacing. "if this blood is so valuable, does that mean that I have mixed blood too and if I get bitten by Shawn or Nick or whoever this golden brown werewolf is, I'll go crazy too and end up having to be killed?" Realization suddenly dawned on her when her mind jogged something that Payton said before. They wanted a hybrid. Part werewolf and part witch. It all began making sense now.

"Oh my God," Lizzie breathed. "Remember Payton said something about a hybrid? Part werewolf, part witch? This must be what she meant!"

Lassiter was silent for a moment as he let that sink in and then turned back to Lizzie. He first addressed her last question before her statement.

"No," Lassiter said sharply as he stood up and came over to Lizzie, gently grabbing her shoulders and stooping in a little. "We'll keep reading and find something. I won't let that happen. I won't allow it. And my God you're right."

"Hey guys, Lassie's right," Shawn said as they turned their eyes on him. "I found something here dating back to the 1500's now. It says that the mixed blood had begun to slowly dissipate from the family bloodline, and the witches' blood seemed to have cleansed all descendants from having the ‘dirty' blood in them after decades of offspring. I guess they stopped frolicking with werewolves and kept to witch blood. This probably included Charity's line too. So you're a full-blooded witch Lizzie bear. They tried to wipe out that 'hybrid' part."

Lizzie let out a breath of relief but something puzzled her.

"If that's true, why does Nick or Andrew want me to ‘cure' them from being werewolves? They said my blood would cure them or destroy them? And why do they still want to create that hybrid?"

"Okay hang on," Shawn said and kept reading the journal he had in front of him. "Oh, here we go! Apparently, the Cromwell blood line mixed with some very prominent warlocks back in the days. One said warlock managed to come up with a cure for lycanthropy and drank the elixir in case any said werewolf would attack him. He was afraid one werewolf by the name of Arthur Manning was set on destroying him. He went years without bumping into him and had a family. The children of this warlock had that elixir in their blood and it was just passed on through generations. As for the hybrid end, I don't know. Nothing more was written on it here."

"Manning," Lassiter said frowning with an unseen memory. "Isn't that Nick's last name? That must be a part of his family line then.

"Look," Lassiter continued turning to Lizzie. "It's clear that somewhere down the line your family mixed with werewolves until the blood was eliminated. I don't think that Nick's family line knows that but your blood is still the most powerful descending from that warlock. I'm guessing its an age-old feud going on if this so-called Arthur Manning hunted down one of your ancestors. That's why they want your blood. That warlocks' blood runs and mixes with witches. Your blood. So you generally are a walking cure or death whichever way you look at it. It's a 50/50 shot. It can be used both ways."

Lizzie flopped into a chair and raised a hand to her forehead. All this information was giving her a headache and Lassiter turned to the others.

"Okay. I think this is enough for one day. We're all exhausted now," he said.

Muttering agreements, everyone got to their feet. Lizzie's cell phone rang. It was Charlotte's school. She raised the phone to her ear.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Mrs. Lassiter? This is principal Rayne speaking. Um, I would like to make you aware that Charlotte is here with me, but we noticed a large golden brown…dog prowling around the school yard. It had a white ear. Now Charlotte's fine and safe, I just wanted to make you aware,"

Lizzie's hand shook violently as tears formed in her eyes.

"Yes thank you," she said stunned and slowly lowered the phone from her ear.

"Liz," Lassiter said in a guarded tone. "What happened?"

Without a word, Lizzie stormed past him. Anger burned in her chest. Enough was enough. It was time to find out who this mystery wolf was and kill him. The others hurried after her without missing a beat.

**********************************************************************************

Lizzie burst into the principal's office. Charlotte was sitting in the seat and when she spied her, she got up and threw her arms around her waist tightly. Lizzie hugged her.

"Are you okay?" Lizzie asked quietly.

"Yes I'm fine," Charlotte said now heading over to Lassiter and hugging him. He hugged her back.

Lizzie turned to Principal Rayne.

"Thank you," she said gratefully. "What exactly happened?"

The Principal was a woman in her late forties with graying dirty blond hair and hazel eyes behind a pair of thin black spectacles. She was dressed in a light blue woman's pants suit. She had a round face, kind eyes but a firm expression.

"Some of the children had gone out for recess and I was outside keeping watch," she said. "When I turned I noticed the animal prowling behind the fence. Several children got scared and screamed. I ushered everyone inside and that's when I called you." She looked Lassiter and Lizzie square in the eyes. "Is this the animal responsible for those poor women's deaths?"

Lassiter and Lizzie exchanged looks and Lassiter cleared his throat. There was only so much they could say, without actually giving anything away too much.

"Yes," Lassiter said finally. "We're going to be sending a search out for it and it will be destroyed."

Principal Rayne smiled at Charlotte.

"Good to hear. Charlotte dear, if you want to take a few days off, feel free as I understand you've had a rather frightening experience today. Good day," she said and picked up some papers, shuffling them to a neat pile, clearly the time for talking was over. Taking the subtle hint, Lizzie and Lassiter left the building with Charlotte. Shawn, Gus and O'Hara had waited respectfully outside by the car.

Lassiter relayed to them what happened. Lizzie whirled around.

"Where are you?" She yelled. "I'm right here! Enough is enough! Show yourself!"

She held her arms out at her sides and slowly turned in a circle. She wanted to face this ‘wolf' and end all this. She couldn't take it anymore but especially when her family was threatened and Charlotte ended up being scared to go to her own school. It ended now. Once and for all.  
She could feel everyone's eyes on her back. She was breathing heavily and she had a livid expression on her face. Mess with her fine, but not her family. She heard footsteps approaching and turned around, glaring at the man standing before them. Andrew Hoyt.


	33. The Cure

Book of Days 

Chapter thirty two- The Cure 

Immediately, Lassiter stood in front of Lizzie protectively. O'Hara pulled Charlotte against her and Shawn stepped in front of O'Hara.

"What do you want?" Lassiter growled angrily pointing a finger at Andrew.

Andrew took a few steps toward them, holding his hands up placating. 

"Please," he pleaded. "I wish you no harm. I just want your help. You see I-I am a rogue werewolf and Nick and Stephanie said they could recruit me into the family and that would help me control everything. If a rogue wolf joins a pack, he can learn to harness his emotions and the shift. I feel bad for killing that woman but I had no control over it."

"Why are you here at my daughter's school?" Lizzie demanded angrily stepping up beside Lassiter. "But wait, why are you human in the daylight if you can't control it?"

Lassiter gently reached for Lizzie's hand. She felt it clasp around hers and she felt her powers strengthen and surge in her blood.

"I-I heard that you had children and I was just hoping to see if they were unique like you," he stammered. "And I don't know. It's like flashes of the change every so often. Anything can set it off."

"You mean like a hybrid," Lizzie said narrowing her eyes. "I'm sorry to disappoint you, but one of my daughters is adopted, the other one is just a baby. I just learned that my family eradicated that ‘dirty' blood generations ago."

Andrew's eyes widened at that information. Lizzie could see the news clearly had an impact on him.

"B-But they told me…." His voice trailed off uncertainly.

"Who? Nick and Stephanie?" Lizzie asked angrily. "Uh yeah they lied. I'm not special. I don't have this cure that y'all are looking for. Stay away from my family, my friends and me." She said forcefully. 

Andrew nodded and took a step back, but before he did, he turned back to them. He had a remorseful expression on his face, mixed with guilt.

"I truly am sorry for everything and for what my brother put you through. I'm going to leave Santa Barbara now. I believe there's a pack in British Columbia that are looking for rogues," Andrew said and with that, disappeared down the block.

Once Andrew was gone, Lizzie turned around and Lassiter stepped forward and threw his arms around her, pulling her against his chest. Lizzie's arms wound around his midsection as she let her cheek press against the front of his shirt. The arm around her waist tightened and she felt Charlotte's arms around her hip.

"We have to deal with Nick now," he said quietly, his voice gently rumbling in his chest.

Lizzie shut her eyes. 

"I know," she said silently. "He'll show himself eventually. He always does."

 

ONE WEEK LATER

 

Lizzie headed off to the bistro. It was Monday morning and the weather was perfect. She was grateful that her boss was such an understanding person because there were many occasions where she would've lost her job, but she didn't. The bistro wasn't all that busy, only a handful of customers. Charlotte was back at school; Arianna was being kept an eye on by Shawn and Gus at the office. Kelly had called in sick with the flu, so Shawn volunteered to keep an eye on her. Lizzie wasn't worried. She trusted Shawn, even if Lassiter was still slightly skeptical. She pointed out to him that he has his own son, so she didn't think he would let anything happen to Nate or Arianna.

Lassiter and O'Hara were at the precinct working on paperwork for the woman and little girl who had been killed by Andrew. Of course, they noted it as a ‘wild dog' loose in Santa Barbara and the local news was running the story, warning people not venture out after dark until it's caught. It's been a week and there hadn't been any sightings of Andrew. Perhaps he was good on his word and left Santa Barbara. There hadn't been any sightings of Nick either, which actually worried Lizzie more. Nick was crafty and she was anxious most of the time.  
The bistro wasn't all that busy this morning. Lizzie took an elderly man's order and handed the ticket to the cook. Her boss looked up.

"Liz, can you go into the stock room and get a few packets of the French Roast coffee?" he asked from behind the cash register.

"Sure," Lizzie said and headed through a pair of double swinging doors with circular windows in each. The stock room was piled high with boxes of fresh vegetables, coffee, etcetera. She stood in front of one of the iron shelves and let her index finger trail over each box until she spied the French Roast Coffee box. As she reached out to grab a few packets, an arm shot around her pinning her against someone's chest. A cloth suddenly was placed over her nose and mouth. She struggled to scream and fought, but a sweet-smelling aroma hit her nose.

Chloroform she thought as the stock room began getting fuzzy and her vision tunneled. Little by little the darkness encroached on her until her vision darkened completely.

*************************************************************************

Lizzie let out a low moan and her eyes slowly opened. She was in a basement and had been tied to a chair. Her arms were bound behind her and her legs were tied together with rope. When her vision cleared even more, she noticed Andrew was also tied to a chair across from her. He had a gash on his forehead and a cut lip. A bruise had formed over one cheekbone and he was unconscious. Lizzie struggled but couldn't get the ropes loose. One thing she did notice was that her hand was able to get into her back pocket where Lassiter's cell phone was. She carefully maneuvered, wincing as the ropes cut into her skin. Her hand eventually managed to pull the phone out. Lassiter, Shawn, and O'Hara were on speed dial. She hoped whichever button she hit, was the right one.

The basement door opened with a loud ‘bang' startling her that she ended up dropping the phone behind her on the floor. Footsteps clunked down the wooden steps and Lizzie saw a pair of jean covered legs coming down, then a black shirt, followed by Nick's face. He grinned at her.

"Oh you're awake…good. We can get started," he said nonchalantly sauntering over to a metal table that looked like it had once been in a doctor's office.

"Let me go," Lizzie hissed angrily glaring at him balefully. "My husband will find me."

Nick burst out laughing mockingly.

"I highly doubt that," he said sneering at her. "We're miles from civilization. Actually, we're just bordering Lake Cachuma in the basement of a nice, cozy cabin. He'll never find you and don't fret…I have a nice plan for him too."

Nick opened a cloth and there were medical instruments lined up neatly in a row. Lizzie's pulse quickened as she saw a syringe. He approached Lizzie, who fought against her bindings, letting out a scream. Nick grabbed her by the throat and pressed her windpipe, causing her to let out little gasps.

"No one can hear you scream," he growled, his eyes flashing but then a smile formed on his face. "But I think to be on the safe side, I think I need to take precautions."

Nick went over to the medical table and came back with a white cloth. He rolled it and then pushed it into Lizzie's mouth between her teeth. He tied a knot at the back of her head and grabbed her arm, so that her palm faced up. She screamed but it was muffled and her eyes flashed with hatred at him. Several strands of her hair fell forward against her cheeks.

Nick used his index finger, probing the area on her inner arm where the elbow joint was. He must've felt a vein because he inserted the needle into her arm. Lizzie screamed as tears streamed down her cheeks, dampening the gag. She watched as her own blood filled the clear plastic case. When he had a good amount, he pulled the needle out and went over to Andrew.

"Wake up you piece of crap," Nick spat kicking Andrew in the shin.

Lizzie watched as Andrew began stirring and he blinked several times, clearing his vision. Once he was alert and aware of what was happening, he fought against the ropes.

"Nick, what are you doing?" Andrew asked, sounding alarmed.

"Well, you so desperately want the cure, I decided to get it for you," Nick responded. "I thought you'd be grateful."

"No," Andrew said shaking his head. "Her family wiped out the blood centuries ago. It no longer exists!"

"Well," Nick said, scratching his head. "Then this shouldn't affect you then." He showed the syringe to Andrew. "Plus we can always test it to be sure. The bitch could be lying you know did you even think of that? No, of course you didn't." he spat at the young man.

Nick approached Andrew and grabbed his forearm. Andrew struggled.

"No, please Nick," he pleaded. "Stephanie only wanted you to be happy…."

"Stephanie's dead," Nick snarled at him. "You don't get talk about her, you understand me? Now hold still."

Nick jabbed the needle into Andrew's arm. Lizzie screamed again, but it was silenced by the gag. Nick pushed the syringe pump, inserting Lizzie's blood into Andrew's body. When the blood was gone, Nick pulled the needle out and took a step back. Lizzie watched through blurry eyes as Andrew seemed fine for a moment, then he began convulsing as though he was having a seizure. He coughed and a trail of blood streaked down the corner of his mouth and his eyes rolled up into his head. Tears streamed down Lizzie's cheek as she watched him convulse one last time before he slumped forward against his restraints, lifeless.

"It appears that your blood will in fact kill us," Nick mused. "Therefore you must die. I can't let you to live. You could destroy all of us. Now, I know I had a deal with Charity about you being my mate to create the greatest hybrid, but after seeing this, that deal's off completely. I'll just simply kill you now."

Nick reached over on the metal exam table and picked up a knife. It looked like a hunting knife with serrated edges. Lizzie screamed and violently thrashed, struggling against the ropes. He approached her and grabbed a lock of her hair, yanking her head back, so that her throat was exposed. He pressed the blade against her skin and she felt a bead of blood trickling down. if he's going to kill me, at least Carlton and the girls will be safe from now on she thought as tears formed.

Nick yanked the gag out of her mouth.

"Any last words?"

"Just do it," she said in a rough voice. "Just kill me and get it over."

Nick smirked and then thrusted the knife into her side. She bent over screaming as the pain shot through her like fire. Nick twisted the knife and she felt the blade hit a rib. She screamed again in pure agony. He pulled the knife out smirking. He then jabbed the knife into her shoulder and by now she couldn't even scream. She just slumped against her bindings, drifting in and out of consciousness as her hair fell forward. She felt Nick punch her once in the face before the blackness swallowed her up.

******************************************************************************

Lassiter finished filing the paperwork and placed it into the black desk organizer on his desk. He checked his watch. Lizzie would've gotten off work an hour ago, but she hadn't called. He was nervous now and he stood up, preparing to find O'Hara to tell her they were going to the bistro to check on Lizzie, when O'Hara approached him.

"O'Hara, where have you been?" he barked at her. "Liz got off work an hour ago and I haven't heard from her. We need to go by the bistro."

But as O'Hara approached him, he noticed her expression. It was pale and sallow. She slumped against his desk, her cell phone in her hand which shook violently.

"O'Hara what's wrong?" he demanded now becoming alert and anxious.

She looked close to vomiting and that was making him even more uneasy because it was a look that she rarely wore. She raised the hand that was holding the cell phone. He took it from her and saw there was a voice mail. He hit the button to listen to it and placed it against his ear.  
He heard Lizzie's voice:

"Let me go. My husband will find me,"

There was laughter, which sounded a lot like Nick and then Nick's voice came over the line:

"I highly doubt that," he said sneering at her. "We're miles from civilization. Actually, we're just bordering Lake Cachuma in the basement of a nice, cozy cabin. He'll never find you and don't fret…I have a nice plan for him too."

There was some noise then he heard Lizzie scream. He heard more of Nick's voice and then from what he could hear, Nick put a gag in Lizzie's mouth.

But, it was later in the voice mail that he understood O'Hara's reaction. Lizzie screamed again, but this time, it went right through him. He could hear the pain and anguish in her screams and he felt his own hand shaking. He heard Nick threaten that Lizzie was going to die and he pulled the phone away from his ear, rage boiling in his chest. 

"Let's go," He snarled.

He called Spencer and Guster to let them know the situation. Spencer called Henry to come and babysit Arianna, Nate and Charlotte, who he volunteered to pick up from school. Assured that the girls were being tended to, Lassiter and O'Hara headed up to Lake Cachuma area to start searching every single cabin. Spencer and Guster were also helping them. Lassiter would not rest until he found her.

*************************************************************************

One cabin they came upon had a black Dodge Charger parked in the driveway. Lassiter and O'Hara had their guns drawn and carefully slinked across the property, exercising stealth. Spencer and Guster kept close behind them. Lassiter stood on the right side of the front door, while O'Hara on the left. Lassiter counted to three on his fingers and then kicked open the door.

He stood in the spacious living room, sweeping his gun around. His face was a mask of rage and anger as he began slowly going from one room to the next. He went to step into the hallway, when an arm shot out across his face hard. He stumbled back as Nick grabbed him and threw him against the wall.

"Find Liz!" he shouted at O'Hara.

She, Spencer and Guster continued to search the cabin. Nick kicked Lassiter in the stomach and Lassiter felt blood trickling down his upper lip from his nose. Nick burst out laughing.

"You're too late. I already killed the bitch," Nick spat.  
Fueled by anger, Lassiter launched himself at Nick, tackling him to the floor. He flipped Nick over on his back and straddled him. He balled up his fists as Nick laughed. Lassiter let his fist fly, almost whaling on Nick's face. Lassiter knew he'd broken Nick's nose, but he didn't care one bit. After several moments, Nick was rendered unconscious and Lassiter's knuckles were raw and bloody. He got up and wiped some of the blood that had escaped his nostrils with the top of his hand.  
In the struggle, his gun had skidded and landed by the table. He picked it up.

"O'Hara?" he called wincing as a shot of pain exploded in his stomach where Nick had kicked him.

"Basement," he heard her voice but there was something wrong with it. It sounded off.

Lassiter searched and finally found the basement door. He headed down the stairs and found them gathered around Lizzie. She was sitting in a chair, her chin resting against her chest. He rushed over and crouched down in front of her. Lassiter gently cupped her face in his hands, tilting it back. Her eyes were closed and that's when he saw the knife wound on her shoulder and side.

"Liz," he said urgently.

"Um, buddy," Spencer began his voice sounding tight. "Jules checked her. She doesn't have a pulse."

Lassiter looked up at their faces. O'Hara was sobbing into Spencer's shoulder. Guster looked pale and anguished.

"No," he said shaking his head. "No…she's not dead."

"I'm sorry pal," Spencer choked out.

Lassiter pressed an index finger and middle finger to the side of Lizzie's throat. He didn't feel a pulse, nor was she breathing. Lassiter turned his eyes onto Lizzie's beautiful face. His whole body began shaking violently as grief struck him like a brick. He pressed his face into her hair. She was still bound by ropes to the chair and the gag hung around her neck. 

"No," Lassiter said. "No Liz…you are not going to leave me!"

"Buddy…" Spencer began emotionally but Lassiter cut him off.

"She's not dead, Spencer!" he snarled at him keeping his face pressed into Lizzie's curly blond hair. Tears formed in his eyes as he held Lizzie's lifeless body against him. He undid the ropes and she slumped against him. Some of her blood got on his suit but he didn't care as he sank to the floor cradling her.

His arms wound around her body tightly as he pressed his face against her neck. He didn't want to believe it…Lizzie was dead. Her chin was resting on his shoulder and her arms hung lifelessly at her sides over his arms. Dried blood caked the corner of her mouth. He shut his eyes and buried his fingers into her hair.

"Don't you dare leave me," he whispered in her ear in a choked voice. "Don't you dare."

He could hear O'Hara sobbing in the background. He gently pressed his forehead against hers as the tears came. Lassiter rarely cried, but his heart was being ripped from his chest. He kissed her gently, but behind it were pain, passion and anguish combined.

"I love you," he said.

"Buddy, we can't help her," Spencer's voice wavered uncontrollably. "We have to find Nick so we can get him for what he's done to Lizzie."

Lassiter ignored him and held her one last time. Suddenly, he felt a spreading warmth and static electricity between him and Lizzie's body. He gasped and pulled back from the embrace. Lizzie's eyes snapped open and she sucked in air.

"Liz?" Lassiter asked. 

Lizzie's turned her face toward him and placed a hand on the side of his face.

"Carlton? Oh my God," she said throwing her arms around his neck and holding onto him tightly.

*****************************************************************************

Lizzie's arms tightened around Lassiter's neck and let her chin rest on his shoulder. She saw the pain and anguish on his face and his arms tightened around her. She actually saw him crying. He held her for several moments before pulling back and cupping her face in his hands. He examined her at arm's-length.

"Liz, what happened? Y-you were dead," he choked out emotionally, his blue eyes wide but were filled with relief and joy, mixed with confusion.

"I-I don't know," Lizzie said shaking her head as she glanced down at the front of her shirt. The blood stains were still there, but she wasn't in any pain. She pulled off her plaid shirt and lifted the hem up of her tank top. Her side was completely healed, with the exception of the blood on her skin. "It must have something to do with you being my anchor."

Lassiter hugged Lizzie again and then Shawn, O'Hara and Gus took turns hugging her tightly. Shawn pulled off his jacket and put it around Lizzie.

"We don't want the kids to see blood on you," he said quietly.

Lizzie shrugged on his jacket and when she turned to look at Lassiter, he was beyond livid. It was actually downright scary. He stormed past them and stomped up the stairs. Lizzie threw the others a curious look but they just followed behind him with Lizzie at their heels.

Lassiter was in the hallway and Lizzie saw Nick lying on the floor. It appeared that he had been unconscious but was starting to show signs that he was coming around. Lassiter marched over to him and grabbed him by the front of his shirt, hoisting him to his feet.

He banged him up against the wall and pulled his gun on Nick. He raised it so it was eye level.

"Go ahead and kill me," Nick croaked out. "It won't bring her back."

"On the contrary," Lizzie said angrily standing behind Lassiter. "I'm back."

"H-How that's impossible," Nick stammered as his left eye was swollen and puffy, as well as bruised.

"Sorry to disappoint you," Lizzie said coldly.

Nick let out a chuckle but winced in pain. Lizzie wondered what happened to him but whatever it was she was glad.

"You won't kill me," Nick mocked at Lassiter. "Cause she won't allow it. She's too goody-goody." He pointed to Lizzie. That seemed to irk Lassiter even more.

"This has nothing to do with her anymore," Lassiter spat. "It's between you and me now. She's out of it. And, don't be so sure I won't pop a few rounds into you and claim self-defense."

Nick just let out a mock snort and took a wobbly step toward Lassiter, patting his chest.

"Go ahead tough guy," Nick said smirking.

O'Hara had also pulled out her gun and fixed it on Nick. Nick saw her and laughed. Lizzie's eyes narrowed at him. He was clearly treading on thin ice. He then let out an animalistic roar and charged for Lassiter. Lizzie heard a loud ‘pop' go off and Nick was hit in the shoulder. He stopped for a moment then collapsed face first on the floor. Lizzie turned to see Lassiter's gun barrel smoking. He lowered his gun and O'Hara called for an ambulance, even if Nick didn't even deserve it.

It was finally over. Nick would be sent to jail for the murder of Andrew Hoyt , under the cover of drug use and kidnapping on Lizzie's part, with 1st degree manslaughter and attempted murder. He would be away in jail for a long time. He wouldn't be able to shift because it's a regular jail cell so the torture would be justified. 

*****************************************************************************

FIVE MONTHS LATER

 

Lizzie found out that what happened between her and Lassiter was indeed tied to him being the Anchor. It appeared that because he expressed such pain and grief, some of his energy passed into Lizzie. It was like some of his soul had meshed with Lizzie, therefore restoring her soul. She also learned that Lassiter had beaten the snot out of Nick. Nick was sent to jail and behind bars now. Lizzie hoped he was in hell. Lizzie's blood actually killed Andrew because there was that trace of the elixir from her family line decades ago. It was lethal to werewolves.  
Nick had kidnapped Andrew and held him in the basement. Apparently, he'd snuck into the bistro's back door and hid in the stock room, waiting for her. Nick had also been the one who had tried to kill her the night Adam died in the coffee shop. He had been the one with the axe. He had hired a man to break into Lassiter's condo that night too. He was behind everything that had happened to her from the beginning.

Lizzie was oddly able to feel everything Lassiter did at this point. She had read that it was normal because of what transpired between them. The bond they shared was stronger than ever. It was like a thick tether made of steel. Lizzie was only able to detect intense, strong emotions from Lassiter, even if he was miles away. Shawn of course loved to tease Lassiter and Lizzie often knew what Carlton was feeling before he even expressed it.  
They were sitting at the kitchen table enjoying breakfast. Lizzie entered the kitchen and Lassiter was making breakfast.The girls were happily eating their cereal. He looked up at her and leaned in, kissing her on the cheek. She took a seat at the table and picked up the newspaper. The bold headline leapt out at her:

CONVICTED CRIMINAL NICK MANNING ESCAPES FROM JAIL

 

"Oh my God," Lizzie breathed and hearing her tone of voice, Lassiter came over and peered at the headline over her shoulder. Just when things looked like they were finally over, things flip flop. Nick would more than likely be coming after Lassiter now for shooting him.


	34. The Setup

Book of Days

Chapter Thirty Three-The Setup

 

Days went by and there had been no sign of Nick. Police were on a manhunt for him round the clock. The murders that he committed were simply pegged as ‘acts of a mad man'. No weapon had been found yet (generally because they had been committed by his own teeth in wolf form) so the police were still searching for it. There was no way anyone would believe he was a werewolf. It was easier to believe that he was just a mental case. The police also stated that the ‘wild' dog had been captured and destroyed. Any pending danger had lifted.

It was also easier for Lizzie to believe that too though she knew better. 

Lizzie was nervous for Lassiter, being now Nick had a target on him. He was out for revenge on Lassiter being he shot him in the cabin. Lassiter didn't seem worried about it, but Lizzie's anxiety was going through the roof.  
Charlotte was at school again. Lizzie paced back and forth in the bedroom as Lassiter got dressed. She watched him stand in front of the full length mirror as he began tying his tie knot.

"Carlton," she said. "You need to be on your toes. I don't like this one bit. You've got a target on your head."

"I'll be fine, Lizzie. I promise," he scowled as he finished tying the knot and pushed it up to his Adams apple. He turned around to face her.

She bit her lower lip and stopped pacing, keeping her arms close to her body.

"You saw what Nick did," she argued back. "He's too unpredictable."

Lassiter sighed and went over to her, gently taking her shoulders and stood an arm's-length from her. He stooped in a little.

"Liz," he said quietly. "We're ready for him now. My gun and O'Hara's are loaded with the special bullets from the weapons' clerk. If he so much as hiccups, he'll be taken out. I promise you I'll be fine okay?"

Lizzie hesitated but finally nodded reluctantly. Lassiter leaned in and gently cupped her jaw with both hands, planting a kiss on her lips. He kissed her softly but passionately and gently. Lizzie returned the kiss the same way. After a moment, he pulled back and pressed his forehead against hers. Arianna was on the bed playing with her stuffed animal.

"I love you so much," he said silently.

Lizzie could see just how much it bothered him when she'd been dead for several minutes. It still bothered him even to this day.

"I love you too," she responded back gently and he lightly took her chin between his thumb and index finger before stepping around her and heading downstairs. Lizzie gently scooped Arianna up in her arms and headed after him.

*******************************************************************************

That evening, Lassiter had called and said that he'd be working late to close up some last-minute details on a new case he was working on. Lizzie didn't mind and made dinner for herself, Charlotte and Arianna. Shawn and Gus came over at some point with Nate being O'Hara was working with Lassiter late. They watched movies and joked around. It felt good but underneath the laughter, Lizzie's gut was telling her that something was amiss and that something terrible was going to happen.

As for the ‘premonition' she had, the only thing she read in the book was that sometimes her magic worked in mysterious ways. It was what the book called ‘a witches intuition'. Very different from a regular person's intuition and instincts...But basically that intuition allowed her to see that Payton had indeed been innocent and not harmed anyone.

She missed Payton terribly and often thinks of her daily. She had been her best friend and she saved Lizzie's life. All the anger about her betrayal was gone and now Lizzie felt nothing but gratefulness toward Payton for what she did. She would never forget her.  
As much as she put on a brave face and laughed with Shawn and Gus, there was still a nagging feeling that kept coming up.

********************************************************************************

Lassiter and O'Hara stepped out of the precinct for a moment to get something to eat. O'Hara said she had to stop by her house for a moment. Lassiter nodded and he drove her to the house. Spencer and Guster had gone over Lizzie's house to keep her company.

As Lassiter sat in the driver's seat waiting for O'Hara to come out, his cell phone suddenly buzzed, alerting him that he had a text message. He reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone. It was a text message from Lizzie.

Meet me at the precinct. Urgent

 

Lassiter's adrenaline kicked in and as soon as O'Hara came out and got into the passenger seat, he turned to her.

"I just got a text message from Lizzie. She's at the precinct and it's urgent," he barked as he put the car in drive and peeled away from the curb.

When he pulled up in front of the precinct again, Lassiter and O'Hara leaped out and rushed through the double swinging doors. As they hurried up the stairs onto the bullpen floor, something was wrong. The lights were out and the other officer's that were working there were gone. It was dead silent.

"What's going on?" O'Hara asked looking around nervously as she pulled out her gun. Lassiter did the same and began slowly walking down the aisle between the desks.

"I don't know O'Hara," he retorted. "But keep your guard up. Lizzie?" he called as his eyes began adjusting to the dim lighting. He kept his finger on the trigger as he pointed the barrel downwards as he slowly swept up the aisle, keeping an eye on everything. "Are you here?"

Nothing but silence hit his ears at this point. As he neared his desk, he saw the soft blue lighting coming from a phone screen. He went over to it cautious, and looked at the screen. He didn't know why Lizzie would meet him here. He hoped that the girls were alright and safe. There was a message written:

Behind you

 

Lassiter whirled around and saw the face of Nick, not Lizzie, before Nick balled up his fist up and launched it at Lassiter's face. Lassiter went down and he heard O'Hara's scream before blackness swallowed him up.

*****************************************************************************

Lassiter moaned and opened his eyes. He was lying on the floor of the precinct on his back. He winced and slowly got to his feet. Pain shot up his nose and stars exploded behind his eyes. He stood for a moment, getting his bearings as he raised a hand to his forehead. Blood trickled down his nose and he wiped at it.

"O'Hara? Where are you?" Lassiter called worriedly, as he blinked a few times clearing his vision from the little stars of light behind his eyes. He shook himself and his vision cleared. The precinct was still silent and the lights flickered on and off now creating a foreboding and eerie atmosphere. Papers littered the floor and Lassiter made his way toward the holding area but it was pitch black down there. As he moved, his foot bumped into something solid. As the lights flickered, he saw it was an officer. Her throat had been torn and her lifeless eyes stared straight ahead as she was lying on her stomach. 

Lassiter suddenly heard movement coming up the stairs that led to the holding cells. He watched as a dark form slowly came up the stairs and when the light briefly came on, he saw it was Nick…in wolf form. The wolf's ears slowly pinned back and it curled a lip up, revealing a single white canine. A loud menacing snarl erupted from its throat as it took several steps toward Lassiter.  
He silently prayed that O'Hara was alright and unharmed. The wolf was still advancing on him. He took several steps backwards until the back of his knees and small of his back hit a desk.

How did Nick get a hold of Lizzie's phone? he remembered how Lizzie told him that she'd pulled out her cell phone and hit one of the speed dials but she'd dropped it behind her chair. He must've gone back to the cabin and taken it, using her to lure him here to the precinct. Lassiter narrowed his eyes and pulled off his jacket. He tossed it across the desk and rolled up his sleeves to his elbows. He had enough of this sick bastard's games. It was going to end tonight once and for all even if one of them ended up dead and that would be Nick.

"Alright you bastard, let's go," he growled angrily at the wolf.

The wolf snarled and charged at him. He felt the wolf's heavy paws slam into his chest, knocking him backwards. He skidded a bit from the force that the wolf had hit him. For a moment, he had the wind knocked out of him. He finally recovered and by now the wolf was snapping its jaws at him. He used his forearm and pressed underneath its' throat. The eyes filled with rage as its heavy paws pinned his shoulders against the floor.

It continued to snarl viciously and stepped over the lower part of his body, trying to get an angle at which to clamp its teeth down on Lassiter's throat. He winced as he could feel the full power and strength behind the wolf.  
He looked to the left and saw the female officer's night stick. He reached for it, his fingers brushing over it. With his right arm he kept it pinned under Nick's throat, hoping to ward him off but it was starting to become a losing battle that he prayed he didn't lose. Finally, he managed to grab the stick and he brought it down on Nick's skull. The wolf howled in pain as Lassiter swung it again. He heard a sickening ‘crunch' as the club connected with the side of the wolf's face. By now the tip of the club had become stained with blood. Lassiter swung it again and it connected with Nick's shoulder.

The wolf was enraged now and foam and spittle began dropping from its bottom jaw onto the floor. It slowly loped toward Lassiter who turned and bolted down the stairs to the holding area. He looked over his shoulder as the wolf galloped after him, knocking several desks aside, the legs screeching across the floor. Several chairs had been knocked over as he quickly hurried down the stairs. By now the generator kicked in and the backup lights had come on. He was able to see again. He could hear the wolf's toenails clicking on the floor as it trotted down the steps. He spied one of the interrogation rooms and ran in there, closing the door behind him and locking it. Through the square window, he could see the wolf prowling around, it's nose in the air trying to pick up his scent. He just happened to glance down and he spied O'Hara lying on her side. One arm was stretched out under her head, while the other one was draped over her side.

"O'Hara," he whispered crouching down beside her and gently turning her over onto her back. He gently placed an index and middle finger against her neck, feeling for a pulse. He could feel one strong and steady, but she was unconscious. A bloody gash was on her temple and blood had trickled down her temple to her cheek. He then checked to make sure she was breathing by placing his ear near her nose. He felt her breath on his cheek and her chest rose and fell in rhythm. Lassiter felt relieved that she was pretty much unharmed and gently placed a hand on the side of her face.

"O'Hara, wake up," he said urgently, his ears pricked for any signs of the wolf outside, but it was quiet.

He shook her and she let out a low, soft moan, her head lolling to the side. Just as he was about to try rousing her again, the large one way mirror shattered as the wolf jumped through it. Glass shards showered the floor as the wolf's body sailed cleanly through it. The front forelegs extended down as its hind legs tucked up against its belly. When the forepaws hit the floor inside the room, the wolf's eyes locked on Lassiter and it snarled again viciously. The hind legs were brought down as it stood squarely on all fours and lowered its head. The canines gleamed in the back up lights weird glow.

Not wanting to leave O'Hara, Lassiter reached for his gun. His hand closed around air in the holster. His gun must've slid out when the wolf jumped on him. Silently cursing to himself, the wolf was standing over O'Hara's legs and snapped its jaws at his hand trying to reach her gun with the special bullets. He had no choice…he had to go back up to the bullpen floor to get his gun. Throwing O'Hara a worried look, he turned and headed back up to the floor.

The wolf snarled as it charged after him again. He searched around and found the gun near O'Hara's desk. He dropped to the floor to reach for it when the wolf's powerful force knocked into him again. The wolf's jaws snapped as Lassiter struggled to reach his gun, but keep the wolf at bay at the same time. He could feel his strength draining just by trying to keep it from clamping its jaws around his neck. The wolf fought against his restraint and just as his fingers closed around the handle of his gun, the wolf made one last push and he felt the powerful jaws grip his throat. He could feel the sharp tips of the lethal canines pressing against his skin.   
this is it…he's going to kill me Lassiter thought as he shut his eyes, waiting for the teeth to puncture his jugular. Lizzie, Charlotte and Arianna would be without a father and husband. The wolf applied a little more pressure growling as it did so. The teeth pressed more into his skin, but still not enough to puncture it. The weight against his throat was suffocating and he could hardly take a breath as the weight of the wolf crushed his chest. Nick was playing with him. That was it.

Suddenly, just as he was sure that this was the end, he heard a ‘pop' go off. The wolf released his throat and he heard a whelp of pain. A second ‘pop' went off and another howl of pain. Lassiter pulled himself into a sitting position with his legs stretched out and his back pressing against one of the desks. He looked for the source of the shots and saw O'Hara standing in an isosceles firing position, her gun fixated on the wolf. Her hair had come undone of its usual bun; several fly-away strands hung across her forehead and down against her shoulders. The wolf limped to the center of the floor and collapsed, whining. After several moments, the wolf was silent and it was lifeless. O'Hara slid her gun back into its holster and rushed over to Lassiter.

"Carlton! Oh God are you alright?" she asked worriedly placing a hand on his shoulder and on the side of his face. He scowled as she made a fuss over him, but he was secretly pleased.

"Fine," he croaked out. "Throat's a little sore but I'm fine. Call Liz."

"First I'm calling an ambulance to have you looked over, then I'll call Liz," she said as she pulled out her cell phone. Lassiter grumbled protests but he said nothing more. She was set in her ways.

He looked at the body of the wolf. It began slowly changing and morphing and Lassiter saw the human body appear in replace of the wolf. Nick was dead. It turned out O'Hara had hit him once in the chest and once in the neck. Blood collected beneath his body. Lassiter felt an overwhelming sense of relief flood him. Now, he could live on happily with Lizzie and though he wasn't sure what the future would bring, he knew there might be some new threats to come up because you never knew who might be out there, but he would stand by Lizzie and his family regardless and never let them get in harm's way.

******************************************************************************

Lizzie was sitting on the couch with her laptop. Charlotte was on the floor playing with Arianna. The phone rang and she saw on the glowing ID screen it was O'Hara. She picked up the cordless and hit the ‘talk' button, raising it to her ear. Shawn and Gus sprawled out on the floor watching a movie and their friendly banter made her grin as they got into a mock shoving match.

"Hi Juliet…what's up?" Lizzie asked as her fingers flew across the keyboard as she typed in men's watches in the search box. Lassiter's birthday was coming up so she wanted to get him something nice. She'd also gotten him a new tie as she had still felt bad he threw out his tie the day she'd been shot inside the precinct. All this time she hadn't managed to get him one and it bothered her greatly. Now, she was able to do it.

"Um don't get alarmed," O'Hara said slowly. "But Lassiter was attacked by Nick in wolf form in the precinct."  
Lizzie sat up straight and she felt the color drain from her face.

"What?" she asked in a monotone.

"Oh no he's okay," O'Hara said quickly. "Don't worry he's not…you know." She said hastily realizing Lizzie's tone. "Nick is dead though. I—I shot him with those special bullets. It's okay."

"I'll be right there," Lizzie said and hung up before O'Hara could protest or say anything. Lizzie placed the phone back on the cradle and saw Shawn and Gus watching her anxiously.

"What's up Liz?" Shawn asked watching her.

Lizzie told them what happened and Shawn called Henry to come and watch the girls. Luna had grown into a beautiful cat. She was curled up on the floor beside Charlotte. Lizzie grabbed her denim jacket and they waited for Henry to stop by.

Once he was there, Lizzie told him what happened and she, Shawn and Gus hurried to the precinct. Her heart was racing wildly in her chest. She had a bad feeling something was going to happen and it did.

Shawn and Gus followed behind in the blue Echo while Lizzie drove her Malibu. They pulled up in front of the precinct about twenty minutes later. An ambulance was there, rack lights were on. Red and white lights reflected off the building. She saw Lassiter siting in the back of the ambulance talking with O'Hara. A coroner van was parked with the rear double doors opened. Two ME's loaded a body into the back of it. Lizzie pulled up behind the ambulance, put the car in park and shoved open her door. She climbed out and rushed over to Lassiter and O'Hara.  
Shawn and Gus followed at her heels.

"Carlton! Oh God are you alright?" she demanded anxiously throwing her arms around his neck and gently pulled him against her. She heard him let out a soft sigh and his arms encircled her shoulders and waist.

"I'm fine," he grumbled in her ear.

When Lizzie pulled back, she noticed several red dots on his neck. She gently reached out to touch them.

"What happened?" Lizzie asked wide-eyed. "O'Hara said you were attacked by Nick in wolf form."

Lassiter proceeded to tell her what had transpired. She listened, her eyes widening in horror with each grisly detail. When he had finished explaining, he could see Lizzie's face and immediately put a hand on the side of her face.

"Relax Liz. I'm fine thanks to O'Hara," he said looking at his partner. "She popped a few rounds into Nick. She saved my ass."

"You're my partner Carlton," O'Hara said blushing but she looked flattered that he'd complimented her. "And even if you won't admit it, my best friend."

Lassiter grumbled something as O'Hara stepped forward and hugged him. He hugged her back and seemed pleased but of course he would never admit it.   
Lizzie turned and hugged her too.

"So," Lizzie said frowning. "Nick had picked up my phone when I was in the basement and it had fallen behind my chair. He used it to lure you to the precinct to attack you? That would be my fault then."

"Apparently," Lassiter said. "They found Charlotte's phone there too as well (meaning the officers he probably ordered to sweep the cabin after Nick's attempt to kill him failed). We also found the weapon's store clerk's information. And no Liz...none of this is your fault."

Lizzie wound her arm through his and pressed her cheek against the cool material of his suit jacket. Things were over for good now. Nick, Stephanie, Samuel and Charity were all dead and gone. Lizzie's life could go back to normal now and she could live in peace.

***************************************************************************

Lassiter had officer's search the cabin where Nick had kept her and Andrew. They found information on Lizzie's parents as well. Nick had indeed, admitted to starting the ferry fire to begin with. But they found out why.

Apparently, Lizzie's parents had plans on going to a secret source. They'd learned of the effect their blood had on werewolves and it would be manufactured into a weapon. This secret source was never found and Nick had found a way to stop them from reaching this source, so he'd set the entire ferry on fire. He didn't count on the fact that Lizzie's mother Anna, had in fact made it. Samuel and Nick had made a pact that they would both hunt down Lizzie. While Samuel wanted to kill her, Nick had first felt that perhaps she could be his mate and Samuel refused to let him do that, wanting Lizzie out of the picture completely and risking Nick's wrath.

Nick clearly wasn't having it and a feud had erupted between them. The clerk at the weapons store had created those bullets as a secondary weapon in case the blood theory didn't work. At the time it was nothing more than a theory, which was proven recently that Lizzie's blood did in fact kill werewolves.

Nick's bloodline had been in a feud with the Cromwell's for decades. Because the Cromwell's have the prominent male witch blood in them (the warlock), the Manning's felt the Cromwell's were a threat to them and sought to destroy them and vice versa. This feud only added to Nick's desire to destroy Lizzie and her family.

Stephanie had thought Charlotte was like Lizzie which was why she'd kidnapped her so Lizzie's first feeling had been right.

Things had begun falling into place easily now and being Nick was dead, Lizzie's life could go back to normal and she had no worries about whether someone was out to kill her. She began wondering though it perhaps in the future, something else would come up. She dreaded that but now; it was more about living in the present and not worrying about what possibly or may not come at all. 

Shawn had gotten accustomed to his ‘new' life and managed to control his shifts without problem. Gus had come around to Shawn's new life and accepted him about a year after Shawn's first attack from Stephanie which clearly was enough). Anyone wouldn't just arbitrarily accept the fact that their nearly lifelong best friend was suddenly a werewolf. Gus wouldn't be normal if he'd easily accepted it. Henry too though he's still a little creeped out watching his son change but he still accepts Shawn regardless.

The EMT's gave Lassiter a clean bill of health, nothing that rest couldn't cure. Shawn and Gus offered to drop O'Hara off at her house so Lizzie and Lassiter could drive back home together. Lizzie hugged the three of them before they headed off. Lassiter climbed into the driver's seat and Lizzie slid into the passenger seat. She closed her door and Lizzie rolled down her window, letting the cool Santa Barbara air blow her hair back away from her face. She stuck her head out the window slightly and as she looked at herself in the outside side view mirror, she saw a happy and content smile spreading across her face and the silver moonlight reflecting in her blue eyes. 

********************************************************************************

On the day of Lassiter's birthday, which was the following Wednesday, Lizzie knew Lassiter hated parties, so she decided to just have some of Lassiter's close friends and family over. They held the gathering at the condo. Shawn and Gus had come, as well as Lassiter's sister Lauren and naturally O'Hara.

The gathering went fine. Lauren loved Charlotte and Arianna and they loved her. Lizzie presented Lassiter with a new men's watch and a tie, which she adamantly insisted was to replace the one she ‘inadvertently' ruined. 

Lassiter scoffed at it, stating that he hadn't cared about the stupid tie, that her life had been the most important.  
A collective chorus of ‘aww's' floated around and of course Shawn took things a step further.

"Lassie buddy!" Shawn said slinging his arm around Lassiter's shoulders. "It's so cute to see you with the girls…you know that?" he said teasingly. "I swear you need to be ready though."

"For what Spencer?" Lassiter growled arching a dark eyebrow at the pseudo-psychic. "Homicide?" he smirked meaningfully at him.

Shawn grinned and winked at Lizzie before responding.

"No pal. At some point the girls are going to want to play ‘tea time' and you're going to have to wear a tiara and a boa,"

Charlotte let out a happy squeal and threw her arms around Lassiter's waist.

"Shawnie that's a great idea!" she said excitedly looking up at Lassiter. Lauren, O'Hara, Gus and Lizzie broke into giggles.

Lassiter's face went through a copious amount of emotions before he hugged Charlotte and gently un-tangled himself from her embrace. Lassiter took a step toward Shawn, who back pedaled near Gus.

"Come here Shawn," Lassiter threatened. "I want to show you my definition of ‘tea time' is. I guarantee you won't be wearing a tiara."

"Oh no," Shawn said holding his hands up placating as he continued to step back each time Lassiter took a step toward him. Finally Lassiter stopped and the two men locked gazes before Shawn screamed like a little girl and bolted. Lassiter followed behind closely at his heels. Lauren, O'Hara, Lizzie, Charlotte and Arianna both laughed uncontrollably. They could hear Shawn's high-pitched screams in the hall. What made it so funny was that he really did sound like a girl.

Lizzie liked Lauren right away. She made documentaries and did one a while ago on Carlton's work on a case about a polar bear. Lauren was real sweet and she became instant friends with her.

Now, Lizzie knew she could laugh like this from now on. Life was good.


End file.
